Opposites Attract
by into-you
Summary: Tori Vega found out how much of a gay she was when she met Jade West- a mean Gothic girl from Hollywood Arts which according to her suffers from deep psychological problems. Their adventure started when Sikowitz arranged a "little" date for them at a sushi place called Nozu. Jade felt the same way for Tori but she has a reputation to uphold. Will their gay relationship work out?
1. Sleepover

**-VEGA**

The play went well after Jade and I closed the awkward atmosphere between us. Of course we're still not friends (according to her) but I've always treated her like one. As of now, I think that she's one of my friends even though she's rough towards me and all she does is make my life miserable.

**"Hey Vega quit standing there like an idiot im hungry"** there she goes again but this time she's with Beck and the rest of our friends including Cat, Robbie and - **"Hey where's Andre?"** I don't see him around in fact I haven't seen him after the play.

**"Oh well maybe he's just with his grandma"** Robbie said but he wasn't really paying any attention to me **"One time my brother helped our grandma crossed the street but he hates the sound of the cars so he left our grandma alone and he went straight back home"** that was Cat. I saw her whimper at the thought of her brother being careless about their grandma. Also she just told another "epic" tale about her psychotic brother which we haven't even met yet. And I never dreamed of meeting him as well.

**"So what's the menu for lunch?"** I ignored her and asked Robbie. Since Beck and Jade have their own food. Cat, Robbie, and I are the only ones who buys lunch. **"Oh im not buying lunch mom made me a huge burrito and guess what? She added tons of pickles in it"** He said excitingly, **"No one cares about your stupid burrito" **Rex said before laughing like a bully. **"REX! you're a demon!" **after saying those words to his puppet they went back to our table while arguing like they're little kids. I guess that leaves me and Cat.

After waiting for several minutes I ordered a salad and Cat bought herself a pizza. We went back to our table and I sat beside Robbie while the perky little redhead sat beside Jade. **"So do you guys have any plans for this upcoming weekend?"** Cat asked while taking out her purple stuffed animal.

**"Rex and I will be playing golf this Saturday"** surprisingly Rex didn't say anything mean towards Robbie and he just nods his head meanwhile Cat clapped her hands,** "That's nice what about you Beck?"** she turned to look at Beck. **"Well I am going to watch a movie with my friend"** Cat nodded and then she looked at me **"What?"** I was chewing one of the vegetables of my salad so my voice is a bit crumbly **"****So what are you doing this Saturday Tori?"** She gave me her precious-innocent-looking smile. **"Well I-"**

**"Tori and I will be having a sleepover at her house this Saturday"** Jade said while looking straight into my eyes… Wait what?

**"We are?"** I asked with knitted eyebrows, **"Oooooh a sleepover! Can I come?"** Cat looks so excited while tapping both of her feet on the ground. **"NO!"** but the smile on her face faded when Jade turned her down. _Wait we're talking about my house here_

**"Aww its ok I wouldn't be able to go with you guys anyway. My mom wants me to babysit her supervisor's dog so I'll be staying up all night at my mom's boss"** Then she continued eating her pizza. I feel bad for her because she loves having sleepover so much. She told me that she doesn't like sleeping at her house because her brother always shouts in the middle of the night making her squeal in terror. Poor Cat.

**"Andre where have you been?"** Beck spoke and we all noticed that Andre is coming this way, "**I had to take my grandmother home before she freaks everyone out of this school"** he sat down beside Beck while unpacking the lunch that he brought with him. **"How's everyone doing?"** he asked.

**"I was just asking everyone if they have any plans for this upcoming weekend"** Cat giggled while holding her purple giraffe on her left arm. Maybe this is the reason why she bought a pizza. So that she can bring her precious giraffe with her while eating. **"Do you want some pizza?"** she asked her purple stuffed animal and then she laughed because of her silliness. It was one of her signature laugh. You know the laugh of a little kid who sounds like he or she is drowning…. Might as well choking or begging for help.

**"Oh well that's nice I'll just be spending my whole Saturday with my grandma because she might go nuts if she finds out that im not in the house"** Andre replied to Cat.** "She might think someone kidnap me."** He added.

**"Anyways, what time are you going to my house this saturday Jade? Lucky you my parents are out of town for about two weeks"** I asked but im not looking at her because im too busy enjoying the salad in front me. She did say that she's going to have a sleepover at my house but im not sure if she's serious about it. At least im asking her so that I would know if she's coming or not, right?

**"Eat your food Vega. I'll be there when I get there"** the nerve, why do I even consider her as my friend? 

**-WEST**

After watching _the scissoring _for a couple of times I began to take a bath and prepare myself for my upcoming visit at Tori's house. Actually my original plan is to finish the new play that im directing for Mr. Hamilton's activity tonight but I don't want to look like a total loser in front of my so-called-friends since they are having special plans of going out this weekend… I have no other choice but to drag Vega with me. But im a bit surprised that she didn't ask me why I want to have a sleepover at her house (knowing that I sort of hate her) but not that much anymore.

Ever since Beck and I broke up. I realized that im better off without him. Yes I loved him in some way but I felt so much better without having to yell and fight with him every single day. Whether it occurs in text messages or when we're together it doesn't matter now because we're not a thing anymore and we won't have anything to argue about.

It sucks because he's the type of guy who would tolerate me no matter how much of a gank I am towards people. Now that I think about it I think he's only with me because he doesn't have any choice. It's like he has to put up with me because im his girlfriend and that he's stuck with me or something that's why he is tolerating my attitude. Well not anymore since we're already off.

I texted Tori using my pear phone and told her that I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I went outside to see if my father is busy in his office before going out of the window. I forgot to tell you that my dad is home and he doesn't want me to go out of the house because it's past my curfew but thanks to my window I can go out whenever I want and he wouldn't even know because he never checks my room. 

**-VEGA**

**"Why are you ordering a pizza?"** Trina asked. I thought I already told her **"I told you that one of my friends are coming tonight for a sleepover"** I didn't look at her and continued changing the TV's channel because I doubt if Jade watches reality shows or even talk shows… The fact that she doesn't watch the news says a lot already. She said she doesn't care about the world's problems as long as it has nothing to do with her.

**"Alright and who is this friend of yours?"** she's prepping up for her so-called date with Casper Dean which she met when Hope, Andre's ex-girlfriend kicked her out of the birthday party. **"Jade... Jade West"** yes she knows how much Jade hates me, like hate hates me.

**"You're inviting that Goth inside our house? and the worse part is, she's going to have a sleepover tonight. Well lucky you our parents are out of town for about two weeks"** there she goes again mumbling and mumbling while walking around the living room.

**"That's what I said to her but-" **_ding dong _I bet that's Jade. **"Tori open the door"** Trina said while putting powder on her face. **"That must be Dean"** she went beside me while grinning like an idiot.

**"Well let's go find out"** when I opened the door, I saw jade with a guy who must be Dean because I saw his picture on my sister's bedside table once. **"Hi Dean"** he just waved his hand to Trina and he turned to me while giving me a charming smile I smiled back.

**"So Tori, I'll be leaving you with Jade. Don't do anything stupid ok? Bye"** then she closed the door. **"Who was that guy?"** Jade asked as she walk inside the living room **"Trina's date, Casper"** I motioned her to sit down on the couch and she gladly did. **"Wow someone actually asked her on a date? What a miracle"** she chuckled. I know what she meant and I laughed a little. **"The pizza hasn't arrived yet so it might take a while"** I placed two paper plates and forks on the coffee table.** "You can go pick the show"** she gladly took the remote of the TV and search along the channels. **"God all of this sucks"** she said while continuing to search for a better show to watch. **"Well unless you brought any CD's with you we can watch that"**

**"As a matter of fact I did, thank god I brought them"** she took out a pile of CD's from her bag and from what I see they're all about the series of _'the scissoring' _

**"I was re-watching most of them but since we're having a sleepover I figured out I'll bring some of them here"** she placed one of the CD's on the DVD while grinning like she's about to do something bad. **"Turn off the lights"** she ordered. I did what she told me to do and sat on the left side of the couch since she's sitting on the right side already.

**"This is gonna be fun"** she smirked as she press the play button. The movie is quite boring because they do most of the talking and less on the killing (not that I want them to kill each other already) it's just that im not thrilled in the first part. But when we reached half of the movie most of the characters are getting interesting and scary so I am starting to like it now.

Then suddenly we heard the doorbell rang and both of us were taken aback because of the noise that it made. **"I'll go get it"** I stood up from my seat and went to the door that must be the pizza guy. 

**-WEST**

_Where's Tori? _I said to myself. She is taking too long and the movie is ending. I don't want her to miss this part because I saw how interested she is when the movie speed up. She's hasn't been back for more than five minutes so I decided to look for her.

I turned the lights on so it'll be easier for me to find her **"Vega? What's taking you so long?"** I yelled but she didn't answer. I approached the front door and there she is talking to that young, weird pizza guy.

**"I don't want to go out with you I just want our pizza"** I heard her say to the pizza guy, **"I won't give you the pizza unless you agree to meet me at the karaoke dokie next Saturday Night"** the pizza guy replied, he's so stupid and over achieving that he actually thinks Tori would go out on a date with him. Let's get this done.

**"Babe? What's taking you so long? I was waiting for you"** I kissed her on the cheek, **"Y-you were?"** she blushed and I think it was cute. So I look at her lips before smiling at her but she's still in a state of shock which made me chuckled. She's acting stupid so I gave her a mild look on the face, I think she got what I meant and decided to play along.

**"O-oh yeah, im so sorry baby. But this pizza guy won't let me go unless I say yes to him and meet him on the karaoke dokie next Saturday"** she explained while looking away from me and hiding the blush on her cheeks right now. Aww Vega.

**"Listen up you dingbat. My girlfriend and I,"** I placed my right arm on Tori's shoulder **"are watching a movie tonight and you're ruining it. Give us the pizza if you don't want to see my scissors on your throat"** I smirked because he turned pale. Tori was shocked to hear me say that but I don't care. He gave us the pizza and I payed him of course but he was shaking when he took the bill.

**"Hurry Vega, I need to pause the movie for you because it's ending"** I left her standing there and went back to my seat. She followed and placed the pizza on the coffee table. She hasn't been saying anything after the pizza guy left. Don't tell me she likes that pizza guy. 

-**VEGA**

After Jade's great acting about me and her as "a thing or two" in front of the pizza guy. I haven't said anything to her nor focused my attention in the movie. _What are you doing Tori? _I said to myself, _she kissed me in the cheek omygod _I was arguing with myself. _So? It's a normal thing to do. She was acting for Pete's sake_ I am trying to convince myself that's it's only an act but when she threatened the pizza guy like she was a jealous girlfriend I couldn't help it. Maybe she likes me just a little?

**"Vega are you ok?"** _get a grip of yourself Tori, you're acting like a love struck teenager who got noticed by her crush_ I know im so gay right now like who cares? She just kissed me in the cheek anyway.

No big deal or anything,** "VEGA?"** _yeah now snap out of it because Jade is calling you right now _Jade is what? **"TORI ****VEGA! Are you there?"** I went back to reality when I heard Jade's loud voice yelling at me.

**"Yeah what? What?"** I repeated, **"I said are you ok? You look like you're about to go inside the television and be a part of the movie or something"** she looked at me as if something's wrong with me **"A****nyways, the movie is finished and I almost finished half of the pizza while you're still eating yours. You haven't eaten half of it yet"** she sounds pissed but I can sense that she's worried about me. _Nonsense! Jade West doesn't know the meaning of that word _**"I just spaced out" **I replied.

**"Well it's time to call it a night im tired. Where's the shower?"** she asked, **"It's upstairs beside Trina's bedroom"** I stood up and went all the way to my room. I fix Jade's bed on the floor since Trina's coming home soon so she can't sleep in Trina's bedroom.

She came inside my room and I saw her wearing nothing but a towel. Cheesus Crust? She didn't bring any clothes? **"I forgot to bring my pajamas with me because I am in a hurry and I have to jumped out of the window instead of using our stairs because dad won't let me go out of the house when it's past my curfew"** she explained.

She placed her clothes inside her bag and opened my closet to find a clean pair of pajamas, **"Omygod most of your clothes are colorful and mushy"** she turned to look at me, **"I hate it"** she added. **"If you don't like my clothes then why are you still looking at it?**" she's tossing more of my clothes on the floor. I rolled my eyes, I know what she's up too. She wants me to clean it later **"I am only looking because I want too"** she replied. That doesn't even make any sense. She's just making a huge pile of mess.

**"You don't have to wear any clothes if you don't want too"** I frowned, she looked at me with amusement in her eyes… Then it hit me but it was too late for me to take back what I said because I can already feel both of my cheeks burning. **"Really? I don't have too?"** she's smirking while moving closer to me.

_Think Tori, think_ I stood up and pick all of my clothes that is lying on the floor, **"You don't need to wear one because I have black pajamas on the cabinet"** _nice save _I thought to myself as I put my clothes inside the closet. **"Ok let me see them"** she sat on edge of the bed as she waits for me to finish what im doing.

**"Im sleeping on the bed"** she must have noticed the blankets and pillows on the floor,** "What? No im the one who's sleeping on the bed. MY BED"** I emphasized the last two words to make it clear. I know that we're going to argue about this. I just thought that maybe she'll let this pass but im so wrong to think she'll let it go **"Are you kidding me? the last time I checked I never sleep on the floor" **she said.

**"Really now?" **I turn around to face her and I was right. She is frowning while both of her arms are crossed on her chest** "Guess what? I, Victoria Vega will be sleeping on the bed and not on the floor tonight. And the last time I checked you're inside of my house… And my house my rules"** I snapped back at her. She gave me her signature smirk **"Who told you that you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight? As much as I hate the fact that you'll be sleeping right next to me, I wouldn't want to appear like a heartless demon just because I prefer you sleeping on the floor"** She said. **"So we'll both sleep on the bed"** I sigh in relief, I thought she'll push the argument because I feel like giving up anytime soon.

**"But in one condition I'll be sleeping on the right side"** I frowned, I like sleeping on the right side **"But I want to sleep on the right side" **I pout, she gave me a stern look **"No you'll sleep on the right side or else you'll be sleeping on the floor there is no in between" **wow what an attitude, **"But this is my house-" **

**"I don't care if this is your house im sleeping wherever the heck I want" **I gave her a death glare. She's so bossy I hate her when she's like that. Now im starting to question myself why I allowed her to have a sleepover here **"****Fine. I'll sleep on the left side" **I gave up. I didn't pay any more attention to her since im still busy putting and arranging my clothes in the closet.

**"So where's the pajamas? Are you still going to give them to me? Or you're enjoying the fact that im wearing nothing but a towel. YOUR TOWEL"** oh yeah right I forgot, she's still on my towel the thought of that made me somehow blush but since im facing my closet she wouldn't be able to see me **"Im still looking for them can you at least be patient"** I said sounding a little bit pissed.

**"Here you go"** I handed her a pair of black pajamas that I found, **"I'll be back in ten"** she headed to the bathroom. I sigh and I pick up all the pillows and the blankets on the floor. She's so persistent I don't feel the need of arguing so I let her go. 

**-WEST**

**"Turn off the lights im going to bed"** I told her and as usual she gave me a death glare, **"Can't you do it yourself?"** she said without looking at me. One of the things that makes me happy is when I annoy or irritate Vega. To be honest my day won't be complete if I don't put up an argument with her or piss her day off. Seeing Vega getting all messed up and frowning with my actions just makes me really happy.

After picking up the pillows and blankets that she placed on the floor she started to make herself comfortable on the left side of the bed **"Vega lights out"** I said but only a little bit louder this time.

**"Happy now?"** she rolled her eyes after doing what I just told her to do **"Much better now sleep and you better not snore or I'll kick you out of the bed"** I turned my back against her and pretended to fall asleep but in reality I can't because this is the first time that I went on a sleepover. I mean Cat tried to invite me plenty of times to stay the night at her house but I just rejected all them because it's out of my league. I only agreed to do this because I love torturing Vega in her own house.

After a couple of minutes I decided to turn my head to Vega and I saw how peaceful she is when she's sleeping. I mean of course this is also the first time I saw her sleep because I don't sleep with anyone else. Not even when Beck and I are still a thing.

_I just noticed how cute she is when she's sleeping _I whispered to myself. I know that deep inside there's something about Vega that makes me want to push her and pull her out of my life at the same time. She may not know it but Im actually glad that she treats me as her friend.


	2. Bori

**-VEGA  
**

**"Holy chiz VEGA! Wake up!"** _what now? _I opened one of my eyes only to see that Jade is freaking out like she saw something terrible for example make-ups, lip gloss, pink things and other beauty products. I was left with no choice but to sit up and see why the hell is she freaking out **"What now Jade? Isn't it a little bit early for you to ruin my day?"** I said but she paid no attention to me.

**"There's a cockroach on my feet get it off me!"** what? I removed the blanket that's covering us and yes there is a cockroach on her ankle **"Relax it's just an insect for Robbie and I's science project"** she's still freaking out and she's not moving, she's just staring at the cockroach waiting for its next move.

Since im enjoying what's happening to her right now** "I'll deal with that cockroach after I finish washing my face"** I looked at her and I was right, she's flaming up and she'll be yelling at me any time soon for not obeying what she just told me to do. _Well Jade West, you're not always the boss of me _I said while giggling on the back of my head.

**"Vega come back here or I swear to god"** this is the first time I see her freak out over an insect, **"Relax Jade if you move your feet away from it, it might fly around the room"** I was trying to sound like I was threatening her but that cockroach is really going to fly if she move her leg **"So stay still"** I smirked knowing Jade she wouldn't listen to me.

**"Really now?"** she kicked one of the pillows and the cockroach started flying across the room. I wasn't even bothered because it's just a little piece of bug **"Vega I'll get you for this"** whoops I guess it's time for me to bail. **"See you in the kitchen Jade"** I yelled before running out of the room. That's one point for me and zero points for Jade. Although I should be on the look out because im in for some serious chiz.

When I went down in the kitchen I saw Trina cooking pancakes and bacons **"Wow Treen it's so nice of you to make us breakfast"** I said while smiling ear to ear **"Guess again Tori this is not for you. Dean is coming home today and I told him to have breakfast here"** that Dean again? Im quit surprised that he's still dating Trina up to now... Maybe he hasn't heard her sing yet.

I heard Jade going down from the stairs she's stomping her feet so I assumed the cockroach pissed her off good time. I guess Robbie and I will have to go buy another one **"So did you kill our cockroach Jade?"** I asked her but she gave me a scowl **"Yeah I used my scissors to cut its wings off" **I gave her a disgusting look she can be really mean to anyone or to anything** "Looks like somebody didn't sleep well last night"** Trina said while preparing the sandwiches on the table **"Whatever who asked you anyway" **she's starting to have an argument with my sister already? It's not even nine yet Trina gave Jade a stern look **"Aww come on Trina we're hungry"** I pleaded but she mouthed 'no'

**"Let's just go to this new café near Hollywood arts"** Jade suggested, **"Fix yourself up I wouldn't want to embarrass myself going out with you while you're wearing colorful pajamas"** she went to the garage and started the engine of her car. **"So…"** Trina slowly said without looking at me **"Have you figured out why you invited her for a sleepover?"**

I ignored her and went upstairs. I decided to wear my favorite white v-neck shirt and my black jeans, together with my favorite pair of boots. Since jade is giving me ten minutes to prepare myself I didn't have enough time to dry my hair because she'll leave me here with Trina and I wouldn't like that because Dean and her would get mushy on the kitchen, eating breakfast while im starving and watching a stupid TV show in the living room **"Vega, you have one minute left"** I heard her say downstairs, **"Alright I'll be there"** I guess I'll just have to let my hair dry along the way.

**"Took you long enough let's go"** she's the one driving because I failed my driver's license. Don't get me started **"Hurry up I don't want to drive while the sun is rising"** she's becoming bossy again geez.

**"So what's up with your annoying sister today?"** she managed to ask while focusing her attention on the road, **"She said that Dean is coming on the house today so they can have breakfast together"** I lazily replied. **"You look tired Vega"**

**"I actually had a good night sleep. But since you woke me up while screaming I lost my appetite to have a good morning"** I reasoned out, but I guess I felt a little happy to know that she's afraid of cockroaches **"But then again, I didn't know that you're afraid of cockroaches"** I laughed.

**"Not funny Vega and no I am not afraid of cockroaches, I just think they're very disgusting"** she defensively said **"No need to deny it West, im cool with it plus no one will ever know"** I looked at her while smirking but she doesn't seem to care this may be a good morning after all **"Unless,"** she stiffened **"Unless what Vega? Unless I cut your throat or you'll shut up for good?"** _geez I thought I would run her over. _Well that's one point for her.

She parked the car near the entrance because she said we won't be staying long. So this is the new café near Hollywood arts… It's classy, no wonder Jade like this place **"Are you just gonna stand there?"** she walked past me. Typical Jade.

**"I'll have a black coffee, you?"** she glanced at me before asking, **"Umm are there any pancakes here?"** she gave me a _don't-be-an-idiot-vega_ look **"Pancakes for this idiot"** after the waiter gave her the check she grabbed my wrist and sat on the table near the window **"So what's up?"** I asked while shoving a piece of pancake in my mouth it's not that bad compared to Trina's cooking** "Cat wants us to meet her"** she said while sipping her coffee, I've never seen Jade look so peaceful and beautiful while texting and drinking at the same time. Maybe because this is the first time she took me with her in a café.

I mean even though she makes my life miserable in Hollywood arts, I can't deny the fact that she's also one of the most beautiful girls that I've ever met. And im not being gay here, even if she only wears black clothes (most of the time) she never goes out of style. Wait maybe I am being gay.

**"Are you done checking me out? Come on finish your food and let's go"** I blushed. I didn't know I was already staring at her. So I ate my pancake as fast as I could because Jade doesn't like waiting. She pretty much hate everything.

**"Do you know where she is?"** she nodded, **"She's still staying at her mom's boss"** she started the engine of her beautiful car (which looks like a hearse) and silenced filled the whole atmosphere** "Why does she want to see us?"** I wanted to break the silence because it's killing me **"You can't last a minute without talking, can you?"**

**"Well im sorry I just feel awkward and uneasy"** I defended myself, **"I don't know either. That's why we're driving to see her"** she said in a logical manner. She zoned me out again. 

**-WEST**

After snapping back at her she didn't say anything else. _That's what you wanted right? _I said to myself. But the thing is I feel like something's missing when Vega is not talking. It's like having a burger without a patty in it. _Jade West hates annoying people like Tori Vega _that's what I thought. But right now, I want her to tell me stories like how her sister Trina irritates her or how weird but nice Sinjin can be or even just asking me some stupid questions like _why-are-you-always-mean _phrases.

I almost felt like I was the only one in the car because of Vega being quiet the whole time. So when we finally reached Cat's destination I looked at her and she's peacefully sleeping. _Cheesus__ Crust_ I opened the door beside me and went to her side. But before I wake her up I took the moment to look at her beautiful yet innocent looking face.

_Vega has a nice pointy nose and I didn't notice how long her eyelashes is, not to mention her pink curly lips... I bet they're smooth and soft when you kiss her _after realizing what I just said I snapped myself back and decided to wake her **"Vega we're here wake up"** I patted her shoulders, **"Hhmmmhhm…"** she moaned while slowly opening her eyes.

_Don't look at me like that _I said to myself, she looks so hot while tugging her hair around her ears. Yes im admitting that she's hot she'll never know it anyway **"Are you ok? You look like you fought a gorilla, oppps you already did"** she glared at me.

**"Let's just go"** she rang the doorbell but nobody answered **"Hello? Cat? This is Tori and Jade… Open up?"** we heard the perky little red head yell **"Come on in!"** Tori opened the door and went inside first.

**"Whoa this house is huge"** can't argue with that. Cat's mom is working in a huge company **"There she is"** I entered the living room and I saw Cat playing with a puppy, **"Hey Cat"** Tori greeted her,** "So why'd you texted me?"** she was too busy playing with the puppy that she didn't even said hi back to Tori.

**"No reason"** what? **"No reason? It was a one hour drive and you have no reasons?"** I snapped at her I was stuck with Tori and she's just going to say no reasons **"Calm down Jade I just wanted to ask how the sleepover went"** she turned to look at Tori **"So how was it?"**

**-VEGA**

_"How was it? Hahaha it was hilarious! I didn't know Jade was afraid of cockroaches" _I wish I can just say this out loud but I fear for Jade's sharp scissors, **"It was…"** I looked at Jade **"… fun"** I tried not to laugh and Jade rolled her eyes **"Oh yay! Really? You know I invited Jade for a sleepover a couple of times but she just-"**

**"Alright so what did you do last night?"** that was Jade cutting Cat during our conversation God! she's so polite. **"I spent most of my time thinking how do zebra's poop and why it was easy for them to give birth… Do you guys know why?"** she looked at me and I shrugged.** "You didn't sleep, did you?"** Jade asked not minding the perky little red head's question, she crossed her arms on her chest making her look more relevant when she's saying something.

**"No why?"** Jade smirked, **"No reasons have you eaten?"** did I hear it right? Jade west is being concern. I looked at her and she just gave me a _what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at face. _**"Someone's being-"**

**"No one cares Vega"** I frowned why can't she be caring and nice to me the way she is to Cat?** "Yes I already ate but I called you guys because I need a ride home"** Cat replied.** "Where's your mom's boss?"** I don't really see him anywhere **"Oh he's upstairs looking for his car keys. He said I can go home and tell my mom that he said thanks."**

**"Let's get you home then"** Jade went out of the house leaving me and Cat alone in the living room,** "Tori wait for me im just going to say goodbye to my mom's boss"** she went upstairs. Guess I'll be staying here…

_Ring Ring _that's my pear phone, _"What's up" _Beck's calling. _"Hey Tori, how did your Saturday go?" _why is he asking? _"It was good,_ why?" he paused. _"Oh nothing, um listen can we hook up this afternoon? At karaoke dokie?" _he's not asking me out right? _"As in hang out?" _I replied. _"Yeah, like hang, you and me at karaoke" _he made it sound so simple. _"Just the two of us?" _

_"Yeah… why?" _no no no, _"Listen um Beck that feels like we're actually dating." _I heard him cough on the other line. _"But what if we did?" _

**"Tori im back!"** I heard Cat coming down from the stairs _"Listen Beck, Cat is here… Im just going to call you later boop bye" _I hang up. **"Who called you?"** Cat asked **"Oh well it's just Beck let's go… Jade might kill us."**

**"So what took you both so long? Do you have any plans on cleaning the entire house and keep me waiting here?"** grumpy Jade is so adorable I want to choke her in a good way **"Cat said goodbye to her mom's boss that's why it took us a long time to get here. Don't be such a gank" **I rolled my eyes.

**"Whatever hope in"** Cat went in the back of the car,** "Hey wait you can just sit on the passenger's seat"** I don't want to be with Jade I need to catch a break **"But I want to be in the back"** it's too late she already opened the door and went inside. **"Hurry Vega" **so help me God.

**"Thanks for driving me home Jade"** Cat said while giggling. I waved my hand to her and Jade gave her a smirk** "See you in school Cat"** then we drove off… **"Can you drop me at the karaoke dokie? Im meeting a friend"** I don't know if she's going to say yes but… at least I tried? **"Who?"** she asked.

**"Beck"** I casually said, **"Beck? Who else"** she looked at me **"Just Beck"** I don't want her to think that something's going on between the two of us. I just want her to know that it's not a big deal, that im just going to hang with Beck (her ex-boyfriend) as friends… Cause I only like Beck as a friend.

**"Whoa Whoa Whoa… Are you going out with Beck?"** I knew it she'll freak out **"No we're just hanging out"** her expression became soft **"Fine" **she replied.

**"Thanks Jade"** I said as I walk out of the car. But as soon as I stepped out of it she closed the door and left me I sure hope she's not mad. I entered the karaoke dokie and I saw Beck sitting on a stool **"What's up?"** I asked while sitting in one of the stool beside him **"Nothing much, you?"**

**"Same so why do you want to hang out? Where's Robbie and Andre?"** It's just us Jade will kill me** "Not here obviously"** he's drinking… Is this about jade?** "Why are you drinking?"** It's too early for him to drink im just concerned as a friend **"I thought you weren't coming"** well that's a lame excuse.

**"Well you don't really have to drink I told you I'll call you but you're not answering… So I came here instead"** that's true I dialed his phone for a couple of times but he's not answering** "I didn't bring my phone"** Aahh so that's why.

**"Listen about the hooking up thing I think-" **he cut me off just like his ex-girlfriend Jade **"I just want to try it Tori It's been over a month now… I know Jade won't mind because she doesn't treat you as a friend"** _Well ouch _I think Jade treating me like im not one of her friends hurts more than Beck not asking me out or something.

**"But I already like you the first time I met you… Im not cheating on Jade but when I first saw you and you're rubbing off the coffee that you spilled on my shirt… you're the first lady that got dorky around me… And I think it's cute"** he continued…** "Look Beck I think you're just drunk. Let's get you home"** he's leaning closer to me, wait what? **"Beck?"** he's leaning even closer, **"Beck no!"** I lift him up and took him inside his car, **"Alright, I'll call Robbie and ask him to take you home"** oh wait that was stupid, **"Never mind I'll call Andre"** It took me three attempts to call him before he finally answered.

_"Ey Tori? What's going on?" _I can hear his grandma on the background, _"Listen Andre, Beck is drunk and I can't drive him home because I don't have a driver's license… Can you do it?"_

_"Sure, sure… I'll be there" _that's all I have to hear… I hang up and positioned Beck on the passenger's seat, **"God you're heavy"** I whispered… It took Andre five minutes to get here,** "Thanks Andre I owe one"** he smirked… **"Anything for you guys hey wait why are you and Beck together?"** he asked before opening the driver's seat. **"He said he wants to talk to me about something so I meet him up and im quite surprised to see that he's already drunk"** I explained **"Alright see you on Monday"** then he drove off. What's happening to Beck? He shouldn't be asking me out.

He knows that I want to be friends with Jade even though I feel like we're already friends… I want Jade to admit to herself that we are instead of denying it. Besides im always having fun when im with her that night at Nozu is one of the weirdest yet essential days of my life. Because during that night she said something nice about me, the things that she usually keeps to herself.

And everything that I said to her during that night is true, she is pretty, talented and not afraid to speak what she wants to say. _That's because you like her so much_ oh god no, I am just admiring her that's all. I mean there are plenty of guys who like her even though she can be a gank sometimes and makes everyone's lives miserable… _But you're not a guy _so what? I only wanted to be her friend.

I wonder what will Jade say in front of our friends… Did she like the sleepover? I mean I feel like she did but since she saw the cockroach for Robbie and I's science project she might have hated it.

Her opinion means a lot to me. I don't want her to snap back at me again because she didn't like what happened in my room. I blushed when I remember what happened last night. I can't believe I said that she doesn't need to wear anything if she doesn't want too. _Feeling pretty stupid Tori? _I asked myself. No wonder jade doesn't like me… like me as a friend… What was I thinking?

I walked ten blocks away from home, because I don't have enough money to ride a bus and because I was thinking of Jade… and Beck… of course.

**"So where's Dean?"** I said when I saw Trina in the living room **"Well he admitted that it was you who he really likes and not me..."** what? I don't even know him **"That's impossible I haven't even met him yet" **she looks so sad I feel bad for her **"I know..." **She replied in a low tone **"Want me to get back to him?" **I heard her sigh **"No let him go I can just look for some other guys anyway" **she said, **"Besides I kinda knew already" **then she went upstairs.


	3. Friendship

**-WEST**

**"Hiii Jade why do you look so glum?"** Cat gave me a flashy smile and I can sense that she's worried about me, **"Cat this is my normal expression I don't look glum"** I reasoned out, **"You know it's lunchtime"** she added.** "Yes I do I heard the bell… so what?"** she grabbed my wrist **"So let's go together"** _oh god._

We went to the cafeteria and I saw Vega together with Andre and Robbie. I haven't talked to her ever since she told me that she was meeting beck at karaoke dokie… I don't want to see her nor talk to her and believe me. It's not because of Beck it's because I know that Beck used to like her when we were still together. And I can't believe she wants to go out with Tori.

Im not mad because he's going out. Actually I saw that coming… Im mad because I feel like Tori shouldn't go out with Beck. I know that Beck and I broke up last month and he can hang out with anyone he wants too. And it's pretty obvious that he's trying his chances with Tori.

Im not mad at them im clearly mad at myself. I mean I shouldn't be acting this way. I shouldn't care… I just wish that Tori turn him down… **"Hey!"** that was Cat I realized I was dozing off** "Sup little red?"** alright I don't want to listen to them. I sat beside Robbie who appears to be talking to Cat.

**"Where's Beck?"** Andre asked. _Yeah… Where's Beck?_ I thought sarcastically. I looked at Tori and she doesn't seem to care **"There he is"** Robbie noticed him.** "Hey what's up"** he sat beside Tori. OH THE NERVE calm_ down Jade… calm the down._

**"Nothing much you look tired"** that was Andre **"Yeah well…"**

**"Are you alright? You don't look happy"** Cat added. **"Im sure he's ok cat"** Robbie ate the burrito that his mom gave to him **"Yeah but Beck is always happy but right now he looks like he hasn't been doing well"** Cat continued eating her lunch as well.

**"Im fine"** I can see the awkwardness between Beck, Tori, and I. _Im not liking this _I shouldn't care. But what the hell am I doing?

Well actually I followed Tori inside the karaoke dokie last Saturday and I saw my ex-boyfriend Beck who appears to be drunk and mind you he rarely gets drunk so there's got to be a good reason why he was drunk… And that must be because of Tori.

I spy on them for a couple of minutes before Beck starts to leaning on Tori, but I can sense that Tori is feeling uncomfortable so she lift Beck and took him to his car… That was the last thing I saw before I went home and slept the entire day.

I wasn't mad… I swear to god Im really not… But I feel a little jealous… Not because Beck is hanging out with Tori… But because Tori is hanging out with Beck… 

**-VEGA**

Well isn't this weird? First of all after Jade and I had a sleepover at my house… She stopped talking to me as if nothing even happened second of all, why did Beck asked me out? Doesn't he even know that I treat Jade as a friend? He clearly has issues, and last but not the least… Why is Beck sitting beside me? Is he planning to get me killed? This is so not right and I feel guilty when I shouldn't be feeling this way.

I miss Jade. Yes I admit that I miss her. I miss the way she mocks my voice even when I don't talk that way. I miss the way she snaps back at me as if I am the stupidest and dorkiest human being that she has ever met (Other than Sinjin). And I miss looking at her blue-green eyes… It is actually my favorite part about her. I feel like I can just look at them all day…. _Tori you're being gayer as usual… _That's true… I've been missing Jade quite often than I usually do.

But unfortunately she's not talking to me. I don't think she's not ignoring me it's just that she's not pulling any pranks or playing any tricks when im with her. She just kept her distance away from me as much as possible. What is up with her? Did I do something wrong? Is this because of Beck? Is she mad?

I have no answers and I am clueless as a negative nancy. _Will someone please give me a hint? _I cried. **"Are you ok Tori? You looked tense"** that was Beck and he's not making things better **"Im fine really"** _it's just that your ex-girlfriend is across the table and I feel like she'll cut me in half with her perfectly sharped scissors if I smile or talk back to you that's all _that's what I feel inside but I tried to sound as if nothing is bothering me and that we're all good.

**"Alright then"** he smiled im such a pretty good actress. But when I looked at the chair where Jade was sitting she's not even there anymore. Where is she? **"Um sorry you guys I need to get to my next class"** I stormed out of the asphalt cafe and went to look for Jade _why am I even doing this? Why am I even looking for her? _These are some of the thoughts that kept running in my head as I search for her around the hallways and across the rooms.

Then it hit me _I think I know where I can find her_ I open the door of the janitor's closet and I saw Jade sharpening one of her scissors near a huge trash bin beside her. Nailed it.** "So… What's up?"** I asked her she didn't pay any attention to me **"What are you doing here Vega? Leave me alone"** she gave me a warning glare.

_Alright Tori, maybe we should leave… She's carrying her scissors that wouldn't be good _that's my conscience… Im not leaving till I know what is going on about her **"Are we good? Is there something wrong?"** but instead of answering my questions she headed to the door but I blocked her way **"Vega what the living chiz do you want?!"** _I won't let you go away that easily. Not this time _I said to myself. I can tell that she's really pissed right now no Im not leaving till I get an answer.

**"Tell me what's wrong"** she wasn't acting this way when we were having a sleepover or when we had our fake date because of Sikowitz… She is totally acting different.** "Everything's wrong, everything… Right from the beginning Vega you are trying so hard to be my friend… Can't you see? It'll never work"** That made my heart sink all I ever wanted is to be her friend… To be acknowledge by her as her friend is friendship that hard to give for someone like Jade West?

**"Can't you give it a shot?"** I said as if I was pleading for that one thing that I ever wanted… Im not going to cry about this but I am sure that I'll be depressed when I get home… Why can't we be friends? Is this really because of Beck? I don't understand... 

**-WEST**

I saw pain in Tori's eyes. I didn't mean to say it that way… I feel something different towards her and it's not the good kind. There's a perfect reason why we can't be friends im just a little bit nervous and scared to admit it to myself. But since I got her curious already I can't leave her hanging with my lame excuse.

**"Fine just so you can leave me alone… I'll try to be friends with you"** I guess I succeeded because I saw one of her dorky smiles again **"Really?"** she lightened up. _Not so fast Vega_

**"NO not really"** then I went out of the room leaving her disappointed.

The last four classes is boring without Tori in it I don't have someone to torture with or to pull any tricks and pranks. She must have thought that I really hate her that's why we can't be friends.

Well she's wrong because ever since I saw her rubbing off the coffee that she '_accidentally_' spilled on my ex-boyfriend's shirt. I wasn't really mad at her (not anymore). It started to fade when she became nice to me because she didn't tell the guidance counselor that my black eye during our fake stage fight wasn't real.

But then again I am Jade West. And Jade West doesn't have any friends. Sure I have Robbie (but I only tolerate him) then Trina (no one really likes her specially me) and then there's Cat (she's basically a pet) … I don't know about Andre though… But I do know that we're not friends, specially me and Tori.

I started making Tori's life miserable because there's something about her that makes me so happy when she's annoyed, irritated, and pissed because of my actions. What surprises me is that she still tries so hard to be my friend even though I don't want her around me.

And because of that she gained my respect, secretly. She may not know it but I do respect her… In some way. But the point is each and every time I torture her and make her life miserable I am secretly starting to like her. And not as a friend but more than that…

When my classes are over I went back to my car and left without saying goodbye to my so-called-friends who I usually hang out with. 

**-VEGA**

**"So Jade's not talking to you?"** Beck and I stayed at the asphalt cafe and we both skipped our next classes.** "Yes and I don't know why"** it sure is nice to know that Beck stayed with me just because I am having a difficult time with his ex-girlfriend.

**"Did you do something that you know will upset her?"** he was eating a pizza which we ordered a while ago… It reminded me of the pizza guy who tried to hit on me… And well I guess he doesn't want to see me or Jade ever again. A new pizza guy delivered this pizza for us.

**"No… Not that I can remember"** that's true **"Really?"** _not really? _I don't even know anymore **"Well she did freaked out because of the cockroach that flew around my room"** it's supposed to be a secret but I know I can trust Beck.

**"What? Hahaha I've been dating Jade for three years but I didn't know that she was afraid of cockroaches"** he's still laughing, **"She said she wasn't really scared of it she's just disgusted"**

He won't stop laughing,** "When Jade says that something disgust her… That means she is irritated to it I can't really tell if she's afraid or scared of something"** Beck continued to eat his pizza** "Really?" **I asked.

**"Yup… Really… So what are you planning?"** he asked me back. **"I asked her in the janitor's closet after lunch today and she said we can't be friends"** I paused while I was recalling what happened earlier **"And?"** he asked curiously.

**"And I said _'can't you give it a shot? _then she said _'Alright just so you can leave me alone… I'll try to be friends with you' _what do you think?"** he smirked,** "I think you got what you wanted"** what?

**"What do you mean?"** he took another pizza and smiled at me **"Jade said she would try… But I think she's already trying"** she is? **"Really?"** he patted my shoulder,** "Yes silly, why do you even want to be friends with her so bad?"**

**"I... I don't know… Maybe because if we're already friends… She wouldn't make my life miserable and we can hang out like how Cat and I hangs out… As friends"** _as friends? _Yes… Only friends.

**"Im pretty sure that could happen… except for the miserable part of your life because Jade will always be Jade… And since she's always torturing you right from the beginning even when the both of you are friends… She'll never stop acting that way"** he has a point and I can tell that he really knows Jade at the back of his hand.

**"Don't lie to me Beck but do you still love Jade?"** he gave me a piece of pizza, **"Of course I still do but only as a friend now"** really? **"It just so happen that I know a lot of things about her because we often hang out when we were still together"** he reasoned out.

**"Besides,"** he placed his hand on top of mind which made me cringe a little but I don't think he noticed it **"I told you that I want to hang out with you"** so he's serious? Oh my god no. **"Um listen Beck about that… I don't really mind going out with you as a friend but if you're going to ask for something more… I don't think I can give it… Specially now that Jade and I are not in good terms"** he just nodded… _thanks for understanding._

**"I am willing to wait for you Tori"** he held my hand,** "Um right"** this is awkward why does it have to be me? Sure Beck is a nice guy despite his good looking appearance. Every girl would want to go out with him even me. But I feel so guilty about it because I don't even know if Jade still have feelings for him.

And who knows? Maybe this is one of the reasons why Jade won't talk to me. And why she can't let me be her friend. The bell rang and thank god it happened.** "Yeah well we should really get back to class"** he smiled as an answer.

The next day is pretty much the same except for the fact that it's almost April and god I love the month of April. I haven't seen any one of my friends in the hall where were they? I mean they usually come to school early. But right now I can only see Sinjin and Trina talking to each other.

**"Hi Toro"** here comes Robbie together with his mean puppet Rex** "Hey Tori are you waiting for me to take you to your class? That's my gurl"** that was Rex. I scoffed** "I said hi to her first"** are they seriously going to argue about this? **"Hi Robbie and no Rex you wish"** I greeted them back. **"Where is Cat?"** I asked.

**"Well she said she was going to be a little late because she was waiting for her brother's package"** package? **"It's going to be her brother's birthday next week"** ah well that's why.

**"Well hello there gank"** Rex said, gank?

I looked behind me and there she is, Jade West. Standing behind me arms crossed on her chest, together with her mean girl aura.** "What are you looking at Vega?"** whoa wait… she actually talked to me.** "I said what are you looking at?"** I heard her say my name again, **"no-nothing"** _get a grip Tori, show her that you weren't affected_ **"Well you're a little bit late"** I told her.

**"And it's your business because?"** she left without saying goodbye to Robbie and Rex… Even to me. **"Man it would take a miracle for that girl to be a little bit nicer"** Rex said, **"Well see you in Sikowitz class Toro"** Robbie said goodbye and I waved my hand at him.

After a while **"Hi Torii!"** I heard the little red-head come to me with her glittering outfit that looks so nice on her, **"Oh hi Cat"** her outfit suits her bubbly personality. "**Have you seen Robbie?"**

**"Yes, why?"** she smiled, **"Well the package that came to me last night is not the fake arms that I ordered for my brother since he already have fake feet on his car's trunk I figured out that he doesn't have some fake arms yet so I decided to gift it to him"**

**"Really? So what's inside the package?"** she giggled. **"Well they're full of spiders"** she laughed.

**"s-s-spiders?"** _oh my god, _**"Yeah Hahaha do you want to see them?"** she was about to open the lid of the box but then I stopped her **"Oh no im good so why are you looking for Robbie again?"** thank god she didn't open the box.** "Well Robbie said he likes spiders so much so I wanted to give him this"** _Robbie likes spiders? _He can't possibly get any weirder.

**"So which site did you order this?"** she was so busy looking around for Robbie that it took her a while to answer my question.** "Oh I ordered them in the "** what? **"But I must have clicked the wrong site because im supposed to order the fake arms in Toronto"** ok…

**"Alright anyways Robbie went to Sikowitz class. We have the same class too so let's go together"**

**"Kay Kay"** she giggled.

When we entered Sikowitz class Robbie and Andre are already there** "Andre I didn't see you earlier in the halls everything ok?"** he nodded. **"Yeah my grandma just gave me a terrible time sleeping last night because she thinks the moon has been eaten"** what?** "What do you mean?"**

He signed,** "Well last last night she saw the full moon but last night the moon is crescent… So she thinks someone ate half of the moon and she won't stop complaining about it"** Aww poor Andre no wonder he looks so tired… He didn't sleep well.

I heard the door open and I saw Beck walk in he sat next to Andre **"What's going on?"** he asked **"Andre told me that he didn't slept well last night and it's because of his grandma"** Andre nodded.** "Oh well that's tragic"** Beck shook his head in sympathy **"Where's Sikowitz?"**

**"I think he's late too"** Andre answered, **"What about Jade? Robbie and I saw her in the hallways today"** I looked around hoping that I'll see her sitting somewhere in the room but I failed. She's not here yet, **"Well I don't really know"** Andre doesn't know? I looked at Beck and he just shrugs his shoulders. Where can that Goth be?

After a couple of minutes Sikowitz went inside the window… AGAIN. _Why must he do that? _No wonder I thought of him as a beggar when I first saw him in Hollywood arts drinking a coconut. Little did I know that he's just one of the weirdest teachers here. But he's a very brilliant teacher despite his weird personality.

Nothing interesting happened in Sikowitz class today and I haven't seen Jade during his class. Is she ill? _Why do you care? _Im just concerned because… alright… why do I even care? Maybe this is one of the reasons why she doesn't want to be friends with me… I get so paranoid most of the time.


	4. Slavery

**-WEST**

I missed two of my classes because I went to get coffee in starbucks after seeing Tori and Robbie earlier in the halls today. Why did it took so long? Oh it's because of that stupid traffic jam and the road that they're fixing near Tori's house.

I went inside my next class which is writing, one of my favorites. And I saw the last person who I want to see right now but I think it's quite the opposite actually. **"Where were you today?"** she asked. **"Nothing"** I didn't look at her I don't want to pay any attention **"Well you missed Sikowitz class and-"**

**"I know that Vega you don't have to tell me"** now this is getting fun I smirked **"Why are you smiling?"** ugh she just have to ask doesn't she?**"Why won't you shut up?"** I guess that hit her because she hasn't been talking for a couple of minutes **"I rarely see you smile Jade why don't you do it more often?"** wha… is she teasing me? I think I just blushed. I looked away to hide it.

I gave her a _shut-the-fuck-up _look but she's still smiling **"I thought you were sick"** she looked away as she focus her attention to our teacher who is currently blabbering things. Why would I even be sick? I glanced at her… She's still smiling and she looks cute. What?

**"So you're worried about me now?"** I got her attention, **"Why wouldn't I be? You're one of my friends… At least I thought you were"** her voice became somewhat sad. Dang it this girl is so sensitive… I was just trying to lighten up the conversation im just teasing her.

**"I told you I'll try"** I think I said something nice,** "Well let's go then"** go? **"Where?"** she laughed, **"The bell rang and im so hungry"** she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. whoa that was… that was weird. I felt sparks...

Tori is one of the few people that has my permission to touch me or hold my hand. Because I don't really let other people touch a single strand of my hair or even touch my skin. That's how I want it to be. Even if I hated Tori before (mostly because of her friendly remarks and positive vibes) that doesn't mean that I don't like her touching me.

I feel so warm and fuzzled when she touches me or hugs me… I mean I only hugged her two times but I enjoyed those moments. Of course I wouldn't want her to know that. I don't want her to get her hopes up… If I try to spend more time with her the faster it is that I'll fall for her. And I don't want any of that to happen.

_"The faster it is that I'll fall for her" _oh so im already falling in love with her?

We were the first ones on our table I don't know what happened to the others… But I don't really care **"You're eating salad again?"** she was staring at me**"Yup just a regular salad… Nothing special"** I popped the letter 'p'

**"Why are you so grumpy?"** there she is again, **"Now Vega stop talking… I might lose my appetite"** I continued eating my lunch.

**"Hii Jadee, Hii Torii, You guys are early"** Cat sat beside me,** "Well im really hungry"** Tori said. **"Me too"** hearing Cat's laugh gives me creeps **"So have you given the spiders to Robbie?"** what the hell are they talking about?

**"Yes and he was so happy he even asked me to meet his parents tomorrow… AFTER SCHOOL"** she yelled,** "Wait Robbie has parents?"** Tori gave me a _don't-be-such-a-gank _look, man she looks frustrated.

**"So you're meeting his parents?"** Tori winked to cat, **"Alone?"** She looks so hot when she winks…

Maybe im having a little crush on Tori, It's not that bad right? I mean it's just a crush _having a crush with Tori Vega _oh god, its much worse than I can ever imagine. **"So Jade where were you?"** Cat asked me.

**"I went to starbucks to buy a coffee but I got caught in a traffic jam"** Tori punched my right shoulder it didn't hurt. It's actually a friendly punch… Except for the fact that we're not really friends** "You didn't tell me the reason why you're late! How come you told Cat?"** Cat is smiling **"No reasons"** I hid the smirk on my face.

**"I thought you were going to try to be my friend why didn't you tell me why you're late?"** god she won't stop bugging me** "Alright im sorry, I got caught in a traffic Vega, I got caught in a traffic"** she smiled,** "Happy now?"** I stood up and threw the paper plate of my salad.

That's enough Tori Vega pestering for one day, my day is now complete. _Tori completes your day? _What? I didn't say that. I mean my day is complete because… Because I snapped at her multiple times…

Plus she acts so dorky and weird that it actually sickens me. _Does she? _She really does. I went to my next class which is music and the rest of the classes were super boring. 

-**VEGA**

After finishing lunch Trina called me to stay home tomorrow and that I can't go to school. Because? She said she lost the door's lock and she's too busy to buy another one. I told her that I can buy it myself but she said I can buy one when mom and dad gave me the money for it. And they won't be back after tomorrow night.

Being stupidly mad at my sister I went to my next class which is arts… And it's not that boring because Andre is here.

**"So how're you and Jade?"** speaking of Jade she hasn't been improving that much lately. Improving about the _I'll-try-to-be-friends-with-you _part. I heard her say that, quite clear… with my very own ears.

**"Not so good, any ideas?"** he nodded** "Well… Maybe you should talk to her about it again…"** again? Does he even know how hard it is to talk to Jade?

**"It won't be easy I can't talk to her alone… It's going to be so hard"** he just laughed what the hell's funny? **"I think you should go look for her after class and force her to go with you at Nozu's"** is he serious?

**"Yeah im serious"** I guess he read my mind. Im still not sure about this I have a huge doubt… She might end up hating me more than she actually does for pestering her and dragging her with me. On the other hand it might also do the trick.

But what will I say to her? Of course she will wonder why I dragged her with me… in a furious way. All I know is that I need to clarify things to her even though I already tried that. I might as well try again but harder this time.

**"Hey Andre you know I can't drive right? Will you drive me and Jade a ride at Nozu's?"** he smiled, **"Sure but you should really take another driver's license's test… that way, you'll be able to-"**

**"Drive like a normal teenager, yes, yes, I DO… I already know that"** I groaned, im so sick and tired of people telling me to get a driver's license when I can't right now… Not when I already have my own car… and not when im eighteen years old.

The rest of my classes were the same and it's my last class but I still don't know what to say to her… and what to do when we get there,** "Hey relax Tori it's going to be fine… Except for the scissors that she's carrying with her… You just gotta be careful alright?"** he patted my shoulder.

**"THANKS ANDRE… THAT HELPED A LOT!"** I yelled across the hallways, **"NO PROBLEM CHICA!"** that was actually sarcastic what do I do now?

When the classes are over. Andre went with me so we can both go to the hallways and look for Jade… We can't let her go home early today… Not when im finished talking to her.

After a couple of minutes I saw a hot looking goth who is wearing nothing but black jeans, black Jacket, and a couple of black combat boots… matching her black set of locks with blue highlights on the left side of her hair (the last time I checked they were green) she looks hotter because of the piercings on her right eyebrow… _Did I just compliment Jade West's entire appearance?_

**"There she is"** Andre whispered** "Do not lose your cool"** he nudged me, oh well he must have noticed **"I know"** I whispered back…** "So what are you waiting for? Go get her"** he pushed me out of the trash bin where we were hiding and I instantly pulled Jade West out of the crowd… **"What?! Who the hell are you?! Let me go you creep!"** she doesn't know who I am because Andre and I are wearing a black mask… The mask that thieves usually wore.

**"Shssshhh"** I shushed her but she didn't budge I have no choice but to cover her mouth with a handkerchief… I let her sit on the back of the car with me leaving Andre alone on the driver's seat.

Our trip to Nozu wasn't that bad we were all quiet because if Andre and I speak she would know it was us… And Jade can't talk because I tied the handkerchief on her mouth and it's a good thing that she's not fighting back.

When we reached our destination I saw how confused she is… So I whispered Andre _'thank you' _and he whispered _'you're welcome'_ back to me before driving off. _Let's get this over with _I said to myself.

Im still wearing a mask because I want her to be afraid of me I can tell that she is because she's sweating… And she rarely sweats. We sat down on the chair. I made sure she won't escape cause im still holding her left arm… And when we both settled down on the chair I removed my mask **"Hi Jade"** I said while wearing a smile.

She was stunned oh my god the look on her face… It's hilarious! Hahaha,** "I KNEW IT WAS YOU"** ok she shouldn't have yelled **"Alright im sorry please don't yell"** I looked around and most of the people are looking at us first the mask and now this?

**"What do you want with me Vega?"** She said sounding uninterested on my answer **"I want us to talk again… and alone… for the second time"** I think she knows what im talking about **"Is this about the stupid friendship that you want? Vega im trying ok?"** _yeah, I can see that _I said sarcastically.

**"Try harder?"** she looked at me rather amused at what I just said **"Ok I've had enough of you Vega and now you're telling me to try harder?"** what? It was just a request.

**"Im only requesting, plus it's for the both of us"** she turned away from me Cheesus Crust she's so hard to tame. **"What do I get if I became close to you? Huh Vega?"**

**"Well you won't find me annoying anymore because we're friends?"** alright that was a lame reason **"Friends or not you'll still be annoying"** she drank her tea.** "Anything else?"** whoa she's actually paying attention.

**"Just please consider it?"** she's still avoiding my gaze, **"Fine… But**" ugh I almost had my hopes up. **"You'll be my slave for three weeks"** what? No way!

**"What?!"** she sips on her tea for the third time so she doesn't have to look at me **"You heard it right Vega"** im so done with slavery do I look like a slave? First Trina and now Jade? Who's next? Andre? Then Cat? Oh my god no. But im really desperate… Im desperate and I don't even know why. **"I will only do it for two weeks take it or leave it"** Im trying to sound like she's going to lose something bigger than I do.

She finally looked at me and she smirked **"Feeling confident eh?"** she handed her hand to me** "Deal"** I took it and we sealed the deal **"You'll start tomorrow"** then she left. What have I done? 

**-WEST**

I woke up feeling warm and fuzzled inside this is the first day Vega will start to be my slave… For two weeks yes it's pretty short. But I don't want to miss the chance. I got up, did my daily routine and said goodbye to my very busy dad before going to school.

Upon arriving inside Hollywood Arts I haven't seen Vega around the halls **"Hey Andre do you know where Tori is?"** he just smiled,** "So are you guys friends now?"** oh so he knows about this **"Not quite so where is she?"** he shrugs** "I have no idea I haven't seen her yet but her sister's here already so you can go ask her"** he pointed to Trina who is standing near Tori's locker oh god not Trina **"Trina where's your sister?"** she gave me a _why-are-you-looking-for-my-sister _look** "And why are you looking for my sister? Don't you like hate her or something?"** she asked me back. **"Just answer my question and no one gets hurt"** she flinched, god I was only messing with her** "she-she stayed home"** stayed home? What? Did she chicken out? **"Why?"** I pulled out my scissors this is fun.

**"We-well, we don't have the money to buy another lock because we lost the old one and our parents are not yet back in town"** dang it she's stuttering, **"Alright quite acting like I was going to kill you. Come on man up"** I smirked while she gave me a death glare.

Why didn't she called me? God that Vega. I skipped my entire classes and went to the Vega's residence. She's going to be dead I'll torture her big time.

I honked my car's horn to let her know that her worst nightmare just arrived. Since they don't have a lock on the door I barged in. **"VEGA!"** I yelled. Alright where is she?

**"JADE?! What are you doing here?"** she look tensed _easy Vega I won't torture you that easily let's take it slow _I said while laughing at the back of my head **"Oh nothing… I just thought you chickened out on our bet but then Trina told me what happened"** I smirked.

**"So you're not… mad?"** she slowly asked **"No not really I shouldn't have… If you called me. BUT YOU DIDN'T"** I ran towards her and she started screaming,** "Jade calm down im so sorry! Oh god don't throw me the vase"** she pleaded**, "Ugh fine I'll still torture you though"** I said while putting the vase back on the coffee table as I sat on the couch.

**"Go get me a drink, coffee two sugars no cream"** I commanded she obeyed immediately and went to the kitchen _that's a good girl_ **"Don't put too much sugar on it or I'll make you drink it instead!"** I shouted.

This is worth my time even though I skipped school today just to torture Tori in her own house. I didn't think she'll accept this slave type thing. But she did. And she amuses me is she really that desperate? Aside from the fact that she has to kidnap me just to talk to me and clarify the friendship that she _'really' _wants.

And I think its happening im starting to like her… little by little **"Hurry up Vega!"** I yelled, **"Just a second!"** she yelled back, **"Are you yelling at me?!"** I heard her slight groaned **"What did you say?"** I yelled again.

**"NOTHING!"** now she's shouting haha she's getting really pissed **"Here's your coffee"** she placed it down on the coffee table but I didn't take it I just stared at it **"What?"** she raised an eyebrow, she's cute when she does that… Not minding that she's wearing a glasses makes her look adorable… _Snap out of it Jadelyn West you're becoming soft _Am I? And it's because of Tori? Hell naw.

**"Is it black coffee?"** she became more confused **"Black coffee?"** _cheesus crust_ **"Yup you heard me"** I told her once again **"I don't really know if it's-"**

**"Then taste it"** I cut her off, **"What? No"** she's complaining? I smirked **"Are you complaining?"** she became soft and calmer this time she's holding back her anger. _Good one Vega _she took a sip on the coffee **"Hey it taste nice"** she smiled.

I took it from her and drank it. 

**-VEGA**

_That's right Jade, drink it. _I didn't put any sugar in it in fact I added salt. And I didn't even taste it. I just placed the cup in between my lips so I'll look like I was drinking it. Not long after drinking it she started spitting the remaining coffee on the floor **"TORII!"** oooppps there she goes.

She's running towards me,** "COME BACK HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD!"** she sure is swearing a lot **"Or else what?"** I questioned her **"Urggghhh!"** haha I thought so.

Only one hour left and the classes in Hollywood arts are over. So that means Trina will be coming home soon unless she have other plans in the afternoon **"Move on the ankle part"** Jade said. I am currently massaging her left foot because she got tired of running and chasing after me so she decided to let it go and let me massage her feet.

**"Here?"** she just nodded. I should at least thank her for accompanying me the whole day or else I'll be bored as hell without someone to talk to. And I didn't expect her to skipped school just to torture me and make my day miserable. I still think of it as a good thing.

**"That's enough Vega im fine now"** she took her left foot out of my hand and stood up **"Im hungry"** she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge **"No food?"** she asked. **"Nope but we do have ingredients"** I told her. "**So you mean you'll cook?"** I nodded.

**"Alright do you have any recipes in mind?"** she closed the fridge and sat on the dining table.** "I can make a pasta"** I said,** "Is that good?"** she thought about it for a while, **"Fine"** then she went back to the living room. Alright so that means she's not going to help me.

**"You can just tell me if it's done,"** she paused I think she still wants to say something but she's holding it back. So I looked at her but her attention is focused on the TV **"Or…"** she paused again what is it that she wants to say? **"You can call me if you need any help"** I knew it she does care. **"Well I do need someone to boil the pasta for me while I make the sauce"** she looked at me and I smiled at her. After a little while of staring into each other's eyes she stood up and took the pasta out of my hand.


	5. Jade's House

**-VEGA**

**"JADE! You're doing it wrong!"** I yelled at her she was cutting the pasta with her scissors! _I know it's not a good idea to let her help _**"What? It'll be easier to put the pasta inside the pot if they've been cut"** she reasoned out.

**"NO! You're not supposed to cut it! You have to cook them all in one piece"** I took the pasta away from her but she didn't let go, **"Hey! Mind the sauce Vega"** I tried to pull the pasta away from her but she won't budge **"Let go JADE!"**

**"What's going on here?"** great Trina's here! Alright I give up I let her have the pasta and she grinned **"Why did you come home early?" **I asked.

**"Well we don't have a karate practice today so I went home early plus Jade's looking for you"** she answered. Wait Jade's looking for me? Wow... **"Oh wait I see that she's already here so what are you two doing?" **she took off her shoes and stood near the kitchen.

**"We're cooking pasta"** Jade said without looking to Trina** "You can cook pasta?"** she asked **"Well I wouldn't be here if I can't, can I?"** she is now looking at Trina while giving her a sarcastic smile. **"Alright why don't you help us cook the pasta Trina?"** she laughed what?

**"No thanks I already ate keep the noise down though cause im going to have my beauty sleep"** she went upstairs well at least I wouldn't be able to hear her voice. I looked at Jade and she's still cutting the pasta. I took her scissors away from her and she frowned.

**"I would highly appreciate it I you lay low your scissor addiction for a while"** she rolled her eyes, **"That'll never happen Vega"** she tried to take her scissors back but I didn't give it to her "**I'm not giving it to you till we're finish cooking the pasta"**

**"FINE! Now take care of the sauce and I'll deal with the pasta"** that's more like it.

When the pasta is ready Jade didn't help me set the table nor arrange the plates and the utensils. She said that im still her slave and im lucky enough that she helped me cook the pasta.

**"So how was it?"** I asked,** "Not bad I can tolerate the taste"** what? She can tolerate the taste? So it's not good enough?** "What do you mean you can tolerate the taste?"** I said frowning damn we spent an hour cooking this pasta and she's just going to say that she can tolerate it? Hell naw.

**"Relax Vega try it yourself"** she continued eating it without bothering to look at me **"Well its delicious"** I said, **"Yeah because you're the one who made it"** did I hear it right? She almost compliment me **"Did you just…"** I paused **"It's delicious for you because you're the one who made that's why you're being biased"** she rolled her eyes and continued to eat the pasta. Aww I thought she's going to compliment me.

After finishing our pasta dinner. Of course I'm the one who washed the dishes and cleaned up the table while the damsel is watching TV in the living room and eating the pizza that she ordered.

**"Im done"** I said, **"Well it's getting late so I have to go"** she stood up, **"But I'll continue torturing you tomorrow"** she smiled,** "Night Vega"** she walked out of the door leaving me standing here all by myself. _Thirteen more days Tori, thirteen more days! _I said before heading upstairs. 

Apparently last night is one of the best one's that I had with Jade plus I can go to school now because I gave Trina some of my money to buy a new lock for the house but in return she's the one who's buying it. She gladly accepts it and she allowed me to go to school today.

I am still Jade's personal slave but now… She only has two days left. And she's making sure that im suffering in those remaining days she's succeeding and im hating it.

**"Don't forget my espresso tonight deliver it at my house on seven thirty. Don't be late or else I won't take it"** dang it how am I supposed to get there? I sighed heavily, **"Hey why the long face?" **I didn't notice that Andre is beside me.

**"Well Jade wants me to deliver her coffee tonight at her house but I can't drive"** Andre knew about the deal and he keep on saying good luck to me every single day. _Quite supportive._

**"I can drop you there if you want. My grandma's going to the dentist so I might go past Jade's house"** He knows where she lives?** "You know her address?"** he laughed**, "You didn't know? Dang it gurl you're helpless"** He messed up my hair and went to Sikowitz class. Which reminds me we have the same class and Jade will be there. _Great_

Everyone else is there except me and I saw Jade while she's smirkimg at me. Man I know what she's thinking. And because im the last person who went inside the class I get to sit next to her… Because nobody wants to sit beside her. You already know why.

I glanced at her and she's just looking at me intently as if she's reading what's inside of my mind. And because I was looking back at her we're kind of like having a staring contest **"Knock it off you two"** Sikowitz said, so I stopped staring at Jade and I saw her smirked on my peripheral vision.

Sikowitz started teaching us some random stuff and told us how his day went. I still don't know how he managed to become a teacher here. **"Alright class dismissed"** that was the last phrased that I heard from him when I heard the bell rang _yes its lunch_.

The lunch went well except for the fact that Beck keeps talking to me and of course I don't want to be a rude friend or anything but I don't really want to be near him when Jade is around. I can feel her glaring at us and I am not even sure if she's mad or pissed or something. It's confusing.

**"What are you doing tonight?"** Beck asked, **"Homework you?"** he shrugs **"Well I was hoping we can go grab a sushi tonight but I guess you're busy"** I feel really bad but I think it's better if I just tell him what im really doing even if it involves Jade** "Actually im going to Jade's house tonight… Im supposed to deliver the coffee that she ordered at starbucks"** he looks confused **"And why are you doing that?"**

**"Long story so yeah we can't hang out tonight"** I smiled **"Yeah but if you want I can take you to her house"** why is he being persistent?** "No thank you Andre offered me a ride with his grandma"** he seems disappointed but just think of what will Jade say if she sees Beck and I together while going into her house? I wouldn't want that to happen.

**"Seriously though why are you going in to her house?"**

**"Because we had a deal that I'll be her personal slave for two weeks so that she can consider having me as a friend"** there! I said it! **"Why are you doing this? Why are you risking a lot of things for her? What if she breaks the deal?"** he sounds worried but he's not yelling at me because he doesn't want our friends to know that we're arguing.

**"I know Jade will never back out on a deal"** he frowned,** "You sound like you've known Jade for a long time"**

**"I may not know a lot of things about her but im pretty sure she's not that cruel to leave me hanging"** _I trust Jade _**"Well I sure hope you get what you wanted"** he stood up and said goodbye to our friends.

**"What was that all about?"** Andre must have heard us,** "Nothing"** I lazily replied. Im not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Considering the fact that my relationship with Jade is affecting my relationship with Beck as well. I don't really know why Beck is doing this. Like seriously, I only think of him as a friend.

I only kissed him on the first day because I want to show Jade that she can't diss me and that she's not the boss of me. But I didn't know that Beck has a secret admiration for me at that time. God if I only knew then I shouldn't have done that. I was dozing off when I heard the bell rang for the second time.

It's time to shake off my thoughts and head to my next class.

After taking my last four classes. I went home immediately to get dressed before getting Jade's espresso coffee in starbucks** "Whoa what's the rush?"** Trina saw me while putting a light make up on. **"Nothing"** I went outside after saying goodbye to her.

**"Ready?"** I nodded. Andre is picking me up at six thirty he's dropping me off on their way home as soon as his grandma finish her check up. Which will take an hour because Andre needs to buy some extra meds too** "Andre! Who's this girl in your car?!"** cheesus crust that's Andre's grandma yelling to the top of her lungs.

**"Grandma this is Tori, remember? You used to like her"** Andre answered it's true. She used to like me when she's not yet crazy… But then she went insane and she can't remember me anymore so she started hating me ever since.

**"I don't know Tori and why is she here?!"** she yelled again.** "Grandma! Just listen to my music"** Andre handed her the iPod and she started listening. **"Sorry about that"** he apologized to me. **"Nah im used to it**" then we both laughed.

It was a long drive because we went back and fourth although he managed to drop me off just in time. **"Thanks so much Andre I owe you another one"** he smiled,** "Well there is one thing you can do for me"** he said while leaning back in his car, **"What?"** I smiled back. **"I'll discuss it with you in school"** he waved me goodbye and I did the same.

What could it be? I mean he usually use my favors when he wants me to sing with him and he would tell me right away. But tonight the case is different. He wants to discuss it in school. And _'discussing'_ is not in Andre's vocabulary. He would tell me what it is right away. _You're just being paranoid _maybe I am.

_Knock knock _there was no answer**, "Jade?"** I yelled. I heard footsteps running down from the stairs then suddenly the door in front of me opened. I saw Jade wearing a black tank top with black tight boxers. _Holy chiz she looks so hot _

**"VEGA!"** Then it hit me, **"Umm yeah?"** I asked dumbfounded.** "How did you know my address?"** she was calmer this time. **"Andre dropped me off here"** I handed her the coffee and she gladly took it**. "Come on in"** wow I can't believe she would let me in.

If you think Jade's house looks enormous from the outside, the inside of her house is gorgeous as hell. I see some ancient paintings of various artists in every wall of the house. Most of them are old. But I didn't imagine Jade's house would look like this. 

**-WEST**

_Earlier today…_

_Tori as a slave isn't that bad, in fact she's really reliable. And it's sad to say that I barely have two days left in making her life miserable. Speaking of Vega there she is. _

_She's wearing a purple extension on the left side of her hair, matching her purple blouse together with her blue jeans and brown pair of boots. Vega knows how to dress to impress I said to myself… wait… does that mean she impresses me? Nope not gonna happen._

_She looked back at me and I just smirked that's right Vega… It's good to see you too and I can sense fear in her light brown eyes. I always think she has the perfect set of eyes. Then she started to look back at me and I couldn't help to stare._

_It feels weird because I find her irresistible even when she sounds pissed or annoyed. I am having the urge to stop torturing her because I don't want her to feel that way. Not anymore I don't._

_I guess reality hit me that im turning soft for Tori Vega. Im not going to lie it's actually happening. And it's a very bad thing… I can't even let that happen._

_So when Sikowitz told us to stop staring at each other, I decided to make her stay away from me as much as possible. Not again Jade… Not again. But I clearly don't have any choice left. So after hearing the bell and Sikowitz saying 'class dismissed' I went out of the room to eat lunch._

_Unfortunately I saw my loving ex-boyfriend Beckett Oliver sitting beside Victoria Vega in the Asphalt Cafe having lunch together. Now isn't this great? I thought to myself. It's no big deal or anything, I don't really care. But I can't help staring at Tori today. There's something about her that's actually worth staring at._

_But as soon as I heard the second bell rang I went to my next class and left the table without saying goodbye._

_It was a long day when I got back home I was feeling tired and dizzy. It's pretty hot outside and thank god I didn't sweat. I never sweat. I drank a cup of water before turning on the TV to watch my favorite scary movies._

_Knock knock knock _who could that be? I said to myself _that must be one of my dad's business partners _so I continued watching the horror movie called scream… Dang it this movie's giving me chills. The good kind of chills… **"Jade?"** I heard someone yell outside. I recognize that voice.

I went down the stairs as soon as I can and I am right. I saw her standing on my porch holding a cup of coffee on her left hand **"Vega?"** I asked her, I didn't think she can make it here. Knowing the fact that I didn't give her my address or any clue about the location of my house.

**"VEGA!"**She is dozing off **"Umm yeah?"** I knew it. **"How did you know my address?"** I don't recall giving her any hint about my house.** "Andre dropped me off here"** She handed me the coffee and I took it from her.

**"Come on in"** I said while going inside the house I can see her checking out the surroundings. It's her first time to be inside here. And I think she likes it. I smiled.** "Your house is beautiful"** her eyes are sparkling. What is wrong with me? I know I have a crushy feeling towards her but no this is not how I normally act.

**"Yeah"** I answered shortly Im not going to lie but im quite glad that she likes my house. _Everyone does… what makes her opinion special? _Nothing.** "Sit"** and she sat next to the couch where I was sitting.

**"Not bad Vega I didn't really think that you can make it"** she smiled, **"Well surprise!"** she cried. _Oh God stop doing that, she looks so cute. _**"Jade? What are you watching?"** she must have seen the TV. **"Im watching scream"** her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

**"Watch it with me"** she's being hesitant,** "You can't decline"** then I saw her pout. Why am I only noticing this just now? Most of the things that she's does is cute. I don't find it annoying anymore nor irritating as well. _That's because you're liking her _I guess there's no turning back now. What could possibly go wrong? It's just a simple crush.

I didn't focus my attention to the movie anymore instead I looked at Tori and I can see her face full of terror and disgust as she watches the movie. She looks cuter when she's chewing popcorn. I can't help but smile.

**"Ahhhh!"** she screamed it didn't shock me that she screamed but she suddenly hugged me because of what she saw. **"Relax Vega it's just a scary movie"** she gave me a death glare **"Easy for you to say"** she's still clutching my shirt and she's not even aware that she's doing it. I kind of like it so I didn't complain.

The rest of the movie became boring so I just focused my attention to Tori, who seems to be interested in finishing the movie **"Jade"** she suddenly spoke. **"What?"**

**"We're out of popcorn"** she sounds like a five year old,** "Quit acting like a kid Vega"** but she just pouted I can't resist that pout. **"There's more in the cabinet"** her face suddenly became happy again. **"I'll go get it then"**

It took her a while before coming back beside me I have to pause the movie because of her but I didn't mind waiting. We watched a couple of movies before we finally decided to call it a night.** "Jade can you drive me home?"** no way.

**"No it's already eleven."** she became worried,** "How will I get home? I didn't know the way out of this subdivision"** I sighed.

**"You don't have to worry that much you can stay here for tonight."** I know it's shocking but I am way too lazy to send her home tonight and besides I feel guilty making her come all the way here just to bring the cup of espresso that I want.** "Well I guess Trina won't mind and I can just call her and my parents"** she said afterwards.

**"Ok just give me a sec, I'll just dial them"** she went on the porch. This is actually the first time I let someone in my house. Beck hasn't been here before although he does know where I live. And Cat kept bugging me to take her here too because she wants us to have a sleepover but I declined all of them.

I don't know why I let Tori inside here and im actually letting her stay here for tonight. Of course she'll be sleeping in my bedroom too. She's starting to make me feel comfortable when im around her. I don't seem to be tensed when im with her because I always have the urge of pushing her away.

**"Done"** I heard her say**, "Trina said that as long as it's ok with our parents, it's ok with her and my parents said it's fine as long as im staying at a girl's house"** she laughed. **"And we also have a tiny little problem"** What could it be? She just smiled.

**"Well I didn't bring any extra clothes"** is she blushing? **"What do you think of me Vega?"** she looked at me, **"Do you think I don't have clothes in my closet?"** I went upstairs.


	6. Andre's Favor

**-VEGA**

I followed Jade as she walk to the stairs while heading towards her bedroom.

You can say that the distance between her room and the stairs is probably further than the distance of the school halls to the asphalt cafe. They have so many doors and rooms around here. I wonder if she got lost here once.

**"Dad took the keys of the house including the keys of the guestrooms so I can't open any one of them"** I think she's alone in the house right now** "So you'll get to sleep in my room"** she added, I don't see any one of their maids roaming around… of course I expect her to have maids considering the size of her house she can't clean it all by herself. **"Where's your mom?"** it took her a while to respond. **"somewhere"**

I always wonder what Jade and her mother's relationship is. Are they close? Or are they both invisible in each others eyes? Too bad I can't ask her about it. It's pretty personal and I don't think she'll answer me**. "So you're home alone?"**

**"I always am"** aww she must have been feeling lonely no wonder she's acting like a gank. **"Well, aren't you lonely?"** I asked. **"Psh what? Im already used to it no big deal or anything"** when we reached the door of her bedroom (which is color black) there's a capital _'J' _written on it with white paint. There's also a small phrase below the letter saying _'Do not enter. Scissor Habitat' _I silently laughed.

**"Why are you laughing Vega?" **I didn't know that it's possible for her to hear me laugh. I looked at her and she raised her left eyebrow at me. She looks kinda cute and funny so I stopped myself from laughing because she looks kind of pissed **"Nothing"** I replied. She rolled her eyes and opened the door… Her room is gorgeous it suits her personality. It has black walls with insane posters about her favorite scary movies and about her favorite bands as well. She also has a collection of butterflies hanging on the wall. (Fake ones I think?)

**"They're not real no harm done"** she must have read what's on my mind **"Shower's that way"** she pointed the white door beside her bed **"I already placed the clothes that you'll be wearing near the sink"** she sat on the edge of her bed and turned on the TV. **"Now don't disturb me"** I rolled my eyes and went inside the white door.

Her built-in bathroom is huge it has a bathtub on the right side and a shower on the left side… she also has two sinks with a landscape type of mirrors (which you usually see when you go to public restrooms for girls) it lies beside the door across the tub and the shower. There is also a full-sized-body mirror. _It's perfect. _I said to myself.

I decided to take a quick shower since I already washed my hair before leaving the house plus I wouldn't want Jade to think that I am drowning here or something. So after taking a bath. I dried my hair and looked for the clothes that Jade placed near the sink.

**"I didn't know Jade has a white shirt"** the shirt that she gave to me has a _'Back off' _sign written in color black and its capitalized too… there is also a black comfy short beside it. She usually wears black tank tops and black leather jackets also flannels. Now I wonder what her closet looks like. I bet they are filled with different kinds of clothing that I didn't know she wears.

**"Took you a while Vega"** she said while watching a freaky show, **"Yeah"** I replied shortly. She looked at me no… she's more of like staring. **"What?"** I said. **"Nothing, im sleepy"** she moved to the right side near the wall. **"Why do you like sleeping on the right side?"** I noticed that she always sleeps near the wall.

**"Because I love the feeling of the cold hard wall on my back"** that was weird. I sat next to her. **"Well aren't you going to turn off the TV?" **

**"No who told you im done watching?"** she changed the channel. **"You told me that you're sleepy"** I replied her bed is so soft I like it so much. **"Go to sleep"** I ignored her and yawn... Im so tired and stressed in school today I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. 

**-WEST**

I am watching her sleep while stroking her light brown hair as gently as possible. I don't want her to wake up seeing me this soft towards her. I don't even know what im doing right now, I don't know why im doing this… But having her beside me makes me feel so warm and relaxed.

We can stay like this forever. She moved a little bit closer to me and she buried her head on the back of my shoulder while clutching my shirt. She looks like an angel. _'What are you doing to me Vega?' _I said to myself, _'Im not supposed to act like this, this is wrong, I hate you… And you hate me too…' _I felt my heart ache when I thought of her hating me. I don't even know if she hates me as much as I hate her. I don't even hate her it was just an act.

Maybe she does hate me and she's just hoping that we could be friends maybe she's hoping that we can NOT hate each other and just be friends, like how Cat and I does. But I can't think of her as a friend anymore at first I did. When she told me that I should give it a try.

But now it's different, I can't… I can either fall in love or fall in hate. And im so sick and tired of pretending to hate her most of the time. It's true that she gives me pleasure when I see her suffering and complaining. It makes me happy when I see her sad… But now I feel like cutting myself with my own scissors when I make her cry or sad.

Maybe… If I try to fall in love with her, maybe just maybe if I consider it… Things will turn around. I'll be soft when im around her and people will start to notice that. And then they'll think that I can be a soft grunge, Jade West can't be soft. She's a piece of gank and she hates everyone. No I can't do that… I can't love Tori…

After staring at her for a couple of minutes I decided to keep our position and I tried to sleep as well. I got tired of thinking about my feelings towards her… And the sad truth is… I still can't figure it out. 

**-VEGA**

I feel so fresh and energized when I woke up in Jade's bed. I realized that she was hugging me from the back. I felt my cheeks blush _'She's hugging me' _I said to myself. So I turned around to look at her and I saw her sleeping peacefully _'I love her thick long eyebrows' _

I've always admire Jade's physical appearance, despite the fact that she's beautiful and talented. I don't even think she cares if someone tells her that she's pretty or talented as well. She already knows that she is and she's not at least surprised about it not that she's being conceited.

I sat on the bed and started to admire her room again _'You don't get inside Jade West's room very often so why not savor the moment?' _I wonder how many people got in here and saw her majestic bedroom. Im sure Beck and Cat had been here before. I mean they're the one's who mostly spend time with Jade. Her room is so clean and minimal. It has less stuff inside it that's why it looks spacious.

**"Hmmhm"** I heard her moan. I looked at her and she's waking up. **"Good morning"** I smiled to her. But she just ignored me.

**"Im hungry"** she stood up and went outside the room, what is wrong with her? **"Follow me Vega!"** she yelled, _'Maybe she didn't sleep well?' _I followed her downstairs and she's looking in the fridge for ingredients**. "I have eggs, and some bacon…"** she looked at me, **"Cook them and I'll go make some coffee"** she went to the left side of the kitchen. **"Don't just stand there the eggs won't fry itself"** is she always this grumpy in the morning?

After frying the bacon and eggs I placed them on the plate beside me and I made some toast too. Jade has been busy preparing the coffee and I don't know why she's taking too long. **"Jade the eggs and bacon are ready I made some toast too… Are you done there?"** I asked.

She nodded, **"Put them on the table"** There are two plates on the table and there is also two spoon and forks. **"Come on let's eat"** I felt my stomached growl. She sat down in front of me while sipping her cup of coffee. **"I like your mug"** I said while chewing the eggs in my mouth. Its white and it says '_Good __morning_' but the "Good" part has an underline.

**"Thanks"** she smiled and ate some of her bacon she looks so beautiful when she smiles. And im serious that she should smile more often. **"Stop staring at me and hand me the toast"**

**"What's the magic word?"** I asked she rolled her eyes before responding. **"Please? Now hand it over"** well at least she said please she took one toast and placed the bowl across her plate**. "Hurry up and eat I still have to take you home"** oh yeah that's right.

**"Are you sure about that? This is the last day of my slavery from you"** I joked around, **"Forget about it"** what does she mean? Is she cheating on the bet? **"It's not what you think Vega I'll hang on to my words" **Oh…. I looked at her one more time and I think she was thinking of a decision, a choice of what to say… **"Fine we're friends"** what she just said made my entire day.

It's been over a week after the slave deal between Jade and I. And I can say that she became somewhat nicer to me but she can still be a gank at certain times. Also last three days ago I planned to celebrate the April fools day in Hollywood arts, thinking that the people there might do the same thing. But I was wrong I didn't know that they don't celebrate April fools.

It was still fun knowing that Jade was nice to me on that day she even tickled me willingly and comforted me that they just don't really celebrate April fools in Hollywood arts, kind of like our prome, which occurred last year.

Then yesterday we found out that they're shooting a movie near our house. So Trina and I are forced to go to school forty-minutes earlier because we get to ride in a long highway road. I hate the fact that Trina used the spare time to shave her legs and pits while driving. And I was forced to shave her legs for her, even her pits.

I tried to go with Beck but his car is filled with four idiotic girls who bit my elbow and hit my nose. I also tried going with Andre but his grandma hated me to bits, telling me to hold her oatmeal for her LITERALLY. Then there's Robbie, who I thought has a car but I ended up peddling with him on his bike. And last but not the least my creepy ride with Jade West that caused me to jump out of the car and walk 13 miles to get to Hollywood Arts.

After reminiscing what happened to me for the past few days. I closed my locker and thought to myself _'I am the unluckiest girl in Hollywood arts'_

I went to look for Andre he said that he wants to _'discuss' _the favor that he was asking. So here I am looking for him in the school halls before the classes starts.

**"Andre!"** I didn't fail I saw him near his locker. **"Ey Tori what's up?"** he smiled, **"So what's your favor?"** I cut to the chase, **"Oh right umm…"** he's being hesitant, I don't know what's going on lately he's been acting a bit weird. I mean most of my friends does.

For example Beck… He's been trying to reach out to me a lot… Like a lot, lot. And it's bothering me. He's making me feel uncomfortable sure he's my friend and I appreciate how caring he gets towards me. It's just that what makes it more awkward is that he treats me MORE than just friends the feeling of guilt and awkwardness is overpowering me so I don't really know how to act towards him.

Then there's Cat and Robbie they seem to be getting jealous towards each other but they keep on denying it. There was one time when Cat said the guy near Festo's truck is cute and Robbie burst out saying the guy is gay and he was not good for Cat. Same with Cat when Robbie said he's meeting a girl. She yelled at Robbie saying he shouldn't date the girl because they were going to make their project ahead of time and Robbie said it was just his sister plus they don't have any project for this semester.

And then there's Andre who hasn't been talking to me for a while. It's like he was hiding something from me like he somehow owes me a pot of gold because he's sort of avoiding me at certain times. He's been acting strange towards me as if I'll rip his neck anytime soon because he did something terrible to me.

Last but not the least we have Jade, there are certain times wherein she's nice towards me then in a split second she's constantly mean as if I am not her friend and like she totally forgot about the deal.

Plus I also have an unresolved feelings towards her something about her that makes me feel unsatisfied. I thought now that we're friends I can rest my soul in peace because we're in good terms now… But that's not what I am feeling. I still feel empty, I feel like this is just the beginning of our relationship. Could it be that im asking for more?

Anyways I forgot about Trina, she is also acting a bit weird lately… Maybe it's because of the guy that she dated three weeks ago I forgot the name but I think it starts with D or C? Whatever I still can't believe that the guy wanted me and not her. I feel ten times guiltier whenever I see her even though it's not my fault to begin with. anyways she's been hanging out a lot in the living room and she's been cooking popcorn all day long while watching some chick-flick movies about love. Poor Trina.

**"Well I was hoping if…"** Oh right I forgot about Andre... He's been standing there for quite a while now so I doze off for a minute **"Come on Andre spill it"** Im feeling impatient, **"Ca-Can you go out with," **with who? with who?

**"…. …. …. With beck?"**

**"Hi Torii!"** Cat gave me a bear hug when she saw me enter Sikowitz class. **"Hey Cat what have you been up to lately?"** she's like a little dash of sunshine who seems like she has taken a large amount of caffeine. **"Ahahaha nothing Robbie and I just went to this cool bone museum yesterday" **

**"Oh just you and Robbie?" **I asked, she smiled at me and swayed a little. **"Yeah but he was actually planning to bring Rex with him but I told him I wouldn't go if he did" **Cat always thought that Robbie's puppet Rex is so rude to her and to our friends as well other than Jade who appears to be her best friend.

**"So did you have fun?" **I asked, she giggled. Cat is so cute and I love her and Robbie so much, I'll be more than happy to know if they end up being together. **"Yes would you like to go there some other time? I'll give you the details" **she asked.

**"Maybe… But not this time" **I smiled at her and she hugged me again **"Move out of my way Vega you don't own the floor" **I looked behind me and I saw Jade staring at me while her arms are crossed on her chest.

**"Hi Jadee" **Cat greeted her but she didn't say anything, **"Are you just going to stare at me? Or do I have to push you out of my way to make you move?" **dang it what's her problem?

**"Alright Im sorry" **I sat on the chair beside me and she sat next to me. **"You don't look like you had a good morning" **I said jokingly but I can feel her blue green eyes looking at me sharply. **"So what happened to you?" **I asked.

**"Nothing why do you care?" **she didn't look at me, she was staring at the stage waiting for Sikowitz. **"Well I am your friend and im just concerned about you" **she just smirked. **"Cut the act Vega" **that made me flinched. **"Why are you saying that? It's true that I care about you" **she ignored me. **"Just stop" **her voice became soft. **"Come to my house this afternoon" **I said. She looks rather confused. **"And why?" **she asked. **"I wanted to talk to you about things" **I was waiting for her response when Sikowitz suddenly appeared from the window, **"I'll think about it" **she said before averting her attention to Sikowitz.

The day went well except for Andre's Favor… To think that he's doing this for beck and he won't tell me why he wants me to go with him.

_Earlier..._

**_"What? NO WAY! Why would I go out with him?" _**_I yelled, __**"Because he really likes you" **__now that's got to be one of the lamest excuse that I've heard so far. __**"It doesn't work that way Andre even if he likes me or not… That doesn't mean I should go out with him" **__he's not looking at me in the eyes. __**"Alright give me a reason why you shouldn't go out with Beck" **__is he serious?_

**_"Ok first it's because Jade and I are friends now, second I only treat Beck as a friend, and third I can't handle the awkwardness" _**_I crossed my arms on my chest after explaining my side he placed his head in his hands before speaking once more. __**"Here's the thing, one give Beck a chance, two you and I both know that Jade is still mean towards you, and third feelings change" **__why is he pushing this?_

**_"Now just a second why are you even doing this?" _**_he looked at me in the eyes,_

**_"… … … because I know that this will fix beck"_**

I know that Andre is just being a good friend but I really can't… I feel something different towards Jade im sure of it, I just can't figure out what it is. And if I ever go out with Beck, what will Jade think of me? She might think that im not sincere that I care about her.

It might ruin everything. I shrug the thoughts in my head before heading back home.


	7. Dinner

**-VEGA  
**

**"Trina!" **I yelled as soon as I got home. It's so odd that she's not in the living room today **"Trina!" **I yelled again. The house is so quiet my voice even echoed to the kitchen **"Oh hey Tori" **I saw her coming down the stairs **"Wow you look dressed where are you going?"**

**"Im just going to see what Beck is doing" **she replied. I sat down on the sofa and picked up the magazine on the coffee table **"Oh so you mean you're stalking him?"**

**"Yes, wait NO. Im just going to see what he's doing" **She frowned. Liar, I know she likes Beck from the beginning. She's just dating other guys because she wants to get rid of it **"Ok so what time are you coming back home?" **I asked while flipping the pages of the magazine **"Around dinner" **she to the door.

**"Boop bye" **I stared at her but I only heard the door close. I let out a huge sigh as I put the magazine back on the table. Im alone in the house again. _Ring ring_ I felt my pear phone vibrate. It's a text message from Jade _'Sorry I won't be able to go to your house today. I am doing something very important. I can try tomorrow? – Jade'_

I know that she won't be coming to the house tonight but when she said that she would try tomorrow it made me smile. I clicked the reply button and typed _'Its ok just make sure that you'll be coming here tomorrow – Tori' _then I hit the send button. I stood up and went to the kitchen_ 'Well… I guess I'll be cooking alone for tonight'_

**-WEST  
**

I am sitting on the floor while working for my upcoming play called, guns and bullets. It's about a guy who forgot that his gun was loaded with bullets so when he tried to shot himself in the head for joke purposes. He shot himself accidentally and yeah he died.

But Im actually doing this because im avoiding Vega… I want to stay away from her as much as I can but I wouldn't want her to notice that im keeping my pace away from her. Of course she would bug me again saying _'Jade I thought we were friends, why are you doing this again' _blah blah blah, so im just going to keep it cool while secretly avoiding her.

I will continue doing this when I finally figure out what I really feel towards her before it's too late. I heard my pear phone beep so I looked at it and I saw Tori's message.

For some reason her message made me smile _'So she really wants me to go to her house?' _I thought to myself _'Ugh don't be silly Jade! She just doesn't want to be alone remember how much of a wuss she is' _said the other part of me. I can't believe I am constantly arguing by myself because of the stupid text that I got from Tori.

_'K.' _I looked at my phone before hitting send but instead of sending it I deleted it again and type _'I'll be there in a minute – Jade' _God Vega im into you.

I placed my script on the desk and cleaned up my room before going to my walk in closet and choosing what type of clothes to wear. I decided to pick something fancy.

After a couple of minutes of picking and trying out clothes. I went downstairs ad headed to my car. My parents won't be here till next week. Just like Tori's parents they were also out of town.

It was so quiet on my way to Vega. I'll admit I miss Tori and her quirkiness. It's true that she's the dorkiest girl that I've ever met she's worse than cat. I can tolerate Cat but when it comes to her. I just can't.

I have to admit though it's one of the factors why I have a thing for Tori. I know that I like her and it sucks on my part. I don't even know if she's straight or not. I already know that im bisexual before I even dated Beck. I like girls as much as I like boys. But yeah none of them actually knew that im bisexual.

It was a long drive considering the fact that they're fixing the road near the Vega's residence. So when I finally reached Tori's house I pulled over to their garage and went to the door.

_'Should I knock?' _I thought to myself, _'Why do you have to knock? Just barge in!" _dang it here I go again. 

**-VEGA**

I can't believe Jade is going here. I can't believe she cares enough for me to come all the way to my house and cancel whatever it is that she's doing just spend some time with me.

And because I am so happy today I want to cook her favorite food. Which is mostly seafood cause that's what she always eats. Although im not really sure if sea foods are her favorite.

_Knock Knock_ that must be Jade or Trina. Because Jade doesn't knock she just barge in like she owns the place. I removed my apron first before heading towards the door.

**"It took you a while Vega" **Holy chizz, she looks so hot. Smoking hot… She's wearing her usual black coat and her black tank top. But right now she's wearing a black tutu skirt with black leggings and her usual combat boots.

**"Hey VEGA! Are you going to let me in or are you're just going to check me out while drooling on the floor?"**

I looked at her and yeah she's smirking. She looks hotter now and I can see her blue-green eyes smiling genuinely. Wait oh my god! Did she just said that I was checking her out? Is it really that obvious? _'Snap out of it Tori! It's just Jade… It's just your crush who's been polluting your mind all day! So snap out of it'_

**"Psh I wasn't checking you out. Come on in" **I tried to keep it cool while heading back to the kitchen so that I can continue what I was doing **"****You're cooking already?" **she asked **"****Yeah why?"**

**"I just figured out that you needed my help because you're a wuss" **she chuckled "**Im am not a wuss" **I wasn't looking at her because im busy cooking.

I thought this is going to be fun but I guess not. She's just going to blow up my night and make my life miserable again. On the other hand im still happy that she's with me and that I am not alone.

**"I am not a wuss" **she mocked me using her western voice again I hate it when she does that. But at the same time I kind off miss it. I let out a small laugh… But I think she heard it because she laughed too.

**"I don't talk like that" **I looked at her and I giggled. She went to me and took the spatula out of my hand "**What are you doing? Just sit down. Im still cooking" **I tensed up a little knowing that she's beside me I can smell her vanilla scent. She smells so good. **"Chill out**** Vega relax. Im just going to help you… What are you cooking anyways?"**

**"It's… Its fried octopus" **oh my god is she going to like it? _'Relax Tori relax… She's just a few inches away from you. Calm down' _she's moving little bit closer to me to see what im doing. Holy macaroons she's five inches away from my face.

**"I love fried octopus, how'd you know?" **she looked at me with her blue-green eyes hypnotizing me again and again and again… It was never ending. I quickly stopped myself from looking at it while I clear my throat.

**"Well it's just a hunch. So are you going to help me or what?"**

-**WEST**

I can tell that my flirting somehow works I can sense her body tensing up when im around her. Especially when I come near her.

**"Of course I'll help you" **I smirked. She looks so cute when she blush. She knows that I seldom smirk and I don't usually do it around her and yet here I am smirking at her for a couple of times already**"Jade are you sick?" **I laughed, dang it Vega.

**"Why the hell would you ask that? Will I come here if im sick?" **she looked down after realizing how stupid her question is. Oh my god she's embarrassed. Yet she still looks cute I can't stop looking at her.

**"You're laughing? And you smirked at me for a couple of times already plus you're also smiling. Are you planning something evil? Drop it Jade" **she's glaring at me, I laughed even harder. How many times have I laughed tonight? And it's because of Tori Vega. My frenemy who I've always hated but right now she's one o f the reasons why im laughing.

If anyone can see me right now they will be in a state of shock saying. _'Jade West is laughing, I repeat Jade West is laughing' _or _'Jade West is laughing! It's the end of the world!'_ the thought of that made me laugh even more.

**"God! Vega will you just stop? Im not planning anything ok? Im just happy that im almost finished with the play that im writing. Now continue cooking. Im starving" **she shrugged and continue to fry the octopus while I am making the sauce. I thinnk this is sweet and sour. I heard Cat mention it once that she loves this sauce. But heh. I don't really like this thing.

After that conversation with Vega she didn't speak again. It became quiet for a couple of minutes till she finally finished cooking the octopus. It smells so good.

**"Yay it's done! Hand me the plates. Oh! And some spoon and forks too. I smell like an octopus now" **I handed her the plates together with the spoon and forks before sitting on the left side of the table. I watched her place the plates and the plate with the octopus in it. She just handed me the spoon and fork before getting the sauce on the counter.

What surprise me is that she dipped her index finger on the bowl and put it inside her mouth. _'_She really di… No chiz. She sucked it till the sauce is completely gone.

**"Wow it taste so good I didn't know you can make this sauce" **She said as she lick her finger once more. Oh hell naw she looks sexy "**Well im certainly not dipping my octopus in that bowl again" **

**"Why? It's so good. Come on taste it" **she offered me the bowl but I shook my head _'Try to keep it cool West' _well im not going to dip my octopus in that bowl because I'll remember the figure of her while she's sucking her index finger with the sweet and sour sauce in it. It turns me on.

**"You dipped your finger in it and it's gross" **I rolled my eyes. But I was only acting. I don't want her to see that it's affecting me "**Oh you mean this?" **She did it again but this time she's looking straight into my eyes saying _'Is this what you mean West?' _I gulped, _'Tori you're such a tease' _I said to myself. But that's not going to work on me.

**"No… that's not what I meant" **I smirked. I saw confusion in her eyes, I can't help it anymore** "Then what do you mean?" **I took her index finger without breaking our gaze and I slowly dipped her finger in the sweet and sour sauce.

**"I meant this" **I playfully sucked her index finger that completely put her in a state of shock. Im still looking in her eyes while sucking the entire sauce on her finger. God I wanted to laugh but the way she looks at me is just so hot. It took her awhile to remove her finger out of my mouth. I didn't laugh I just smirked at her evilly.

**"le-let's just eat" **she's blushing and she can't even look at me straight in the eyes. She sat down in front of me. Holy chiz the sight of her makes my hormones insane. _'Stop it West' _I ate the food and I glance at her.

**"Why are you not dipping your octopus in the sauce Vega? I thought you said it was yummy" **I made the word 'yummy' sexy while licking my lips. I saw her blush even more. Then she gave me a death glare. She didn't answer me though… I am holding back my laugh. 

**-VEGA**

That was so HOT! and embarrassing. Jade sucked my index finger and I FELT SPARKS it was hot I almost melted. She even looked at me in the eyes seductively! What the hell is she doing? She can't just torture me like that I LIKE HER AND SHE JUST MADE IT WORSE!

I dipped my octopus in the sauce and I saw her smirked. I feel like blushing while I was doing it but _'You're not winning yet west' _I looked at her as I eat the octopus in my left hand. I saw her blush… could it be that she likes me too?

**"Stop doing that Vega you look funny" t**hen she laughed. I think it was a fake laugh though but I shouldn't have expected it. _'That's what you get for expecting' _I said to myself. Urgh I feel like stabbing myself right now.

My phone rang, _'Thank you mysterious caller' _I ran to the living room and answered the phone. I went back to the kitchen "**Put it in loud speaker Vega" **she said but I shook my head in response "**Put it on speaker or I'll cut your phone in half" **she's glaring at me, ugh I know that she won't cut it in half but she might still do something terrible to me. I put it in speaker. Who could it be anyway? 

**_Beck: Tori? Hey um will you please send Trina home? She won't stop bugging me._**

_'Well what do you know its Beck. Jade's ex-boyfriend… And the guy who wants to go out with you. How awkward was that?'_

**_Tori: Oh sorry about that I did try to warn her that you wouldn't want her around but she just… She wouldn't listen._**

I laughed a little. Before looking at Jade. If looks can kill, I'd be in a coffin by now. She's giving me multiple types of glares. Death, confusion, irritation, and anger. God if I only knew that it's Beck I wouldn't have answered it. He also laughed which made Jade even more upset.

**_Beck: Well that is true but please, can you talk to her?_**

**_Tori: Alright… I'll try._**

He went off the phone for a while to get Trina. That's the time when I looked at Jade. But she wasn't looking at me anymore **"L****ook Jade I didn't-" **I was about to explain my side but she stood up and looked intently into my eyes "**Look it's alright I already have a suspicion that it'll be him"**

**"So… you're not mad?" **I asked. She ignored my question oh chiz this is bad… 

**_Trina: what do you want from me Tori? _**I heard Trina on the other line. Oh my god Is she drunk?

**_Tori: Trina are you drunk? What are you doing there? Go home now _**I amm so upset why the hell did Trina got drunk? I mean she doesn't usually do that but come on! What's her reason? and Beck tolerated her.

**_Trina: Im not going home, im staying here. _**

**_Tori: What do you mean you're staying there?! Trina! Hello? Trina! Don't leave me on the phone im still talking to you! TRINA! _**I yelled but were no answers. I looked at the phone and it's still on call. I waited for an answer but I got nothing.

**_Tori: Hello Trina?_**

**_Beck: Tori? Trina went out of the house and im going to go after her_**

**_Tori: No no no don't hang up yet! Why did you let her get drunk? You should have stopped her Beck! _**Im flaring now ugh I know that Beck doesn't care about Trina because he doesn't like her in the first place but he should have at least stopped her from drinking.

**_Beck: Look I know that you're mad right now and im sorry. I tried to stop her but she said that she'll hit the TV with the bottle if I tried to stop her from drinking so all I did is watch her. Now I have to look for her before she gets lost. _**

**_Tori: Beck! Hello Beck! Hey!_**

I looked at the phone and it's too late he hang up. I threw my phone at the couch and sat down. I ran my hand in my hair as I let out a huge sigh. 

**-WEST**

Whoa I've never seen Vega that angry before. But let's all be honest here. She looks insanely hot when she went furious about Trina getting drunk and all. _'Stop it West, go to her now' _I went to the living room and I saw her sitting on the couch with both of her hands on her face. She must be really stressed right now.

To be honest, im not really mad at her because the caller is Beck. Im mad at Beck because he was obviously flirting with to Tori And he can't do that. It should only be me.

**"So…" **I tried breaking the silence but she didn't look at me. Ok now this is bad. I cleared my throat before sitting beside her "**Look Jade, if you're going to be upset with me because Beck called save it"** she sounds pissed. I wouldn't blame her.

**"Or if you're going to tease me about Trina being a hard headed sister. Don't try. Not now, not that im worried sick about Trina" **she rested her back on the couch and looked up in the ceiling, I feel bad that Tori thinks of me that way. I mean I can be caring for her once in my life. And not just make her life a living hell.

**"Don't be stupid Vega im not going to do that. Im just surprised that you act more like the older sister than Trina" **I smiled while suppressing my laugh cause I wouldn't want her to be completely mad at me. She finally looked in my eyes and she let out a giggle "**Well I guess you're right… But aren't you mad at me because of Beck?" **seriously? she still thinks that im mad at her because of Beck? I laughed a little.

**"No I was never mad the entire time im just pissed because he disturbed our dinner" **she nodded. She looked at our plates with half-eaten octopus on it **"O****h you're right… I lost my appetite"**

**"That's alright. There's always a next time. You should probably relax for a little. Trina will be back here soon. I'll wait with you" **Her face lightened up and I saw her precious smile again.

**"Thanks Jade"**


	8. 20 Questions

**-VEGA**

Jade and I are waiting for Trina and Beck to come back home. We've been waiting for an hour now I wonder what happened? Im worried sick. I shouldn't have let Trina go. I kept looking at my phone but im not receiving any text, calls, or any updates from beck.

**"Calm down Vega they'll be back soon" **that's right Jade's with me. I almost forgot because I was too busy worrying about Trina **"****What if something happened to her?" **I walk back and fourth in the living room while placing both of my hands on my head. Trina can be hard-headed sometimes so Beck might not be able to stop her. What if she got hit with a car? What will our parents say?

**"Beck can handle her don't worry just sit down" **she's playing with her scissors on the couch while watching me walk around the living room "**I told you I can go look for her but you don't want me too" **she volunteered a while ago that she can go look for Trina and help Beck on finding her. But I don't want her to leave me here alone in the house or I'll go crazy. Besides it was Beck's fault for not stopping Trina.

**"No way, I wouldn't want to be left alone here" **I said glaring at her **"****Well im getting sick of seeing you getting worried and all" **

Im kind of happy that Jade stayed with me and that she didn't leave me alone. At least I know that she cares for me and she's trying hard to be my friend. I tried to calm myself down before sitting beside her she looked at me and continued playing with her sharp scissors.

**"How about we play a little game? So I can take my mind off of Trina till they get back here?" **I suggested. She continued playing with her scissors "**How about you stop talking and wait for your little sister?" **I frowned. I can't take another minute waiting here while getting worried about Trina. I'll go insane.

**"Oh Come on Jade im getting paranoid… Let's play a game!" **I took both of her hands and forced her to sit down on the floor. I laughed a little because her expression became irritated and annoyed "**Just one game I promised" **I pout "**You shouldn't promise Vega"**

**"Alright so what do you want to play?" **I nudged her and she just scoffed** "How about we play the shut up game starting now" **I thought of a game while Jade continued playing with her sharp scissors. She's not really helping. _'That's because she doesn't want to play' _

**"How about 20 Questions?" **I wiggled my eyebrows and then she looked at me, her expression was blank so im guessing it's not a good one "**Can we play something else?"**

**"Alright what about… Truth or dare?" **I suggested "**Ugh not that game fine 20 Questions" **she played her scissors again "**Yay! You first?" **

**"Fine…" **she became quiet for a while but it's taking too long **"****So? The question?" **she looked at me with poker face **"****Oh right I thought the game was over. What are we doing again?" **Is she serious? I thought she was thinking of a question **"****Just give this a shot Jade!"**

She rolled her eyes, **"Why did you go to Sherwood? **that was my former school. Before I sang Trina's performance which is _'Make It Shine'_

**"Well I think Sherwood is the best school for me because im average and normal, I have no plans in auditioning in Hollywood arts with Trina. Mainly because the people there are crazy talented and smart. Unlike me…" **I heard her chuckled "**Don't pull yourself down Vega, im the only one who's supposed to do that to you"**

I laughed and thought of another question. This is actually my chance of asking her about her parents and her mom "**So what exactly is your relationship with your mom?" **she didn't look at me but she stopped playing with her scissors for a while **"W****hat do you mean?" **she looked at me for a second before playing with her scissors again **"You know, um are you guys close to each other or-"**

**"My mom is as busy as my dad now so we don't talk to each other quite often. And that's why I don't talk about them. We used to be so close when I was a kid... But when she's with dad they always argue so what's the point of talking to them?" **I feel bad now. I shouldn't have asked her that.

**"So why did your dad became a cop?" **she asked out of the blue. Oh that's right it's her turn now **"H****e said he wanted to be a cop when he grows up so he become one. What about your dad? What's his dream job?" **I heard her laugh it doesn't sound like a happy one.

**"My dad doesn't have a dream job. Grandpa used to run the West Corporation and dad inherit it… I guess he wasn't allowed to have a dream job because he knew that he'll become the future CEO of the company someday" **that's just sad does this mean that Jade is going to inherit the company too if he's dad is going to retire?

**"That's one of the reasons why my dad doesn't like me being creative. We always argue about it. He wants me to stop going to Hollywood arts and pursue the world of business"**

**"So**…** What are you going to do if he forced you?" **she smirked **"****I believe it is my turn to ask the question now" **Oh right the game is still moving. Damn it I was so close. I nodded and waited for her next question.

**"Why are you always friendly?" **I laughed dang it I can see her glaring at me. I can't stop myself from laughing **"****three, two, one..." **she started counting so I tried my best to suppress my laugh.

**"Alright alright well… I think it's just my nature to be friendly and approachable" **I smiled** "What? That's stupid" **she scoffed **"W****ell not for me it isn't" **she shook her head while looking at me** "Whatever"**

**"Well what about you why are you mean towards people?" **she dropped her scissors and looked at me **"W****ell I think it's just my nature to be mean and talented" **she used her western accent again, ugh when will she stop mocking me?

**"I don't talk like that!" **I playfully punched her right shoulder and she just chuckled **"****So how do you tolerate Trina?" **she asked. "**I guess I got used to it" **she laughed and I gave her a stern look **"****Ha it's not like you have any choice" **I rolled my eyes, **"Ugh tell me about it,** **s****o why do you love the scissoring?" **

**"Because it's the best horror movie ever. What a stupid question" **I glared at her she just laughed. I can never get tired of her laugh. Not that I mentioned it she has been laughing for a long time now. I thought something was wrong with her but I guess she's just really happy. I just find it odd that Jade West is actually laughing in front of me.

**"Why do you still have your cuddle-me-cathy doll?" **I can see that she's suppressing her laugh, ugh why did she even remembered that? **"****Because I always have her ever since I was a child… So I can't sleep without her anymore"**

**"Really?" **I nodded. **"Y****eah… I guess. Anyways what type of guys do you like?" **she gave me a _'seriously?' _look so I giggled. It hurts a little to know that she might answer my question. And the fact that I really like her is torture. _'Well why did you asked her about it?' _well I was out of questions.

**"I don't really know I mean I went out with Beck because he's not that bad. Then I started to like him throughout the years that were together. Even though we always fight and scream at each other… So yeah" **she casually replied.

**"Are you serious? You only think Beck wasn't that bad? That's why you dated him?" **wow this girl is unbelievable. Every girl in Hollywood Arts dreamed of dating Beckett Oliver including my sister but she just dated Beck because he wasn't that bad.

**"Yeah I mean he's not like the other losers out there who wanted to go out with me cause im hard to get" **that's true. Beck is a nice guy and let's be honest here. If Jade and Beck weren't together on the first day of class… I might have had a slight crush on him.

**"When we were at the Nozu's because of Sikowitz, did you really mean what you said to me that I was pretty or you're just being nice?" **she wasn't looking at me when she asked me that question and she's playing with her scissors again. But I can see that she's blushing a little so I smiled.

**"I mean it. You're really pretty and you're talented as well. You know if you weren't such a gank… Lots of guys would want to go out with you. I mean even thought you're such a gank there are still guys who wants to go out with you, I-I just th-think that you should—"**

**"Thanks Vega…" **I think I just felt my heart skipped a beat… She was looking at me as she says those words and she was smiling… a smile of appreciation **"W****ell… You're welcome" **I looked away there was a moment of silence between us. So I have to break the ice. It's my turn to ask a question.

**"Why do you want to be a writer someday?" **this time I looked at her **"****Because it's what I've always wanted, just like your dad. Maybe I just suddenly woke up and thought to myself that I wanted to be a writer" **I smiled, that's pretty cute…

I saw her smirked. Not the good kind of smirk... Oh no what is she up too? **"W****ho's your first boyfriend?" **she asked **"****Well it's…It's actually Steven..." **I confessed **"W****hy did you dump him?" **she's still smirking there's no way I'll answer that question… She'll just make fun of me.

**"It's my turn to ask!" **she laughed and I have to clear my throat before I started talking again **"W****hat about you? Who's your first boyfriend? **I asked **"A****ctually he's not a boy, it's a girl and she's not from Hollywood arts..." **Holy chiz. HOLY CHIZ does this mean that she's gay? It means I actually have a chance on her?

**"That's right Vega, im bi… and no one knows about it so you better keep this as a secret" **she opened up to me I wanted to ask more questions but it's her turn to ask already. Aww gravy **"****So who's your first kiss?" **I blushed again dang it why is she asking this kind of questions? **"Can we please stop asking this kind of questions?" **I frowned. **"Just answer it Vega, come on I asked" **she chuckled.

**"Well don't be mad but it was actually Beck… Yes the stage play part… it was my first kiss" **I saw her mouth form the letter 'o' I know it's shocking but come on! **"No**** way" **she faked a gasp **"Y****es way don't be mad ok?" **I gave her a peace sign and she just crossed her arms on her chest.

**"So anyway who's your-" **I was about to ask her something when she suddenly cuts me off **"W****ait a minute… if Beck was your first kiss then…" **what is she trying to say? **"Y****ou're a virgin?!" **alright I think if anyone could see me right now they would think that im sick or something because im as red as a tomato… Does she have to ask that? Really?

I heard her laugh even more, oh god please make her stop I don't really know what to do **"A****lright hahaha It's alright Vega, your secret's safe with me****" **she winked. I blushed even more. She's still laughing. Urgh why does it have to be this way? **"S****top it ugh I don't want to play this game anymore"**

I stood up and went straight to the kitchen I need some water. I can feel myself burning from the embarrassment. God how will I even face her? This is too much I don't think I can trust her. She might spoil it _'This is all your fault Tori! If you didn't play that game this wouldn't have happen.' _But look on the bright side. At least she opened up to me for a couple of times. 

**-WEST**

When she went to the kitchen I can't stop laughing about it. Well yeah I was a bit mad that beck was her first kiss but the realization that she was still untouched is hilarious. I think I liked her even more now who knows? She wasn't that bad for a girlfriend. I had fun throughout the game even though I have to open up to her for a couple of times. Especially about my parents it was worth it. Knowing that I won the game.

After I finished laughing I followed her in the kitchen and she's drinking a lot of water **"W****hoa Vega take it easy are you trying to drown yourself?" **she glared at me but she looked away and blushed. Dang it. **"****Don't worry Vega I won't tell anybody. It's not a big deal" **I chuckled. **"****Is this another part of your trick?" **she gave me a death glare before handing me a glass of water **"****No… now get over it"**

_Knock knock Knock_

We heard three loud knocks on the door. Let me guess it's Beck and Trina. Tori hurriedly went towards the door and opened it. We saw Beck carrying Trina. Well Beck saw me so he got curious why. But he didn't say anything **"****Is she ok? Where did you found her?" **Tori asked while letting Beck inside.

**"Well she was running to the bar and before she fainted I already caught her. It's a good thing there weren't many people" **he replied** "Lay her on the couch" **he did what Tori told him to do and im still looking at him. You know that if looks can kill he'd be in the hospital by now. I hate the fact that he disturbed us and now he's trying to get close to Tori. I know what he's up too. He also likes Tori and he's trying his chances.

**"Thanks for bringing her home even though she disturbed you tonight. Im sorry" **What? Why is she apologizing? **"****It's not your fault that you have a hard-headed sister so why are you apologizing?" **I asked. Beck gave me a glare and I returned him the same intensity. I won't let him go far. Not with Tori **"I know that but I shouldn't have let her go so none of this would have happened. Anyways,**** thanks Beck for bringing my sister home you can go home as well she's safe now" **she smiled at the canadian **"It was nothing, I know that you're worried sick… And I should be the one apologizing because-" **

**"Alright im going home since you found your sister and it's getting late I better get going" **I can't take it. I hate what's happening right now I know that I don't have any right to be upset or be jealous. But… wait… Im actually jealous? Because of Vega? No chiz… This shouldn't be happening.

I heard Tori calling my name but I ignored her and went inside my car. I can't deal with her right now im tired and my emotions are filling me up again. This wouldn't be the right time to talk to her and tell her why im upset and annoyed at the moment. I might spill some beans. 

**-VEGA**

**"So what happened?" **Beck asked when I went inside the house **"****Well she went to her car and drove off. Maybe she is tired" **he was sitting on the couch. I told him to put Trina to bed and he did. So I went out to look for Jade but she ignored me when I was calling her. Could it be that she was jealous of me and Beck? Damn it the dinner was going well but then this thing happened.

She might get mad at me again and be mean to me. I hope she wouldn't. I can tell that she had fun in our little game plus, I got to know her even more.

**"Well I should get going… It's getting late and you look like you're also tired. I know how worried you are and im really sorry for putting you a lot of trouble" **he's really nice** "No it's not your fault. Trina's really hard-headed and we both know that no one can deal with her" **I laughed a little and he did the same. **"Listen I didn't know that Jade was here if she was then I wouldn't have called. I'll explain everything to her so she won't get mad at-" **

**"Hey it's not your fault either, none of us know that Trina's going to get drunk and that you'll be calling so it's nobody's fault. And besides I think Jade's just tired because I annoyed her for a couple of times" **I cut him off. I wouldn't want him to think that this was entirely his fault cause it was nobody's fault in the first place.

**"You're so understanding I just…" **he blushed. Oh no here we go again im trying to avoid this topic because It'll get awkward. I think he sensed it too so he cleared his throat before speaking **"****Well I should, I should get going now" **

**"Yeah it's getting late and I think Trina worn you off" **he just smiled. I went with him till he reaches his car. He went inside it and said goodbye to me. I did the same thing **"****Tori im serious about you. Please consider it. Good night" **he drove off while leaving me speechless in the driveway. Dear God why does this have to happen? I went inside the house and proceeded to Trina's room. She's now sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened at all.

Well at least nothing bad happened to her. She needs a lot of rest. Good luck with her hangover tomorrow. I giggled. Before heading to my room I washed the dishes first and heated the last two piece of fried octopus in the microwave. I don't know if Trina would eat this. Im guessing that she won't.

I texted Jade afterwards. _'Why did you go off like that? Are you ok? I sure hope that you're just tired… I'll see you tomorrow? – Tori' _Im getting paranoid is she mad? I hope not. It's just a simple matter. It's not a big deal. Isn't it?

I waited for her reply but I got nothing. Maybe she's already sleeping. So I decided to wash myself, change into my pajamas, and went to my bed. _'You messed it up Tori' _I said to myself before drifting to sleep.


	9. Script Writing

**-VEGA**

**"Tori are you listening? Are you ok?" **I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to Beck. Who is currently driving his car on our way to Hollywood arts. He was telling me how his day went and how Trina kind of ruined it yesterday. I have to admit that it was pretty hilarious and im laughing about it but I suddenly spaced out.

**"Yeah im ok, im just a little bit tired that's all" **_Lies Tori, lies _**"****Did Trina give you a hard time?" **I heard him chuckled. Trina's not going to school today because of her hangover which made it difficult for her to fall asleep last night. We even had a little argument about it. She won't take me to school because she got mad at me so I tried to call Andre but he told me that he can't pick me up at home. Same with Robbie and Cat. I don't want to call Jade because I think she's mad at me. Fortunately when I called Beck he told me that he's on he's way to Hollywood arts and he can drop at my house to pick me up.

**"Not really I mean Trina and I fight most of the time so im already used to it. Especially with her annoying loud voice" **I heard him laugh **"Y****eah well… What about you and Jade? Is she giving you a silent treatment?" **I frowned. She didn't text me back this morning. And I kept thinking why. Is it because she was mad at me and beck? Did she forget about the text message? Or is she too lazy to reply at all? I don't know I ran out of reasons.

**"Don't worry about it. Maybe she's just busy or she's not in a good mood or something. Let it pass" **he's right. We both know that we didn't do anything wrong. We're good friends and Trina is getting out of control so he really needs my help. Her relationship with Beck has nothing to do with me. Why does she have this kind of effect on me?

Neither of us spoke after he asked me about Jade. Silence filled the whole atmosphere as we reach the parking lot of Hollywood Arts. He went out of the car first and opened the door for me. _'He's a real gentleman' _I thought to myself **"****I'll just grab our bags so wait for me" **I nodded. I looked around and I noticed a familiar car heading towards our direction.

The car parked next to Robbie's bike which is two cars away from Beck's car. The door opened and I was right. It was Jade, drinking her coffee as she takes out her bag from the passenger's seat **"****Here you go. Now let's get going or we'll both be late in our first class" **he told me **"****Why don't you go ahead? I'll just call Trina and see if she's ok" **I smiled at him _Please say yes or we'll both be dead _**"****No I'll wait for you" **dang it Beck.

I looked at Jade and she was looking back at me. She was drinking her coffee while heading towards the entrance of the school. Her expression was blank so I don't know what's on her mind right now. Beck was about to say something when we heard the bell rang **"****Never mind let's just go" **I said as I walk inside the halls.

This is the first time that I got late in my first class and it was Sikowitz's class which is my favorite. He asked Beck and I why we were late but he didn't bother asking Jade because she does it most of the time **"****Trina and I had an argument this morning" **I reasoned out **"****So I had to pick her up at her house and take her to school with me" **Beck added.

_'Great beck! Now everybody knows!' _I said to myself. I heard the class say _'Oooooh' _and _'Ah' _because of Beck's reason. I can't believe this is happening right now they must be thinking that Beck is courting me and that im actually letting him. I don't want them to think that im stealing Beck away from Jade even though they broke up. I sat next to Andre and ignored everyone's comments. This morning isn't going well. It started in a wrong foot.

**"Sooo…" **Andre nudge me playfully, **"****I don't want to talk about it" **I frowned making him shrug his shoulders. Sikowitz began to discuss to us the contents of the scripts and how to make one. Obviously it was the easiest part in making a play and it's also one of the most important factors that you need to include in making a play.

**"Today I will be giving you a special assignment. It's about making a script" **everyone whispered **"****What type of script?" **Robbie asked **"****Is it about global warming?" **Cat giggled after asking the question, **"****No it's about-"**

**"Don't tell me it's about horror and thriller. Or else im out" **Andre said before putting both of his hands in the air as an act of surrender **"****I'd like that" **Jade smirked.

**"Silence! You can create any type of script as long as you and your partner don't argue about it" **Sikowitz said making everyone quiet and pay attention to him **"****Partner?" **Beck asked.

**"Yes! Partners… Now let me finish talking… I will pair each and every one of you according to your seatmate" **everyone in the class started whispering to each other. I looked to my left side and I saw Andre. I smiled at him and he did the same. Then I turned to my right and I saw Jade. Focusing her attention to Sikowitz.

Sikowitz silenced the class and started citing some of the pairs **"****Beck and Cat, Robbie and Andre, Tori and Burf since Jade is sitting in the last chair, im going to have to pair you with Sinjin" **Jade gave an evil smirked to Sinjin which made Sinjin faint **"****I don't think that's a good idea" **Andre said just enough for Jade to hear** "I don't think that you should talk" **she snapped back.

**"Alright! Since Jade is being a gank again I will re-assign Sinjin with Surf. As for you I will pair you with Tori as a punishment" **He said **"****Come on sikowitz, sinjin and I will have a good time being partners. Right sinjin?" **Sinjin began to shook his head violently which made Jade rolled her eyes. Wait a minute… Jade and I will be partners again? Is the world mad?

**"The pairings are final and I'll be giving you twenty minutes to talk to your partner… Starting now" **everyone started to go to their partners except for me and Jade. I looked at her and she's looking back at me while waiting for me to speak. I cleared my throat before opening my mouth.

**"So… what type of script should we make? I think we should go with the drama type…" **I suggested **"****I think that we shouldn't" **She gave me a fake smile and I frowned. This is harder than I thought it would be **"****Alright do you have any suggestions?" **I asked.

**"We should make a horror script because I've directed several horror movies and play as well. So it's going to be a lot easier if we make a horror type" **It's actually a good suggestion since she's very good at it **"****Yeah but I don't know a lot of things about horror so I don't think I'll be able to help you with it. And besides you're still making a play"  
**

**"It's been taking care of and I don't need your help anyway so let the genre be horror" **she said without looking at me **"****But I want to help" **I insisted. **"****I don't need help Vega!" **before I can say something else Sikowitz glared at us which means we're in trouble.

**"Tori, Jade… What did I said about arguing?"** he asked. Neither of us answered Sikowitz question. The class fell into silence and no one bothered to make any noise. I don't know what to say and Jade doesn't look like she cares **"****Because neither of you answered my question, you are both guilty for arguing… As for the punishment… You will both make a romance script" **What? No way! I feel like everything that's happening to us right now is Deja Vu.

**"Sikowitz!" **Jade whined. **"****If you don't create a romance genre, you will both get an F for this semester" **_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding _before I can open my mouth to say something to Sikowitz we heard the bell rang. Everyone started to pack up their things and went outside the classroom including Jade. How can she accept this and leave me alone? I thought we're ok. I think she is mad at me. I need to talk to her ASAP. Beck is waiting for me in the front door.

**"You coming?" **he asked. **"****Yeah" **I smiled at him and he smiled back. We went to the asphalt café together and people started to look at us and I can hear them whispering as if I don't notice that they were talking about us. Maybe I shouldn't have come with Beck. I am making things worse. When we arrive at our table Andre and Cat are talking about the script while Robbie's waiting for Beck. I don't see Jade anywhere.

**"Hi Torii!" **the perky little red head greeted me **"****Hey Cat where's Jade?" **I asked **"****Oh she went to the bathroom _I think she needs to wazz"_ **she whispered the last part **"****So how you doing Tori?" **Andre kept bugging me about Beck. As I said earlier I don't want to go out on a date with beck because it wouldn't look good for the both of us. I just smiled at him sarcastically while I sit next to Cat.

**"That's my chair Vega move out of the way" **Well it's nice to know that she's finally here. I moved to the left side and she sat next to me. She smells so good. She's wearing a strong perfume kind of like a men's perfume but it still feminine so it really suites her **"****Thanks to you we have to create a romance genre which I don't have any idea how to start" **she said while she starts unpacking her lunch **"****I didn't want this to happen too" **I groaned.

**"_I didn't want this to happen too _****well guess what? It already did" **she mocked me using her western accent again. What a way to piss me off **"****I don't talk like that!"**

She smirked. Maybe being her partner wasn't that bad. I get to spend more time with her and I don't need an excuse why. Last night I kept thinking that I want to be near her. I keep on missing her when she's not around I always want to feel her presence… and I kept wondering if she feels the same way. But because she is Jadelyn West. I don't think it's possible.

**"We have to sort this out… Come to my place after school. No buts! I don't want to get an F" **I explained **"****Whatever"  
**

****We are finally in my house and she ordered a pizza **"****That was your fourth pizza! And we're still on the first page. No plot, no setting and worse… No characters!" **I exclaimed but she just shrug **"****I can't do most of the thinking Vega!" **Is she for real? **"****You haven't even suggested anything!" **I yelled. **"****That's because I don't have any ideas at the moment. Don't open your mouth unless I say so" **she's been here for an hour and she still haven't thought of anything? **"****But-"**

**"Uhhhhh!" **she groaned. We both fell into silence and none of us started to open our mouths. She's looking at her nails while thinking of an idea. Trina's sleeping in her room so she doesn't know that Jade's here.

**"Knowing sikowitz we might have to act this script too so let's pretend that the characters are us. I know it's inappropriate but that's how it has to be" **she suggested. **"****Not a bad idea alright let's go with that" **I said. **"So what's next?"**

**"I don't know why don't you use your brain and think of something useful Vega?" **she said. **"****It's not like you have a better idea West" **I rolled my eyes **"****Whoa you snapped back at me and called me West… Are you sick?" **She chuckled but I gave her a glare **"****Stop that it's almost five and you need to get home soon" **minutes passed and both of us didn't utter a single word. I was playing with the pen and she's looking at the notebook. How long do we have to stay like this?

**"Jade?" **I called her name. **"****What?" **It took her a while to answer **"****Are you mad at me?" **I asked. I looked at her and she wasn't looking at me **"****Now's not the right time to ask that Vega. We need to have a plot before I head back home" **she said while picking up the notebook from the coffee table **"When can I ask it then?"**

She gave me a stern look before looking back on the notebook **"****Never" **she said. I pouted. What is wrong with her? I just want to clear things between us. I don't want her to think something fishy or I don't want to look bad in her eyes. Her opinion always matters to me. For some reason whether she compliments me or insult me most of the time. I feel incomplete without it.

Without her criticism and judgments. My thoughts are incomplete and unstable. I need her to say something like _'That's stupid' _or _'I don't like it' _at least I knew that she cares for me in some way.

**"Jade?" **I called her again. **"****What now?" **this time she sounds a little bit upset **"****Are you mad at me?" **I asked for the second time **"****This is the last time im going to repeat this to you Vega. I am not answering that question. Probably never I don't know. It's not important"**

**"Well it's important for me" **she looked at me but I continued to play with my pen. She's staring at me now and I feel uncomfortable **"****I'll put our names in the characters since we're including ourselves in the play. If Sikowitz ever plans to make this as a play at least we're prepared" **I didn't say anything. But I can see in my peripheral vision that she's writing our names in the notebook. I looked at the notebook and I noticed that her handwriting is beautiful. She wrote _Jade West and Tori Vega._

**"I might stay here until six so it will buy as some time for the plot. Think of something Vega. You're literally pissing me off" **I scoffed I was just asking her if she was mad at me. It's not like it's hard to answer she can just say yes or no **"****Fine" **I said as I grabbed a pizza on the coffee table and started to think for new ideas.

**"I want more pizza" **she whined "**We're all out, order another one if you want" **I told her as I grab a bite on my pizza **"****Im too lazy to do it. And I wouldn't want to deal with the pizza guy on the phone"**

I ignored her and continued eating my pizza. She's getting in my nerves. She suddenly grabbed my wrist which put me in a state of shock. She looked at me in the eyes before biting the pizza in my hand. She licked her lips afterwards while giving me a seductive grin **"****I told you I want more pizza" **she smirked.

I can't say anything. Im speechless she doesn't have to do that. Not when im thinking about her. She made it worse I can feel my heart beating like im being chased by hundreds of rhinos **'****What's wrong Vega? You lost your tongue?" **she asked.

Let us not forget that she is three inches away from me and my pizza. She's so near that I can actually feel myself hyperventilating. Her voice is sending thousands of volts throughout my body. _'What are you doing to me Jade West?'_

**"Le-let's continue to think about the pl-plot..." **oh dang it im stuttering _'Don't stutter! Don't let her affect you. She's just Jade!' _But why is it so hard? I know she's just Jade. The girl who always makes my life miserable, the girl who never fails to torture me when im in Hollywood arts. The girl who I've been missing this entire time and the girl who has been polluting my mind throughout the day. How can I not let her affect me? When she already got my attention.

**"Whoa you look pale. Relax Vega… Im not going to eat you. I just want the pizza" **she's smirking. Dang it she's playing with me again. I want this to be over as soon as possible who knows? Maybe after I dealt with this script I can start writing a book about her entitled _'how to deal with Jadelyn West' _I bet the only chapter I can write is chapter one… which is _'you can't'_

**"I got it!" **I exclaimed. **"****Got what? You got your tongue back?" **she chuckled, I gave her a glare before she stopped laughing **"****I have an idea for the plot!" **I continued. **"****Great let me hear it so I can get out of here" **she said while grabbing the pen from my left hand.

**"Alright I want you out of here too anyway. So I was thinking about a girl who was abused at home and she met the other girl who became her friend and eventually they will fall in love with each other… And the other girl will find out about her girlfriend being constantly abused and try to save her. What do you think?" **I can feel myself getting excited as I thought about the upcoming play... If there is a play.

**"That's quite an idea Vega. Let me add something… The other girl is cheerful and optimistic while the main girl who is being abused is suicidal and pessimistic I can easily take the main character's role" **she said.

**"That can be added too… Except for one problem" **she knitted her eyebrows **"****What?" **she asked. **"****The girl who is being abused is supposed to be vulnerable and she acts like she's a very fragile being. And it will not match your personality" **I smirked. How can Jade West be vulnerable?

**"What? Are you kidding me Vega? Did you forget that im an actress? We're both an actress so I can pull it off" **she said cockily **"****Can you really?" **I challenged her **"****Oh don't underestimate me" **she rolled her eyes **"****Im not underestimating you im just… You know maybe it'll be difficult on your part" **I reasoned out.

**"Don't worry about it" **she's starting to write the plot and what we came up with **"****So is it final? You're ok with it?" **she ignored me and continued writing in the notebook **"****It's not that bad" **she said. Not that bad? Is she serious? She's making it sound like she has no other option but to tolerate it. I can't argue with her right now. At least we have a plot and all we have to worry about is writing the story. 

**"Get your head up Vega, we're not done yet" **I heard Jade while nudging me. **"****Ugh but what time is it?"**

My head hurts I must be tired already. I don't want to let Jade do all the work. If she wasn't my partner on this assignment I can easily say that we can continue this tomorrow or some other time but no… It's Jade and she's eager to finish the story.

I don't know if she heard me or she's trying to ignore me because she's busy with the story. But I need to rest my head for a while… Im getting dizzy. **"****What are you doing?" **she asked **"****Shhsh be quiet my head hurts…" **I shushed her while I rest my head on her right shoulder **"****Yeah it's like six thirty in the evening. And I told you I'll be home by six… I guess I can lend us another hour to help you finish writing the story… Vega?" **she explained.

**"Hmm what?" **I replied in a low tone. I can't barely keep my eyes open **"****You're resting your head on my shoulder… What do you think you're doing?" **she sounds kind of pissed but I don't care im tired **"****Im resting I'll help you in a while just let me rest my head on your shoulder please?" **she didn't say anything. So I guess silence means yes?


	10. Confession

**-WEST**

I can't focus well… Because Number one, I am extremely hungry. I seriously want a pizza right now and im not kidding when I said Vega should order another box of pizza because I only had four slices, I usually eat five or six depends when im really hungry or not. But because I pissed her off by not answering her question, which is obviously a no. She ignored me and continued eating her slice of pizza.

I know that she is worrying about me, because Beck is trying to court her and she's thinking that I might do something terrible to her if she allowed Beck to do it. And I most probably will. I might tear her cuddle-me-kathy doll apart with my sharpest scissors if that happens. But not because I still like Beck but it's because I like her.

Also I don't know what happened to me when I suddenly took a bite out of her pizza. Maybe because I was hungry or… I think she's cute when she's trying to act like she doesn't care. But anyway it doesn't matter.

Number two, is because Vega's head is on my shoulder and I can't write well. _'You can remove her head you know?' _but I don't want to. Simply because I know how tired she is and im not that insensitive… Maybe I am but im not insensitive when it comes to her.

I placed my pen down on the coffee table together with the notebook. I didn't notice that it's already seven in the evening. My curfew is actually ten but since im avoiding Vega I want this script to be over as soon as possible. I wanted to be paired with sinjin even though he's a creep.

Well think of it this way, if I was paired with sinjin. I wouldn't have to see Vega or talk to her and who knows? Maybe this crush feeling that I have towards her will soon be gone. Then I'll just laugh whenever I remember it because Vega and I are not friends and for a while I thought that we'll never be one. I mean I hated her before so yeah.

I looked at her and she's sleeping peacefully. This is the second time that I saw her asleep, what's worse is that she's sleeping on my shoulder. Im going to have to confess that if this crush feeling goes way out of line… I don't think I can stop it anymore. I know that I can love her more than I loved Beck. To be honest I don't even know if I loved Beck or if it's possible for me to love someone.

But for this girl who is sleeping on my shoulder, I think it's possible and it scares me. Why? It's because I have a stone for a heart and I don't know if im capable to love, to be nice, to be polite, and to be kind. Most people address me as a gank because obviously I am. And im not offended im actually happy that people fears me.

One thing that I liked about Vega is because she doesn't fear me that much. She plays along even though her life's becoming miserable each and every day she steps inside the Hollywood arts. I was actually challenged, I like her guts and I even said _'Looks like I found a new toy to play with'_

Another thing to say is that I don't really hate her or dislike her. I just really love to piss her off and see her get mad, angry, sad, and many more as long as it's not the good kind. And the shocking point is, each and every time I make her upset and cry… I was starting to slowly like her.

I guess I just pretended to hate her so I can have a reason why I torture her everyday. And because im a really good actress I pulled it off and she even believed that I hated her. See what I can do?

**"TORI? Tori! Where are you?!"**

Oh great it looks like tori's elder sister (who acts more like tori's little sister) is awake. Wonder how she handled her hangover. I didn't see her in the Hollywood Arts today. She went down the stairs and she saw me with Tori's head on my shoulder. _'Oooooh shocker' _I said to myself.

**"Wha... What did you do to my sister?" **she asked as she slowly went down the stairs, **"****Easy now she's alive don't worry" **I rolled my eyes, **"****Yeah right, I need her to order me a box of pizza im hungry" **she muttered, **"****Perfect, im hungry too. Here's my phone go dial the pizza guy and order two boxes of pizza. Tell him to hurry up before I shove the pizzas on his face"**

**"What? Why me? Im the eldest here!" **She said with full of authority in her voice, **"****Well you don't act like it and stop yelling" **I replied, **"****Why not tori?" **

**"Obviously she's sleeping and I don't want her to wake up unless I told her to help me with the script" **I reasoned out, she went in front of me while placing both of her hands on her hips, **"****Who made you the boss?"**

**"Let's just say that if you wake her up, you'll be going to school tomorrow without your precious hair" **I heard her frown which means I won. She grabbed my phone on the coffee table and went outside to dial the pizza guy's number. I don't know why tori's having a difficult time handling her sister. I mean I can easily manipulate Trina without yelling at her constantly. I guess that's one of the perks of being Jade West. She went back to the living room and placed my phone on the coffee table. She went upstairs and told me to tell her if the pizza is here. I nodded I don't want to deal with her right now. I can feel tori's head moving.

**"Hmmm Jade?" **ok what the hell... She sound like she's moaning my name, it's so hot. **"****Wake up princess, time to finish the script" **I said sarcastically while trying to push the thought that I had earlier. I shrugged her off of my shoulder and she sat comfortably. I guess she's still feeling sleepy but we only have two hours left and im on the half part of the script, **"****Wow you finished half of the script already" **she commented, **"Y****up no thanks to you" **I chuckled, **"Y****ou can go home now I'll finish the other half to make it fair" **she said as she brush her eyes with her right hand, **"****Your sister ordered a box of pizza so I'll eat it first, im really hungry" **I protested, she looks so cute as she try to wake herself up from the nap that she took on my shoulder, **"****Trina's awake? It's so odd that I didn't wake up from her yelling and shouting"**

**"Nah" **_Ding Dong _I heard the doorbell. That must be the pizza guy I motioned tori to open the door and I think she got it. She went to the door and opened it but we were both surprised to see Andre, **"****Sup Tori" **he greeted the hald latina, **"****Uh hi Andre… what brings you here? Hope you're not lost"** she seemed tense, **"****Nah im just you know I wanna know what's happening" **im surprised that he hasn't noticed me yet, **"****Well nothing's happening" **she replied, **"****Really now? Well what did I saw earlier?" **what is he talking about? **"****Andre will you please? Not now… I have a script to write" **she replied shrugging the guy in front of her, **"****Can I come in?" **he asked, **"****What can you possibly do here?"**

**"I'll help you since you and Jade doesn't know anything about romance… I figure out I can help" **he's much more persistent than I thought he would be, **"****What about your script with Robbie?" **she asked, **"****All taking care off now are you gonna let me in or what?" **I heard the half latina frown, **"****Ugh fine"**

I heard the door closed and Andre went in. I know what's happening between Andre and Beck. Andre's in Beck side and Beck knows that Andre is Tori's best friend. Actually I expected more from Beck. I mean if he really likes tori I supposed he should get her with his own moves and not with someone else's help especially Andre's.

**"Whoa Jade I didn't know you were here" **he commented as he went inside the living room, **"****I am Tori's partner so what do you expect?" **I replied sarcastically. We heard the doorbell again and Tori went to the door to get it, **"****What brings you here?" **I asked, **"****Nothing I just want to help Tori with the script that's all" **he's not a good liar. I lie most of the time so im an expert to it. **"****I paid for the pizza since… I dunno. I just did" **

Vega interrupted our conversation as she placed the boxes of pizza on the coffee table. She sat next to me and Andre sat on the other side. **"****I heard the doorbell is the pizza here?" **Trina went downstairs, **"****Yeah" **her little sister replied, **"****Did you invite Andre?"**

**"Well no he came-" **

**"It's a good thing you're here anyway I need you" **she interrupted Tori and went in front of Andre, **"****You need me?" **he asked, **"****Yeah! I need you to help me write a new song that I'll be singing for my new project" **Trina casually said, "**But-"**

**"No buts come with my in my room and we'll work on it" **she took the box of pizza with her right hand and dragged Andre using her left hand. Wow poor Andre Hahaha. I guess he deserves that for lying to me. I know he came here to persuade Tori to date Beck. **"****Well isn't that awkward…" **Tori sat beside me as she open the box of pizza

**"No and let's finish this" **I replied.

**"We're all set, the script is done yay" **she exclaimed, **"****Don't get too excited I hope sikowitz won't use our scripts to make a play" **I commented but she doesn't seem too affected by it **"****Nah anyway thank you for participating on the assignment" **she smiled. I almost smiled back but I held myself, **"****Whatever" **I said.

**"Byee!"**

**-VEGA**

I actually slept in Jade West's shoulder and she didn't wake me up or anything… I guess she's not really mad at me. Is she starting to like me? Oh my god. I went back in the living room and I saw the script that we made. _'Now don't get your hopes up maybe she doesn't want you to bother her that's why' _

I cleaned up the coffee table and went to my room. I can hear Trina and Andre arguing about the song and the lyrics. Will I be able to continue my sleep? I wish Andre didn't come to my house. If I know he just wants to convince me to date beck again. But no… I like Jade. I dreamed of her…

It felt so real, and I want it to be real… In my dreams she's not the gank kind of Jade that tortures me in Hollywood Arts. She's the sweetest lover that I've ever had. We had a date and sure she was still a gank but I can see that she's having fun with me… And im having fun with her too it may not be real but I want to make it happen.

I just realized how does it feel to be loved by Jadelyn West? To be loved by the person whose attention means a lot to you? And Jade's attention matters to me and I want to see her care for me. Like when she allowed me to sleep on her shoulder.

I want to know why she's a gank, why she pushes people away and why she hates me before. I want to know everything… Oh my god, what am I saying? Could it be that im in love with her?

This is a funny thing to do but I went on my laptop and searched _'how do you know if you're in love?'_ on Google I scrolled down and it reached 1,044,356+ results. I hope they're not trolls. I clicked the first one and I saw ten possible signs that you're in love. _'This might be helpful'_

Number one: You miss him or her – Yes I do like most of the time, but isn't that normal? I mean I treat her as a friend and friends miss each other. So why does it count?

Number two: You can't stop thinking about him or her – She only appeared in my head for a couple of times… _'Really?' _fine she's always in my mind because I can't stop thinking whether she's mad at me or not. '_So I guess this is one out of ten huh?'_

Number three: He or She makes you happy – I hate to admit it… But she does… I know that most of my friends make me happy but when it comes to her I don't just feel happy… I feel content. Like being with her is enough and I don't need someone else's company to satisfy me… She's enough. _'Oh my god it's two out of ten'_

Number four: You accept his or her imperfections – I know she can be a gank and yeah well… I guess that's one of the factors why I liked her. I remembered when I confessed to her that I like it when she's not afraid to let anyone know what she thinks. _'Three out of ten, not so good'_

Number five: You get jealous – Im not sure about this since she broke up with beck already…

Number six: You hate seeing him or her cry – I've never seen Jade cry… But I wanted too. I want her to cry on my shoulder while explaining what happened. I want to give her an advice and then she'll thank me and hug me like im the most important person in her whole life. So I guess I don't hate it HA!

Number seven: You want to make her happy – Seeing Jade smile is one of the rarest things in the world… When she smiles genuinely she can light up the atmosphere like what cat does or maybe even better than cat. _'Four out of ten im getting nervous ugh'_

Number eight: Your world revolves around him or her – I don't follow this… Like how? I mean how do you know that your world revolves around someone? I can't answer this.

Number nine: He or she is one of your top priorities – Well ever since she showed me the real her which is her Jade level mean type and being a gank and all. I made sure that someday she'll be one of my friends someday… But right now I think I want more than friends… Wait what? Did I just say… _'Five out of ten, you've got some serious chizz in you tori' _I know!

Number ten: You can't live without him or her – That says a lot, this may be one of the most overrated things that I can read about falling in love or when you're already in love. Let me imagine Jade out of my life. No more torturing, no more gank, no more Jade level mean, no more… I can't imagine her out of my life… There will always be some part of her that I'll miss and can't live without… _'Oh yeah? Do you have any examples?'_

Her western voice that she use when she mocks me, her painful criticisms, her sarcastic opinions and I don't know… Herself… Everything about Jade West… I guess this is some serious chizz…

_'Types of sexuality' _it took Google a while to process my search. It reached 2,056,789+ results… Like seriously? Tons of people question their sexuality too?

I found the top five sexuality that most people acquire… There are straight… Well if im straight I wouldn't fall for a gank. Then there is gay… Well I ain't gay. Third is lesbian… I can't be a pure lesbian since I dated several guys considering the guy that cat and I dated plus I had several guy crush including beck. The fourth one got me curious which is bisexual… I read the description and it says… They do both gender… Also known as homo blah blah blah… Yay I found me! I considered reading the asexual but Nah.

I closed the laptop and lay down on my bed… What am I supposed to do now? I have no idea when this started… It's not easy liking Jade West… Worse loving her! I can't imagine… I closed my eyes and rested for a while. I can feel my head throbbing. Curses!

**"Um tori?" **I heard a voice near my door frame, **"****Andre? You didn't knock?" **I replied hesitantly, **"****I did… But I don't think you heard it" **he reasoned out, **"****Oh… So what happened with the song? Are you guys done?" **I asked, trying to casually make a conversation **"****Yeah well… I was thinking about what I saw earlier and-"**

**"Come here Andre, sit beside me" **I cut him off, he sat next to me and I faced him… He needs to know that I can't do it and I probably won't… Like never. **"****Listen, I like beck… I do I swear and im not lying about it. Who wouldn't like beck? He's charming, nice, and he's a real gentleman. Any girl would want him, despite his appearance. He's an ideal boyfriend. Any girl would want to call him as their guy but not me" **I explained, he seems to be getting it but I saw both of his eyebrows raise,** "Well why not? You said it yourself"**

**"****Ok give me reasons why you can't like someone…" **

**"Well because their attitudes sucks and their ugly… But beck's nothing like that" **he muttered. I guess he didn't get it after all, **"****Is that all you can think of?"**

**"Yeah why?"**

**"I can't like him because…" **I paused,

**"****Because he's Jade's ex boyfriend I know that… And Jade will get mad at you and she might think that you're not serious about the friendship thing but-"**

**"Because I like someone else Andre!" **I cut him off, he should have thought that I don't think about that situation anymore, it's more than that.

**"You what? Who? How come you never told me?" **he asked rapidly, he is shock for a moment but he got over it, **"****I can't at the moment because im still not sure about my feelings… I think I don't just like the person… I think I love the person" **I replied.

**"Well tell me who he is" **

Andre's my best friend, he's the first guy that I met from Hollywood Arts but can I really trust him? Knowing that he's in the side of the opposite… I don't think he'll be happy to hear it. He'll freak out just like what he did when he found out that he liked Jade.

**"I think I'll keep it as a secret" **he looks a lot calmer now compared to when I told him what my reason is earlier. **"****Oh so you don't trust me now"**

**"Andre this is hard ok? It's not that easy cause I don't like this person but now I do and I think im falling ok!" **I explaimed, he seems to understand what I've been going through and he nod his head as an approval, **"****Alright… Im sorry I shouldn't have forced you I'll wait for you when you're ready to tell me" **he smiled.

**"Thanks… You're the best"**

**"Sure…"** he paused,** "But I won't wait for long"**


	11. A Drive Home

**-VEGA**

Sikowitz liked all of our scripts and Jade and I's romance script was among the top three… We were top two Hahaha. Well it's been two days and now's the due date for our script writing assignment. We've done this before Andre, Beck, and Cat were my group mates. Unfortunately, we didn't finish it on time so we got a C minus…

Jade and I didn't talked to each other or even said hi when we see each other. She confuses me most of the time, there are certain events where she is very nice to me and certain events where she's mean to me and some other days wherein she ignores me and treats me like an outsider. I don't know why I love this girl… Seriously.

I was about to approach Andre when I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I turned around and I saw Beck smiling at me. Wow he seems happy. He's been calling me and well courting me (without my approval) for the past few days. I already told him that I like someone else and I only think of him as my good friend. But he insisted and told me to at least give him a chance and continue courting me. Obviously I don't know what to do with him so I just… Let him do his thing.

**"Hi Beck" **I casually greeted him as I continue to walk through the halls. I didn't approached Andre since im just going to say hi to him so I decided to go to my next class. I think Beck and I have the same class that's why he went with me, **"****Let's go to our class together" **he suggested, **"****Sounds like a plan" **I agreed.

**"Are you busy tonight? **he asked, I glance at him and he's smiling at me, **"****Why are you asking?" **he shrugged his shoulders, **"****Maybe I can drop by and say hello, nothing freaky or anything" **he replied. **"****Nah my parents are coming home today so Trina and I are going to welcome them. I mean it's been weeks since we last saw them… I missed them so much" **that was a lie but I don't really want him to come over. We went inside the class and he faced me.

**"Oh that's awesome, maybe some other time then… Tell your parents I said hi ok?" **he patted my head and sat on the last chair. He never gives up doesn't he? Actually my parents aren't coming home till Friday and its Wednesday today so I just reasoned out. I know he's not just going to _'drop by' _and say hello to me.

I'm not doing well these past few days. I kept thinking why and how I fell for Jade and why she's avoiding me and trying to put different attitudes towards me. I seriously don't understand her. She's making it difficult for me to face my feelings for her. One of the reasons why im afraid of my feelings is because I don't know… If Jade is not straight or she's straight.

I might embarrass myself in front of her if I tell her what I feel. She might laugh at it and record it and tell it to everyone… It will end my dignity for sure.

Most of my friends noticed that im not fine and im always dozing off somewhere, they told me I look like im somewhere else. My body's with them but my mind is elsewhere. They asked me if im ok and I told them I'll be fine. I need help… I can't just keep this to myself. I'll go crazy like Andre's grandma.

Speaking of Andre, he's been bugging me about _'the person' _that I like or love. I can't tell him. It's not that I don't trust him it's just that, he won't like it.

I didn't notice that the bell already rang until I felt someone tap me in the shoulder. Of course it was Beck. He looks worried. I need to get myself fixed. I need to make them believe that im fine even if I have to act like it.

**"Tori are you sure you're ok? Look you can tell us what's wrong with you… We'll all listen" **the bell rang which means that it's lunch time, **"****You guys worry too much im just hungry" **I forced a smile and he smiled back to me. I guess I am a pretty good actress aren't I? He went with me to the asphalt café and as usual I hear whispering and buzzing whenever we pass through the hallways… I swear I wanted to rip their tongues out and stick it to their nose.

Every one of our friends is waiting for us, I saw Jade but she didn't look at us. Is she mad at me because beck is constantly trying to court me? I hope not.

**"Hi Toro! How you doin?" **I sat next to Robbie, **"****Im good, hey where's rex?" **he wasn't holding a puppet on his right arm which is kind of odd because I got used to him having Rex around. **"****I left him home because he wants to watch the whole star wars trilogy. Are you ok?" **

**"Aww not you too! Every one's asking me the same question" **I chuckled, **"****You look fine to me, but just so you know. You can trust me Hahaha" **he let out a laugh, **"****I'll keep that in mind"**

The day went well and Jade is still on the process of ignoring me and considering me as an outsider. She never talks to me, she never says hi to me, and she doesn't even look at me. It's like im a new person and she has no idea who I am. I have to admit that it hurts… Being ignored by someone you love.

I was about to go home but beck got in my way. He offered me a ride home but I politely declined. I told him Trina's going to drive me home so we can both plan for our parents surprise welcoming party. And he believed my lie. But truthfully I was going to walk home because Trina's going to a birthday party. Yup you gotta love my sister.

I am walking right now but I think im unlucky today because I heard a thunder and it looks like it's about to rain. Im not even close to my home yet. I can still see the Hollywood Arts sign. I heard another thunder and this time it finally rained. _'Great you didn't bring your umbrella cause you said it's sunny' _

I had no choice but to walk on my way home while the rain is pouring hard on the streets. I swear when Trina comes home, we will have another argument. I don't care if we have to yell all night. This is her fault for not telling me earlier that she's attending a party.

I heard a car horn on my back so I stepped aside. I looked at the car and I can't be wrong. It's Jade's car… She opened the car's window and looked at me. Oh I think she's going to laugh at me cause im soaking wet and im walking home.

**"Vega? What the chizz are you crazy? Why didn't you take the bus?" **she sounds worried for a minute but I didn't pour a lot of attention to it, **"****Jade can you just run along and get to your Victorian house head to your gothic room and mind your own business" **I hissed, **"****Whoa what's with the grunge? Come on in I'll stop the car" **what? WHAT? What the chizz is wrong with her? Seriously God I want to hit her with a hammer. Now she's acting like she cares and she's volunteering to drive me home. I looked at her and I can see that she's serious about it. _'Don't be fooled, she's a great actress'_

**"Are you going to stare at me all day? Cause we won't get to your house if you continue doing that. Hop in I don't have a lot of time" **she muttered, **"****No thank you, you don't have to play nice and force yourself to be kind towards me" **I continue to walk down the streets. I hate her. She knows how to play with my mind. I can't believe she's doing this to me. I know I should be happy that she's actually paying attention to me and she actually cares that's why she volunteered to give me a ride but no. We can't continue being like this. I can't because it will drive me insane.

**"Do I have to force you to get inside?"**

**"No and drive safely"**

Nice try Jade but no. I won't fall into one of your tricks again you evil Goth. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and it's Jade. She parked her car beside the street and went out of the car just to grab my arm and push me inside the passenger's seat. Alright… she went out of the rain, now she's wet. She did that just to make me get inside the car. _'Jade stop making me fall harder'_

**"I swear Vega, I don't know what's wrong with you but you're lucky im not feeling like a gank today"**

**"You don't have to force me to ride with you" **I protested, **"****Where are your manners? Can you at least say thank you. You got me soaking wet. It's because of your stubbornness" **she yelled, **"**** Well thank you and Sorry WEST! I should have been a good friend to you by getting inside your car without being forced… Are you happy now?"**

**"Well now the seats are wet too" **Oh my god kill me. I can't deal with her she's making me cry out of confusion and frustration. She looked at me and I can see confusion in her eyes as well, **"W****hy aren't you talking? Are you cold? You know this wouldn't have happened if you got inside the car instantly. You know… WITHOUT BEING FORCED" **I glared at her. She's seriously going to push this? Blaming me that it's my entire fault why she stopped her car, she's soaking went from the rain, and why her car seats are wet as well. Please someone take her away from me. I don't want to go to jail. Im still young I have dreams and hopes.

**"Why are you out here anyway? Where's your loud sister?"**

She took off her black leather Jacket and wrapped it around me. She took me by surprised. I didn't expect her to do this. This is beyond my imagination. I feel like a damsel being saved by a strong female knight. I loved her even more. Knowing that she can care like this. She started the engine of the car.

**"Vega are you deaf or something? Im talking to you" **she spoke even louder this time, **"****She went to a party" **I casually said, **"****She didn't let you know?" **she focused her attention on the road, **"****She did but it was too late"**

**"Why didn't you take a bus?"**

**"There is no bus stop around my house" **

**"And you didn't even bring an umbrella with you?" **she asked again, **"****Why do you care?" **she didn't answer me, my home wasn't that far but because there's a traffic it's taking a while for me to get there. The silence is killing me.

**"Jade?" **I muttered, almost sounding like a whisper **"****Yeah?" **she replied, **"****Why are you avoiding me?"** it took her a while to answer, **"I**** am not avoiding you" **

**"Yes you are" **I whispered, **"****No im not" **I didn't think that she'll hear it but she did, **"****But you are. I can feel it" **I protested as I try not to turn our conversation into an argument, **"****Look if I was avoiding you I wouldn't be sitting in our table" **she reasoned out, **"****But why aren't you talking to me?" **I asked her again, **"****Because we have nothing to talk about"**

**"You can at least say hi to me!"**

**"HI TORI VEGA! There are you happy now? Now quit asking questions and shut up" **

I looked at the window and I saw the rain pouring down it actually looks nice. I won't lie but im upset with Jade. She said that there's nothing to talk about? She can at least say hi to me or look at me. Like what she usually says _'Hey' _a simple hey means a lot to me already.

**"You don't even look at me, it's like im an outsider and you don't know me. Seriously, what's your deal?" **I looked at her and she's still focusing on the road. We're caught in a traffic jam because there's a construction going on. It took her a while before looking back at me and opening her mouth, **"****Why the chizz would I look at you? Seriously, I already made it clear that I am not avoiding you or else I'll be sitting in a different table, and I am not talking to you because we have nothing to talk about, im not saying hi because god Vega im always late for my classes. Are you ok now? Are you happy that you got what you wanted?"**

**"Well I thought you were mad at me so I-"**

**"Will you quit thinking about it? I am not mad, I was never mad but im starting to get mad at you because of what you're doing. You're being a paranoid. God rest your soul and stop over thinking"**

That actually made me laugh which caused her to give me a death glare but who cares? I just find it amusing when she rants about something. She looks cute when she's mad. She looks cute when she's trying to prove her point. No it's not scary at all. I am laughing because now I know that she's not mad at me and we're in good terms, **"****Continue laughing and I'll push you out of the car" **she threatened me, **"A****lright im Hahaha im sorry Hahaha It wont Hahaha Oh my god Hahaha"**

**"Three, Two, One"**

**"Alright, alright im over it" **I wouldn't want to upset her. She might do something terrible to me. Of course she wouldn't push me out of the car. But she'll do something less terrible alright. The whole car fell into a deep silence once again. But right now I am not feeling down or upset towards Jade. It is actually the opposite. See how she can affect my mood in a split second?

**"It's getting cold here"**

**"Do you want your Jacket back? I'm not cold anymore" **I offered, but she shook her head as a no, **"****Keep it im fine"**

**"When will you stop lying to me Jade West?" **she looked at me and smirked. Ok what the chizz did I do? Is she going to do something wrong to me? I don't like her smirk.** "You called my entire name? Really?" **she asked, **"****Yeah? So?" **I asked back, **"****Nothing, I can't believe you're standing up against me" **

**"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"**

**"Stop talking"**

**"Seriously what is up with you?" **she rolled her eyes at my question, **"****Not again I swear Vega" **she spoke, **"****Jade?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Why did you force me to get inside your car?"**

**-WEST**

Her questions are harder than the questions that I took when I was entering Hollywood Arts. She's pulling my nerve. Let's see… These past few days I was ignoring her and im succeeding but… I saw how absent minded she is most of the time. I am still looking at her but only when she's spacing out.

Im kind of worried about her but I forced myself not to care and not to ask her why, also because beck is always with her. I am not going to lie to myself but I am jealous of Beck. God knows how much I wanted to stab him in the heart and donate it to my favorite hospital.

He's taking it to the next level he is checking out on her seeing if she's ok or whatsoever, offering a drive home, and calling her when he has the time. I can see all of his efforts. I know he's serious about Tori. He confessed to me once that if we weren't together he would have liked Tori even more.

That's one of the reasons why I continued to avoid her and ignore her as well but when I saw her walking down the streets while soaking wet in the rain. I couldn't help but to offer her a ride. I know that she gave me a cold shoulder and she snapped back at me and I couldn't blame her for acting that way.

Although I thought to myself that this is my chance to be with her and to be able to know what's up so I forced her to get inside the car even if I got wet from the rain. I missed her so much so I couldn't help but to ask her some questions.

**"You look like a homeless person walking through the rain, I feel sorry for you that's why I forced you to get in the car" **I lied, **"****Oh really? Well you deserved to get wet then" **it made me chuckle but I didn't let her hear it, **"****Anyway Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie kept asking me why you were so glum and absent minded for these past few days. I kept telling them that I don't know but you were always our topic"**

**"Well nothing really im just tired and well I sort of miss my parents and im always alone in the house. Not that im feeling lonely it's just that I feel like I need a break" **she explained, **"****Sucks to be you" **I muttered.

**"Shut up" **I heard her laugh. I miss hearing her laugh and it feels so good to know that she's laughing because of me. _'Damn it you need to distance yourself West!' _I said to myself. That's right, keep it cool.

**"News Flash Jade West is curious why Tori Vega is constantly being absent minded" **she chuckled, **"****You did not just said that" **

**"But I did, didn't I?" **she protested, **"****It wasn't me, it was Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Andre im just getting sick of them cause they were always talking about you"**

**"Sure you do"**

**"Shut up already we're almost there"**

It didn't take long till we finally reached the Vega residence. I don't want this to end cause im having fun being with her but I have to keep my feelings stable remember, I can't fall for her it's a huge risk and it's not the good kind.

**"Well thank you Jade" **she said as I help her walk out of my car, **"****Yeah Bye"**

**"Bye..."**


	12. The Secret

**-VEGA**

Yesterday was great I am so happy that things are clear between me and jade now. I even said that Trina's wearing a gorgeous shirt this morning even though the shirt makes her look kind of fat. I don't know why I said that maybe because I am so happy. _'Look out world! I am ready for school!' _Ok I sound like an immature 5-year-old who's going to school for the first time.

Moving on, I am currently taking out my books from my locker when I noticed that Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Cat are staring at me. Why? They were staring at me intently and they're not saying anything. There mouths are half open too. Seriously? What's the deal?

**"Um you guys, Im not going to melt you know. And you might catch some flies so close your mouths" **I told them, **"****Tori are you sure you're ok? Have you gone to any one of your doctors? I can call my brother's doctor for you, he's a psychiatrist" **the perky little redhead suggested but I only gave her a pat on the head, **"****I told you guys that im fine. And I only have one doctor Cat" **I replied. **"****My brother said the same thing to me before eating my charm bracelet… He said he's fine… Are you going to eat my charm necklace?" **

**"We're really bothered about you Tori, the last time we checked you were always staring at your locker till you hear the bell ring and get to class. Now you're smiling like an idiot" **

**"Yeah and you even said Rex is cute this morning" **

**"Ain't that the truth?" **the puppet spoke. **"****Well I always do that when I am overjoyed" **I said but I don't think that they get it, **"****Overjoyed?" **they asked,**"**** Um yeah Hahaha am I not allowed to be one?" **the shook their heads. I smiled at them, **"****No… Actually we're happy for you but why are you overjoyed?"**

**"Let's just say that im not tired today and Trina and I didn't argue this morning. Let's got to class or else we're going to be late" **I went inside sikowitz class which made me even happier cause this is my favorite class and sikowitz is my favorite teacher. It took a while for Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Cat to come inside the class but I can hear them talking to each other.

**_Andre: I think something's up with Tori_**

**_Robbie: Don't be silly let's just be happy that she's not spacing out anymore._**

**_Cat: Yeah and she didn't ate my charm necklace_**

**_Robbie: When did you start wearing that thing?_**

**_Cat: Yesterday Ahahaha but I might not wear it again because Tori might eat it tomorrow if she totally goes insane._**

**_Beck: You guys, sit down the class is starting._**

These guys are so sweet and I appreciate their efforts to know what's going on with me. I know I am keeping secrets from them but I have to, I don't have any choice. It's difficult on my side not tell them because they're my friends but my problem involves them so I can't trust any one of them at the moment.

I looked around the class and Jade West is late again. Well sikowitz is already here and he asked where Jade is. Obviously none of us knows since she is late. But after a couple of minutes she arrived.

I will never get tired of looking at her from top to bottom. I can just stare at her all day and I don't care if she melts… She's the pure definition of dominance and bravery. She's so gorgeous.

**"Jade… it's becoming your hobby to be late" **the bald man motioned her to sit down and she gladly did, **"****Yeah well it's not my fault that the construction guys are out there fixing the road" **she reasoned out, **"****Well why don't you try to wake up earlier so you can go to school earlier and not be late. What do you think?"**

**"No"**

I know that Sikowitz doesn't like Jade that much because one, she's a gank like most of the time and two, she's not feminine. She acts like she's tougher than anyone else and I guess Sikowitz hates that kind of guts.

He continued teaching us about the other parts of the play. I listened attentively while stealing some glances on Jade. She looks so beautiful when she's paying attention. I've never seen her look so serious in my entire life maybe because I don't usually stare or look at her. Like why would I even do that? I hated her before.

My mind started to drift to outer space again as I think of the possible ways how to flirt with her. I am planning to court her even though I don't know if she'll return the same affection to me. There is a lot of risk… first of all I don't know if she's not straight, second of all she doesn't like me and third of all what if she still likes beck?

Am I willing to take all those risks to have Jade? I mean sure I know I was only having a crush on her but now it's not just a simple crush… Im falling! … Im cool with myself I accept myself for being gay. The only problem that I have is my parents, friends, and I don't know the people here in Hollywood Arts? Will they be able to accept me?

I heard the bell rang. It's time to shake off these thoughts out of my head and go back to the real world. I was about to go out of the door when I saw beck leaning beside it. What could he possibly want?

**"Hi Beck" **I greeted, **"****Hi Tori, So did your parents like your welcoming party?" **he asked, **"****Oh well actually they told us that they wouldn't be able to come home yesterday just after I told you that they were coming. I know it sucks but they told me that they might be able to arrive here today or possibly tomorrow" **I told him another lie and it seems like he believe in it, **"****Oh that blows, so I guess I can't drive you home today too huh?"**

**"Yeah im really sorry beck"**

Im not saying sorry because he can't drive me home today, im saying sorry because I've been keeping secrets away from him and worse I am lying. It's not that I don't like beck, I told you that I do! But only as a good friend.

**"No it's ok I understand, I mean of course they're your parents and they've been away from you and Trina for so long so you guys deserve to bond with each other even once in a while" **he's so understanding, it would have been easier if I fall for him instead, **"****Thank you for being so understanding"**

**"Don't mention it. Shall we go to the asphalt café?"**

**"Be my guest Hahaha"**

He laughed with me and we headed straight to the asphalt café. Our friends are waiting for us including Jade. I sat next to her it's a good thing that no ones sitting on her right side. Cause I really want to sit beside her.

**"Hi Torii!" **the perky little redhead greeted me, **"****Hey Cat what's up?" **I asked, she's hyper as usual **"****Nothing it's just good to see you back again, the fun and cheery side of you"**

**"Well Hahaha you know me" **I joked but I don't think that she gets it, **"****I do" **I should have known that she'll take it seriously, **"****Anyway, what have you been up to lately?" **I changed the subject because she went quiet for a while, **"****Nothing much im going to go to the bone museum again this Saturday night, you told me a few weeks ago that you might go there as well. Can you come with me?" **she gave me her sweetest smile, how can I say no to that?

**"Well I don't have any plans this Saturday night so I might" **she squealed and hugged me as tight as she can, **"****Yay!"**

**"Can I come too little red?" **Andre asked, **"****Sure! Why don't we all go? Beck? Robbie? Jade?" **she asked all of our friends one by one and they seem to agree with her, **"****Sure! I love that museum" **Robbie commented, **"****That museum is boring" **but his puppet objected the idea, **"****Your puppet is so mean"**

**"I told you don't call him a puppet"**

**"Sounds like a plan" **Beck jumped inside the conversation to stop Robbie and Cat from fighting, **"****Well what about you Jade?" **I took a simple glance at her and she wasn't paying any attention at all, **"****What?"**

**"We're going to the bone museum this Saturday night, wanna come with us?"**

**"Yeah fine"**

Jade is coming too? Oh my god why am I bothered? Stay calm keep cool it's just the bone museum, and the others are coming with us. **"****Oh but I don't have a car and Trina's going to her classmate's house this Saturday night for a sleepover"**

**"I can pick you up at your house" **the canadian suggested, **"****That's nice but I wouldn't want you to go far just to fetch me at home, Jade can do it since our house is in the same direction" **I turned him down because I wouldn't want to spend an awkward conversation with him, and I've been feeling a bit uncomfortable with him lately, **"****Yeah but its ok with me" **why is he so persistent? **"****Jade has a car and her house is in the same direction with your house. It's a one way! So why don't you just go with her?" **this is why I love Cat, **"****Thanks Beck but I wouldn't want to bother you that much, Jade will you pick me up?" **she didn't look at me and continued playing with her salad, **"****Yeah whatever"**

Jade's picking me up… SHE'S PICKING ME UP… JADE WEST IS GOING TO FETCH TORI VEGA AT HER HOUSE. Stay cool don't freak out she's just picking you up, chill… But I just can't!

**"Tori are you ok? You're sweating, and you look pale" **why must he interrupt my day dreaming process? **"****Nah im fine, it's just that its hot that's all"**

I just got home and I can't stop thinking about this upcoming Saturday night. I know it's not that big of a deal, im just going to hang out with my friends and yes jade the girl of my dreams will be there. I shouldn't be bothered but oh my god why can't I stop thinking about it? im getting crazy because of her.

**"Tori"**

What should I wear? She likes black so im pretty sure that she'll be wearing black and she might not like it if I swear the same color that she's wearing but I want our outfits to match even just the color.

**"Hey Tori"**

If im not going to wear black then what alternative color should I wear? What about green? I saw her wore a green sweater once and it looked great on her. She can look good with any anything!

**"TORI! Im calling you what's the matter with you?"**

**"What? WHAT?" **I blurted, **"****I've been calling your name and you're not responding, seriously what is up with you?" **I didn't notice that I wasn't alone in my room anymore. Trina looked at me with a weird expression on her face, **"****Oh well it's nothing I just got tired from school that's all" **I reasoned out, **"D****on't lie to me I know you too damn well, I've been watching you and I can see your expression change in a second" **she protested, **"****Well I just-"**

**"What's on your mind?"**

Should I tell her? I mean she is my sister, but come on we all know that Trina and I argue most of the time so why should I trust her? _'Cause she won't probably care and you need to tell someone about your secret before you become insane' _yeah and besides… I know that even Trina and I fight lot. She can keep secrets…

**"Trina…" **I calmly said, **"****Tori I know you, you're my sister… I know that we're always fighting and all but you can always count on me" **her expression seems convincing not to add the fact that she doesn't sound like she's actually pushing me to tell something to her, **"****Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" **I asked.

**"Try me"**

**"Alright I like someone" **she didn't seem shock by what I said, **"****Uh I think that's pretty normal because I like someone too" **she snapped,** "It's not just someone Trina" **she rolled her eyes, **"****What do you mean it's not just someone? Is he famous? Or is he an alien? Is he extraordinary or something? Is he dead?"**

**"No it's not a he it's a she!" **I explaimed, she look shock for a moment but she shrugged it off **"****Whoa wait what? I… Are you serious?" **she asked almost sounding like a whisper, **"****Yeah no chizz" **I replied. **"****Well holy cow, it is pretty serious…" **she muttered, **"****Ready for the shocking part?"  
**

**"Well I said this to you earlier so try me"**

**"It was Jade…" **her expression turned blank, so I can't really tell if she's shocked or ok with it but from the looks of it. I don't think that she took it well. I never thought that I'll be able to come out to her this way. I know that sooner or later she'll know about this but I just think that it's too soon. **"****Can you pinch me?" **she asked, **"****What why?"**

**"Im trying so hard not to scream to you right now, Pinch me! I want to know if im dreaming" **I rolled my eyes at her. I thought it was something more important, **"****No you're not and stop overacting"**

**"Im not it's just-"**

We both heard the door open and it revealed Robbie standing outside looking straight into my eyes with blank expressions… What is he doing here? Could it be… **"Ahh well I... I just... I'll just give you our project some...other time" **he seems tensed I think he heard us, **"****Ro-Robbie I…" **I don't really know what to say to him, it's really awkward. **"****What? Were you eavesdropping?" **Trina asked.

**"Well I was about to knock on the door since I want to ask some advice from you guys and im going to give Tori our science project but I heard that you we're talking to each other and I didn't want to interrupt you both but your voices are clear and loud so I can't help but to overhear your conversations… Don't worry Tori I promise I'll keep it as a secret"**

**"Well you better be or I'll kill your worthless puppet" **Trina threaten him and he turned pale, **"****Hush hush its ok… But seriously Robbie this is really important and I trust you on this ok? Promise me you won't tell anyone… Promise me" **I was pleading in front of him and he gave me a smile, **"****I promise I won't tell anyone"**

**"Thank you Robbie" **

**"Alright I want to know the details, I want to know everything" **Trina interrupted our conversation, **"****Me too count me in! I want to hear everything too" **Robbie said.

**"Alright but close the door first and let's go to the kitchen"**

They closed the door and followed me to the kitchen. I told them what's happening to me and why im acting different and I also told them what I feel towards jade and when it started. I know it's hard to believe right now but I have to admit that these guys made me feel a hundred times better because I already shared the things that kept bothering me.

**"Why did you tell this to me just now?" **she asked sounding rather pissed that I kept something this personal to her, **"****Because I wasn't really sure about my feelings!" **I reasoned out, **"****Now that you are sure, what are you planning to do?" **I didn't think that Robbie will be one of the first one to find out that I fell for Jade, **"****I don't know… How am I supposed to know?" **I asked them, **"****Are you sure you're in love with Jade? Maybe you're just infatuated or challenged because she hates you" **he explained, **"****Im pretty sure that im in love with her cause I did a research on Google and I got six out of ten… Besides Jade doesn't hate me anymore, we're friends now!"**

**"It doesn't look like it" **he commented, **"****Why don't you try to pursue her?"**

**"What?" **Robbie and I was shock to hear those words from Trina, **"****You heard me, why don't you try to pursue her?" **she repeated it,** "Jade and Beck already broke up so you might have a chance…" **Robbie agreed with my sister but I don't think im considering it, **"****That's ridiculous! I can't do that!" **I let out in a protest, **"****Well why?" **she asked, **"****Because! … What if Jade still loves beck? What if she won't like me? What if our friends find out about this? Especially our parents Treen!"**

**"So you're just going to live with ****_'what if's?"_**

**"You should take your chances. I mean what can you possibly lose?" **Robbie added, **"****What can I possibly lose? I can lose jade forever, I can lose my friends and my parents might not accept me and my dignity in Hollywood arts is at stake! Can't you see? There's a lot of risk!" **I exclaimed, **"****Are you willing to take all those risks for Jade?"**

They both stared at me waiting for an answer. Am I? I mean my world revolves around Jade now. I can't focus properly when she's around me or close to me. I can't think straight she always cross my mind. She holds my happiness too. She's the only one who can make me feel so happy. She completes my day… I can't imagine her out of my life.

**"Im willing to sacrifice everything for Jade…"**

**"Trina what are you doing? You're not helping!" **I grunt, **"****Calm down Tori! You should be happy that im helping you dress up for Jade!" **she yelled at me while trying to keep me still, **"****I can do it by myself!" **I protested, "**I know better than this now stay still and let me do all the work" **

**"Why do I have the feeling that I shouldn't be trusting you?" **I asked but she just shrugged her shoulders, **"****Relax, let me do all the work and you just sit back and calm your chizz ok?"**

I don't feel comfortable with Trina. I know she's a fabulous diva despite her devotion in fashion I still can't imagine her picking an outfit for me. She might do something crazy. TRINA'S NOT NORMAL and im scared. I don't want her to ruin this for me… This kind of event rarely happens.

_Ding Dong _Oh my god please tell me that's not jade… I looked at Trina and she's still fixing my top. Cheezus Crust spare me please. Trina took a step backward and looked at me. She told me to stand up and I did.

**"You're all set!" **she said after a couple of minutes she's finally done, **"****Can I look-"**

**"Tori your friend is here!" **mom called me us downstairs, **"****You have no time for that now go! Im so excited for you! Break a leg!" **she exclaimed, **"****Yikes…"**

I went downstairs and I can feel my heartbeat beating faster and faster like any moment soon it will explode… I am so nervous, it's jade and I don't know how to act normal when im with her… not anymore! It's hard to contain.

I saw her sitting on the couch. Legs crossed and her arms crossed in her chest. She's wearing her red flannel and her usual black skirt together with her leggings and her combat boots. Dang it she looks gorgeous. I haven't seen her wear a red flannel again this maybe the third time.

**"Let's go you kept me waiting" **she didn't look at me and proceeded to the door, **"****Sorry..."**

She went outside and she didn't even paid any attention to me. Why? Is it because of what im wearing? Oh my god I swear I'll kill Trina for this.

I followed her outside and she's already in her car waiting for me to hop in. Looks like she's not in a good mood tonight I went inside and she started the engine. We didn't talk along the way and it's really awkward…

**"Can I turn on the radio?" **I asked, **"****No"**

**"Please?"**

**"No, now shut up" **I let out a pout, why is she being mean again? I thought we're in good terms, **"****Come on! Just turn it on and I won't talk I promise" **

**"Fine but im picking the station"**

I nodded. She turned on the radio and chose the station… There are good songs on the radio tonight but unfortunately I don't think Jade likes any of them because she still hasn't picked one, **"Come on p****ick already"**

**"Quiet im still looking for it" **It's taking too long. Finally after a few more turns, she decided to stop and focus her attention on the road again. I am not familiar with this radio station, jade is full of mysteries…

_I look at her and have to smile_

_As we go driving for a while_

_Her hair blowing in the open window of my car_

_And as we go the traffic lights_

_Watch them glimmer in her eyes_

_In the darkness of the evening_

Ok… This song is really… awkward… I looked at Jade and she doesn't seem to mind the song. I guess she doesn't care. But still the song is so passionate and it fits the moment right now. It makes my heart flutter… If only Jade can feel the same way to me.


	13. Bone Museum

**-WEST**

I don't know why I agreed to fetch Vega at her house. I just don't like the fact that Beck is going to push himself to Tori again. Seriously im starting to hate that guy's guts, he needs to stop. And this radio station makes me sick it's my favorite station because they play punk rock songs about bands and grunge-like artists but why are they playing this song at the moment?

I looked at Vega and I saw her smiling like an idiot. She was facing the window and watching all the cars move around in a high speed chase as if they'll be late for something. I don't like driving fast, I love the night and driving during the night time is one of the nicest things that I can think of.

She looks beautiful and charming im not going to deny it. She's wearing a black knee-length dress and a navy blue Jacket and she's wearing black flats. She's not really that tall I mean we have the same height but Tori knows how to dress to impress. I like her outfit right now im digging it.

She usually wears colorful and mushy clothes. She looks like a dork but I think that's one of the factors why I like her, she doesn't care what she's wearing the only thing that she knows is that the t-shirt is cute and she wants to wear it. She doesn't care whether she looks nice or not with that top or she looks like a fashion icon or a dorky nerd. If she wants to wear that top, she will.

_And I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

I feel the same way towards her, I can't focus well. I get excited and motivated whenever she's around me. I am not yet sure of my feelings but… It's not just a simple crush, not anymore.

_Oh and I know this love grow_

What if I did fall in love with tori? Imagine what could happen… I, Jadelyn West in love with Tori Vega who appears to be a huge dork and a cheerful girl who have big dreams and hopes. A girl who fills every one with joy and laughter, she makes every one build their confidence and her nice acts towards people leads her to success.

It's not that bad. She's going to be the best girl friend anyone can have. She's a hopeless romantic I don't know why that guy Ryder treated her like a shit. I knew there was a reason why I didn't like that guy even though he got some serious style.

_We stop to get something to drink _

_My mind clouds and I can't think_

_Scared to death to say I love her_

_Then a moon peeks from the clouds_

_Hear my heart that beats so loud_

_Try to tell her simply_

This song is messing with my head, I know I like her so much. But can I really fall in love with her? The song is so damn accurate. I can't even look at her straight in the eyes for a long period of time. It's like im melting, her chocolate eyes are hypnotizing, it almost seems like they were trying to say something to me but, urrgh what is happening?

**Tori: **

**_That I've got all that I need_**

**_Right here in the passenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_**

**_Knowing that she's inches from me_**

**"You know this song Vega?" **I asked, **"****Yeah I do Hahaha a little bit, sing it with me" **she smiled in my direction,** "No"**

**"Come on! Please? It'll be a lot of fun!" **she insisted, **"****It's much better if you shut up" **I replied, **"****Why do you have to suck the fun out of everything?"**

**"_Why do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" _** I mocked her using my western voice again and I heard her frowned. Hahaha this is fun, I missed being like this when im with her.

**"I. Don't. Talk. Like. That! Sing it with me!" **she pout, enough with the cuteness. **"****FINE but after this you need to shut up" **she squealed. I think im going to regret this.

**Tori and Jade:**

**_Oh and I've got all that I need_**

**_Right here in the passenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_**

**_Knowing that she's inches from me_**

I looked at her after singing the verse and she's looking back at me with happiness in her eyes. I can look at her eyes forever. They are so clear and genuine. Her soft heart made me soft as well. I may be a soft grunge now. But who cares? I feel like im on cloud nine.

**Jade and Tori: ****_Oh and I know this love grow_**

**"You have a nice voice" **she commented, **"****You think I don't know that?" **she rolled her eyes and said something but I didn't hear it clearly, _"__conceited"_

**"What?"**

**"I said you're very talented" **she flashed me a smile, I don't know if she's lying or not but she looks cute so I don't mind.

**Tori:**

**_Oh I've got all that I need_**

**_Right here in the passenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_**

**_Knowing that she's inches from me_**

**"Sing the next verse Jade" **she sung that verse perfectly, I can't stop staring at her. She's so majestic, **"****Alright" **I waited for the instrumental to finish.

**Jade:**

**_And I've got all that I need_**

**_Right here in the passenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_**

**_Knowing that she's inches from me_**

**Tori and Jade:**

**_And I've got all that I need_**

**_Right here in the passenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_**

**_Knowing that she's inches from me_**

I looked at her again, and then it hit me. I am in love with Tori Vega. The girl who stepped inside Hollywood Arts, the girl who I torture every single day, the girl who never stopped trying to be my friend, and the girl who accidentally stole my heart. Now that I think about it we've been through a lot in a span of years.

**Tori: ****_And I've got all that I need_**

**Jade: ****_Right here in the passenger seat_**

We we're the last one to arrive at the bone museum. Tori explained to them that the construction guys are still working on the road causing heavy traffic on our way here.

**"It's ok at least both of you are here now ahahaha" **the perky little redhead laughed, **"****Hey Toro, wow you look nice" **the half latina smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back, **"T****hanks Rob, where's Andre and Beck?" **Why is she looking for beck? **"****Hey Tori, you're looking good" **speaking of Andre here he is.

**"Yeah I mean I've never seen you wear a black dress before" **Cat complimented Tori as well, **"****I agree" **Robbie added, **"****Thank you guys" **she smiled at each and every one of them.

Cat, Andre, and Robbie went inside the museum leaving tori and me behind. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

**"What about you Jade? What do you think?" **She's asking me to give an opinion on what she's wearing. It's pretty obvious that she's very gorgeous tonight but I can't just tell her what I feel, I don't want her to think something special. _'Come on West think'_

**"It's not that bad, cause you usually wear mushy and colorful clothes… I didn't know that black looks good on you…" **I looked at tori and I can't be mistaken, she blushed. I smirked and she blushed even more. I love this feeling, I like the way I make her blush, the way I affect her and the way I make her feel … loved and special.

**"Are you guys coming or what?" **we heard Andre yell from the entrance of the museum. I left her absent-minded and went to the entrance with Andre, when I look behind me she was on her way to Cat, Robbie… and beck… ugh why does he have to come too? **"****Whoa tori, I… You look spectacular…" **Tori blushed a little but not the way she blushed when I sort of complimented her. HA! Yes take that Beckett, **"****Umm thanks? Hahaha you don't look so bad yourself" **Why do you have to compliment him back?

I don't like what's happening right now, I know I don't have the right to keep her away from beck but seriously, she should do the initiative to stay away. _'Why would she do that? Beck's courting her and who knows maybe she gave the permission to let beck do it' _I don't think tori can do that. She knows too damn well that I wouldn't like it and we all know why.

**"So which way are we going first little red?" **Andre asked Cat and the perky little redhead bounced up and down in excitement, **"****Oh ahahaha what do you think Robbie?" **she turned her gaze to Robbie who appears to be thinking of which way we should go, **"****What about the mammal section first huh?" **he suggested.

We all agreed and Robbie and Cat lead the way, next to them is Andre, then Beck and Tori, followed by me. Please take Beck away from Tori before I completely lose my shit and stab beck with my scissors. He kept looking at tori and tori's doing the same thing, why did I come to this place?

**"This is boring" **tori stopped walking for a while and looked at me, she smiled. What is wrong with her? Is there something wrong with what I just said? **"****What?"**

**"Took you a while to say that"**

**"What do you mean?" **She went beside me leaving Beck with Andre. Well looks like the tables have turned, **"K****nowing you, I know you wouldn't like this place. I was quit surprised that you came with us" **

**"I guess you don't know me that well Vega"**

**"Yeah" **I smirked. If she ever becomes my girl friend, im pretty damn sure that I'll be happy by her side knowing that she knows a lot of things about me even though im not telling her anything. This may not be good on my part but I think I love her even more… **"I don't want to regret coming to this place or I swear I'll blame Cat"**

**"Then you should try to have some fun" **I raised my eyebrows at her and she just gave me a smile, **"****How can you have fun in this place? Take pictures? Ugh no"**

**"Actually im having fun just by seeing Robbie and Cat smiling and the other people who seems to be enjoying this place as well" **she said, **"****Why do you find that fun? You're so weird"**

**"At least im having fun" **she smirked at me, what the hell? I should be snapping back at her but I just found myself smiling. Maybe one day we'll do this again but only the two of us without our friends and definitely without beck.

**"Hey tori look at this" **Beck called out for Tori and he didn't fail to catch her attention, **"W****hat? what?" **he dragged tori away from me and showed her some kind of a bone structure, im not sure but it looks like an anteater.

**"It's a turtle's bone structure…" **he explained, **"****Whoa how'd you know that I love turtles?" **she exclaimed in surprise, **"****Just a hunch… You dork" **he patted tori's head and tori giggled. How did he know that tori loves turtles? I know tori loves ummm what does she loves? Ugh!

**"Do you want to see the bone structure of the horses as well?" **he asked, **"****I'd love too!" **the half latina nodded in his direction, **"****Alright come with me" **she followed him, I can't believe this!

**"Jade are you alright? Why do you look so angry?" **I didn't notice that Cat is standing beside me already, **"****Im fine…" **I told another lie, **"****Well you don't look-"**

**"I said im fine! Now let's go look for some ****_'interesting' _****bone structures around here"**

**"Kay Kay"**

What could they be doing together now? Smooching? Cuddling? Doing couple stuff? Seriously what could they be doing? I know beck will try his chances especially now that he's alone with tori and tori seems to be enjoying his company. Cat lead me to the reptile section so I can't see what tori and beck is doing.

**"Jade I don't really think that you're ok" **she commented as we walk along the hallway, **"****Don't mind me im fine" **she doesn't seem like she's convinced but I don't really care, **"****Yeah you were when we weren't inside the museum yet but now you're acting like a gank… again" **

**"Im always a gank cat, I thought you're used to it" **she shrugged her shoulders, **"****No I think you're a gank, well not when you're with tori" **she confessed. That made me stop walking. Am I really that obvious? I mean im trying not to get noticed. Im suppressing my feelings for as much as I can and mind you it's hard. **"****I don't like tori, I was forced to be her friend… What are you saying?" **I said defensively.

**"I mean you and tori look good when you're together. Not just as friends I mean I know that you don't really like her guts but I think… Well…"**

**"Hey Cat look at this, it's a giraffe's bone structure it looks so cool!" **Robbie interrupted her which caused me to let out a sigh of relief, **"****Oh yay! I can't wait to show this to Mr. Purples when I get back home"**

She went with Robbie and her giraffe structure. Should I try harder? I mean for cat seriously I don't know what's on her mind. She can really be weird and stupid at times but once in a while… She can be the smartest girl that you've ever known.

**"Ey guys listen. My grandmother calle and she said she needs some milk or else she won't be able to go to bed. And she ran out of it because I forgot to buy her some… Im going to have to go now or else she won't be sleeping early… That's not going to be good for her" **Andre explained.

**"Kay kay! Tell your gandma I said hi!" **the perky little redhead wave him a goodbye and he did the same, **"****Bye Andre" **there goes tori, **"****See yah Andre!" **then there's beck, **"****Bye!" **and the next one is Robbie.

**"See you all in Hollywood Arts" **he ran off, what time is it? Now there's only five of us… It's not going to be good cause beck is pissing me off… And tori's actually letting him do what he wants. I can't wait for this to be over soon.

**"Hi Jade" **I glance beside me and I found out that it was Robbie, **"****Are you lost?" **I asked, **"****No why would I be lost here?" **I shrugged my shoulders and placed both of my arms on top of my chest,** "What do you want?" **

**"Are you ok?" **he asked, **"Y****eah why?"**

**"Well you don't-"**

**"For the love of God im fine… Now go see some bone stuff…"**

This night is starting to get into my nerves, I looked around and I saw Cat with Robbie viewing some mammal bones, and then there's Beck and Tori taking pictures with the bones… Ugh so im alone here now? I want some coffee… Do they even sell coffee here?

**"Hey Jade what's up?" **it's Cat again, great if it wasn't Robbie, it's Cat. **"****I want coffee, do you know where I can get one?" **I asked, but she raised both of her eyebrows which means that she doesn't get it, **"****Yeah… at the star bucks why?"**

**"No I meant somewhere near this place" **she nodded her head, **"****Oh… You did not make that clear" **I rolled my eyes at her, **"****Whatever I want to go home… I better watch the scissoring while sipping a nice cup of coffee"**

**"Don't you like it here?" **she asked, **"****What can I possibly like here?" **she giggled at me, **"Well ****I like bones"**

**"Well I don't and I want to go" **Just before I can turn my back to Cat, someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I saw Tori gripping on my wrist tightly… What the hell?

**"Are you leaving?" **she asked, **"****Obviously" **she gave me a pout and it made me want to kiss her, **"****But you're my ride home" **she said, **"****Im not the only one who has a car"**

**"You're the only one who's in the same direction with me" **she protested, **"****Well im going home, so are you coming or what?"  
**

**"It is getting late" **Robbie stood beside her next to Cat, **"****Yeah" **

**"I can take you home tori I swear its fine with me" **Take him away from me before I completely lose my chill. I feel the urge of pulling tori beside me and taking her to my car. But I can't.

**-VEGA**

Beck is so persistent seriously can't he see that I don't want to go with him? Im not being mean here im just being honest. I want to be with Jade im having fun with Jade and Jade is the love of my life. It's not that im not having fun with Beck… I am too but being with Jade is so rare and I don't want to waste the opportunity to be with her again. Who knows? Maybe she might have another mental disorder and treat me like she doesn't know me at all.

I can't even believe that she complimented me earlier, I know she didn't mean to say it that way cause knowing Jade she'll try to keep her true feelings to herself. She never shares it to anyone that's why whenever she says something about her and about her feelings that is real… I feel special and honored because it rarely happens…

Sometimes I even wonder if she does the same thing to beck… I mean they've been together for years so she might have told him a lot of things about her and im jealous of beck because of that. Maybe someday she'll do the same thing to me and she'll let me see her weakness and her vulnerability.

**"It's fine beck I think I better go with Jade" **the canadian smiled at me and nodded his head, **"****Alright…"**

**"Bye Cat and Robbie, you too Beck" **they wave us goodbye, **"****Bye Torii!" **cat yelled, **"****Byee" **I saw Robbie wink at me and I know what that means… Dang it Hahaha he better shut up about this.

Jade didn't wait for me and she got in her car. So much for Jadelyn West I said to myself, I guess she's just tired and bored here I mean this place is out of her league. She'd rather stay home, watch horror movies and eat popcorn or drink a cup of coffee alone. She'll like that better and I wish I was with her when she does that.

**"Are you just going to stand there?" **I zoned out again, I went inside the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. She started the engine and she drove quietly, no noises, no anything. Just me and her… and the car filled in silence.


	14. Cause And Effect

**-VEGA**

**"Try it maybe she'll like it if you do that!" **my sister exclaimed, **"****Yeah I know but what if she wonders why I did it? What am I going to say?"**

**"Tell her nothing!"**

**"What? What if-" **she pinched my lips together to make me shut up, **"****Hush… Will you stop your what if's and just do it? You'll get no where if you keep thinking that way… Anyways, I've got to go I heard that Jennifer got her hair dyed… AND IT'S BLUE! Boop bye"**

There she goes leaving me here like a fool. I am standing in front of my locker while asking Trina what I can do for Jade and she said that I should bring Jade a cup of coffee since she likes o wait no since Jade loves coffee… So yeah but I am wondering what if she asks me why I made her a coffee? What will I say?

**"Hi Tori, how's it going?" **Robbie went beside me and I waved him hello, **"****Hi Rob… Well I was planning on giving Jade a coffee but I don't know what to tell her if she asks me why I did it" **he smiled, **"****I know! Umm when you give her the cup of coffee and she asks you why I will ask you about our assignment yesterday so you don't have to tell her anything"**

**"Wow that's quite good…"**

**"Yeah I'll be watching you guys" **he said. I gave him a high five, **"****But how will you know if she asks me the question?" **he chuckled which made me raise my eyebrows, **"****I can read lips you know, one time-"**

**"Riiiiight…"**

Before he can say anything else we both heard the bell rang so we went to our next class which is sikowitz and I saw Jade sitting on the last chair again… Well it was her favorite and im starting to get nervous because I don't know what her reaction would be. I looked behind me and I saw Robbie whispering _'go'. _This better be good.

None of our friends are here yet only me, Robbie and Jade. Surprisingly, Jade is early today but I won't ask the reason why… Maybe when it's lunch time so we can have something to talk about. I silently approached her and she looked at me. _'Alright calm down, you're just going to give her a nice cup of coffee'_

**"Here" **I placed the coffee on her desk and she looked at it. Her expression is blank. No sign of anything which scares me. She curiously held the coffee in her hands and took a sip on it while looking straight into my eyes.

**"Not bad Vega this actually tastes good. Where did you buy this?" **she took another sip. I tried my best not to smile because she might ask me why I gave her the coffee, **"****I made it"**

**"Whoa you did? Are you sure you didn't put any poison in it? You should make me a coffee during breakfast… This is really good" **she complimented my work. I can feel butterflies in my stomach, **"****What? Why the hell would I do that?" **I asked but in all honesty I am looking forward to it, **"****I don't know… You might intend to"**

**"No chizz" **I replied, **"****I hate that word not unless im the one whose using it" **she took another sip, I arched an eyebrow, **"****But Vega… thanks" **she smirked. I tried not to smile but kdjadkkkjdlfld I can't help it… so after that awkward smile with each other I sat next to her and focused my attention on the stage.

I have to thank Trina for this, not only did she helped me with my outfit on the bone museum but because she suggested to me that I should make a coffee for Jade. So far this is becoming one of the best days of my life.

**"_So how did it go?" _**Robbie whispered behind me. Oh I forgot about him, I faced him and smiled. **"****_It went well thank you" _**he smiled back and sat on the chair in front of me. The door opened and I saw Beck, Andre, and Cat walked in. Cat sat next to Robbie and Beck sat next to Andre who is currently sitting on my right side.

**"Sikowitz is late" **Andre spoke, **"****Surprise me" **Jade crossed her arms on top of her chest, **"Surprise! Ahahaha!" **the perky little redhead giggled but no one else got her joke, she took another sip from her coffee while giving a sarcastic smile on Cat who continued laughing like a little five year old. I can't stop smiling whenever I see her drink from the coffee that I made for her… It only means that she likes it right?

**"Why do you guys think he's late?" **Robbie asked, **"****He's probably chasing a coconut or something" **he nodded his head in my direction, **"****Relax maybe he just got in some sort of traffic" **beck added.

**"Yeah? I doubt if he can even drive" **after Jade said those final words, we heard a loud thud from the window and we saw Sikowitz crawling out of it, he really does have a habit of coming in at the window. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but one thing is for sure I think he's the only one who can do that.

**"Morning children" **he looked around us and he stopped at Jade, **"****Seems like Jade is early today. What a miracle"**

**"Sure is" **she took another sip on

He didn't teach us anything he only told us some of his stories and experiences and I don't know why he did that, I don't know the connections of his stories in our lesson. We're still on the play and its different parts… We're not on the acting part yet.

**"Class dismissed"**

Yup you heard it right, it's not even lunch time we still have thirty minutes left till the bell rings signifying that it's break time and all of the students can wander around the halls and gossip about everyone and everything here on Hollywood Arts.

**"So what have you been you been too lately?" **he asked as he take another sip from his newly open coconut, **"****We went to the bone museum last Saturday night" **Cat giggled **"You**** should have gone with us it was a lot of fun" **

**"No thank you I find bones terrifying,"** the bald man replied,** "but if you love museums-"**

**"I don't" **Jade blurted, **"****You should come and visit the famous art museum at Santa Barbara" **he suggested, ignoring Jade who is currently smirking, **"****But isn't that far?" **Andre asked. **"****Don't tell me you don't have any cars?" **Sikowitz walked around the room and went in front of Andre, **"****I have one" **Beck suggested.

**"Good Good see you there next Saturday"**

_Ding dong Ding dong Ding_ he left us alone without asking us if we wanted to come or not. Seriously? Another museum tour? I liked the bone museum because I saw my favorite animals and their bones but what can I possibly do in an art museum? It's weird and boring and well… Im not an artsy person I told you before im normal and average that's why I don't want to go to this school.

**"My car can only hold four people and im not even sure if my parents will allow me to go to Santa Barbara" **the canadian complained, **"****Me too but we can't leave Sikowitz hanging you know that guy's got some issues" **Andre added, **"****Jade has a car!" **the perky little redhead turned her gaze towards Jade who appears to be heading in our way, **"****Fine… Im going, but only because I want too. Just think of all the abstract paintings in that museum" **she respond, **"Yeah and I haven't been into any art museums lately,"** Robbie jumped in our conversation,** "The last time that I went there I was only five years old" **

**"My brother tried to paint an abstract painting but he failed" **Cat said as she try to hold her laugh, **"****How can you fail in doing an abstract painting?" **Andre asked, **"****He ran out of paint"**

**"Anyways I'll just text you guys if I can go or not" **the canadian blurted, **"****Sure… Are you guys sure that you're coming? Tori?" **Andre went in my direction and all f them looked at me. They should know the answer since Trina is always leaving me alone and my parents are always working so im home alone and as much as possible I'd like to spend some time with them even though the venue is boring.

**"Of course," **I flashed a smile **"Of course I'll go"**

**"What are you doing?" **I'm in the middle of the living room when I heard the door closed and my sister came in **"****It's a fake black rose" **I replied but I didn't look at her, **"****It's for Jade isn't it?"**

**"No! It's for Sherlock Holmes… Of course it's for Jade" **I saw her roll her eyes in my peripheral vision, **"****How're you going to give it to her?"**

I stop adjusting the petals and looked at her. I did not see that coming, I became a bit busy designing and creating this piece of rose for Jade knowing that she hates my mom's flowers because they're colorful and fresh from the garden. I figured out that maybe if I gave her a fake one she'll appreciate it and they're color black.

**"I didn't think of that…" **I whispered, she shook her head and crossed both of her arms on top of her chest, **"****What will you do without me?" **I pinched her nose, "**Owww im serious… You can be reckless sometimes and you just act without thinking" **I pout, **"But ****how will I give this to her? It's almost finished"**

**"We need Robbie's help" **she said. I arched an eyebrow at her but she just gave me a smile, **"****How can he help?"**

**"Just wait" **he dialed Robbie's number on my pear phone because she doesn't have Robbie's number plus she doesn't like him that much especially when Robbie kissed her on the lunch table.

**"He said he'll be right over. I really can't believe that you didn't plan this" **she scold me for the fifth time, **"****I was excited for the flower. Do you think she'll love it?" **she looked at the flower and held it in her hands.

**"She has too. I mean it's really beautiful and you made it with your bare hands. I think that the effort should count. I don't really know her that much so I don't know how to answer your question"**

**"What about you? Do you love it?" **I asked, she turned her attention to me and placed the flower on the coffee table, **"****Yes and mind you she's still a girl and girl's loves flowers… Does that make you feel any better?" **she chuckled, **"****Yup it does"**

**"Now finish that flower before Robbie gets here"**

I nodded and continue working on the petals of the roses. I was planning to make this while I was eating my lunch at the asphalt café. I need to make some moves if I want to make Jade like me more than just friends. I need to make an effort and I need to be persistent if I really want her to like me. But I don't know if she still hates me or she still doesn't like me as her friend… But let's just hope that I can change that.

The rose has more than six petals and I told you it is plastic so it can last forever. I don't really want to see any withering flowers… I just don't think that a beautiful flower like roses deserves to die and wither. I sure hope that she thinks that way.

Several minutes have passed and the flower is finally finished but there is still no sign of Robbie anywhere. That's right. I remember that there are construction guys who are fixing the road so it might take him a while.

I placed the rose in a beautiful vase along with the flowers that mom picked this morning. The rose is different among the others… Just like Jade… She is different than the others and that is why I got attracted to her.

_Ding Dong _I looked for Trina and she is reading her favorite magazine on the couch, she motioned me to get the door and I did it anyway… It's just Robbie or maybe our parents came home early.

**"Hi" **I immediately closed the door and went to Trina, **"****TRINA!" **I screamed, **"****Whoa slow down calm your chizz what is happening?" **she look tensed, **"Shit! Is it the delivery man? Did he came to deliver me the new set of make up that I ordered?" **she asked, **"****She's here!" **I ignored her and walk inside the kitchen, **"****Oh my god who? Is she a celebrity? Oh my god is it Taylor swift?!" **she followed me and yelled in ecstasy, **"****NO! It's Jade… Im tripping out!" **

**"Oh… It's just your girlfriend, calm down she doesn't bite… But she does have scissors so…" **

**"What should I do?" **I said while walking back and fourth, **"****Open the door, ask her why she's here. Listen to her. Then make her leave" **she suggested, **"****I can't just make her leave"**

**"Then do what you have to do! Go with the flow, dang it calm down ok? I'll be in my room if you need me… And I'll tell Robbie to stay outside till Jade leaves" **_Knock Knock Knock "_**I think she's getting pissed… Where's the flower?" **she asked, **"****Over there" **I pointed the flower vase, she took the black rose and headed to her room.

**"Good luck sis!" **she yelled as she went upstairs. Alright… This is going to be easy… just chill… Breathe…

I opened the door and I saw her standing in the porch both of her hands crossed on her chest and her blank expression which made it hard for me to read her mind. By the looks of it it can't be good.

**"What brings you here?" **I asked, her expression became soft **"****What was that all about?"**

**"Well Trina's doing yoga and she doesn't want to be disturbed so I told her to go to her room and continue whatever it is that she's doing" **I reasoned out, she arched an eyebrow **"****Well you seem like you're in a hurry"**

**"Sorry anyways what is it that you wanted?" **I flashed a smile, she didn't say anything I think she was hesitating **"****Can you give me the recipe for the coffee that you made earlier? I think it's really good and I want some more" **Is she for real? I am trying not to smile in front of her right now and it's so hard… It doesn't matter now because she wants the recipe for the coffee that I made for her. It's so hilarious.

**"Why are you laughing? Do you want me to try my new scissors on you?" **she frowned, **"****Sorry it's just that… There is no recipe in the coffee that I made for you. It's just a simple coffee that I made in a simple coffee maker with simple coffee ingredients that I put all together in one piece" **she rolled her eyes, **"Well th****ere is something in the coffee that made it yummier" **she said, **"****Oh well it must be the creamer"**

**"The what?" **

**"You know what I'll just make you another coffee tomorrow since im making one for Trina" **I suggested, she slowly nod her head, **"****That's quite effective but I want a coffee right now Vega and I want the coffee that you made for me earlier this morning"**

**"That's no problem I can make you one right now"**

I opened the door and let her in. She went straight inside the kitchen and I followed her. What is wrong with her? She seems tighten. She sat down on the dining chair and watched as I make the coffee that I made for her this morning. She was silent and her eyes are focused on each and every single detail that I do.

**"Are you ok?" **I looked at her, **"****Of course im ok why would you ask that?" **she raised both of her eyebrows sounding rather surprised at my question, **"****Well you seemed… tight" **

**"It's nothing. It's just because of those construction guys that are fixing the damn road"**

**"I know it sucks" **I opened the cabinet and took one of the cups, **"****Yeah like you" **I turned around and I saw her smirking at me. I gave her a death glare.

**"You know I might put a table spoon of salt in your coffee if you piss me off" **she rolled her eyes, **"****You wouldn't do that"**

**"How can you be so sure?" **I placed the coffee in front of her while looking straight into her blue-green hypnotizing eyes. She looked back into my eyes with the same intensity **"****I just know that you wouldn't…"**

She's smirking again. God she looks like an angel she placed her hand on the coffee but she accidentally touched the palm of my hand because we're both holding on the coffee now.

It sent thousands of bolts in my body throughout my spine. The feeling is so new to me I've never even felt this way before. I was the first one to break the silence.

**"You have your coffee now, so you can go back to your house and watch more horror movies" **she took a sip in the cup, **"****How'd you know I was doing that?"**

**"I guess I just know you that much… Now go. I have a visitor in the next ten minutes" **she shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the chair, **"F****ine thanks for the coffee… Bring me another one in the morning or I'll cut your precious curls"**

**"You don't have to threaten me you know" **I sent her to the parking lot of her car, **"****Just in case" **I rolled my eyes and she smirked. She said goodbye to me before getting inside the car and drove out of my site.

**"Is she gone?" **Robbie went out of the bush where he was hiding. Yup he's a weird guy just like sinjin but sinjin is the worst, **"****Yup and you don't have to hide there" **I said, **"****Well where would I hide? The door to your garden is closed"**

I let him in the house before closing the door. I called Trina upstairs and sat down on the couch with Robbie. She sat on the other side.

**"So what is it that you guys need?" **I called Trina upstairs and she went down immediately, **"****Well you tell him Tori"**

**"I made a fake black rose for Jade but I don't know how to indirectly give it to her" **he nodded his head, **"O****h so you're playing as a secret admirer now?" **he asked, **"****Yeah sort of but what do you think I should do?"**

**"Jade's always late right?" **I nodded, **"****And our houses are in the same direction so I can just drop the flower at her house before she can even go to Hollywood Arts" **he explained, **"****What do you think Treen?"**

**"Well I think its swell but do you trust Robbie and his clumsiness?" **I looked at Robbie and I nodded. He's my friend and trusting him is the only thing that I can do right now.

**"Alright, just hand me the flower and I'll place it in her porch tomorrow morning"**

Trina gave me the flower and I looked for a decent box to put it inside. I placed a simple card saying, _'Good morning' _I know it's pretty basic and all but I wouldn't want to give her a quote about love or anything. It might ruin her mood. She doesn't believe in that kind of stuff. She might think its lame.


	15. Ways

**-VEGA**

**"Tori will you calm down? You said you trust Robbie so hold into your words" **my sister blurted, **"****I know but-"**

**"Since when did you become pessimistic? Will you stop it? Robbie will be here just wait for him I gotta go meet Tiffany she has my assignment" **she cut me off and walk ahead of me, **"****But-"**

**"Laters!" **she waved her hand to me and went straight into the hallways. Yup that's my sister alright Classic Trina Vega.

I took my books out of my locker and tried my best not to pour too much thought about the flower and about Jade's reaction but I can't stop thinking about Robbie's idea. He said he can do it and I trust him I know that he can do a simple task like that but I don't know why im so worried, maybe because Jade might not like the flower or maybe she won't care. I don't know, im getting paranoid.

**"Hey Tori" **the canadian went beside me and leaned to my locker, **"****Oh hi beck" **I greeted him back, **"****Are you ok? You look sort of pale… Are you sick?" **he touched my forehead to feel my temperature. I shook my head, **"****Im fine im just so happy that my parents are home till Sunday and I get to spend some quality with them. You know I really missed them" **I lied to him again and I saw him smile, **"****Yes I do and that's a good thing. Im just checking out on you cause there are times when you're really happy then worried and nervous about something"**

**"Don't be silly im fine you worry too much" **I assured him, **"****Yeah I guess im just being… Protective" **He smiled again and I saw him blush _'Oh beck I don't deserve someone like you'_

**"Let's go to class together?" **he offered, **"****Oh im waiting for Robbie he said he has something to tell me. Maybe it's about his grandma. You better go or you'll be late for class" **

**"Alright… But I'll see you later bye" **I waved my hand. I don't want to hurt beck but I know that someday I'll have too, and it's because of Jade. I sure hope that he can cope up with it and he'll understand us. I mean he's a good guy and he'll meet the right girl for him someday but we all know that it's not me.

**"Tori!" **Robbie came running down the hallway, **"****What the chizz? I've been waiting for you, where've you been?" **I asked hysterically, **"****I did it, mission accomplished" **he exclaimed, **"****What do you mean?"**

**"Well I left the flower on her doorstep and she went out after a couple of minutes" **he explained, **"****Aww I wish I was there so I can see what her reaction was" **I let out a sigh. I want to know if she liked it, **"****You don't need to worry about that" **he took a cam recorder out of his bag, **"****Oh my god I owe you big time!"**

**"I know but let's talk about you and Jade for a while"**

I played the tape and the first thing I that saw is her front yard and her porch… Then there's the door with the box where the fake black rose is located. It took Jade two minutes to get out of the house and she almost stepped on it which scared the chizz out of me.

But she arched an eyebrow when she saw the box. She picked it up and looked around her but she found no one so she opened the box anyway. Her expression is blank when she saw the rose. She read the card which says _'Good morning' _then she looked at the rose again. She went back inside the house which ended the clip.

**"Sorry I don't want to be late but I think she only forgot something that's why she went back inside her house so she'll be here soon" **he said apologetically, **"****No it's ok and thank you so much Robbie, you're a life saver"**

We heard the bell rang so Robbie said goodbye to me and went to his class. We don't have sikowitz class today because today is Friday and yeah. I am holding my books on my left arm and Jade's coffee on my right hand. Oh the things I do for Jadelyn West.

I was about to go to my next class but I saw Jade entering Hollywood Arts and she proceeded to her locker. She doesn't look happy and she doesn't look like she's in a good mood. Could it be because of the flower?

I approached her but she didn't notice me, **"****I thought you were going to be late, here's your coffee im going to my next class"**

I didn't let her respond I went straight into the hallways and proceeded to my next class which is writing. Robbie and I have the same class but I did not sit beside him. I sat on the front. I took out my notebook and started to think of different ideas.

We're both going to the art museum with the rest of our friends. So that means we'll be hanging out together too. After that what happens next? Where should I take her? But the real question is… Will she hang out with me?

I continued to search for ideas till I finally heard the bell rang. I guess I came up with nothing. I don't want to ask Trina and Robbie for help they did a lot of things already. I need to do this on my own. I know a lot about Jade more than our friends because im observing her. Well besides beck because they've been together for like two years.

That's right… Beck knows a lot of things about Jade. But I can't use him… That's terrible. But I wouldn't be using him if im not the one who's asking him. But who can ask him? If Andre knows about this he might be able to help me because Beck is his best friend. But Andre's in beck's side so I can't tell him about Jade.

Trina? She'll probably annoy beck. They can't even start a simple conversation because beck doesn't like her. This is harder than I thought it would be. What about Robbie? I know im depending a lot on Robbie but I think he can help me on this one.

**"Robbie are you still there?" **I asked, **"****Yeah why?" **I cleared my throat as I try to compose what im going to say, **"****Can you do me another favor? I know I owe you a lot"**

**"What is it? Don't tell me it's about asking Jade out for you cause that's not going to happen"**

**T"No but it's about Jade… It's not that big of a deal unlike what you told me earlier" **he smiled, **"****Ok name it"**

**"Well you're friends with beck right?" **he nodded, **"****So you can ask him personal things?"**

**"Not about hygiene though" **he said, **"****No of course not you can ask him about Jade and what she likes" **he hesitated for a while before giving me an answer, **"****Yeah but he's going to wonder why I asked him that"**

**"Tell him what Jade likes that he likes too… So that you can know why beck likes Jade just ask him about the things that they both like so he won't get that suspicious"**

**"Alright alright but you owe me" **

**"Yes I do and I promise I'll make it up to you somehow"**

We went to the asphalt café together and most of our friends gave us the why-are-you-with-robbie look. I gave them a smile. I sat next to cat and beside Andre who is talking to Beck and beside beck is Robbie then next is Jade who is sitting beside Cat… Then me again.

**"Beck said he can't go with us this Saturday night. I can't go too because my grandma needs me" **Andre started the conversation, **"****Aww that's just sad" **the perky little redhead replied, **"****How are we going to get there?" **Robbie asked, **"****My brother has a car" **that's right. I forgot about that, but I wouldn't want to be with them because I think that her brother's going to creep me out.

**"Well I guess grandma can drive me there" **I can go with Robbie but I have a bad feeling about his grandma, **"****What about you tori? Are you still coming? You can go with Jade"**

I looked at Jade and she doesn't seem to care. She continued eating her pasta and paid no attention to any one of us. I don't think I can handle another ride from her. The last time I did we barely spoke to each other and I think the silence that will surround us on our way to the art museum will end up killing me.

**"I think Trina can drive me there. She'll be home with our parents this Saturday"**

That's definitely a lie because Trina will be having another sleepover at tiffany and our parents will be having a date on Saturday but im pretty sure Trina can drive me to the Art Museum first because she knows my struggle. That's what I think.

**"I guess we're all set" **Robbie stated, **"****This wouldn't have happen if Cat didn't say anything to Sikowitz" **Jade blurted, **"****She was just being nice"**

**"Whatever" **she ignored Robbie's words and ate her fries again. I still don't understand why I fell in love with this girl. But I know that deep inside her heart she still cares… Someone just needs to make her feel loved and understood so she can show her real self to somebody… And I vowed that that person… will be me.

The day ended well, Andre told me about beck and that I should be going out with him by now but like any other days I turned him down again. Just because his my best friend and I owe him a lot doesn't mean I should be doing what he says. I still have my own choice and that choice is final. I am not going out with beck… not when it's the two of us alone.

This may seem a little bit selfish but I can't deal with him right now. I want to try my chances with Jade I know I have one I just have to let it out I just need to push it through. After all Robbie said there's nothing to lose.

**"You got home late" **mom said, **"****Sorry mom you know those construction guys are taking too long, what are you cooking? Do you want me to help you?" **I volunteered but she shook her head, **"****No dear I am almost finished. Why don't you just sit there and wait for me ok?"**

**"Alright" **I missed mom's cooking. It's been a week since the last time I ate her homemade dish which is my favorite. Dad said that it's one of the factors why he loves mom. It's because of her cooking skills, **"****Mom…"**

**"Yes baby?"**

**"Where did you and dad spent most of your time together? When you guys aren't married yet and when Trina wasn't born… at that time" **I asked, she turned around to face me and she gave me a smile **"****Well we would always go to the park and spend some time with each other when we're not busy. And sometimes he'll take me to some places that I've never been before" **she replied, **"****Like?"**

**"Like the amusement park and the zoo, I once laughed at him because he seems childish but he told me that those places reminded him of his childhood. And for some reason I think those places are lovely because of the memories that we had there" **she explained, **"****Really? So you mean to say that if I ever dated someone I should bring him to a place where I find myself happy?" **she chuckled as she went back to cooking, **"****Yeah or you can take him to your favorite place… The place that describes a lot about you… If he truly loves you im pretty sure he'll love that place as well"**

**"Thanks mom"**

**"But why are you asking me all of these?" **she glanced at me but it didn't last for long, **"****No reason, are you done yet? Im starved"**

We had a nice dinner because the family is complete and my parents are happy because they get to spend some of their time with us. I am happy too and the fact that mom helped me about my problem with Jade. It gave me hope that one day they'll accept me for who I truly am.

After dinner I also asked Trina if she can drive me to the art museum and she said yes. She even volunteered to pick the clothes that I'll be wearing for the event but I told her no.

**"But why? You said Jade liked it"**

**"I know what I said but I can't always depend on you when I want to impress Jade. I want her to completely like my outfit because im the one who picked it for myself" **I reasoned out, **"****Ugh fine…" **she raised both of her arms in the air as a sign of defeat, **"****But you can tell me whether the outfit is good or not"**

**"I guess I'll do that"**

**"So what do you think?" **she looked at me from top to bottom and she began to circle me. I felt uncomfortable at what she's doing, **"****You look amazing… But I look even better" **she complimented, **"****Thanks?"**

**"Alright let's get going tiffany and the others are waiting for me and I have to drive you to that stupid art museum. What are you going to do there anyway? That's not a good place for dating you know" **she scolded me again, **"****I told you sikowitz wants us to go to that place. I think it's boring but I guess this is the first time that im going there" **I responded.

**"Sure is"**

The others are waiting for me at the entrance. I saw Cat with Robbie and Jade drinking her coffee. I approached them and said hi.

**"Wow tori you look nice" **I got another compliment from what I was wearing, **"****Yeah I didn't know you wear black shirts" **Cat added, **"****I do and that's because some of my clothes are still on the laundry" **I replied, **"****You should wear them more often…" **I heard the Goth say beside me, did I hear it right? Is that a compliment? She actually said I should wear it more often omg **"****Im so sick of seeing colorful and mushy clothes from you"**

She left us and headed towards the entrance. I got my hopes up… But that was so cold. She wasn't like that when we first went to the bone museum. I was wearing a black and white stripes shirt with black jeans and black boots. I know she'll like it but she took the compliment back all of a sudden.

Cat and Robbie followed Jade and I did the same. Sikowitz was waiting for us at the entrance. He's dressed like a homeless person again. I don't get this man. He showed us some of the famous paintings of the famous painters first. Then some of his favorite paintings followed by the other unknown but beautiful paintings from the common painters then next is the abstract.

The abstract paintings are my least favorite of all because it's weird and boring. I mean why don't you just cut to the chase? Tell us what the painting is all about. You don't have to make things difficult for the viewers to understand the painting. That's just going to mess with people's minds.

I was scanning and viewing some of the abstract paintings when one of them captured my attention. It was a huge canvas full of different types of colors in it. It's pretty basic but you can see that the painter is talented, skilled and artistic.

This painting has got to be the worse abstract painting that I've ever seen. They say that abstract painting should mean something but this painting shows nothing at all. I think it's just placed here for design.

**"This one's my favorite…" **I saw Jade beside me, admiring the beauty of the painting. **"****This is your favorite? I don't get it… It doesn't make any sense" **I scoffed, **"****You're so stupid Vega"**

**"But im serious… It's just a huge canvas composed of different types of colors"**

**"That's not the way I see it…" **she protested, **"****Alright so how do you see it?"** I asked.

**"When the painter made this painting he was crying and drowning in depression… So instead of shredding tears… He decided to use different types of colors to represent his emotions,"** she paused, **"Red for his broken heart, Blue for his tragic ending, Yellow for his forgotten happiness, Orange for his loneliness, Green for his weakness, Indigo for his despair, and Violet for his failure"** she let out a sigh as she continue to explain the rest of the painting, **"He used one of his favorite paintbrushes, and then he dipped it in the colors and let them fall in the canvas like tears. After finishing the painting he was about to commit suicide when he saw the colors black and white"**

I was looking at her and I can feel the sadness that surrounds her as she continues to tell the story. I can feel the burden in her heart… I wish I can lessen the pain that she's feeling right now just by listening to her.

**"He thought that his painting is one of the reasons why he should continue to live his life. If he takes his own life away… That will only prove that he doesn't deserve to live in this world. So he didn't continue it and now… He's a well known painter"**

She narrowed her eyes to me, she's trying to read what's on my mind right now but I tried my best not to show her anything so I just flashed a smile.

**"I think that this painting is the real definition of art because the reason behind it is full of emotions… Abstract paintings are supposed to be known because of the reason why it was created… Not just because of their beauty… Do you understand now Vega?" **I nodded my head, **"****Wow I guess I owe you an apology… Im not really into this kind of thing that's why I don't find any of them interesting… How many times have you been in here?"**

**"Plenty of times…"** she smiled,** "My mother used to bring me here when I was little. She loves paintings but my father doesn't… So she stopped bringing me here when dad found out that she used to take me to this place"** I noticed that she clenched her fist as she try to compose the next thing that she's about to say, **"She encouraged me to become who I want to be but dad objected to it. He told me that I was born to be the next empress of the West inc. but I don't want to. And he's blaming mom because he thinks that she's polluting my mind with dreams and hopes"**

I can't believe she's opening up to me. She doesn't know how much this means to me. She's beginning to trust me slowly but surely. I wish there will be more time where she'll do this again. I smiled at her and stroked her back.

She smiled and continue to admire her favorite painting.


	16. Tori's Struggle

**-VEGA**

Trina raided me with questions as soon as I got home from the Art Museum. She called me in the middle of the night just so she can ask me how it went. She told me that she was about to go to sleep but then she remembered that I had a date with Jade. Can you believe that? I wish I did but it wasn't a date.

I told her the basics that Jade opened up to me and besides that nothing else interesting happened. The moment that I told her about the basic stuff she hangs up. I tried calling her back but I can't because it kept saying that her phone was off. She's been acting weird ever since she found out that I have this thing for Jade.

She became less mean and much nicer to me and she became sweet and supportive as well. Although she still acts like a spoiled brat most of the time but anyways it doesn't really matter.

I've been trying to secretly yet intentionally court Jade for about three days from now but I don't think im having a lot of progress. I continued giving her my home made coffee and she seems to like it. I also tried to have a conversation with her every single day even though it's not necessary I just want her to know that I exist and im here for her as a friend.

The results are always the same. She thanks me for the coffee and she would always snap at me whenever I talk to her. She always says the same thing like _'What do you want?' 'Im busy' 'Not now Vega' _or sometimes after I tell her something about my day or something about our friends she'll just give me short responses like _'Whatever' _and _'I don't care'_

Not that im expecting something special but I've never seen her look interested in the stories or the things that I tell to her. It feels like she has no other choice but to listen to me and lend her ears by force.

I told myself that I'll stop and im giving up on her but every time I tell that to Trina and Robbie they would stop me. And they'll fill me with nice thoughts like _'Jade will like you too' 'you just need to try harder' 'We're here to help you' _and many more so im actually torn between giving up and trying.

**"Tori hey? Are you ok? You've been standing in front of your locker for more than five minutes and you're going to be late for class"**

I faced beck and I saw how worried he was. That's another thing beck is torturing me he kept calling me and texting me and asking me if im alright or am I doing something for tonight and sometimes when I ran out of reasons to tell him I would tell Trina to talk to him till he finally hangs up.

I know im being a terrible person to beck but I kept telling him every single day that he should stop trying because we're only good friends. But he won't budge and every time I politely ask him to stop courting me he would ask me _'Why?' 'Im not doing anything wrong' 'I told you im going to try' _and some other lame excuses that he came up with.

I also tried asking help to Andre but he's really on beck's side which made it difficult for me to deal with him. Knowing that my best guy friend is on beck's side both of them will do anything to succeed in their plan.

**"Tori? You're doing it again you're spacing out. What's wrong with you are you sure you're not sick?" **he asked me but it's a bit louder this time, **"****Im fine really. Maybe this is because of the stress that im pulling off for this semester… Im getting busier and busier everyday I can't even cope up anymore" **I reasoned out, **"****What if I help you then? You can come to my truck and-"**

**"I think its best if I deal with my school works alone and besides Trina and I are going to be left alone in the house. My parents trusted us that we'll stay in the house as much as possible they told us not to leave unless it's something important" **I cut him off. I don't really need to take more stress from him.

**"Really?" **he asked, **"****Yeah and I even asked them if Trina being annoying and loud counts as an emergency but they told me no" **he chuckled, **"****Oh well if you say so… But we should really be going to class"**

**"You're right thank you for waiting"**

The class is already full when beck and I arrived and there are only two seats left. I sat down and Beck sat beside me. Surprisingly I forgot that Jade and I doesn't have the same class for today and it must be because I over think too much this morning.

I was holding her cup of coffee while looking for someone who can give the coffee to her before the classes' starts our teacher hasn't arrived yet but she'll be here after a couple of minutes. I don't want to give this to her when it's already cold. She's not going to like it and she might not drink it.

**"Who're you looking for?" **the canadian beside me arched one of his eyebrows, **"****Oh im just looking for someone who can give this coffee to Jade" **I replied, **"****Why are you going to give a coffee to Jade?"**

**"Because she likes my home made coffee and she's always asking me to bring her one before the classes' starts" **I responded, he looked upset when I told him the reason behind the coffee thing.

**"And you agreed to it?"**

**"Yeah and im happy that she likes something that I made by myself. Because Trina always says that im a terrible cook and everything I make taste weird… Or displeasing" **I hope that we won't argue about this, **"****You know Jade's just using you to get a free coffee every morning"**

**"I don't really mind it's not a big deal for me"**

**"Well it's a big deal for me. You should stop giving anything to Jade you shouldn't allow her to use you like that"**

One wrong move and I swear we'll have a fight on this one. I ignored what he said and I saw sinjin who is sitting right next to Burf on the front row. I stood up and went in front of him.

**"Hey sinjin can you give this coffee to Jade? I know that you guys have the same class" **he looked shock but it didn't last for long, **"****How'd you know? Are you a secret wizard?" **I slowly shook my head because of his extreme weirdness, **"****Ummm no? She would always tell me how annoying you are during her first class on Friday"**

**"Oh I see then I'll give it to her after I finish my conversation with Burf"**

**"Ok thanks"**

I smiled at him before getting back to my seat. Well I hope sinjin gets back to his class soon I don't really want Jade's coffee to get cold. I heard beck clear his throat so I looked at him and he was looking back at me.

I didn't say anything and he did the same. I want to drop the topic about Jade and I's friendship. I want him to mind his on business and stop snooping on our relationship. He doesn't have any idea what's going on about me and I don't intend to let him know.

Our teacher finally arrived and sinjin went outside the room to go to his first class. Our teacher apologized because she was caught in a traffic jam near the construction road. Then she started lecturing and I am trying my best to focus my attention on the topic but beck's staring at me and it's really disturbing.

The discussion didn't last for long because we barely have enough time to finish one lesson for today. We all heard the bell rang and everyone started to pack their things and started going out to the asphalt café.

When beck and I arrived to our table I didn't see Cat and Robbie around. Usually they were the first one who would come to our table and greet us but now it's only Jade and Andre.

**"Tori and Beck"** Andre greeted us.I sat next to Jade and Beck sat next to me. What the freaking chizz? **"****Hi Andre where's cat and rob?" **I asked, **"****They went to Robbie's grandma" **he replied as he take a bite from his apple, **"****Robbie's grandma? Cat told us that Robbie's grandma hates her right?"**

**"Yeah well Robbie pulled her out of her class" **I nodded in response. Jade is so quiet and it's scary. I can't talk to her because beck's beside me and I don't want him to hear any of our conversation so im just giving her short glances to see if she's ok.

**"Man I forgot my spoon…" **Beck said, **"****This is the third time you forgot your spoon, where are they?" **his best friend asked, **"****Well I forgot to take them out of my locker cause mom gave me grilled cheese for lunch"**

**"Oh but why are you not eating the grilled cheese?" **he chuckled and I frown in confusion, **"****You don't understand my mom's cooking" **he replied, **"****Let's go get it then" **Andre suggested as he take a last bite from his apple, **"****Alright"**

They stood up and went back to the main hall where our lockers are located. I looked at Jade and she's still not saying anything. It's really quiet in our table now… Very very quiet.

**"So did you receive the coffee that I made this morning?" **she didn't look at me, **"****Yup"**

**"Where are you so quiet?" **I asked, **Im always like this Vega" **she continued to eat her lunch which is salad, **"****No you're not" **I protested, but she just shrugged her shoulders, **"****Whatever"**

See? She always gives me short responses. If I get lucky she might give me a whole paragraph composed of rant and anger because im always irritating and annoying when im around her. And it's not even true!

Well maybe it is true but in a scale of one to ten it's probably three cause I only ask her how her day was and why she's being quiet and such a gank and many more things.

**"What do you think Cat and Robbie are doing?" **I tried to start another conversation with her, **"****Probably being stupid with Robbie's grandma"**

**"How can you say that?" **this time she rolled her eyes, **"****Because I have a mouth and I have a tongue. Now stop talking and let me finish my food" **I stopped talking to her when Beck and Andre went back to the table. I tasted beck's grilled cheese and it's really not good… It tastes like a molten rotten cheese… I feel sorry for beck.

After hearing the second bell we went to our next class which is sikowitz class. We don't have this class every day but when we do it becomes really fun. And when I say fun it includes sikowitz weird and disturbing acting exercises.

When we arrived at the classroom sikowitz and the others aren't even there yet but eventually some of the head shakers and the shruggers arrived. And then after a couple more minutes' sikowitz came inside the window again to surprise and startle us. But it didn't work because were used to it.

**"So where's the guy with the puppet and the perky little red head?" **he asked, **"****You mean Cat and Robbie?" **Sikowitz took a sip from his coconut before nodding his head simultaneously, **"****They went to Robbie's grandma" **Andre replied.

We heard the door open and Cat entered furiously while looking straight into Robbie's eyes that followed her inside the class. They were arguing in front of us then sikowitz stopped them and let them take their seats.

**"What's with the yiddle yaddeling? You almost interrupted my class" **he asked while throwing his coconut in the trash bin, **"****We did?" **Robbie stood in the middle of the classroom, **"****No but it was almost starting so you almost did. Now tell me what happened?"  
**

**"Well I took Cat with me to visit my grandma because she told me over the phone that grandpa accidentally fed their lunch to their dog so she asked me to buy a tray of eggs for the omelet that she was making" **the nerdy guy explained, **"****And his grandma threw the eggs on my hair and on my face when she saw me entering her house" **Cat yelled as she try to push Robbie away, **"****I told you it was an accident!" **he reasoned out.

**"It wasn't an accident she was yelling I hate perky red heads!"**

**"Knock it off you two! It's not important if it's an accident or not. What's important is that you're fighting and it's not good" **he motioned them to sit down and they gladly did, **"****And stupid" **Jade added, **"****So today we're going to have an activity" **we heard whispering and gossips before sikowitz clear his throat.

**"What type of activity?" **I asked, **"****You are going to write a nice thought in a piece of paper… It can be for anyone inside this class and it must have your name on it. So if any one of you writes something bad or rude about someone believe me I don't mean you Jade" **he looked at Jade and Jade rolled her eyes, **"****He or she will get a D for this semester. Understand?" **We all said yes except for Robbie, **"Wait I have a question-" **

**"Alright let's start… Oh and write as many as you want it doesn't matter"**

As many as I want huh? Ok I'll make one for each of my friends. _'Andre is so talented and he's a great song writer he deserves more' _I folded the piece of paper into two before writing another one. _'Cat is the happiest girl I've ever met I hope she continues to cheer people up like me' _I looked at cat and I smiled. _'Robbie is weird but I know he's a very nice guy' _I want to write more nice things about Robbie but I guess people will wonder why I said a lot of good things about him.

_'Beck is a gentleman despite his good looking appearance you can always count on him and he will always be true to you' _even though beck is becoming annoying and clingy when it comes to me I know he's just concern and protective and im very glad that we're really good friends.

The last one is Jade… What will I write for her? I mean there are several things on my mind that I can write about her but…

**"Times up now put the papers or paper that you have on my magical box so we can get started" **I started to panic when I heard his voice, **"****You're gonna read it out loud?" **the goth asked, **"****Do you expect me to whisper it Jade?" **I wrote as fast as I can before sikowitz noticed that im still writing. I was the last one who placed my papers on his magical box it's the same box that he used when we picked our roles for his last play.

**"Alright…" **he started shaking the box before pulling out a paper inside of it, "**_'Robbie is cute – Cat' _****Alright"**

**"Thank you cat" **Robbie smiled at her and the perky little redhead giggled. If there is one girl that Robbie deserves… It's Cat not my ever loving sister Trina.

**"_'Tori's voice is amazing – Andre'" _**I smiled at Andre and he mouthed you're welcome, "**_'Tori is the most understanding person that I've ever met and im happy that she came to Hollywood Arts – Beck'"_**

That thought made me so happy, I know that most of my friends are happy that I came to Hollywood Arts but none of them said that to me in person or said it out loud… Not even my sister. I looked at beck and I mouthed thank you… He smiled back to me.

Sikowitz continued to read the letters out loud and the last thing that I heard is that Robbie said Cat is interesting before I started to not pay any attention except if the letter is about me.

**"_'Jade's eyes are the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen and im glad that I can look at them everyday' _****no name? Well… It's not a bad thought and I supposed I understand why he or she didn't put their name on it… Isn't that right Jade?"**

Jade didn't say anything and she's not even looking at Sikowitz so Sikowitz continued to cite the remaining papers on his magical box. I wonder what she's thinking… I wrote that for her… Does it even mean anything for her?

**"_'Beck is a gentleman despite his good looking appearance you can always count on him and he will always be true to you – Tori' _****alright here's the last one" **Beck smiled to me and I did the same for him.

**"_'Tori look so hot when she's wearing her red nerdy glasses' _****again no name? I don't know if it's a bad thought or not but I guess I can let this pass"**

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding _Sikowitz dismissed us but I can't stop thinking about the thought earlier. Who could it be? It could be Beck… Cause he already saw me wearing my nerdy glasses well actually all of my closest friends saw me with my nerdy glasses on. It can also be Robbie but he knows that I like Jade so why would he do that? It can also be Jade but… Why would it be her? Huh?

I wish Sikowitz didn't make us do that activity it just gave me confusion and paranoia. I want to know who sent the letter… Since most of my closest friends saw me wear my nerdy glasses… It could be Andre, Cat, Jade, Beck, and Robbie. But how would I know?

That's right… I can use their hand writing. I just need to borrow their notes to see if the hand written matches. But Sikowitz has the paper… How the chizz would I know which is which?

**"Tori are you coming or what? You've been standing there for a long time now" **Andre cut me out of my thoughts, **"****Why did you stop her? I was trying to take a video of her" **Jade laughed. I frowned at what she said, **"****Why?"** I asked,** t**hey're already outside and im the only one in the room standing alone.

**"Well you look stupid so…" **she let out a small chuckle but instead of getting pissed at her I find it cute, **"****Cut it out let's just go to the asphalt café"** Beck blurted andJade gave him a death glare.

**"Oh yay food" **Cat giggled as she take Robbie's hand with her.


	17. The Storm

**-VEGA**

**"Jade are you going to your locker?" **I asked, **"****Oh no im just going to Sikowitz class without taking out my books that's all" **well that was a stupid question, I thought to myself.

**"Let's go to the café tonight" **I watched her expression and I saw her arch an eyebrow, **"****What why?" **she asked as she turn her attention to me, **"****So we can study about the assignment together, you said you needed help right?" **she nodded, **"****Yeah but why the café?"**

**"Cause my parents are home tonight and it's not going to take long so…" **she's not looking at me but after taking out her books from her locker, she closed it and turned her attention to me.

**"Think of it this way Vega… They'll be tons of stupid losers hanging out in the café acting like some kind of teenage thugs and I don't want to work on an assignment with those kinds of people around me… Got it?"**

**"But where will we-"**

**"My house six thirty sharp don't be late"**

She left me standing beside her locker dumb-founded. I felt nervous all of a sudden. _'You're just going to her house to help her with the assignment that's all and it's not going to take long so chill' _I said before taking a huge breath. I got this… It's just Jade.

**"Hey little sister what are you standing there for? You know Jade won't-" **I quickly covered her mouth with my left hand to prevent her from talking any further, **"****Speak another word and I swear you'll never see your brand new boots in your room" **I removed my hand off of her mouth, **"****Calm down sis she's not here anyway. So what's up?" **she asked, **"****What do you mean what's up?"**

**"Did you asked her to go to the café with you?" **I forgot that it is one of her ideas, **"****Yeah but she said I should just go to her house tonight… I think I made it worse"**

**"Are you kidding? That's even better" **she squealed but I don't feel a bit better about it, **"****Well I know it is but I don't know how to keep myself sane!" **I blurted. I didn't know that it'll go this far, **"****Relax she won't eat you sistah. So did you found out who gave you that letter the other day?"**

**"Ugh nope but I really really want to know you know?" **I frowned, **"I want to know who he is too like what kind of a dumb person would say that to you right? You look like a dork with your red glasses" **I left her standing in front of Jade's locker while heading to my next class which is arts.

_Ding Dong _there it goes… the sound to my doom. It's probably the last doorbell that I'll hear when im still alive… Or sane and before I die tonight I just want to say that I still find sinjin weird and Trina annoying.

**"It's only six Vega. I told you not to be late but I didn't tell you to be early" **she as she open the door, **"****Well im sorry?" **she let me in and headed towards the kitchen.

Her house is Victorian style and it looks elegant and dominant as well. It suites her personality I think her father design this house because based on the looks of his father the house defines him very well.

One particular vase caught my attention. I can't be mistaken it's the flower that I gave to her a few days ago. I can't believe that she kept this I thought she threw this away or burned it cause it's weird and pointless. But she didn't… She kept it.

**"Why didn't you follow me to the kitchen? And what are you doing?" **she went back in the living room to see what im up to, **"****I just found this unusual flower in your living room and it's gorgeous… Who gave this to you? Where did he buy this?" **I asked, **"****Some creep left it in my porch. There's a note too saying good morning. I don't know if he's trying to irritate me or pollute my morning but I liked the flower so I kept it anyways. Follow me so we can eat dinner first before working on the assignment" **

**"It's only six" **I replied, my family and I eat dinner around seven or eight, **"****So? Im hungry are you coming or what?"**

I followed her as she head towards the kitchen. She likes the flower so she kept it wow I can't stop smiling she liked the flower that I made all by myself. But she thinks a creep gave her the flower. I guess that's ok… The thought that she liked the flower is enough to complete my entire night.

**"Hope you like soup cause it's the only thing I can cook" **she open the fridge as she try to look for the possible ingredients, **"****Well it's ok but do you really like soup?" **I don't think she's the type of person who enjoys "soup" for a dinner, **"****Heh no it's just the lack of choice that im having" **she answered as she close the fridge, **"****Let's just order a pizza I'll pay don't worry" **I suggested, **"****Nah we'll split the payment. Go dial the pizza guy" **I did what she told me to do and after talking to the pizza guy she sat in front of me with the books in her hand.

**"Where are your books?" **she raised her eyebrows, **"****Im done with my homework so I just came to help you with yours"  
**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah so I can make sure that you don't copy mine" **she let out a huff which is pretty cute. While we were waiting for the boxes of pizza that we ordered I showed Jade the basics of the assignment and mind you we're not even in the half part yet but she won't stop complaining already. My poor ears are hurting! She's becoming worse than Trina. Why did I agree to help her to this assignment again? _'Because you love her' _dang it this conscience.

**"No im serious why do I need to study letters with numbers?" **she grunt, **"****You mean algebra?" **I corrected her but it doesn't look like she care, **"****Whatever! I don't need this to become a great actress someday and sooner or later I'll forget this math algebra whatever thingy"**

**"Well at least you learned something about algebra" **I reasoned out, **"****WHY do you have to be positive about everything?"**

**"What are you saying? I mean it's just math and we both know that it's hard so why don't you just try to finish it and I'll help you ok?" **I have a feeling that we're going to argue about this, **"****It's because you're a dork that's why it's ok for you and no im done with this math thingy I want to watch the pentology of the saw now"**

**"You are not leaving this room until you finish this work"**

**"Why? I don't need that kind of painful headache in my life" **she exclaimed, **"****If you don't do this you'll fail this class and you won't be able to pass if you have one fail subject!" **I don't know if this is going to motivate her but it's the only thing I can think of, **"****Fine but im doing it only because I want too"**

**"Sure you do"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Nothing now solve the third one cause we still have seven more to go and it's almost seven thirty" **_Ding Dong._

**"That must be the pizza guy go get it" **I stood up from the chair and rolled my eyes at her, **"****Alright"**

I headed towards the door and opened it. I paid the pizza guy and took the pizza off of his hands. I was about to go back to the kitchen when I heard a loud thunder which made me scream, **"****You ok there Vega?" **she yelled from the kitchen, **"****Yup I just heard a loud thunder that's all"**

I continued to walk in the hallway but this time I heard the lightning and it's louder than the thunder so I ran over to Jade and dropped the boxes of pizza on the table. **"****I guess there's going to be a storm tonight" **she said, **"****Well we better finish this so I can get home early"**

She continued to work on her assignment while eating the pizza on her hand. She's not complaining anymore I think she got the hang of it, **"****OHMYGOD what the chizz happened?!"**

**"Damn it Vega relax the power just went off… I told you there's going to be a storm" **then we heard the loud rain together with the lightning and thunder which made me scared and uncomfortable, **"****Don't tell me you're afraid of lightning and thunder?" **she asked, **"****It's not the lightning and the thunder. I just don't like the sound of them" **she chuckled so I presume that she didn't believe me, **"****It's the same thing"**

**"Shut up and continue your work west"**

I saw her smirked before continuing the seventh number on her homework. It didn't take long for her to finish so I checked her work and she got no errors. I know she was really smart.

**"Not bad you don't have any errors" **I complimented her and she just grinned, **"****Are you expecting any?" **I nodded my head and I heard her chuckle, **"A****fter all the complaining and arguing that we had I assumed that you'll only have two correct answers"**

**"Well you summed wrong" **she gave me the serious yet playful look in her eyes that makes my heart melt and skip a beat. She's the only one who can do that and I can't believe that I'll fall for those eyes every single time that I look at them.

**"I'll call Trina to pick me up here" **I went back to her living room and pulled out my phone, **"****I'll put my books back to my room" **I nodded as an answer. It took me three tries to reach Trina's phone and thank god she picked up on the fourth one.

_**Tori: Hello Treen? Can you pick me up at Jade's house?**_

_**Trina: Are you crazy? There's a huge storm outside and I don't even know where your girlfriend lives! **_

_**Tori: Will you stop saying that? I'll text you the address.**_

_**Trina: It's past my curfew sis.**_

_**Tori: What? It's only eight thirty our curfew is ten.**_

_**Trina: Our parents punished me for partying yesterday remember? So my curfew is eight. I'll just tell mom that you'll be staying at your girlfriend's house for the rest of the night because of the huge storm.**_

_**Tori: Don't tell her that and please pick me up I can't stay here!**_

_**Trina: This could be your chance to do your moves so don't waste it! And mom said it's better if you stay there boop bye tell me what happened tomorrow. **_I heard a beeping sound which means the line is dead.

**"Trina! Trina! Are you there hello?!" **I tried to dial her back but it says no signal, **"****What's with the yelling?" **Jade came downstairs with a worried look on her face, **"****Trina said she can't pick me up what the chizz am I going to do?" **I asked, **"****You shouldn't go out of the house because of the storm. You can stay here for tonight"**

**"Great so it's like another sleepover?"**

**"Except for the fact that you don't have any choice because your lazy sister won't pick you up" **I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a smirk, **"****Oh great"**

**"Sucks to be you"**

**"Gank"**

This is the second time that I went inside her room. It never fails to amuse me because this girl in front of me is very creative and she knows how to use it according to her liking. I heard another thunder and I flinched. God when will this storm stop? I want to go to my bed and sleep and forget what happened tonight. I hate storms and lightning and thunders… They are so frightening.

**"So are you going to sleep on the floor? I have the blankets but it's going to be cold" **she sat down on her bed and I went in front of her, **"****Can I just sleep beside you cause I don't want to catch a cold when I sleep on the floor" **I reasoned out, **"****I guess. Are you going to take a shower? I already showered" **I shook my head, **"****I did the same at home"**

**"You're not going to change your clothes? Cause im not going to let you sleep with me wearing those dorky clothes" **I rolled my eyes, **"****Fine do you have any pajamas?" **I asked but she just raised her eyebrows at me, **"****You don't wear night dresses?"**

**"No they look weird on me but I do know that they're comfortable I just prefer pajamas cause they're so cute" **she stood up and went to her closet, **"****Whatever" **she handed me a pair of stripped pajamas with black and white strips, **"****You used to wear this?"**

**"Mom gave them to me but I refuse to wear them" **I can hear her pear phone ringing. So I asked her who it was and she said it was Cat. I went to her bathroom and changed my outfit but I don't know where to hang my clothes on, **"****Jade where can I hang my clothes?"**

**"_Just leave it in the bathroom counter im not going to steal your dorky clothes away from you so don't worry. I frowned and went outside the bathroom" _**I frowned, **"****I don't talk like that!"**

**"Sure you don't"**

**"So what did Cat want?" **I asked, **"****She said it's none of your business" **she gave me her sweet sarcastic and mean smile, **"****Fine just move over so I can lie down" **she didn't move. She gave me an _are-you-stupid-or-what _look. **"****What?"**

**"I sleep on the left side"**

**"Fine" **I went to the right side and lie down. She grabbed the remote but then she remembered that we don't have electricity. I let out a small laugh and I can see her glaring at me so I stopped.

I heard a very loud lighting that scared me to death so I didn't noticed that I accidentally hugged Jade and I was hugging her tightly. I don't want to let her go. I don't care if she snaps at me for hugging her I just don't want to let her go knowing that there's a lot of lightning and thunder that'll scare me tonight.

Surprisingly she didn't do anything. She didn't remove my hands off of her body and she didn't yell at me for hugging her. I snuggled close to her which made her a little bit uncomfortable cause she moved a little bit closer to the wall **"Having fun there?" **I ignored her and tried my best to fall asleep.

The loud storm outside is bothering me I can't sleep so I continued to snuggle Jade. Im enjoying this night, it's so quiet, warm, and I just love the feeling that im this close to her. She doesn't let anyone touch her like this except for Beck.

I've always been jealous of Beck because Jade treats him different from the others. I know that his Jade's boyfriend that's why she treats him kind of special. But I wish she can do the same thing to me even though I forced her to befriend me. At least I know that there's a chance that she'll like me back someday.

I can't erase the fact that she hated me and I want to know why. It's pretty obvious that we're different and you can see that based on the clothes that we wear and the way we act towards our friends. We're completely opposite to each other…. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I liked her. I've always pictured myself with her having fun and having arguments with her even though they're completely pointless.

All I've ever wanted is to have Jade for a company. I want to see her paying attention to me and listening to me even though it irritates her. I guess what im trying to say is having Jade as my girlfriend is the best thing that could ever happen to me.

**"Jade…" **I silently whispered, **"****Yeah" **I didn't thought that she's still awake at this hour, **"****I thought you're asleep…"**

**"Well I wouldn't be talking if I was sleeping and I can't because the storm is loud" **there is a quick silence before I started to say her name again, **"****Jade…" **I called her name again, **"****What?" **she asked, **"****What scares you the most? Except for cockroaches" **I heard her frown, **"****I told you im not scared of cockroaches I just find them disgusting"**

**"What's your greatest fear?" **she didn't answer my question. So I looked at her and she's staring at the ceiling… I can't see any emotion from her face. Not a picture of anger, sadness, or annoyance.

**"I have no fear" **she looked at me. Her blue-green eyes are starting to hypnotize me all over again. I always have the feeling that somehow those eyes are trying to tell me something. Something deep and important that only Jadelyn West herself knows.

I broke our stares and snuggled close to her and this time she didn't move. She even embraced me with her right arm. I wish we can stay like this forever. I'd love that very much. I can smell her vanilla-mint scent… I love her and this time im pretty sure that I do.

**-WEST**

I gently caress her hair while continuously staring at the ceiling. I love her soft chocolate curls and the way I curl them in my hand. I love her perfect cheekbones and the way she smiles… Because whenever she smiles it can somehow heal my twisted dark soul.

She's been doing a lot of things for me and I think she's one of the reasons why I go to school early. I want to see her walking to her locker with a precious smile on her face. I want her to give me the home made coffee that she made all by herself personally. Those little things made me happy. But I don't want her to know that I do.

Most of my friends especially Cat is starting to notice the changes between me and Tori. The way I act towards her and the way I talk to her as well. One time when she asked me why Tori and I doesn't fight anymore like we used to I accidentally told her something.

_**Cat: Tell me are you and Tori friends now?**_

_**Jade: I don't like Tori ok?**_

_**Cat: Well I didn't say that you liked her…**_

_**Jade: I know but…. Why are you even asking me this?**_

_**Cat: Why can't you answer me? It's answerable with yes or no and my brother knows them. Unless…**_

_**Jade: U-unless what?**_

_**Cat: Do you like Tori now?**_

_**Jade: NO.**_

_**Cat: You're so fast at-**_

_**Jade: Fine I do now leave.**_

_**Cat: You d-**_

_**Jade: Don't tell anyone about it or I swear to god I'll use my scissors to cut your giraffe's head. Understood? You can not tell anyone!**_

_**Cat: Kay Kay!**_

I don't even know why I told her about it. Knowing Cat she can easily spill the beans cause she's stupid. But I guess she's my best friend and she knows a lot about me other than my ex-boyfriend beck.


	18. Fever And Cold

**-WEST**

Tori hasn't been going to Hollywood Arts for about two days now and none of us know the reason why. We already asked Trina but she won't tell us anything. It's so hard for me to admit this but I miss her so much and most of her friends are worried about her specially Beck and Andre.

I guess I got used to our daily routine wherein she'll give me a cup of coffee in the morning and talk to me during lunchtime about stupid things like Robbie and Cat and how annoying her sister can be. I miss everything about her but… I just can't…

I have to pretend that I don't care and that I still hate her somehow. Why? Because that's the way it has to be. Maybe I took her for granted. Maybe I always knew that she'll give me a coffee in the morning and it's not a big deal for me because it's happens everyday you know like it's normal and whenever she talks to me during lunchtime I find it irritating and annoying but once she stop doing those things… I just suddenly miss her and her presence.

**"Tori's been missing for two days…" **Cat said but I didn't pay any attention to her, **"****So?" **I asked. **"****So you should find out what happened to her!" **she exclaimed, **"****Why would I do that?"**

**"Because you-" **

**"Enough" **I cut her off, **"****Just go to her house after school… I know that you're worried" **I saw her smile.

**-VEGA**

**"Everyone's wondering where you've been!" **Robbie yelled at me and I placed both of my hands over my ears, **"****I told you I have a fever and it won't go down. So anyways what's happening?" **I asked, **"****Well Beck and Andre are really worried about you same with Cat that's why they told me to come here and see if you're ok… Since most of them are busy and im the only one who's not" **he explained, **"****That's because you're a loser Hahaha"**

**"REX!"**

**"What about Jade?" **I wish I didn't ask him that question because im afraid of the possible answers, **"****Well she became meaner and violent too. The last time Cat tried to ask her a question she snapped at her which made Cat cry" **

**"She didn't mention me or anything?" **I asked. I was expecting that she'll at least mention me, **"****It's actually the opposite ha!" **

**"REX!" **Robbie yelled at his puppet again but I don't know what he's talking about, **"****What do you mean?"**

**"Well she want to talk about you… She would always make us shut up when she hears us talking why you're not going to school" **he said in a sad tone, **"****Oh…"**

**"I have to go my grandma just texted me" **he said and I nodded my head, **"****Who else could it be?"**

**"REX!"**

I couldn't escort Robbie and Rex out of the house cause it's difficult for me to stand up… Maybe I got the fever because of the storm the other day. When I woke up I was feeling cold and my head aches. I thought it was just nothing so I ignored it but I didn't know that it can turn into a cold and a sudden fever. Jade drove me home because Trina's not allowed to go out of the house or use the car.

And our parents went out of town again. They left yesterday because there's been an emergency and they are needed to be there. Mom volunteered to stay home but I told her that I'll be fine so she went with dad. Basically I am the only one in the house today because Trina's going to Tiffany's house to work on a play. But she told me that she'll go home early.

I tried my best to get out of my bed and head towards the kitchen. Im hungry and the only thing that Trina's feeding me is chicken soup. I want a pizza. I want something solid to eat.

_Ding Dong_ wow Trina's early. She said she'll be home by six but it's only four in the afternoon. Could it be that their practice is cancelled?

**"Wow you're early I thought you're going to have a-"**

**"Hi" **why is she here? **"Um hi… come in" **she went inside the house and sat on the nearest couch. I sat on the other side and well… It was so quiet and awkward none of us are trying to break the silence, **"****Cat's asking why you were missing for the past few days" **she wasn't looking at me. I stood up and went to the kitchen, **"****I have a fever and it won't go down" **I explained, **"****Where's your wonderful sister?" **she asked, **"****Not here obviously"**

**"… OH" **I went back to the living room and handed her a cup of soda, "**So you're home alone?" **she took a sip from the cup, **"****Yeah? And I kind of like it"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because Trina's not here and I can finally enjoy some peace and quiet all by myself"**

I sat on the other side of the couch and I turned on the TV. There's nothing fun to do at home but at least im out of stress for a while. I need a little bit of a rest. _Ring Ring _that's my pear phone. I took it out and answered the call.

**_Tori: Trina?_**

**_Trina: Hey little sistah. Im sorry but I don't think I'll be coming home for tonight._**

**_Tori: Why?_**

**_Trina: Because we have to finish this play all night and we're already in the half part so Tiffany said that the whole cast of the play should sleep here cause it's going to be a long night._**

**_Tori: Are you sure? Or maybe you don't want to come home because I might ask you to take care of me. Don't worry I won't do that._**

**_Trina: That's one of the reasons but no I really want to go home because I want to polish my nails! But I can't because of this stupid play! Im not even the main character! Can you believe that?!_**

**_Tori: Well alright._**

**_Trina: Don't tell mom and dad that you have no company for tonight._**

**_Tori: Yeah well… Jade's actually here._**

**_Trina: Really? That's good tell her to take good care of you._**

**_Tori: What? No just practice for your play bye._**

I hung up. Great im alone for tonight and I don't feel so good why does she have to finish that play for tonight? I mean she can just excuse herself but she didn't. Maybe she doesn't really want to come home because she might take care of me.

**"It's really cold in here…" **im shivering, **"T****he aircon's not even on" **she said, **"****But it really is cold" **she went over to my side and she placed her hand on my forehead, **"****Damn Vega you're on fire did you take meds?" **she asked as she place her hand over my neck as well, **"****I forgot to take them and I don't know where they are" **I can't stop coughing. I think my cold is getting worse. **"****You're so stupid. Why don't you know where your meds are?"**

**"How am I supposed to know? Mom only gives me a tablespoon of syrup for my cold. Can you look at the cabinet? Please?"**

**"Fine but im only doing it because I want too" **she searched the cabinets and found the pills for my fever and the syrup for my cold. She took a bowl under the sink and put some cold water on it. Then she went to the bathroom to get a towel before going back to the kitchen to get the meds. **"****When will your lazy sister come home?"**

**"She said she can't come home for tonight because *cough* She needs to finish her *Cough* play" **I cough contagiously and my throat is beginning to hurt, **"****So you mean you'll have to take care of yourself for tonight? It really does suck to be you" **I sarcastically smiled at her, **"****Thank you for your concern now hand me the meds so I can take them" **she didn't give them to me. She placed the bowl, the towel, and my meds on the coffee table before sitting right next to me.

**"You know what else is stupid? You forgot to take your meds in time. No wonder you still have a cold. And you wanna know what's more stupid? It got worse. And now you have a fever" **she smirked and took the remote on the coffee table. She began switching the channels without my approval. Im still watching that TV show.

**"I already have a fever and why are you even here? You can just go home and watch TV in your own place. You already know why I was absent for two days" **I groaned, but she continued to flip over the channels, **"****I wish I could just leave you here while suffering from your fever and cold but I can't because Cat said that if I don't make sure that you're ok she wouldn't let me have the fake blood and the fake gun that I borrowed from her. And based on what I see… You're worse than ok" **she explained, **"****Lie about it. She wouldn't know"**

**"Robbie said hi to me before going out of your front yard so he knows that you're not… Ok" **she finally pick a channel and placed the remote on the coffee table away from my reach, **"****He wouldn't tell Cat"**

**"Yeah because his stupid puppet will. And I really need that fake blood and that fake gun for my play" **she damped the towel in the bowl before placing it on my forehead. She made me lay my back against the couch so that my back wouldn't hurt. I don't want to assume anything because she said that she's doing this because of cat's favor. More like deal. But I can't shake the thought that she cares for me that's why she's doing this.

**"This is really stupid" **she said as she continue to damp the towel in the bowl and place them on my forehead, **"****Is that the only word that you know?" **I asked, **"****No it's the only word that describes this situation" **she answered, **"****I told you that you can lie about it I won't tell Cat and besides im ok"**

**"Yeah you look like it" **she didn't stop. She told me to hold the towel on my forehead and keep it steady, **"****Alright don't let it fall" **I saw her get the meds on the table and pour it on the tablespoon, "**Now open your mouth"**

**"I don't take meds without water. They taste weird and gross. I hate meds" **I complained, **"****Who likes meds? Now quit being a brat and take it" **she tried to push the spoon in front of my mouth but I kept it closed, **"****I won't take it without a glass of water" **I whined, **"****Take this med or I'll force you to drink the water on the bowl" **I pouted and I saw her roll her eyes, **"****Please Jadey?"**

**"You're not cute and stop calling me Jadey it won't help. I don't like it" **she protested, **"****But im not trying to be cute" **I smirked,** "You don't like Jadey? Alright… How about West? Please West?" **I am actually trying to be cute in front of her so I pouted even more and now she's glaring at me.

**"If I get you that glass of water will you take this med and stop calling me names?"**

**"Yes"**

She stood up and went to the kitchen. I like the idea that Jade is taking care of me. She has no idea how much I missed her. I haven't been giving her the cup of coffee that I make every morning. I haven't been telling her stories or talking to her during lunch time.

I wonder if she misses me too. But based on what Robbie said. I don't think she miss me because she doesn't even want to hear our friends talking about me. And she's only here because she needs the materials for her play. It made me sad but im still happy cause she's the one who's taking care of me.

**"Here's your water" **she sat next to me before handing me the glass of water, **"****Now open your mouth" **I did what she told me to do and she placed the spoon in my mouth. I drank the glass of water before swallowing it, **"****See? It's not that bad to shut up once in a while"**

**"Whatever I still need to take a pill" **she gave me the pill before switching the channel again, **"****Wait don't switch that channel I want to watch it!" **I screamed, **"****Fairly Odd Parents? That's sick Vega" **she is about to change the channel but I stopped her hand, **"****Well I am literally sick and oh poof looks so cute" **I squealed, **"****NO! We're not watching that!" **she tried to change the channel again but I threaten her, **"****Switch the channel and I'll tell Cat that you didn't take good care of me!"**

**" …OH"**

**"Cosmo reminds me of Cat and Wanda reminds me of Andre Hahaha this show is so good" **I laughed, **"****Kill me" **Jade rolled her eyes, **"****Oh come on it wasn't that bad" **I said, **"****Yeah and it wasn't that good either"**

**"How can you say that? Didn't you do something fun during your childhood?" **I asked, but she just looked at me and arched one of her eyebrows, **"****Hammer's my favorite toy can you picture it now?" **I focused my attention on the tv again, **"****You should try watching this"**

**"No that's for five year olds and for stupid people" **she protested but I didn't care, **"****Why do you even hate it?"**

**"Because it makes people dumb! Ugh whatever just watch your stupid TV kids show"**

I ignored her and continued watching Fairly Odd Parents. I love this show so much because it reminds me of my friends. Beck as Juandissimo because he's good looking (Don't tell Jade that I said that) Andre as Wanda even though Wanda's being mature and all and I actually think that Wanda is me but I prefer Andre. Cosmo as Cat because they're both weird and well stupid (Don't tell Cat that I said that) Robbie as Binky Hahaha don't ask me why and of course Jorgen as Jade.

When we finished the show Jade placed her hand on my forehead again to check my temperature. She said it's still hot but it's not on fire anymore. She asked me where the thermometer is and I told her it was in the cabinet as well. She can be really caring once in a while.

**"It's above forty. And it's almost nine in the evening" **she glance at the clock and placed the thermometer on the coffee table, **"****Time sure flies fast… You can go home now thanks for *cough* staying *cough* with me and *cough* god this cold… and for taking good care of me" **I smiled at her but she didn't say anything and her expression is blank, **"****I supposed I can stay here for tonight. Ugh why did I even come to your place? I can't leave you looking like a dried up zombie just because you have a fever and a cold"**

**"So you actually care?" **I smirked, **"****Never speak of it. Now go to your bed and sleep" **

**"You're not sleeping yet? *cough*" **I asked, **"****Well you made a mess and your meds are all over the coffee table. What do you think? A fairy with pink hair and a magical crown will clean all of these for you because you're sick? No I don't think so"**

**"Fine just proceed to my room when you're *cough* done"**

-**WEST**

I went straight to her room after putting back the meds on the cabinet. I saw her leaning against the header of her bed while watching the TV. I told her to go to her room so that she can rest not so she can continue watching her stupid cartoon.

I took the remote from her hand and turned it off. I heard her frown like a little kid and she crossed both of her arms on her chest while pouting. She looks so cute.

**"Sleep" **I said in authority, **"****What are you? My mom?" **she asked sarcastically, **"****Mother knows best" **I replied, **"****No I don't want to sleep. I slept all day today" **she protested, **"****How's that my problem?"**

**"You can't force me to sleep"**

**"I didn't stay for tonight to be your babysitter. I stayed here to take care of you by force. Now sleep or I'll force you to keep your eyes closed"**

**"No just go home if you're going to force me to sleep… Im tired of sleeping" ** I never thought that she'll be this hard headed when she's sick, **"****UGH just because you're sick it doesn't mean I'll do whatever it is that you say" **I yelled at her but she didn't seem like she cared, **"****Oh well what if I tell Cat that-"**

**"Are you blackmailing me?" **I ask in astonishment, **"****Uh maybe… I guess…"**

**"No one blackmails Jade West" **I went on top of her and covered her eyes, **"****Try to sleep Vega" **she wiggled below me and struggled to get out of my grasp, **"Let go of me or I swear I'll tell Cat" **she removed her hand off of my eyes and sat next to me, **"****UGH alright… Im not going to force you to sleep just shut up and lay down on your bed"**

**"Hmmm I'll do that… But"**

**"WHAT?" **

**"I want you to cuddle me till I fall asleep tonight" **she wiggled her eyebrows while grinning like she won the lottery, **"****I don't cuddle Vega" **I said while giving her a glare,** "Too bad cause I can easily dial Cat's number and-"**

**"ALRIGHT!" **I stretched my arms in front of her, **"****Yay!"**

I was on the left side of the bed as usual and Tori's on the right side while her head is resting on my right shoulder and her right arm is on my stomach and her right leg is on my legs. She used my right arm as her pillow and now she's hugging me tight while snuggling her head on my neck.

If I tell you that I wasn't enjoying this then I'll be lying to you and to myself as well. Cause I can smell her sweet scent that I've been missing for two days now. I think being this close to her is the only thing that I look forward to everyday.

**"Jade…" **there she goes again. She can't really keep her mouth shut, **"****What?" **I asked, **"****I can't sleep" **she whispered gently in my ear, **"****What do you want me to do? Allow you to watch TV?" **she grunt, **"****Quit being mean to me" **I placed my hand on her forehead to feel her temperature again. It's not hot anymore but I think she still has cold,** "You don't have any fever anymore. You only have cold"**

**"Great so I can finally go to school tomorrow" **she exclaimed, **"****Yeah no more peace and quiet for me during lunchtime"**

**"Do you really find me that annoying?" **she asked, **"****No I also find you irritating" **I answered her but it's a lie, it's actually the opposite. I find it entertaining, and without her my day is not complete, **"****Did you really force yourself to allow me as your friend? I mean is it really that hard for you to offer me your friendship?"**

That was weeks ago and she still thinks about our friendship and stuff. _'That's because you wanted her to feel that way' _Yeah but im beginning to get tired of explaining to her that I just don't befriend anyone, **"****I just don't want to be friends with anyone cause that not Jade-like"**

**"Really? *yawn*"**

**"Yeah now sleep" **


	19. First Date

**-WEST**

**"Hii Jadeyy!" **I saw Cat bouncing up and down while giggling like an idiot, **"****NO!" **I exclaimed. It made her took a step back before regaining her composure again, **"****What's that supposed to mean?" **Robbie went beside her, wearing a weird expression on his face, **"****I thought you stopped saying that phrase" **he commented, **"****Oh me too but then I remembered it ahahaha!" **she replied.

**"But she still can't accept the fact that she didn't have a date to the prom last year Hahaha!"**

**"REX!"**

**"Robbie! You're puppet is being mean to me again!" **the perky little redhead yelled at him but he didn't flinch, **"****HE'S NOT A PUPPET!" **I took Rex out of Robbie's hands and threw him to the nearest garbage can. **"****REX!" **he looked at me with his dagger eyes** "Jade you're a demon!"**

**"Problem solved" **he ran to the garbage can and took Rex out of it, **"****So do you still like Tor-" **I took something out of my bag before she continue her sentence.

**"Oh look Cat I found some cereal in my locker. Do you want some?" **I placed some cereal in her mouth to prevent her from talking, "**That's right Cat loves cereal" **I said sarcastically, **"****Im sorry I almost said it" **she gave me one of her adorable pouts before whimpering like a dog, **"****You better be or I swear you'll never see the sunrise again" **I threatened, **"Ohhh ****I love sunrise can we view them tomorrow?"**

**"NO!" **she looked down and became quiet, **"****So how's tori? Is she coming to school today? I really miss her she's the only nice girl in our group" **

**"WHAT?"**

**"Do you have some bible? Or do you only have cereal?" **I rolled my eyes. I turned my gaze at the door and I saw Vega walked in. She's with her sister Trina. Who left her when she got inside the campus cause she's going to brag about the new play that she'll be acting. God I want to rip her soul so bad.

**"Hi Torii!" **she went to us after hearing Cat say her name, **"****Hey Cat! How're you doing?"**

**"Oh nothing my brother took me to his favorite place yesterday sorry I wasn't able to visit you at your house" **it almost sounded like a whisper but Tori noticed the sadness in her voice, **"****Oh no that's ok Jade was with me remember? You told her to take good care of me so that you can give her the fake blood and the fake gun. So did you give it to her?"**

**"I don't remember saying that to-" **I immediately stuffed some cereal in her mouth to prevent her from talking, **"****Cat you still haven't finished your cereal here take some more" **I continued to stuff more cereal in her mouth till she finally said stop. I think she already got what I mean. She swallowed the rest of the cereal before speaking again, **"****Yeah I already gave her the materials" **she cautiously looked in my eyes.

**"Oh that's great so where did you and your brother went yesterday? Did you guys went to a fancy restaurant?" **the Latina asked, **"****No he took me to the hospital where he was given special treatments. He said it was like his second home. But afterwards he took me to this weird but good looking restaurant. I don't know where it is cause it's pretty far. But I do know that they serve bugs for food" **Tori said eww but she just giggled.

**"Your brother took you to a hospital?"**

**"Yeah that's what I just said I have to tell that to Robbie" **she ran off to find Robbie. I guess this is one of the reasons why im having doubts on telling her the secret.

**-VEGA**

**"Jade I just want to thank you for taking good care of me yesterday" **that a bad phrase to start a conversation. I thought, but the fact that she didn't spare me a glance feels like it wasn't a good one either, **"****Whatever" **she said, **"****Um so I was wondering if you would like to go to the café with me after school today" **I didn't see any reaction from her which made me somehow nervous, **"****I don't recall having another assignment" **

**"****No it's not about our assignments. I just want to treat you today cause I really am thankful. But if you prefer somewhere else then it's ok with me"**

She's getting her books out her locker and I can see that she's thinking about it. I actually told Trina about what happened last night and she was screaming and yelling at me. She told me that I did a great job and I should ask Jade out.

I guess this is the first time im asking her out on a date. Well she doesn't know that it's a date but it's a date for me. Trina suggested that I should take her to the café but I told her that Jade should pick the first venue first and she agreed to it.

One of the reasons why I want to go out with her is that I really am thankful because she's the only one who stayed with me last night and she's the only one who took care of me when nobody else is around. Even though it's by force she still did it.

**"So im guessing that if we go to the café I'll be the one driving" **she said while turning her attention to me, **"****Yeah sorry?" **she sigh, **"****Let's make a deal. I'll drive us to the café but I'll be the one who's picking the place" **I nodded in response, **"****Sounds like a plan" **I smiled at her but she didn't return the gesture, **"****Meet me in the parking lot after school and don't be late"**

She closed her locker and went to her first class. SWEET I did it I am having a date with Jade West. I didn't know that I was smiling like an idiot in front of Jade's locker. Till I notice that Cat and Robbie are staring at me.

**"Hi Torii what are you staring at Jade's locker? Oh do you happen to see a bible inside it?" **the perky little redhead giggled but I shook my head, **"****Cat you're not allowed to have a bible remember?" **Robbie reminded her but she gave him a pout instead, **"****I only want some"**

**"No I didn't… Nothing im just happy to be back again" **I don't want to tell Cat the reason why im happy cause she doesn't know anything. And she's not supposed to know anything. **"****If you guys don't mind I'll go to my first class" **I smiled at them, **"****Oh KK see you Tori!" **I said goodbye to cat and Robbie before heading to my first class.

**Cabbie's POV **

When Tori was out of their sight they went to Robbie's locker before discussing their plans, **"****She wouldn't tell me anything" **the redhead purr, **"****That's because she thinks that you don't know anything" **Robbie whispered at her sharply, **"****But you told me about her feelings" **she reasoned out, **"****I know, but I didn't tell her that I told you. So what now?" **he asked, **"****Jade said she likes Tori too but she's not aware that Tori likes her back" **she pondered. But Robbie was shock to hear this from her, **"****Wait why didn't you tell me about this?"**

**"Oh im sorry I think I was thinking about bibles at that time" **she reasoned out, **"****Anyways who do you think will confess their feelings first?" **they both smirked, knowing that they already knew the answer to his question. **"****We both know who it is"**

**"Yeah" **Robbie agreed. There was a long pause before they spoke together.

**"It's Jade"**

**"It's Tori"**

They looked at each other with shockness and amazement in their eyes. **"****No way even Rex would agree with me on this one, of course it's Tori" **the nerd guy protested, **"****That's because he's your puppet" **the perky little redhead rolled her eyes, **"****I told you HE'S NOT A PUPPET"**

**"It's Jade im sure" **she said with full of conviction, **"****Alright, since you think that it's going to be Jade and I think that it's going to be Tori… Let's make a deal about it" **the redhead raised her eyebrows waiting for him to continue, **"****KK what kind of deal?" **she asked, **"****If I win you'll let me date you"**

**"What if I win?"**

**"Uh I dunno" **the guy confessed. Not knowing what the the redhead wants in return, **"****If I win you'll give me a huge bag of bibles"**

**"Alright is that a deal?" **he asked, and the perky little redhead nodded in return. **"****Yes!" **Robbie offered his hand to Cat and the perky redhead took it. Cat was the first one to said goodbye to Robbie because she's going to her first class. Robbie said goodbye and Cat did the same thing. Robbie knew that if he wants to win the bet. He needs to persuade Tori to confess her feelings immediately to Jade. But how will he do that?

_'If im going to make Tori confess her feelings to Jade… She needs to know that Jade likes her back first. But how can I do that?' _

He was heading towards his next class which is music while thinking of a plan on how to bust Jade '_That's RIGHT! Cat told me that Jade's the one who wrote that Tori looks hot when she's wearing her red nerdy glasses, if Tori finds out that it was written by Jade… She'll instantly know that Jade likes her too.' _

**"Now all I need is to trick Sikowitz to give me his magical box. And I already know how to do it"**

**-VEGA**

I was waiting for Jade on the parking lot for almost fifteen minutes now but she's still not here. She told me not to be late but she's the one who's late. I looked at my watch and it's already four in the afternoon. This date's not going well isn't it?

This parking lot is giving me creeps to think that I was the only one here leaning on Jade's car along with the empty cars that are parked around me. It's not covered so if I went here during one pm or two pm I'll probably burn because of the sun.

**"How long have you been standing there?" **she asked in an uninteresting tone. It pissed me off a little so I decided to give her a sarcastic remark, **"****I don't know? Check the clock… Maybe I was late? Or was I early?" **I said, **"****I know im late but im here now so stop complaining" **wow she's being insensitive she didn't even said sorry to me for being late. _'Are you stupid? Did you left your brain inside Hollywood Arts? Jade never says sorry'_

I ignored the thought in my head and went inside the passenger's seat. I buckled up my seatbelt and Jade did the same thing. She drove off a little later and well I guess this is going to be a silent drive again.

_'You need to say something… Remember what Trina told you to do. Always entertain your date.' _

_'But Jade doesn't know that this is a date and she hates it when im talking'_

_'It doesn't matter! Just ask her something'_

_'It matters because she's supposed to have fun on this date and I can start by staying quiet and not being annoying'_

_'So you're just going to ignore your sister's tips? Remember she's an expert when it comes to dating'_

Alright im officially crazy I am mentally having an argument with myself whether I should talk to Jade or not. But seriously? Do you think it was easy for me to shut up when im around her? I got used to the fact that I always talk to her and ask her a lot of pointless questions.

But if I choose to say something to her what will I say? Um good afternoon? _'Why do you have to be so at this time? She'll wonder why you said that' _Alright alright scratch that. Um what about nice weather we're having? _'You're implying that you guys are having an awkward atmosphere if you ask her that question' _that's right and she might think that im being weird today.

**"Vega? Did you left your tongue in Hollywood Arts? Funny you're not talking right now. I like it" **I turned to her and I can see her smirking. Why the hell does she have to be mean to me? Im not even doing anything to her im doing what she wants me to do. Im shutting up because that's what she likes and that'll make her happy and it means that she'll enjoy our first date. She doesn't have to be mean.

**"Here we** **are" **I didn't noticed that she already parked the car in the parking lot. She went out first but she didn't open the door for me. _'Damn Tori she won't do that she doesn't even know that this is a date. Come on compose yourself!' _I got out of the car and followed her.

This is the first time that I've been to this place. It's beautiful and I can already smell the brew coffee from the counter. It's like a bar except that they serve coffee not drinks. She sat on one of the stools and I sat beside her. Now that I've think of it she loves café's with stools. Doesn't she?

**"How'd you know about this place?" **I asked as I wander my eyes around the place, **"****Well I have a habit of driving alone at night for no reason and I just discovered this place. It was open 24 hours" **she answered, **"****Wow is that one of the perks of driving alone during the night?" **I teased. I didn't thought that I can actually tease her like this, **"****Well I like night driving" **she said in a "matter of fact" tone, **"****So what's the best coffee here?" **it didn't take her a while to answer so she must really know the coffee that they serve in this place, **"****Everything" **I frowned, **"****Oh so you mean it's better than the coffee that I make for you every morning?" **

**"Of course not!"**

Did I hear it right? She said NO so it means she likes my coffee more than any coffee in this world. She looked at me and she finally realized what she just said.

**"Syke" **she smirked. So you mean she's joking? I frowned. She called the lady at the counter and she ordered espresso for herself and a frappe for me. **"****Try the frappe its good"**

**"I haven't tasted this before cause im contented with a simple coffee with a creamer on it" **The frappe smells good it has a sweet aroma. I can smell Jade's coffee too but unlike mine the aroma is strong. Just like her… She was looking at me so I guess she was waiting for me to try this frappe thingy and so I did.

**"How was it?" **she asked. I glanced at her and she's looking at me intently, **"Not ****bad. Can I taste yours?" **she arched at eyebrow, she looks kind of cute but im not going to tell her that, **"****What's wrong with yours?"**

**"I just want to know what your coffee taste" **she hesitated for a moment but she let me drink it anyways, **"****Ugh why is it bitter?" **she laughed at me. What's so funny? "**It's black coffee stupid. And of course for someone who tried it for the first time. It is bitter. But once you drink it regularly you wouldn't even taste the bitterness anymore. And soon enough you'll realize that it's better than the other coffee" **I drank her coffee once more and she's right. It wasn't that bitter anymore. But it's still bitter, **"****So im guessing that this is your favorite coffee?"**

**"Well it's one of my favorites" **she chuckled. I love it when she chuckles, it makes me feel like I did something amusing on her part, **"****Even though it doesn't have any sugar in it?" **I asked, **"****You don't always need sugar to make a coffee taste better"** she paused, she took a glance at me before clearing her throat to speak again,** "Just like in love, you don't need sweetness to show how much you love someone you just let them feel it. Although it is much better if you show sweetness to help the love grow but that's not my thing" **she took another sip from her coffee before turning her attention in front of her, **"****Oh so I assumed that beck knows about this that's why your relationship lasted for more than two years huh?" **

**"No he wouldn't want to listen to this kind of stuff. Now finish your coffee cause we're going somewhere else" **she stood up, **"****Where?" **I saw her smirked.

**"Wouldn't you like to know?"**

I asked Jade if I can take out the coffee that she ordered for me and she said yes since she wants to arrive to her magical place as soon as she can cause according to her it's going to be a long drive. I kept asking her where it was but she just told me to shut up.

**"Are we there yet?" **she didn't answer my question, **"****Are we there yet?" **im still not getting any answer, **"****Are we-"**

**"NO!"**

**"going home after this?" **I finished my last sentence and I let out a chuckle, **"****UGH just wait ok?" **can you blame me? Im seeing unfamiliar places and unfamiliar roads and I don't know where she's taking me and the last time that I checked you should never ever trust Jadelyn West. But why do I feel like im thrilled to see this magical place? Isn't it weird?

**"Whoa…" **I said breathlessly, **"****Like what you see?" **I slowly nodded. I can see the white sand and I can hear the sound of the waves. I can also smell the saltiness of the ocean not to mention that there are seagulls flying near the beach as well.

**"Here we are…" **she parked the car near the sidewalk, **"****Do you always go here?" **she went out of the car and this time she opened the door for me, **"****Yeah but that was when I was still young. Now im a little bit too busy to go here" **she explained. We walked near the ocean and I noticed that there's no one here but us, **"****I can't see any people around… beaches are supposed to be filled with lots tourist and people wearing bathing suits right?"**

**"Not this part" **she replied as she kick the sand using her boots. I never pictured Jade like this before. I wonder what she looked like when she was still a kid, does she play here often? Does she spend a lot of time here with her parents? I really want to know. **"****Well why?" **despite of all the questions that I want to ask, that's the only words that I managed to say.

**"Mom owns this part of the beach so you see it's private and she has a rest house over there" **she pointed the light house. I can't see any house.**"****But there's nothing in there but the light house"**

**"So you really think it's a light house?"**

**"NO WAY"**

**"Here we are" **Jade took me inside the light house and I was completely wrong to think that the inside is composed of nothing but a large spiral of staircase.

**"This is so amazing Jade…"**

Most of the color of the house is white nothing but white. I get it the Victorian house of Jade was design by her mom. Cause it's all white as well. I can say that Jade's mom is really rich and so is she.

**"Mom and I used to stay here when dad is in a business trip. I enjoyed being with her even though dad's not with us. She's not the sweetest mom because she raised me like this. But I can say that I wanted to be like her" **her adoration for her mom made me like her even more. I wish I can meet her mom in the future. I wonder if Beck met her already, **"****So where is she now?"**

**"She's… She's in Europe… Um she has a job there and… She said she won't be home for a while" **her voice became somewhat sad. Maybe she just miss her mother so much. I gave her a soothing pat on the back, **"****Oh well don't be sad she'll come home soon" **I tried to reassure her and she gave me a faint smile, it almost turned into a sad one but she tried not to show it, **"****Im not sad. It's getting late we should probably head home"**

**"I guess so it's almost six thirty and its getting dark outside" **

**"Wow and you still haven't finished your frappe. Damn it Vega you're weak" **I frowned, **"****I forgot that I was holding a frappe!" **I reasoned out, _**"**__**I forgot that I was holding a frappe!" **_she mocked me using her western accent again. I hate to admit this but I actually miss it, **"****I don't talk like that!" **I chuckled.

**"Yeah sure you don't"**

She went out of the house and I followed her. This has been fun. I learned a lot of things about Jade today. I wish she had fun too. Cause this is supposed to be our first date and im already having fun when im with her so I wish she felt the same way.


	20. Regrets

**-VEGA**

I didn't tell Trina what exactly happened on Jade and I's first date. I want to keep it as a secret between the two of us because it's a very special moment and I just can't tell anyone about it. Actually I didn't expect her to take me to one of her favorite places like the beach. I know it's very important to her because of her mother and she also opened up to me again. Yesterday is just so perfect. I thought it's going to be lame and pointless but it was nothing like it.

I can't wait to see her im so happy. I closed my locker after taking out my books and I sighed happily. I was about to go to my next class when I saw Robbie running towards me. When he finally reached my locker he was panting and catching his breath.

**"Uh Robbie what's up?" **I managed to ask but im more concern about him, **"****Tori *pants* Wait just a sec *pant* don't go yet… *pants*" **I gave him a weird expression, **"****Alright" **when he was ok and his breathing is normal again he gave me a wide grin, **"****I already knew who gave you the letter during Sikowitz class"**

**"You do? So who is it?" **I exclaimed. I have a feeling that this is going to be a great day as well, **"****It was… Jade" **I shot him a glare, **"****Wh-What? Now's not the right time to joke Robbie"**

**"Im serious look at the handwriting and Jade's handwriting" **he showed me the paper that he stole from sikowitz's magical box and Jade's notebook that he borrowed from her yesterday.

I can't believe it… It does match. Does this mean that she actually like me? Im not dreaming right? She wouldn't write this if she doesn't like me. It's a huge confession. SHE SAID IM HOT. She said im hot im crying. I left Robbie standing in front of my locker and I started to look for Jade.

**-WEST**

Well im almost late. Thanks to those construction guys who has been working on the road for almost a month now. If I were there boss I would immediately fire them. I went straight to my locker and took out my books for my next class. We have sikowitz today so it means I'll be seeing Vega.

Yesterday went well and it's almost kind of like a date. Am I the only one who's feeling this way? Cause I just took Vega to my favorite place and told her one of my biggest secret that no one actually knows. Not even Beck or Cat.

**"Jade." **I look behind my back and I saw her best friend, **"****Andre." **I replied, **"****Can you hold on for a sec?" **I thought about it at first but then I gave in, **"You have five minutes,**** im almost late what do you want?" **he sigh, **" I **j**ust want to ask you something" **

**"Yeah what?" **I said in a boring tone. I don't really have any time for this, **"****About you and Tori… I've noticed something" **Holy chizz... Does he know? **"****Yeah like we're not fighting that much anymore and we're kind of friends now… Isn't that what you guys wanted? Now move out of my way cause im going to be late"** I tried to keep it coolbut then he stopped me.

**"Yeah I know and that's a good thing that you're not fighting anymore and you're friends now but there's something else" **this guy has a lot of nerve considering that he's helping Beck with Tori and now he's trying to push buttons. **"****Look can we talk about this later? Im pretty sure that it's not important" **I tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't budge.

**"Do you like Tori?"**

He's so blunt with his question and I admit that it shocked me, knowing that I tried mt best to keep it hidden from anyone except for Cat. But I didn't let him see through it. Is it really that obvious? But no this shouldn't be happening right now I have to deny it. Im not ready to confess to everyone that I like Tori, im not ready to confess that I am falling in love with the girl that I used to hate. I can't tell him the truth.

**"What did you just say" **I asked, **"****Do you like Tori more than just friends?" **there it is.

**"No I don't like her and I will never like her. I hate her remember? And it'll never change. Everything she does annoys me and she's irritating I just hate her guts so much. I was only forced to be her friend but let's face it. Why would I like her? I can't believe you would ask me that when you obviously know what the answer is"**

I heard a loud thud from the back and when I looked behind Andre I saw Tori running away from us. Oh my god what the hell did I just do? A part of me wants to chase her and explain that I didn't mean any of it but a part of me says that I shouldn't because Andre would know that im telling him lies.

Before I can make up my mind I already saw Andre chasing Tori while yelling her name. _'Great you just hurt the girl that matters the most to you' _I need Cat. I need Cat's guidance.

**-VEGA**

I don't have any idea where I was going but I only knew one thing. I have to get out of this sickening place. I can hear Andre calling me but I can't face him right now. Not when im crying while walking outside Hollywood Arts.

I took the nearest bus and went back home. I guess I won't finish my school today. So I sat on the couch and thought about Jade's words.

_'No I don't like her and I will never like her. I hate her remember? And it'll never change. Everything she does annoys me and she's irritating and I just hate her guts so much. I was only forced to be her friend but let's face it. Why would I like her? I can't believe you would ask me that when you obviously know what the answer is.'_

After all this time my efforts and flirting didn't changed anything at all. She still hates me from head to toe, inside and out. For her I am still the annoying and Irritating Tori Vega that shouldn't have come to Hollywood Arts in the first place.

Thinking about it just made me sick, angry, and sad about what happened. I don't have the right to be angry about her because I brought this to myself. I told myself that she'll like me back and I believed Trina and Robbie's words that I might have a chance.

And that I don't have anything to lose. But I already lose something. I lose my heart in the hands of the gothic girl who've always think that I am not worthy of her time. I wish I should have known this earlier that I can never change her feelings towards me.

If I knew this earlier I shouldn't have tried, I shouldn't have court her secretly. I shouldn't have pushed myself towards her. Because I know that all of those things won't change anything. This is the greatest mistake that I've ever committed. Aside from the fact that I kissed Cat's boyfriend accidentally.

I woke up because I can feel someone tickling my nose. And when I opened my eyes I saw Trina smiling at me.

**"Hey…" **she whispered, **"****Hi Torii!" **I heard cat beside her, **"****What's up Toro" **and Robbie is with here as well. I sat down and faced the three of them. They look worried and sad. I must have been sleeping for almost four hours now. Cause it's already three in the afternoon. I must have slept because of crying too much.

**"What are you guys doing here?"**

**"What happened to you? Is this about Jade?" **I glared at him. He shouldn't have said that in front of me not when Cat's around. **"****Don't worry she kind of knows"**

**"You told her?" **he slowly nodded while letting out an awkward laugh, **"****I knew it he couldn't keep his mouth shut" **Trina glared at him and he seems kind of scared, **"****It was an accident im so sorry. She saw the film about the rose that you told me to put in Jade's porch. So I didn't know what to tell her" **I sigh. Well there's nothing we can do about it. I just hope that she didn't say anything to Jade.

**"So what happened to you? When we went to Hollywood Arts together you couldn't stop smiling. And then Andre told me earlier that you just went home" **she looks so worried. Trina stroke my hair and I gave her a smile.

**"I heard Jade and Andre talking. I was looking for her because I found out that she's the one who wrote the letter for me anonymously during sikowitz's class. I wanted to confront her and hear it from her directly that she's the one who wrote the things on the paper but…" **I can feel the tears in my eyes again as I recall what happened earlier this morning.

**"Hey it's ok…" **Cat sat next to me and patted my back. I tried to hold my tears but I couldn't. **"****Then she said that she still hates me and it'll never change. I will always be annoying and irritating in her eyes… I heard it… Loud and clear with my very own ears"** hugged Cat and I sob quietly as she starts rubbing my back with her hands.

**"I don't get it… I know that Jade likes you too…" **he blurted, **"****Robbie I heard it ok? I was there I was standing behind Andre! I don't know if she saw me or not but she didn't even bothered to chase me and explain anything to me"**

**"But if she did chase you… Will you let her explain her side?" **Trina's question left me dumbfounded, will I let her explain anything to me at all? Maybe not... But at least she made an effort.

**"No… But at least I know that she somehow cares that I heard it"**

**"It's ok Torii…" **Cat was hugging me tightly. I love this girl so much she is so sweet. I can hear her pear phone ringing so I stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I went back to the living room and placed the frozen yogurt on the coffee table.

**"So what's your plan now?" **I sigh, **"****It's pretty obvious. I'll stop courting her and I'll try to act as if nothing happened and… and what we used to be" **they followed me in the kitchen, **"****What do you mean?" **the nerdy guy asked, **"****You know back when we're not friends yet…" **I simply said without looking at them, **"B****ut what if she wonders why you're doing that?" **I highly doubt if she cares, **"I don't ****think she would…"**

**"So you're really giving up?" **Trinna added, **"****I'll hold on to her words and her words say that she'll always hate me and it'll never change" **Cat's phone suddenly rang, she excused herself and went outside before answering it. **"****Look I know that it didn't go well… And I just want to say sorry for pushing you" **I smiled at my sister. I can't believe that she'll care for me like this. **"****Don't be… I agreed to it so… It's nobody's fault"**

**"But what will you say to Andre when he asks you tomorrow?" **

**"I'll just tell him that I left something at home and im in a hurry so I didn't pay any attention to him then I'll say that I had a migraine that lasted for an hour that's why I didn't go to school again" **they both nodded.

**"Hey guys… My brother said he needs my help on his pet turtle. It needs to be fed with a special kind of seaweed so he asked me to look after his turtle while he buys the seaweed in the store" **Cat returned to say goodbye to me and I gave her a sly smile, **"****That's ok thanks for stopping by at my house and for comforting me"**

**"Goodbye Cat"**

**"Oh it was nothing Tori" **she giggled. "**Bye Robbie"**

Trina woke me early today because she said that we'll be late if we don't drive to school early. The construction guys on the road are making things worse that's why the management fired them although they are still looking for new workers to finish the manhole. And while they're doing that the manhole is on hold. Making the traffic worse than it already is.

Mom and Dad came home this morning so before going to school mom cooked us some breakfast. She asked me why I didn't make any coffee this morning and I told her I got tired of it.

**"Sup Tori" **Andre went beside me, **"****Hey! Look im so sorry about what happened yesterday. I heard you calling my name but I forgot something at home and I need to get it before the-"**

**"It's cool. Robbie told me" **I guess I owe another one to Robbie. I smiled at him instead and he did the same, **"****Oh alright. So what brings you here?" **I asked, **"****Beck's not coming to school today but yesterday he invited all of us to come to this cool new amusement park this Saturday night. Do you want to come with us?"**

**"Sure… Who else is invited?"**

**"Let's see there's Robbie, Rex, Trina, Cat, Jade, Me and of course Beck. He has tickets because his uncle's promoting the rollercoaster ride that he design in the amusement park. I'll let him know that you'll be coming"**

**"Um yeah sure…" **I knew it Jade's coming, **"****Are you ok?" **I saw his worried face and I let out a small laugh, **"****Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
**

**"Because you had a migraine yesterday" **

**"Im ok now don't worry about it"**

**"Alright catch you later" **I finished taking out my books from my locker. But then I remembered that we have sikowitz today. Great so that means that I'll be seeing the girl broke my heart yesterday. I don't really want to see her but that's impossible. We have the same friends, the same class and most importantly we study in the same school. I'll need a miracle to make that happen.

I heard the bell rang so I went inside Sikowitz class. Surprisingly I don't see her anywhere. This is better I don't want to be bitter early in the morning. I sat next to Cat and Andre sat next to me. Sikowitz's early today and mind you he went to the door this time. He needs to continue doing that so that other people won't suspect that he's a homeless person.

The lesson was going well but then we heard the door open and there she is. Ms. Jadelyn West is late again. Sikowitz didn't mind her and I didn't mind her either. She sat on the last chair where she's usually sitting and when Sikowitz turned around to face us… He smiled at Jade.

**"Ah Jade… You're late again. And why's that?" **sikowitz asked the raven haired girl but she just shrugged, **"****I overslept but surely I didn't miss anything" **she reasoned out, **"****Yes you didn't and you're just in time"**

**"In time for what?" **she said as she sat beside Robbie, **"F****or our acting exercise. Andre you'll be the leader" **I heard Andre say yes and he went to the stage to pick the cast for his play, **"****Um let's see… I choose Cat and Robbie" **the perky little redhead giggled first before going to the stage. Robbie placed Rex down on his chair before following Cat. **"****Then lastly I pick Tori and Jade" **Tori and Who? _'Tori and Jade you idiot!'_

I tried to suppress the nervousness that im feeling while walking to the stage. She's right behind me and I can smell her scent. _'Tori stop it you need to get over her remember?' _

**"So what's the theme?" **Nathan said double date and Emily said mall. So we need to act like we're in the mall? Why does it have to be a double date?

**"Alright so Robbie and Cat will date so is Tori and Jade… I'll be the cashier in the mall" **Andre explained, **"Kay ****Kay" **the perky little redhead agreed, **"****Alright let's do this" **and so did Robbie.

Cat and Robbie started to hold hands and im not sure if I should hold Jade's hand as well. A part of me wants to but a part of me says that I shouldn't. I felt Jade's hand on my hand and she entwined our fingers together. _'You guys are just acting…' _

**"So? Where should we go next?" **the nerdy guy asked, **"****I don't know… The mall is so big" **I casually said as I glance around the room, **"****Let's eat in the food court" **we took cat's suggestion, **"****Whatever"** the raven girl said.We all went to Andre and Andre greeted us using his Australian accent.

**"Welcome trusted customers what can I do for you?"**

**"We would like to have two burritos" **I smiled at him and he wrote something on his paper, **"****And we'll have two Tacos" **Cat added, **"****Coming right up" **he was about to move out of the scene but Jade said something, **"****Hey I want coffee"**

**"We don't serve coffee here" **Andre responded, **"****What kind of a food stand is this? You don't serve any coffee?" **everyone in the class felt the tension between us, even sikowitz is staring blankly at us, **"*****whispers* Jade this is a Taco stand…" **Robbie whispered but she shrugged it off, **"****I don't care I demand-"**

**"That's enough! Sit down all of you" **we did what sikowitz tell us to do and he went to the stage while having a disappointed look on his face, **"****Tori and Jade is there something wrong?" **wait why the hell am I included?

**"NO I don't think there is" **I strongly said while crossing my arms to my chest, **"****I noticed earlier that you and Jade are not acting pretty well. I sensed awkwardness when she held your hand and Jade… why are you being such a gank again? Remember you can't be a gank when you're acting" **I didn't say anything and I saw Jade roll her eyes. I need to get over her as quickly as possible. She's one of the reasons why I can't focus on anything. Scratch that I think she's the only reason why I can't focus on anything. _Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding_

**"Both of you will stay I don't believe that there's nothing wrong with the both of you"**

Oh my god what did I do to have this kind of punishment? Im pretty sure that I didn't pull any pranks on Trina and I didn't even said that Robbie looks gay or anything. When everyone finally left the classroom. Sikowitz told Jade to sit in the front and she did.

**"I thought that both of you girls are already ok with each other after that date that you had at Nozu's why are you starting this again?" **I frowned. How come he noticed this so fast? **"****Starting what?" **Jade asked, **"****Being awkward and being such a gank" **he answered, **"****Sikowitz it's not a big deal ok? I was just startled" **he doesn't seem convinced, **"****Tori I know you're a great actress and you should've expected it to happen because you're dating each other"**

**"Alright we're sorry it'll never happen again so can we go now? I didn't have any breakfast and im starving" **the raven girl protested and Sikowitz finally gave up, **"****Fine I guess I just got carried away. I'll let this pass but never again"**

I was about to go to the asphalt café when I felt Jade's hand on my hand. She entwined our fingers again. I tried to remover her hand but she didn't let go.

**"Don't fight it Vega"**


	21. Bori's Date

**-Third Person's POV**

Jade didn't let go of Tori's wrist as they continue to walk down the hallways where their lockers are located and they're headed towards the asphalt café where their friends are waiting for them. Tori can't figure out why Jade is acting this way, she can't see any emotions written on the Goth's face, no sign of anything which made her even more nervous.

She shook that thought out of her head and began to think that maybe this is one of Jade's plans of tricking her and she felt chest pains as she remember what happened yesterday. She tried getting out of Jade's grip but she failed to do so.

The Goth gripped her wrist as tight as she could but Tori didn't felt any pain. In fact she felt that Jade doesn't want to let her go which made the Latina blush.

When they reached the asphalt café there are hundreds of people eating and walking around the place which made it difficult for the both of them to locate where their friends are sitting. But instead of looking for their friends, Jade pulled Tori in one of the tables and forced the Latina to sit in front of her.

It gave confusion to Tori because Jade never said anything. The Goth took out a sandwich and start eating it without looking or paying any attention to the Latina who is sitting in front of her. She can feel that Tori's not doing anything and the Latina is looking at her intently. So she stopped eating her sandwich and looked at her.

**Jade: I… Umm… I don't know how to say this but- **she wasn't able to finish her sentence because the Latina cut her off.

**Tori: You don't need explain anything to me Jade its ok. I already know that no matter what I do or what I say, you'll always end up hating me and it'll never change. So I came up with a conclusion that we shouldn't try to be friends when I know that it will never work out. I wouldn't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do in the first place because it will only make things worse. So it's ok…**

**Jade: No it's not ok. I know everything tori I KNOW EVERYTHING. I know you like me ever since you sent me that black flower in my porch I already knew that it was you. Why are you stopping now? I told Andre that I didn't like you because… Because im not yet ready to tell them what I really feel.**

**Tori: Look if you're trying to mess with me again. Save it I don't have time for this. **She stood up and went back to the hallways.

**Jade: Tori Wait!**

xXx

Tori let out a huge sigh before sitting in the couch beside her. She went home early today because she didn't attend her glee club due to the fact that Jade is a member of that club too. She sat there quietly while resting her head and staring at the ceiling.

Unfortunately she heard a loud knock on the door which made her frown. Who would visit her during this time? She thought to herself. She figured out that it can't be Trina because she's in Theater's club. Feeling a little bit frustrated, she opened the door and it revealed her best friend.

**Tori: come in. **he sat in the couch and the Latina sat beside him. **What brings you here Andre?**

**Andre: Tori I just… **It took him a while before processing the next word that will come out of his mouth. He inhaled deeply before letting out a sigh.** Beck is really serious about you. He wants to go out with you tomorrow after school. He won't stop bugging me. He told me to ask you if you're ok and he's planning on asking you out. Please tori give him a chance. Just try it once. **

**Tori: I… I don't know Andre…**

**Andre: I know that you like someone else and I already have a clue who it is… But please try going out with beck. Not only for him but also for me, please make him stop torturing me I can't take it anymore.**

The Latina knew that she can't possibly take Andre's request. She can't go out with Beck because she still has feelings for Jade. There's no point of denying it knowing that it's the truth. But there's a part of her that says _'Why not?'_

**Tori: Fine fine… I'll do it.**

Andre couldn't believe what Tori just said. He knew that Tori would say no but she didn't and it made him happy.

**Andre: Thanks Tori when he calls you tonight and invites you out on a date please say yes.**

**Tori: Alright I'll do it but just once ok. **

**Andre: Yeah yeah thanks again. **

She's still having second thoughts about Andre's request but she thought to herself, how bad can it be? And she's stuck with the idea that maybe just maybe she'll develop feelings for Beck over time.

xXx

**Trina: Are you sure about this?**

She wouldn't want to tell Trina about her date with Beck but she'll need her older sister to back her up on this one. She's wearing the black new dress that she bought from the mall yesterday. She wore it together with her blue jacket and this time instead of wearing boots she wore heels.

**Tori: Yeah… I mean how bad can it be? **She replied while tying her hair (Her hairstyle during the prom wrecker)

**Trina: I just want to remind you that using beck to move on is not a good idea.**

**Tori: Im not using him Trina. Im just giving him a chance and if it works out then I don't see anything wrong with it.**

They both heard the doorbell downstairs. Tori went down to see who it was and when she opened the door it revealed beck wearing a black shirt together with his light blue jacket that matches the Latina's outfit. They both smiled at each other which made her blush a little.

**Beck: You look swell… Are you ready to go? **They both saw Trina going down the stairs.

**Trina: Bring her home before midnight if you don't want to be caught by our parents.**

**Tori: We'll be home before you know it. Let's go.**

xXx

**Jade: She said what?!**

**Robbie: She said Beck and Tori are going on a date tonight! Now give Rex back to me!**

**Jade: Where's the location?!**

**Cat: Ahahaha! Hi Robbie! Wanna hear a knock knock joke?**

**Robbie: Not now Cat. **

**Jade: ANSWER ME!**

**Robbie: They're going to Beck's new favorite restaurant called the spazz. **

**Jade: Cat turn on your pear map and locate where that place is. **

**Cat: Im on it. It's near Calabasas… Oh wait we are in Calabasas Ahahaha!**

**Jade: We don't have time for this Cat.**

**Cat: Alright Alright! ****_Bossy…_**

**Jade: WHAT?**

**Cat: IM LOOKING…**

Jade handed Rex back to Robbie and waited for Cat to locate the restaurant where beck and tori are headed. She can't stop thinking about the Latina's expression when she stormed out of the asphalt café. She has never seen Tori that angry before. Not with anyone…

**Cat: They're only three miles away from here. How come you don't know where The Spazz is Robbie?**

**Robbie: I don't kno-**

**Jade: Enough talking! You're both coming with me.**

**Cat: Oooh! Fun. **The perky little red head started to clap her hands simultaneously while laughing like a five year old child.

**Robbie: But I don't want-**

**Jade: Say goodbye to your precious puppet. **She took Rex from Robbie's hand which made Robbie frown.

**Robbie: Alright! But im only doing this for the sake of Rex.**

When they arrived to the restaurant Jade told Robbie to look for Tori. They used Robbie's Walkie-Talkie to be able to communicate with each other at a distance.

**Jade: Hey Cat can I borrow your phone?**

**Cat: Oh why?**

**Jade: I bought a new phone and my contacts are drained. I need to get your number. And of course Tori's number.**

**Cat: kk.**

Jade added some of Cat's contacts on her phone while waiting for Robbie to locate where beck and tori is. But Cat started to shrug her all of a sudden which made her look at the perky red head.

**Cat: I found a girl that looks just like Tori! And I saw her with a guy! **Jade looked where Cat's finger are pointing.

**Jade: That's because it is TORI AND BECK! Let's hide somewhere. **They hid behind the walls and they talked to Robbie over the walkie-talkie.

**Cat: Jade I think Robbie's walkie-talkie is broken. I can't hear him talking.**

**Jade: You need to turn it on first. **Jade took the walkie-talkie from Cat's hand and turned it on.

**_Robbie: Where are you guys? I've been trying to talk to you over the walkie-talkie but I can't hear any response! By the way I found Tori and Beck._**

**Jade: Apparently the walkie-talkie wasn't on… And we found them too no thanks to you.**

Tori and Beck were laughing together while entering the restaurant. Jade couldn't believe her eyes. The last time she remembered. Tori was crying over her because of what she heard yesterday and now she's going out with beck and they're enjoying each other's company.

_'This wouldn't have happened if you didn't became a coward when it comes to her, and now you can only blame yourself for what's happening right now.' _she thought to herself.

**_Robbie: Are you guys seeing this?_**

**Jade: Meet us here on the wall and hurry. **

_'It's a good thing the restaurant have a glass wall.' _She said to herself. They can see beck and tori sitting down on the table near the glass wall. She saw beck pulling the chair for tori. '_Beck has never done that to me before, I guess he is pretty serious about Tori' _She said to herself.

xXx

**Tori: How did you know about this place?**

**Beck: My uncle knows a lot of restaurant because he's a businessman. **

**Tori: It's amazing…**

**Beck: Well im glad you liked it.**

The waiter approached them and handed them the menu. Tori thought that this date wasn't really that bad. She seems to be enjoying herself with beck's company and she can tell that beck's doing the same thing. Although she can't stop thinking about Jade _'I wonder what she's doing right now' _she shook the thought off of her head and tried to focus on her date.

**Beck: So what do you want?**

**Tori: Hmmm how about you choose for me? Since this is your favorite restaurant im pretty sure you know what they serve the most here. **It made him laugh. What the chizz?

**Beck: Well they serve fries, burgers, pizza, pasta, and many more. Take a pick.**

**Tori: Well that was embarrassing… Why do they need to hand us menus if they serve regular foods? And not dishes?**

**Beck: Because they serve combos. **The Latina just nodded.

**Tori: Well I'd like pasta and of course pizza.**

**Beck: Burgers and Fries for me. **He handed the menus to the waiter after telling him the orders.

**Tori: Do you always eat burgers and fries?**

**Beck: You mean here? Well they do serve the best burgers here so yeah.**

**Tori: Well not only here but like… most of the time?**

**Beck: I guess so… why?**

**Tori: And you never get fat? Wow.**

**Beck: Hahaha well that's because I do some exercises.**

**Tori: Please tell me you don't do those exercises like Trina does. I swear if I can only remove my eyes for a moment I will do it.**

**Beck: Well I think I can picture that. **They both laughed.

xXx

**Cat: They seemed to be having fun together. Where's Robbie?**

**Jade: Go look for him and come back here as soon as you find him.**

**Cat: kk.**

_'I hate what im seeing right now and worse I can't even do a single thing about it. Tori hates me and I have no right to stop them from what they are doing because im not in any position to do it.' _Jade's expression looks like she's about to kill someone from a distance.

**Robbie: Hey Andre said he's been trying to call you but he can't reach your phone.**

**Jade: I bought a new one because my old phone broke. What does he want?**

**Robbie: Well he's on call right now on my pear phone. Here speak to him. I'll just go to Cat.**

He handed his phone to Jade and Jade placed it over to her ear.

**Jade: What?**

**Andre: I know what's happening now. It took me a while to figure it all out but when did it all started? And why the chizz did you lied to me?**

**Jade: If you're just going to call me and lecture me about this please not now.**

**Andre: You owe me a story but right now I want tori to be happy so im going to have to help you on this one.**

**Jade: What can you possibly do?**

**Andre: Whoa easy there I am your girl friend's best friend. **

The thought of Tori as her girl friend made her smile. She looked at the Latina once again and she saw her laughing at Beck's stories while having a romantic dinner with him. She clenched her fists.

**Jade: Any plans?**

**Andre: Robbie said you were spying on her-**

**Jade: Im not spying on her I just wanted to know what was happening.**

**Andre: Oh so you mean you're stalking her?**

**Jade: One wrong word and I swear Harris.**

**Andre: Ok let us not lose our temper… Please breathe.**

**Jade: So what now?**

**Andre: You have a new phone right? Why don't you send her cute messages without letting her know that it was you?**

**Jade: I'll consider it.**

**Andre: But of course knowing you… You wouldn't do that because you don't know the meaning of cute… Oh and sweetness too.**

**Jade: Watch me.**

xXx

**Beck: I knew it you liked me ever since you came to Hollywood arts and now you're just being in denial.**

**Tori: And why do you think that's the case?**

**Beck: You asked me to kiss you during our first performance remember?**

**Tori: Yeah but that doesn't mean anything! I ran out of words starting with the letter K and I want to piss Jade at that time.**

They both laughed and beck continued eating his burger. The Latina felt her pear phone buzz. So she took it out and looked at the message. It couldn't be Trina because she would call her if there was an emergency.

When she opened the message it was an unknown number. It even made her more confused _'Who could it be?' _she thought. She read the message and she blushed instantly: _'Are you a cigarette? Cause you're smoking hot' – I love what you're wearing tonight too bad I am not you're date .x _

**Beck: it's rude to text someone when you're on a date. Hahaha just kidding so who is it? **

**Tori: I-It's … It's just Trina asking when I'll be back home.**

**Beck: Oh… well its only nine thirty… We still have plenty of time.**

**Tori: Y-yeah… **

She can't stop thinking who the sender was. It can't be beck because they're together and he doesn't have his phone with him. Who could it be? It can't be Jade although there's a part of her that wishes it was her.

**Beck: Andre told me that you were going with us to the amusement park tomorrow. Im happy that you'll be able to come. **

**Tori: Yeah I guess we all needed some time to wind off. And besides I am going out with you guys… My friends! I wouldn't want to miss it.**

xXx

Jade saw Tori blush and it made her heart skip a beat because of the Latina's reaction. She admitted to herself that this is the first time that she sent a pick up line to someone. And she's pretty glad that it's for Tori.

**Andre: So? What did you sent to her? **

**Jade: I'll forward it but never mind that for now. I wanted to ask… Aren't you in beck's side?**

**Andre: beck and tori are both my best friends. And at first I support them together but knowing that Tori actually likes you and not beck. I can't force her to like Beck just because beck likes her. And im pretty sure that beck will understand tori.**

After thirty more minutes of watching Tori and Beck. They decided to call it a night and stood up from the chair. Jade felt happy for a moment because at last their first date is over.

**Robbie: How's it going?**

**Jade: We're heading to the Vega residence.**

**Cat: Oh is it over?**

**Jade: We wouldn't be leaving this place if they're not finished right? So let's go! We have to be there before they do.**

**Cat: Oh Yay! Race!**

They all went inside Jade's car and drove out of the restaurant. Robbie said he needs to go home soon because of his curfew so Jade dropped him off first on his home. He said good bye to the both of them before going inside his house.

**Cat: So what's your next plan now?**

**Jade: I don't really know…**

**Cat: Why don't you try courting her?**

**Jade: Are you kidding me? I don't do that kind of thing.**

**Cat: Yeah? Well you don't stalk people or spy on them as well but why did you do it tonight? It's because you love tori and you can't leave her with beck. You're starting to do things that you don't normally do for Tori so why are you hesitating now? You're giving me a headache.**

**Jade: I think you just said something that actually makes sense right now.**

**Cat: Really? I can't wait to tell that to Mr. Purples!**

**Jade: And… It's over.**

When they finally arrived at the Vega residence they haven't seen beck's car yet so it means they came here first they hid the car from a distance so they wouldn't get noticed. They waited for a couple of minutes and they finally saw beck's car approaching the driveway.

xXx

Beck went out of the car first to open the car door for Tori. The Latina gave him a casual smile which meant thank you so he smiled back. Tori always knew that beck is a gentle man and that's one of the things that she admired from him.

**Tori: Well I had fun tonight thank you.**

**Beck: No problem **he used his British accent. (Remember he said that on sleepover at sikowitz) It made the both of them laughed.

After a little chat about what happened tonight beck finally said goodbye to Tori and Tori did the same thing. She watched him get into his car and drive off the road. She was about to go inside her house when she received another message.

_'If I had a star for every time you brightened up my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand' – do me a favor and dream of me tonight, see you in Hollywood Arts .x_

_Before you guys kill me in the back of your mind for not updating for several weeks please tell me if you liked this chapter because I swear to god this is one of my favorites xD. Im so so so so so sorry x10 for not updating. I was on a vacay enjoying the white sand beach of my country lmao. _

_AND on the other news I have so many ideas on this part of the story that I don't know how to organize them altogether. BUT since I owe you guys a lot of chapters im going to fill you in with some information. _

_The next chapter will have a lot more POV's than before. Not only will I make a POV for jori but also with the different characters of Victorious. I hope you can keep up because you might get confuse. ANYWAYS thank you for waiting and don't worry… I'll try to update as much as I can from now on, don't be a strangeeeerrrr .x_

_Im so sorry talaga Hahaha x10 mga bhe! _


	22. Amusement Park

**-NO ONE'S POV**

The Vega sisters decided to go to the amusement park together. Tori is quite delighted because she doesn't want to be fetch by Beck. God knows that Beck would do anything to woo her. And she's pretty much aware that it's working. She doesn't want to admit to herself that she can't feel anything special for Beck. Its pure friendship, the last time they went out together proved that it's nothing romantic.

It's true that Beck is a fun person to be with, you'll never get tired of his jokes and his stories are always interesting. He's also a gentleman, always asking her if she wants anything and well let's just say he knows how to treat a woman very well. She can't think of anything that she wouldn't like in Beck's personality. He's pretty handsome too.

But she feels like something else is missing, something's not right. She can't figure it out but she's looking for something. Something that Beck doesn't have which made her think that maybe just maybe there is no chance after all. She's planning to tell Beck about all of this, she can't hold it much longer. Sooner or later he needs to find out that she can't do it. She's becoming unfair and after all Beck is still his guy friend and she wouldn't really want to hurt him. But she knows that she will have to.

**"Tori what's taking you so long? We need to get there as early as possible" **Trina whined. It annoys her when she acts immature like this, **"****WHY? We have like thirty more minutes" **she reasoned out, **"****Uh… DUH that's kind of like the point" **the younger vega frowned, **"****But why? Can't we go there in time?"**

**"NO because I wanted to look for hot guys before your friends arrive" **she raised her eyebrows, **"****Seriously? That's your reason?"**

**"You know what I can just leave you here and go right now and let Beck fetch you. That's ok with me"**

The Latina fixed her hair one last time before going out of her room. She was wearing a light blue flannel that covered half of her thigh which made it unnecessary for her to wear a skirt. She wore high heals and a crisscross pair of black socks that covered her legs. Her fashion sense is becoming more accurate and less dorky thanks to her Sister Trina Vega.

When she went downstairs she saw her sister sitting comfortably on the couch while holding a bowl full of popcorn. She was watching an episode of pretty little liars.

**"Are we going to go or what?" **Trina didn't look at her she was focusing her attention on the TV. **"****Just a sec let me finish this episode and then we'll go" **Tori sat next to her sister and grabbed a piece of popcorn in the bowl. **"****HEY DON'T- whoa… Tori? Is that really you? You look amazing… So I guess my tips are working huh? Because you seldom wear those pinkish dorky clothes that you bought from the children's store" **the Latina doesn't know if her sister complimented her or insulted her instead, **"****EXCUSE ME I did not bought my clothes from the children's store. They are elite, mom bought those clothes for me from Limited Too"**

**"Just so you know, Limited Too is a brand for kids clothing"**

**"Um no that's false. It's also a brand for teens" **she protested as if proving her point correctly, **"****Yeah… for dorky teens. You should really read more fashion magazines" **the older vega rolled her eyes, **"****No they're boring. I'd rather not"**

**"Suit yourself ****_no wonder Jade doesn't like you"_**

**"What?" **her sister just shrugged and stood up from the couch, **"****Nothing, let's go I can just re-watch this episode later but right now I want to look for hot guys in the amusement park so let's go"**

Trina's driving obviously because Tori failed her licensed test and she regretted it every time her friends ask her to get her own driver's license. So they went out and went inside their family car, her sister Trina played her favorite radio station while singing along to the beat of the music. Every time her sister sings in the car she would always try to stop her which will lead them to argue until they arrive to their destination, but this time things are quite different.

Her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking how to confess her real feelings towards Beck. Of course it wouldn't be easy but she wouldn't want to prolong the problem or things will get even worse. She let out a huge sigh before staring at the window of the car while watching the city lights shine in her chocolate brown eyes. It was making everything difficult for her.

After quite some time of hearing Trina's horrendous voice they parked the car in the parking lot before heading towards the entrance.

**"Let's go inside" **Trina pulled her sister's arm, **"****Shouldn't we wait for the others?" **she asked but her sister just shrugged, **"****I didn't come here to wait, I came here to look for hot guys Tori"**

**"Suite yourself cause im waiting here for the others" **

**"Are you sure you're ok here? Cause im going in" **the Latina nodded, **"****Yeah and when you're finished. Call me and I'll meet you in the carousel"**

Trina gave her an okay sign before going inside the amusement park. The Latina sat on the nearest bench and admired the whole place. Amusement parks look so much cooler during the nighttime she thought. But of course it wouldn't appear cool for her because she was meeting the girl who broke her heart a few days ago. It would have been better if she didn't come or if Jade said that she wouldn't come. But there is a part of her that says "Im glad she's coming with us" which made her want to hate herself even more.

**"TORII!" **the perky little red head was running towards her, **"****Hi cat!" **she stood up and approached the super excited girl who was giggling while running, **"****Wow you look super amazing…" **it made Tori blush a little, **"****Thank you Hahaha I guess Trina did a great job teaching me how to dress with style"**

**"Cat! Slow down I can't- Wait Tori? Wow I almost didn't recognized you" **the Latina smiled once more, **"****Well thank you Robbie"**

**"Why are you all standing there? Shouldn't we be inside the amusement park by now?"**

She recognized that voice, the voice that always hunts her in her dreams, the voice echoes in her mind the whole time… It can only be Jade's voice. She glanced at the Goth who always knew how to dress with style. She loves Jade's hair. And her green highlights that made her look even more attractive and appealing in her eyes. Not to mention the piercing that she has on her right eyebrow.

**"Beck and Andre are still not here I guess we should wait for them" **the little red head blurted, **"****Hey Tori aren't you supposed to be with Trina?" **the nerdy guy questioned her, **"Yeah w****ell… She went inside already because she said she wants to hunt for hot boys so I let her"**

**"Hey Robbie you told me that you'll buy me a cotton candy when we get here. I see one over there come on buy me one!" **Cat was pulling Robbie's left sleeve, **"****Fine but I'll only buy you one because cotton candies make feel me dizzy" **the perky little redhead nodded, **"****kk." **then they both rushed to the cotton candy vendor.

**-WEST**

What are those two dorks up to? I don't remember Cat asking Robbie for a cotton candy or maybe I was a bit pre-occupied to hear the both of them talking. And that's because of the girl who is standing right in front of me looking so hot and adorable at the same time.

She looks so perfect right now and I loved the way she curled her hair for tonight. I can't help thinking whether she dressed up like this to impress me or I think she dressed up for Beck. I've never seen her wear a flannel before and I wish I had because damn she looks like a hot model. And those crisscrossed socks? It doesn't look like she's trying to seduce someone. It just made her look hot in general. To top all of that Vega in heels makes me want to kiss her right here right now. I mean sure she always wear her brown boots and it made her look adorable but with heels? It's really different.

You see I've been having these cheesy dreams lately wherein Vega and I are officially a couple and she would always tell me jokes that aren't even that funny but surprisingly instead of telling her to leave me alone or stare at her like she was the most uninteresting person that I should be talking to. I somehow feel happy that she's trying so hard to make me laugh.

I looked at her and she was looking at the amusement park with her light brown eyes that always hypnotize me whenever I look at it. Cat and Robbie was right, If I really want Tori to like me again the same way that she did when I was still being a crappy girl around her I should court her and show her that I really do like her as much as she likes me. Or maybe I like her more than she likes me.

**"So why did you and your annoying sister came here so early?" **I asked, I want to break the ice because it's getting awkward plus I really miss talking her voice. **"****Why do you care?"**

Am I really speaking to Vega? Seriously she seems a little bit too tightened _"What do you expect? She'll treat you the way she treats Cat and Robbie? You broke her heart remember?" _Ouch…

**"Nothing I just think it was stupid" **she huffed. **"****Hii! Ahahaha!" **Cat and Robbie came back holding a piece of cotton candy in their hands.

**"We saw Beck and Andre in the parking lot and they're heading this way" **Robbie pointed the parking lot, **"****Good I'll just call Trina and tell her to meet us in the carousel. Excuse me" **she went to the entrance of the amusement park and brought out her phone. **"****Jade! What did you do?" **the redhead asked, **"****What do you mean what did I do? I did nothing"**

**"She doesn't look that unhappy the last time Cat and I talked to her" **Robbie sheepishly said, **"****What are you implying?"**

**"We saw you talking to each other" **I sigh, **"****I just ask her why she came here early with her annoying sister and she said why do I care so I replied nothing I just think it was stupid" **the perky little redhead slapped me in the shoulder, **"****JADE! You shouldn't have said that!" **I can't believe she yelled at me, **"****Why not?" ** I asked while massaging the shoulder that she slapped. I have to admit it did hurt.

**"Let's just say that she would hate you more…" **

**"If you really want her to like you again be nice to her" **Cat added. **"****Yeah and do it quickly because Beck and Andre is here" **he's right I saw both of them heading towards us while grinning like they both won in the lottery or something. **"Sup little red!" **Andre patted cat's head which made the little red head giggle.

**"Hi Andree! Ahahaha!"**

**"Is everyone here?" **the canadian went in front of us, **"****Yeah we're just waiting for you" **Robbie replied while glaring at Andre who appears to be telling a joke to Cat.

**"Where's Tori?" **wow he just got here and he's already looking for Tori, he's quite serious isn't he? _"I think he proved that for a couple of times already since they are dating each other for quite a while now"_

**"She's already inside the amusement park with Trina" **the redhead clinged her arms with Robbie which cause the nerdy guy to smirk, **"****You mean they didn't wait for us? That's just sad" **Andre placed his left hand on the right side of his chest acting like he got shot in the heart.

**"It's a long story" **the nerdy guy entwined his hand with the perky little redhead, **"****How bout we all stop talking and go inside the amusement park already?" **they nodded their heads in excitement, **"****kk!"**

If you think I hate amusement parks like this one then you're wrong. Sure I hate a lot of things but amusement parks are out of the topic. I don't like it or hate it. It's in the neutral category, let's just say that I hate the people here but not the place because everyone knows that it's fun here and it's a great way of entertaining yourself.

We went to fetch Tori and her sister Trina in the carousel first before trying out some new rides. Personally I would love to ride the bumper cars and the horror booths because those things are extreme and less boring.

**"Hi Tori **He waved his hand to Tori and the Latina did the same, **"****You guys finally arrived, im sorry we weren't able to wait for you it's just that Trina said she wants to look for hot guys" **she smiled, **"****And when I managed to find one you came here to fetch me and the opportunity is gone" **Trina whined like a little kid, geez I can't stand her at all.** "So shall we try out some new rides?" **

Everyone agreed and we proceeded to the first booth that we saw. I don't really know what it's called because I can't remember the last time that I went in an amusement park. I guess I was still very young at that time when my mom was still living in our house and we would always celebrate my birthday here when I was still a kid. But now we don't do that anymore because she became busier and busier in Italy.

Trina didn't join us because she was texting this guy that she found earlier on the carousel. We formed two teams which is me, cat, and robbie then the other team was tori, beck, and andre. The first team who knocks out all of the ducks using the water gun wins. The team who'll win will each get a free stuffed animal as a prize.

I don't really care about the teddy bear or the prize im all about the fun and I think it's really funny seeing the ducks falling out of the platform. The game started when the owner of the booth gave us the signal to go.

I can't really focus well because all I can hear is cat giggling right next to me. Robbie on the other hand kept saying words like "almost there" "yes" "aww I missed it" and many more which I no longer care what they were all about.

And then there's Tori who appears to be inches away from me, she's smiling and laughing while knocking off the ducks from the platform, beck was laughing with her which pissed me off all of a sudden. Andre is smiling but I can't hear him laugh because cat was really noisy.

In the end because Cat was so hyped and Robbie was a good shooter (he plays a lot of video games after all) our team won. Cat picked a grey elephant from the prizes and Robbie gave her the stuffed kangaroo because he doesn't really know what to do with it. I got a white fluffy cat and I'd be lying if I say that it wasn't adorable or cute because it was.

**"Wow Jade that cat is so cute" **the perky little redhead giggled, **"****Yeah but seriously stuff toys are not my type" **I replied sounding rather uninterested, **"****Well I wouldn't want to take it because I already have two… Why don't you give it to Tori?" **I froze, **"****Gi-Give it to Tori?"**

**"Yeah I think she'll really love it"**

I glanced at her and she was talking to Trina. I looked for Beck and Andre but I can't seem to find them. I would love to give this to Tori because she's the reason why I wanted to win. The way I see her smile and god her laughs are so majestic. Okay I know im being cheesy right now but that's what I feel when Tori is so close to me. I say things that I don't usually say and I do things that I don't usually do.

**"Tori" **she looked at me, I can't identify her expression but I know that she's trying to hide it, and it's working. **Do you want this? Im not into stuffed animals and knowing you… UGH just take it.**

I handed her the stuffed animal without waiting for her response. I smirked when I saw her smile and hugged the cat. She's also blushing and im pretty sure that im blushing as well no matter how I try to hide it. I just can't.

After a couple of rides of being stuck with each other we decided to split up. Cat and Robbie went to the carousel, Trina went to look for the guy that she was texting, and Beck and Tori decided to go to the roller coaster. And that leaves me with Andre.

**-VEGA**

Im still hugging the stuffed cat animal that Jade gave to me. It was unexpected and believe it or not I really want her to give me the prize that she won but I thought she was just going to give it to cat. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little knowing that it's one of the most adorable things that jade did to me. I couldn't keep my emotions to myself at that time so I showed it to her anyway. I don't really know how to act towards her whether I'll treat her as a friend or I'll avoid her as much as I can.

**"Do you want to ride the bump cars with me?" **I realized I wasn't paying attention to Beck. **"****Umm… Beck…" **should I tell him? I mean this is the perfect time and the sooner I tell him the sooner it'll be over. I wouldn't have to hurt him any further. "**I wanted to tell you something" **he smiled. **"****First of all I just wanted to say sorry… I tried… I did everything to like you back and…"**

**"SHUSH… Save your confession later… Please… Just please ride the bump cars with me and end our last date with happy moments, before you say what you have to say… please tori? Spend the last time of our date with the bump cars?" **I let out a laugh but I said yes anyway.

We went inside the bump car which is color red because he told me he loves red cars. And we bumped other cars while laughing like crazy animals. I don't know if he already knows but based on the way he talks to me I think he knows something that I don't.

I did what he told me to do. We had fun bumping the other cars while laughing like it's the end of the world. I just realized I feel so lucky to have Beck as my guy friend. I've told this for a dozen of times already but any girl in the world would be so lucky to have Beck as a boyfriend.

After that exciting and marvelous ride with the bump cars we decided to grab something to drink first before sitting to the nearest bench that we could find. He didn't sit down so I did the same. And it would be a lot easier if I confess to him while standing.

**"Im sorry Beck I don't really think there's a chance. I tried I swear I did. But I guess the only thing that I feel towards you is friendship and not something romantic. I mean sure you're a gentleman and I never get tired of your jokes plus you tell interesting stories but… There's something else… There's something missing"**

He was looking at me directly while drinking the mango smoothie on his left hand. He was still drinking it and stopped when he found out that he finished everything. He looked at me for a little while before glancing at the rollercoaster and then he let out a forced smile.

He looks kind of sad but he doesn't look like he was hurt. I know that he only forced himself to smile, it was fake I can sense it. After staring at the roller coaster for quite a while he looked at me again, still keeping that sad smile of his that makes me feel guilty.

**"I already know that you'll say that… I just needed some time to adjust myself so that I'll be ready to accept it… To tell you the truth I was mad at myself because I knew from the start that when I asked you out. There wasn't really a chance at all. I know everything now and whatever happens between you and Jade… I wish it work out well…"**

I knew it… He knows something that I don't… But how did he know? Cat and Robbie couldn't have done it specially Trina. So who could it be? Or maybe it's really obvious…

**"I… Im so sorry…" **he looked at me again but this time he seems like he's about to do something. I can see the sadness in his eyes and it's hurting me softly. But at least now he knows. I may not know how and when but the fact that he already knows must have hurt right before I even confessed my real feelings towards him.

**"No** **Tori…" **he paused for a while and smiled again. **"****Im sorry…" **he pulled me towards him and the next thing I knew he was kissing me…


	23. Ferris wheel

**\- WEST**

**"So are you ready for the plan?" **he said while walking towards the roller coaster, **"****I swear if this screws up im blaming everything at you Harris" **I gave him a glare. **"****Relax okay? Try to chill… I know Tori, I know she's gonna love it and if you execute it well she might end up loving you instead of just liking you trust me" **he smiled.

We were on our way to the Ferris wheel to execute our "so-called" plan. This is the first time that im doing this and I feel like im risking a huge part of my life by executing this scenario. But thinking that Tori might be able to like me back again and forgive me for what I did to her I guess this will all be worth it.

For the first time in my life I've never been this nervous before, well except for one time when my dad came to the first play that I produced and directed. Not to mention that Tori was there to calm me down. But this time it's different. I mean this time im going to confess something that I don't usually do or say… Im going to confess everything to her, everything that I feel towards her.

**"Oh chizz let's go this way" **he pulled me next to him and directed me to the other side of the roller coaster, **"****Hey what are you doing? This is the shortcut and we don't have much time"** removed his hand on my arm. **"****But-" **I was about to run towards the Ferris wheel when I saw Tori and Beck.

Is this real? … I… I should have known this would happen… I clenched my fist. I'd be lying if I say that it doesn't hurt because it does. It hurts more than cutting myself with my very own scissors. It hurts in so many different angles that I can't even explain the pain that im feeling. How can she allow Beck to kiss her?

**"Jade…" **he tried to touch my arm but I shrugged.

**"Let's take the other side of the roller coaster…"**

-** VEGA**

I pulled away from the kiss and distanced myself from him. I don't know how and why it happened. I feel like I just blinked and the next thing I knew he was right there in front of me. I didn't kiss him back because for me it felt wrong, I like Jade and even though she said those mean things towards me indirectly my feelings for her didn't fade. Not even an inch.

**"That's the end of our relationship…" **he said.** "Even though we didn't really have one" **there's a hint of disappointment and sadness in his voice.** "I supposed we're back to a square one. You and I are friends and we'll stay as friends. As for Jade…" **he paused for a while.** "I wish you both the best. Now follow me we're going somewhere"**

**"What do you mean? Im lost can you explain what you're up too?"**

**"Hahaha you'll know once we get there" **he took my arm and run towards the Ferris wheel. Why is he acting this way? Is he punishing me because I rejected him or he's just up to something but if he is up to something I don't think that it's going to be good.

It's twelve in the midnight and I can still see a huge crowd in the amusement park. I forgot that this place is open for twenty-four hours. When we reached the Ferris wheel, no one's riding it and the atmosphere is quiet. It feels like Beck and I are the only ones in the area.

**"Took you guys long enough" **that voice was familiar. I turned around and I saw Andre smiling. **"****Well we're here now. Im hungry let's go grab something to eat" **ok do they even know that im in front of them? **"****I was waiting for you to say that and by the way you've got a lot of explaining to do, your treat?" ** What? I don't get it… They're both going to leave me here? **"****My treat again? Fine I owe you anyway. Let's go over there" **Beck replied.

They had a conversation with each other as if I don't exist at all. Do I look like im invisible? No I don't think so. Anyways, I still have no idea why Beck brought me here and why Andre was here in the first place. Maybe they are trying to pull a prank on me or something. I was about to go back to the rollercoaster when someone grabbed my arm and took me inside the Ferris wheel.

**"HEY! Let me go!" **I tried wiggling and shaking my body to get out of the kidnapper's grasp but I just can't… He's too strong.** "MY DAD IS A COP!"**

**"Sure he is" **I turned around and I saw Jade smirking at me.

**Bendre's POV**

Beck and Andre went to the nearest booth where someone is selling nachos. They paid for the food then later on they were walking towards the carousel.

**"I saw what you did" **Andre said while taking a bite from his nachos, **"****I know" **the Canadian replied. **"****I saw the both of you" **he continued, **"****So why did you do it? It wasn't part of the plan" **he asked. The Canadian gave him a smile and ate a piece of nacho before opening his mouth.

**"I guess I was a bit upset because I didn't figure it out earlier. If I only knew that Jade and Tori have special feelings towards each other then I shouldn't have asked Tori out… And I shouldn't have forced her to date me" **He confessed.

**"You can't blame yourself they're both good actors and you shouldn't be surprised that they were able to hide their feelings for each other in a long period of time. Actually I wouldn't find out about it if I didn't see Jade peeking through the bushes during your first date with Tori" **The Canadian laughed.

**"But there is another reason why I kissed Tori…" **he looked away from his friend and turned his gaze on the moon bounce. **"****And what's that?" **Andre curiously asked.

**"I want Jade to see that a lot of guys are after Tori not only me. It's true that I really like Tori but if she's going to be happy with Jade and Jade's going to be happy with Tori then I'll be willing to give her up for Jade. I just want Jade to realize that she can't take Tori for granted"**

**"I think they deserve each other. I can feel it" **the Canadian looked at him and smiled once more.

**"Let's hope so"**

**-VEGA**

We've been here for about five minutes and the quiet atmosphere is slowly killing me. My curiosity is killing me as well and I wanted to ask her why she planned to bring me here and why are we the only ones riding in the Ferris wheel. It's really odd because a lot of people come here to ride the Ferris wheel specially the couples.

The thought of Jade and I as a couple made me feel contented. I guess there's nothing wrong in imagining us being together right? I would make her a cup of coffee every morning and she would smile at me while we're walking towards our class together. I would love to be with her no matter how many times we argue.

**"Why did you bring me here? What are you up too? Are you planning to trick me again?"**

She didn't say anything, she was holding a box and she's just looking at it. I was the first one to break the silence but she's ignoring me as if I don't exist at all.

**"Im sorry but give me a moment to compose myself" **she looked at me. Her eyes were shining like the stars in the sky. **"****You must be thinking that im such a weirdo right now" **she let out a small laugh. **"****This is the first time that im doing this. That's why im feeling a little bit…"**

**"Nervous?" **I asked but then she looked at the window. **"****I was going to say anxious but… I guess you can use that word too" **she looked at me again and then she smiled. Why is she being like this? Is she trying to kill me with curiosity? **"****I don't know when and how it all started but right now im pretty sure that I have special feelings towards you. It sucks because I would rather hate you than like you"**

**"Wow… thanks…" **she laughed. I love hearing her laugh. It brings me so much joy because she doesn't normally do that and im so glad that I can make her laugh with my simple comments. It makes me feel special.

We reached the top of the Ferris wheel and the view is spectacular. I can see the bright lights of the city and how they glow in the dark night. It so majestic and right now I feel so glad that I am able to see this.

**"Anyways I know that I've hurt you before and believe me I didn't mean what I said… I really really like you Vega. And I know that I don't deserve you but I promise I'll make sure that you'll be able to like me again" **she opened the box that she was holding and took out a silver necklace with a microphone pendant. It was so adorable and cute **"****Come closer…" **she said as if she was trying to whisper it.

I did what she told me to do. She turned me around so that she can face my back. I felt the cold silver necklace on my neck as she put it onto me. Is this really Jade? Am I dreaming? I'd be lying if I tell you that im not enjoying this. Because at this moment I wish that we can just stay like this forever. And if this was a dream I wish I could never wake up. She's so sweet and gentle. So different from the Jade that I used to know.

After putting the silver necklace on my neck I sat back in front of her and watch as we go down the Ferris wheel. It's ending… This moment is ending.

**"I don't want you to take that thing off of you. I want you to remember that im serious when I said that I really do like you… And always remember that I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. I'd always choose you"**

I ran out of words to say. Actually I don't have any idea what to say… She was looking at me with her blue-green eyes; it's my favorite thing about her. Because right now when I look into her eyes I can see everything… I can see the sincerity and her true feelings. She does like me…

**-NO ONE'S POV**

Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat met at the carousel. They were waiting for the others to go back to the meeting place which is the bench near the entrance. Only Andre and Beck knows about Jade's plans. Not to mention Jade doesn't know that Beck helped her to get Tori to the Ferris wheel. The Canadian knew that Jade would be very mad at him because of what he did earlier.

After a couple of minutes Trina Vega was heading towards the entrance bench, she looks rather happy and excited because she was smiling like a fool. After quite some time they saw Tori and Jade approaching them.

**"Trina? I can't believe you got here so early" **the Latina said, **"****Well Lucas said that he already needs to go but he'll be seeing me again tomorrow!" **the Latina shrugged.

Beck and Jade are looking at each other in a neutral yet serious manner. Andre and Tori noticed this so they both decided that they should call it a night. Tori didn't know that Jade saw them kissed.

**"Im going home" **she said. But before she turns away from her friends, she glanced at the Half-Latina beside her and smiled before going back to the parking area.

**"Well im glad that was over… I want to watch the rest of the episodes in Pretty Little Liars… So let's go home Tori!" **the older vega whined, **"****Yeah I'll catch up" **she smiled at her older sister which means that she'll follow her to the car. **"****Andre, Beck… You guys owe me an explanation"**

**"We know, we know. We'll go to your house tonight" **Andre replied, **"C****an we come too? Ahahaha!" **the perky little redhead asked, **"****Um… Well I guess you can"**

**"Alright… all of you sit down"**

Beck and Andre did what The Latina told them to do. Cat and Robbie did the same. As we all know there are two red sofa's in the living room. Beck, Andre, and Robbie sat on the left side while Tori and Cat, sat on the right side.

**"Why did you two brought me to the Ferris wheel… Did you guys know anything about this?" **she asked emotionless, **"****You went to the Ferris wheel? But I thought it was closed!" **the perky little red head frowned. Beck and Andre looked at each other to see who will answer the Latina's question first, **"****Jade rented the whole Ferris wheel… She planned everything for you" **the canadian confessed.

**"Jade doesn't know that Beck was the one who brought you to the Ferris wheel. She's not aware that Beck knows her plans" **Andre continued, **"****Well… Why did you kissed me?" **Beck didn't answer her instead he gave her a smile. **"****It only marked the end of our relationship" **the Latina faced Cat and Robbie which made them a little bit scared because Tori looks so serious right now. **"****Cat, Robbie do you guys know anything about this?"**

**"No… But I do know something about Global warming" **the redhead giggled, **"****We didn't know that Jade was up to something" **Robbie replied.

Silence filled the entire room, Tori doesn't know what to say. There are questions that she wanted to ask but only Jade can answer them. She wants to know if Jade is serious about her, she wants to know why Jade did it. She wants to ask her a bunch of questions but she just can't.

**"So what's your plan now? What are you going to do?"** The Latina doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even know how to answer Andre's question.

**"Honestly… I don't have any idea… Im so confused, I still need some answers and the only one who can answer them is Jade"**

**"You told me that you still like her" **Beck said while shrugging his shoulders, **"****I know but im still hurting because of what she said to me. It wasn't really that easy to just forget about it" **she buried her head in the palm of her hands.

**"Well you like her and she likes you too… I don't think there's a problem" **Andre said. But the Latina's reaction became different, **"****There is!" **she abruptly said. **"****She needs to prove to me that she does like me. And that scene in the Ferris wheel is not included…" **she paused as she take a huge breath before she finally managed to calm down** "Although… She was so sweet and passionate at that time. We all know that she's a great actor. She's probably even better than me"**

**"Wait I get it… You want her to court you" **Tori looked at him and he was grinning like he said something very magnificent. **"****Yeah… I want her to court me… After all it is every girl's dream to be courted by someone they really like… "**

**"Well that's kind of tough… But you're right… Let's just hope that she really does like you… Cause she wouldn't court you if she doesn't"**

They heard someone going down the stairs with heavy footprints. Trina came down with her phone in her left hand and a headphone placed in her ears. She was singing a pop rock song which made her sound like she was being tortured. Tori and the rest of her friends covered their ears.

**"TRINA!" **the Latina shouted, but her sister couldn't hear her and continued to sing. **"****TRINA CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING?" **she begged.

**"WHAT?" **Tori took off the headphones in her sisters ears. **"****I SAID STOP SINGING"**

**"Why did you kill my vibe? And why are they still here?" **she turned to her sister's friends. "**It's like one in the morning. Shouldn't they be home or something?"** she asked while raising both of her eyebrows, **"****Oh they were about to go home but then we heard you singing"**

**"NO IM PRETTY SURE SHE WAS SCREAMING!" **The perky little red head shouted and giggled afterwards.

**"Yeah so? You guys should go to back to your home because im going to continue watching the rest of the episodes in pretty little liars" **she sat on the left sofa, **"****Alright…" **Andre said in defeat. **"****We're going, bye tori and don't think a lot about it" **Beck followed Andre.

**"Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite" **the canadian smiled at The Latina smiled back, **"****Goodnight Beck" **the older vega giggled. But the Canadian gave her a faint awkward smile.

**"See you Tori! Ahahaha! Oh and be careful cause you might see monsters under your bed. It happened to me one time… Oh wait… That was in a dream ahahaha! BYEEE" **the perky little redhead laughed. Robbie followed the perky little red head and closed the door.

**-WEST**

I can't sleep… I wonder what she's doing… Is she sleeping? I want to know if she's thinking of me the way I am thinking of her right now… Do you think she believes what I told her in the Ferris wheel? I know that she's gullible sometimes but when she's truly hurt she wouldn't believe anything.

I took my phone from the bedside table and texted Cat. She told me that she went to Tori's place to find out what she was thinking or what she was planning. You can say that she's spying for me same with Robbie. And im glad because they're helping me. My phone rang and I knew it was a call from cat.

**_Cat: Hii Ahahaha! _**I swear this girl never runs out of energy. She's always so hyped.

**_Jade: Hey Cat… So what happened? _**

**_Cat: Oh no we can't talk on the phone because my brother is going to use it he said he's going to call mom… He's asking where his pet turtle went. _**

**_Jade: Right… So where are we going to talk?_**

**_Cat: Ahahaha! In the computer silly! Open up and we'll invite you in the chat._**

I did what she told me to do. I opened my laptop and sign into my account as ScissorLuv in iChat. I saw that Robbie, Cat, and Andre are online so I sent a request to join them. After a couple of minutes Cat answered me. I can see her lying in her bed while holding her purple giraffe right next to her, then on the next cam I can see Robbie with Rex while sitting on his bed and last but not the least I saw Andre at his grandma's living room while eating popcorn.

**_HappyCat: Hii Jadee! _**She was the first one to greet me.

**_ScissorLuv: Hi I didn't know you guys will be here too. _**I said to Andre and Robbie.

**_AndreH: Well we wanted to help after all I am really concern about Tori. _**He explained.

**_RockRobster: And I just wanted to see Cat. _**

**_HappyCat: Aww Robbie that's so cute ahahaha! _**She laughed. What's the relationship between these two?

**_AndreH: So let's start by telling Jade about everything that happened to Tori's house._** Andre continued.

**_HappyCat: KK! So when we went to Tori's house, she said that she wanted you to court her because she feels like you don't seriously like her. _**I snapped.

**_ScissorLuv: That's ridiculous, _**I said almost shouting.**_ I like her so much that I'd be willing to sacrifice my sharpest scissors for her. _**It's true. I'd get rid of the scissors that Cat gave to me for Christmas just to be with her.

**_AndreH: Yeah well you couldn't blame Tori, I mean for all I know she knows you as much as Beck knows you as well._**

**_ScissorLuv: Never speak of him. _**Just hearing his name makes me want to cut his throat using my scissors. **_Anyways, I know that Tori is having trust issues but seriously?_**

**_RockRobster: She also said that she dreamed of being woo or courted by the love of her life._**

**_HappyCat: Yeah because she said it's every girls dream… Ahahaha! And it's true._**

If you asked me I wouldn't mind courting Vega. I wouldn't mind going to her locker everyday just to ask her how she's doing. I wouldn't mind giving her cheesy pick up lines that I picked up from the internet. I wouldn't mind at all… The only thing im afraid of is rejection…


	24. Romantic Scene

**-WEST**

Things are going well. At least that's what I thought it would be. I am having no progress with Vega. I don't know I just, every time I try to approach her or talk to her I always feel nervous and anxious that in the end of the day we don't interact as much as we used to. The only thing I could do is to look at her without her noticing it so basically im actually living a sad and drastic life because I don't know what to do or what should I do.

I heard the bell rang and finally I was brought back to my senses. I've been thinking of how I can court Vega without me looking like a dork or a fool at the same time. I've always been laughing at those guys who would court a girl because they look stupid and it's the same with the guys who can't confess their feelings as well.

But now I can see that the struggle is real. Actually I think that those guys who knows how to properly court a girl is the real MVP and those guys who can actually confess their feelings towards the girl that they like is brave. Trust me it's harder than I thought it would be.

I checked my next class and what do you know, we have sikowitz today. That means I'll be seeing Vega again and it's going to be another torture for me, a sweet torture. I guess this is what you always feel when you truly do care for someone. I mean seeing him or her is enough that's what I feel towards Tori… But I wanted more than just that.

I went to my locker first to grab some of the books that I left for sikowitz class because I was in a hurry when I got here in Hollywood arts. I was going to be late for my first class so I forgot to take out my books for sikowitz. I was about to close my locker when I saw Vega taking some of her books from her locker as well. She looks so pretty and dorky with the clothes that she's wearing today. And I have to admit that I miss her dorky side.

Lately, I've been noticing that she's wearing dark and fancy clothes. I heard that Trina's teaching her how to dress up glamorously but I still like her just the way she is. I miss her wearing a pink t-shirt and classic blue jeans together with her brown leather boots. The only Tori Vega that I know.

I decided to take out my phone and text her something. _'Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I always smile' - see you in our next class .x _I pressed the send button and glanced to where Tori was standing. She pulled out her phone and raised an eyebrow but after reading the text she smiled sweetly and placed the phone back to her pocket. I love seeing her reactions every time I send her those cheesy pick up lines that I got from the internet. Well don't expect me to think of an original one.

After looking at her for a couple more minutes I decided to head to Sikowitz's class. I haven't seen Andre and Beck lately. I think they're avoiding me, well I can understand Beck if he's avoiding me and it's a good thing that he's doing it because I still can't forget what he did to Tori. As for Andre, I guess he's more attached to Beck so he chose to be at Beck's side.

When I got inside the class a lot of people are sitting already but the last seat is not yet taken. They know that I always sit there and it's my chair so it's off limits. I glanced to the door and saw Vega come in. She was wearing that smile that can light up the whole room. Alright I sound so cheesy but whatever.

**Robbie: Someone's happy… **I heard Robbie tease her as she sat right next to him.

**Tori: Guess what? **She wiggled her eyebrows; **my sweet admirer sent me a cute pick up line again. **I heard her giggled which made me smile for a bit.

**Robbie: Really? So what did he say? **He asked. Robbie doesn't really know anything about my plans and I wouldn't want to tell him anyway.

**Tori: I won't let you read it but I swear to God I want to know who he is. **

**Robbie: Well why don't you text him back and ask him who he is? **Tori's expression became mellow then sad afterwards.

**Tori: I already did that for like five times but he won't reply to any one of my messages. **

Before Robbie could say anything else, Sikowitz entered the room through the use of the window again. Everyone was quiet and focused their attention to our teacher. He looked at all of us and he saw Robbie and Tori sitting in the front row and Cat on the second row and Beck and Andre on the third row and then there's me on the last row. He grinned.

**Sikowitz: Good morning children. **We greeted good morning back to him. **Today we are going to tackle the principles of creating a romance scene. **Everyone made a noise but they became quiet after Sikowitz shushed them.** But before we tackle that discussion I am going to give you an activity which will be a part of your grade for this semester. Let's start by grouping you into pairs. **He went to the left side of the class where Tori and Robbie are sitting.

**Sikowitz: Here's how I am going to group you. The left side of the room will get a paper from my magical box and those names will be coming from the right side of the room. So Robbie pick a paper but don't unfold it unless I say so. **Robbie nodded.

He started to roam around the left side of the room, making everyone pick a paper from his magical box that once paired Tori and I to be husband and wife. I wish it happens again.

**Sikowitz: Alright now unfold the paper and go to your partners.**

I sure hope I don't get paired with a guy who would let me do all the work. I prefer being paired with sinjin but you know… He's not here and I don't have any idea where he is. I wouldn't want to be paired with Robbie and with Beck as well oh my god no.

**Robbie: Um sikowitz what if we get paired with the same gender?**

**Sikowitz: My box is always right so whatever it is that you picked… He or she will be your partner. **Robbie nodded. **After going to your partners tell me who they are ok? So now let's start with Robbie.**

Robbie's eyes went to look for someone and he smiled afterwards. He stood up and went to the right side of the room and he stopped right in front of cat.

**Robbie: Catarina Valentine. **The perky little red head blushed and giggled when Robbie cited her full name.

**Sikowitz: All right. Now what about you Tori? **I looked at her and she was looking for someone. She let out a huge sigh and stood up. I wonder who that lucky guy is. She went to the right side of the room then went to the third row and then went to the fourth row and now she's beside me.

**Tori: Jadelyn West…**

**-VEGA**

Seriously what kind of sorcery is this? I don't think this is a coincidence I mean of course it happened to us once but come on… AGAIN? What is wrong with sikowitz's _'oh-so-magical' _box?

So anyways, here I am sitting right next to her while thinking what kind of a _'romantic' _scene are we going to do. I took a quick glance at her and she was holding a pencil while writing down something. She looks so serious and focused that she actually looks so hot and… gorgeous.

Ugh I have to snap out of it. For these past few days she's been having this impact and effect on me. I find her hot, gorgeous, intimidating… and a whole lot more. Mind you it is not a good thing. WHY? Because it means im attracted to her it means that I want her attention, I want her to approach me and say hi to me. I want her to tease me again, I want her to hug me, cuddle with me and I want to kiss her! There I said it!

**Tori: What are you writing? **She stopped writing. She wasn't looking at me though. What is wrong with her? _'What? so you want her to look at you?' _no… maybe? Yes? I don't know! I don't have any idea.

**Jade: Im writing drafts about the scene, if you have any idea maybe you can tell me. **She continued writing. Fine I was disappointed I want her to look at me. I want to see her blue-green eyes again just like the ones in the Ferris wheel.

**Tori: Maybe we can start with a… plot. And a denial love story. **I looked at her and she was nodding.

**Jade: That can be a good start. ** ' . .ME

**Tori: Let's start with a girl who doesn't want to admit that she's a lesbian and she actually has feelings towards the other girl. Eventually the other girl got tired of waiting and trying and since she was bisexual she decided to date a guy but the lesbian girl confronted her and confessed her love there.**

Jade stopped writing. She placed the pen down and thought for a second. Then she smiled and she finally looked at me. Wait she wasn't smiling now, she's grinning at me, it's the same grin that she does when she was about to do something horrible to me.

**Jade: That's a great story Vega… **She said as she moves closer to me. **It reminds me of a situation, similar like that. **She moved even closer… Im nervous but I can't stop looking at her eyes. They were shining, glimmering and they look so attractive like a bright diamond. **Alright, so what's going to be the ending? **She paused. **Oh I have an idea… **She moved closer again and this time we were only inches apart from each other. **Why don't we add a hot passionate kissing scene? **Holy god help me she licked her lips and damn… It's the hottest thing ever.

**Tori: What are you talking about? No let's stick with a classic love story just like the play that we once did with sikowitz. **I said in defense. I distanced myself away from her before I could do something that I'll regret afterwards. I heard her chuckled. I knew it she was just playing tricks with me, a hot piece of trick.

**Jade: Relax Vega you know I love you. I wouldn't do that if you're not yet ready. **

Wait what? I looked at her and there she was. Shocked and blushing at the same time. I can even feel my own cheeks burning. Why did she say that? It made me want to kiss her all of a sudden. She looked at me but when she saw me looking right back at her she turned her head and looked away. A part of me wants to laugh and kiss her in the cheeks but a part of me wants to saw AWWW because JADE WEST is blushing and it's because of me.

**Sikowitz: Alright five minutes is up let's see what y'all came up with. **We both looked at sikowitz.

**Jade: Alright um since we only finished half of the scene the rest of the scene that we're going to come up with will be on the spot can you do that? **I nodded. **Ok. **I can see that she's still blushing. It made me smile a little.

Robbie and Cat both got up and went to the stage. The first scene is about Cat who's in love with a guy who seems to only date blonde girls. I know where they got the idea and wow they're so creative. So the last scene is when Cat was crying and Robbie sang her a song that he made all by himself which is _'I think you're swell'_

**Cat: Thanks Robbie that's so sweet even though I didn't understand half of it. **Robbie gave her a smile.

**Robbie: I just want you to know that I'll always be here and that guy is stupid for leaving you like this. **

**Cat: Maybe I wasn't good enough. **Robbie pulled her towards him and gave her a hug while they were both sitting.

**Robbie: That's not true you're the sweetest girl I've ever met and I think on my opinion that guy is blind for not seeing who you really are just because you're not blonde.**

**Cat: You always know what to say. **She pulled away and smiled to Robbie.

**Robbie: Cat… I don't think he's the only one who's blind. **Cat gave him a confused look.** I've been trying so hard to make you notice that im here and… **He paused. **And to let you know that I like you ever since you kissed me on the asphalt café. In fact I don't even think that I just like you… Cause I feel like im in love with you now.**

Cat cried and giggled afterwards. Not the kind of giggle that she usually makes, this time I think she was happy because of Robbie's confession. She moved closer to Robbie and gave him a chaste kiss.

**Cat: Robbie isn't it obvious that I like you too? **She chuckled.** Why else would I hate seeing you with the other girls and Rex flirting with the Northridge girls if I don't? **She giggled again.

**Robbie: Catarina Valentine will you be my girlfriend? **Cat pulled Robbie towards her and gave him a hug.

**Cat: My answer is yes. **Everyone in the class applauded. Even Jade and I liked the scene. It was fantastic. They made it so realistic.

**Sikowitz: Well done and I thought I was going to have a difficult time teaching this topic. Now the next pairs are Tori and Jade. **

We both stood up and went to the stage. I don't feel nervous because we are going to perform in front of our friends or in front of so many people that we don't even know. I am nervous because I am going to perform with Jade.

**Jade: Alright Vega just go with the flow ok? **I nodded. We both explained the scene to Sikowitz before we both do the scene. 

**Sikowitz: Alright ready, set, action.**

**Tori: I can't do this anymore. **I said bluntly.** Im so tired of waiting Jade. **I walked away from her.

**Jade: But you don't have to wait anymore… **She paused.** I am here now. I know that it maybe a little too late but Im ready to tell you how much you really mean to me. **I felt her hand on my right shoulder.

**Tori: Im sorry… **I said while letting out a sigh. **I don't want to risk my feelings… You've pushed me too hard away from you. And now that im finally letting you go… Here you are. **I faced her. She walked towards me and looked at me in the eyes. Again we are inches away from each other.

**Jade: Give me one last chance… Im in love with you… Please don't let me lose you. I know that you still love me. **I am losing focus… Her eyes are so passionate and serious and sincere…

**Tori: Yes… **I managed to say. **I still do love you… **I gave her the same intensity that her eyes are giving to me. **I have loved you with every beat of my heart… **

She moved closer and closer till I can smell her sweet vanilla scent. She leaned towards me and gave me a sweet soft kiss. I closed my eyes. Just for a moment I want this to be real. This is the first time that I kissed her and I know that with this kiss… Everything that we have is real.

She placed her hand on my left cheek and she deepened the kiss. I almost moan but then I remembered that we were performing so I pulled away. I know that she wants more because of the loud groan that she made.

**Jade: I… I love you… **She was looking at me intently. As if she meant every single word in that phrase.

**Tori: I love you too… **Then we hugged each other.

I heard everyone's applause and all their feedbacks about us but all I can think about is me hugging Jade like there's no tomorrow. Being this close to her makes me want to stay like this forever and ever and forget the whole world even once in a while.

After that _'sort of' _intense scene we pulled away from each other and smiled at the audience or mainly our friends and our classmates.

**Sikowitz: That was a fantastic scene. Andre and Beck was right you two would make a great pair.**

**Tori: Wait what? **

**Sikowitz: Next pair please. **We went down from the stage and went back to our own places.

**-WEST**

**Andre: Look you don't need to be upset it was actually pretty good you guys were awesome even sikowitz thought your acting was realistic when it really was. **He laughed but I gave him a glare.

**Jade: Well yeah I was happy that we were paired together but seriously! Sikowitz said that it was beck's idea as well. He owes me a serious explanation.**

**Beck: And why do you need my explanation?**

_Hii im back, I am so happy that you guys or some of you guys are still interested in the story. I was out because summer is ending and school is starting so I was having a difficult time updating this chapter. But it's done now and please let me know what you think. Oh and by the way I am so sorry if my grammar here sucks… lol believe me I tried._

_Also I have another pair of girls that I shipped romantically which is camren. If you happen to know who they are then we should at least be friends. They're from a band called fifth harmony I hope it rings a bell. They sort of like remind me of JORI that's why I like them. _

_That's pretty much it so yeah I'll see you in the next update… And if you don't mind please tell me what you think about this chapter… Its important thanks… Don't be a stranger .x_


	25. Recording

**-VEGA**

Have you ever felt that intense feeling of anxiety and uneasiness when you're around someone? You know like when you're with him or her you feel like you don't know how to act properly or you feel like you want to explode because of that individual's presence? Yep exactly that's what I feel towards Jade.

Im not saying that it's a bad thing because it doesn't irritate me or annoys me at all and to be honest I love the fact that she's always there, being with us, being with our friends, you know like we're all hanging out the way we used to be but… It's not a good thing either because I can't focus properly whenever I feel her presence around me or whenever she talks to me, I feel like a love struck teenager that got noticed by her crush or something and other than that I can't let her notice that every single thing that she does affects me.

For example yesterday after that romantic scene that we performed during sikowitz's class I almost couldn't help myself. There's a huge part of me that wants to take her out of the classroom and continue our hot make out session in the janitor's closet because trust me im not gonna lie here I prefer kissing her than attending the rest of our class, crazy right?

This is the first time that I felt this kind of situation, the feeling of wanting a certain individual all by yourself because usually I don't feel the urge of kissing someone even though I had a few boyfriends before back in my old school. They usually insist the make out stuff and I just go with the flow thinking _'why not?' _

But with Jade I just… I want her for myself I even get jealous when a lot of guys or girls are talking to her, I even get jealous when she's talking or hanging out with Cat. They seemed to be hanging out a lot more often for these past few days, it's not that im stalking her or something it's just that I noticed it. What could they be up too?

Anyway if you guys are wondering why I've been having this long monologue for about an hour already, I am on my way to the music room where Andre, my guy friend spends most of his time making different kinds of songs in the four corners of the room filled with different kinds of instruments. He said he has this addiction in creating and producing music even though it's not really necessary. And if he doesn't do it he might end up just like he's grandma.

It's not really a big deal I mean he's one of the most talented guys that I've ever met here in Hollywood arts. And we've been friends for so long and during those long years of friendship I've never dislike any song that he has ever made. He has a pure talent.

Lucky for me he's not going to be in the music room for today because he's going to continue producing the lyrics for his new song in his grandma's house. Why? Well he's afraid that when he comes home late for this evening he might see the house burning down because of his grandma.

And I actually need to use the music room for today because im going to record my song that Mr. Gaskarth asked me to do. He said it was for our activity and knowing me, I would pretty much like to offer him a song that I made by myself.

I was about to open the door when I heard someone singing. It was a very familiar voice and I always hear it every day. No of course it wasn't Andre. I just told you where he was going. It couldn't be Cat or Robbie because they were hanging out together. And it couldn't be Beck because he was going to watch a race today. It couldn't be Trina either because her voice is so loud.

I slightly opened the door and it revealed a pale-looking goth, the first thing that I noticed about her is her gorgeous black hair full of curls, it looked more of like a lion's mane but only fancier it made her look so attractive and the green highlights on the left side of her hair made her look hot, she was wearing a pair of combat boots and leggings with a black skirt, on the upper part of her body she's wearing a black top together with her black jacket. Just the usual Jadelyn West get-up.

But what could she be doing here? I know I know that she was singing and obviously it might be one of her projects or activities or whatsoever but now… The main problem is I'll be sharing the room with her. I don't want that to happen. I have like two options right now, I could either tell Mr. Gaskarth that I can't do it and disappoint him or share the room with the girl who I've been trying to avoid all day.

I let out a deep sigh before completely opening the door, her expression was a bit shocked for a moment but she shrugged it off as soon as she found out that it was only me. She coughed a little and stopped recording. She turned her gaze to me and gave me the _'what-are-you-doing-here' _look which made me arch an eyebrow.

**Tori: Well I didn't know that you'll be here. **I calmly said. But I sound defensive as well.

**Jade: What are you doing here? **She asked while tidying the table where the lyrics of her songs were located.

**Tori: It is actually… None… of your business. **I paused. She looked at me once again and gave me a playful smirk.

**Jade: Ooohh someone's trying to pull my leg. **She laughed. I knew she was teasing me and for the first time im going to admit that im actually kind of liking it. **As you know Vega, because of your sudden appearance you interrupted my recording and mind you I was almost finished. **She was serious this time but then I saw her smirk once more.

**Tori: I told you, I didn't know that you'll be here. And what are you doing here anyway? **She laughed. What is wrong with her? She's actually having fun.

**Jade: It is actually… None… of your business. **She mocked me using her western voice again.

**Tori: Wow look who's pulling someone else's leg. And for the hundredth time… I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT. **She didn't mind me and stood up to grab a soda.

**Jade: Because of you im going to have to record the entire song again, And I was actually planning to watch the new season of AHS when I come home early for tonight but now I guess I won't be able to do that… And it's all because of you… **She calmly said before drinking her soda. She's still giving me a serious look which made me feel guiltier.

**Tori: Ok then im sorry and it's only one song anyway it wouldn't be that hard. **I reasoned out.

**Jade: Wait did you hear what the song was about? Have you heard any one of the lyrics? **She stopped drinking her soda and she looks kind of tense. I can sense nervousness and a sudden reaction of panic.

**Tori: No. **It's true I was thinking whether or not should I record my song with her or should I just tell Mr. Gaskarth that I can't do it. One thing is for sure her voice was amazing. I may be busy thinking of what I should do but I can hear her voice perfectly, I just didn't mind the lyrics though but I wish I did.

**Jade: Are you sure? You didn't hear any of it? Were you not standing in the doorway eavesdropping? **Now she got me curious, she looks worried. What's in the song anyway?

**Tori: Well it's not that I "didn't" hear any of it cause I heard your voice along the hallways but im pretty sure that I didn't hear any of the lyrics. **I honestly said. She looked a little bit relived because of what I just said. **Why am I even explaining to you? Is there something in the song that I shouldn't hear? **

**Jade: You don't need to be curious about it, it's nothing, I just don't want anyone else to hear the songs that I making. **She sat down and continued working on her songs.

**Tori: Ok but im going to record my song too so maybe you can hurry up a little so we can both be finish earlier. **She stopped doing whatever it is that she's doing before facing me.

**Jade: How inconsiderate of you Vega. **There she goes again, smirking like I did something wrong. **I can't just hurry up because my recording needs to be perfect. It has to be perfect. **She grinned.

**Tori: Alright fine im sorry, I'll wait for you till you finished recording your song. **I sat down on the nearest chair that I could find.

**Jade: I don't just accept ****_'sorry' _****or ****_'apologies' _****that easily Vega. **She stood up, threw the can of soda in the garbage can, and faced me while wearing her signature smile. **It's going to take more than that. **

I gulped. Her eyes are shining, I can tell that she's planning something and it couldn't be any good. She moved towards me without breaking our gaze. I am scared and nervous at the same time but im also excited, I don't know why but there's something telling me that this should be exciting.

When she was finally in front of me, I looked up to see her beautiful face. The first thing that I noticed from her face is her eyebrow piercing. She crossed both of her arms in her chest. I don't want to stand up instead I rest my back on the chair while waiting for her to do something.

**Jade: Don't make me force you to stand up Vega, you won't like it… Trust me. **I stood up. Let's just say she looks so scary that if she was talking to sinjin he would have run away while peeing in his own pants.

She moved a little bit closer and now we're inches away from each other. I repeat inches away from each other. I can smell her vanilla scent and minty breath. She smells so good and fresh I can't help thinking if I smell good as well.

**Jade: Relax Vega… **she whispered. It sent thousand volts of electricity in my entire body. She wasn't even trying to be hot or seductive but oh my god she did both! Im screaming in the back of my head, I tried to calm myself down even though it's really hard. **I won't do anything… **I can feel her breathing on my neck. I closed my eyes. The sensation is real, it feels so good. **Unless you want me too… **she let out a seductive laugh.

**Tori: Wha-what d-do you me-mean? **Tori Vega you're stuttering fix yourself don't let her notice that you're slowly being seduced I said to myself. Remember what I told you earlier? Every single thing that she does affects me.

She faced me, I can't read her expression it was blank and serious I know she's hiding it and damn she was so good I wish I can hide my expression as well. She moved a little closer… Again and holy chizz we are one inch away from each other's lips… I can't help but look at it. Kissing her is the only thing that I can think of right now. My mind is completely blank, I want her to kiss me and if she doesn't I might go crazy.

**Jade: Why don't we try to date each other? **I was blown away. I don't know if I should feel disappointed or happy but I think it was both because she asked me if we can date and if I wasn't mad at her for saying those rude and mean things to me indirectly I would have screamed yes, disappointed because I want her to kiss me again and this time for real, not just an act or a scene in a play.

**Tori: Date? You mean just the two of us? **I can tell that I sound stupid right now because she rolled her eyes at me.

**Jade: Yes what else could it mean? Don't you know that three is a crowd? **She went back to her chair and rearranged her lyrics. **Im going to start recording again, you can use the other one over there. **She pointed the table beside her. I went there to set up the recording system.

**Third Person's POV**

Both of them started to mind each other's business, little did Tori know that Jade wasn't recording her song instead she was listening to the half Latina's song. She couldn't help it. She wants to hear her sing every song in the world using her pure and majestic voice. She has heard a lot of singers but Tori's voice is just so special in her ears. She doesn't want to admit this to her because back when they still hate each other she was jealous of how amazing her stage presence was.

Finally she faced the girl who was singing the entire song that she composed all by herself with feelings and compassion, Tori was closing her eyes while letting the music consume her. She looked away and started to record the song that she composed by herself as well.

She doesn't want Tori to know that the song was written for her. Although this song's supposed to be for Beck before they broke up. She didn't forget Beck that easily until she had a date with the half-Latina at the nozu's. So originally the song was recycled.

They both finished the song in time. The Latina took of the headphones from her ears before gazing at the girl beside her. Jade was looking at her intently, she smiled. She doesn't know how to react so instead of saying something she let her body do the talking.

The Goth stood up and so did the Latina, they were both looking into each other's eyes. Jade was certain that Tori wants the same thing that she wanted. She moved towards her for the third time and Tori didn't flinched. She wants this, she thought to herself. She was finally in front of her.

They're still not breaking each other's gaze. They were one inch away from each other's lips again. She's uncertain if she'll kiss the Latina or not. She moved a little closer again.

**-VEGA**

**Tori: Wait are you going to kiss me? **I took a step backward. **You know for real this time? **She gave me a _'what-the-hell' _look.

**Jade: Yes. **She replied. She was so sure. Why do I have to ruin it?

**Tori: Oh… Ok. **She quickly kissed me, it was a peck. I didn't know that it would be that quick until I saw her grin.

She kissed me again but this time it's longer. I bit her lip and I heard her gasped. She was the first one to pull away from the kiss because usually it was me _'what do you mean it was usually you? You only kissed her twice' _yeah well I was the first one who pulled away from our first kiss.

Our forehead touched, she was resting. She placed her hands on both sides of my head. Her eyes were closed. She didn't say anything. So I placed my hands on her hands as well. We stayed in that position for a couple of minutes while our eyes were closed.

I opened my eyes and she was already staring back at me. She smirked and I can feel my cheeks blushing. It made her grin I know she noticed, it made me blush even more. I was thirsty there I said it. No I am not thirsty for water. I am thirsty for her kisses.

She let go of my head and I did the same. We are standing while facing each other awkwardly, there was silence and it filled the whole atmosphere. After that kiss I couldn't stop thinking about it. I even forgot about the song that I recorded just now.

**Jade: Tori… **Thank God she finally said something.

**Tori: Yeah? **I wasn't looking at her. I find it hard to look at her straight in the eyes because every time I see her I'd always remember the kiss a while ago.

**Jade: Look at me. **Even though it's hard for me to do I did it anyway. Her expression is blank again and I always hate it when I can't read her expression I think it's unfair because my expressions are always easy to read. **Im serious… Let's start dating… I want you to think about it.**

**Tori: I… I'll think about it.**

_Hello im sorry it took me a while to update again as you can see our wifi is being shitty as fuck. Sometimes we'll have wifi at the end of the day or during the night there is no fucking in between it pisses me off big time._

_But im back now and it's pretty hard for me to write this chapter because im not so good in describing emotions and movements of what's going on. Are they standing? Facing each other? Yeah something like that. I mean I always struggle so please bear with me. _

_I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did even though it partially sucks. One last thing I wanted to share to you that my best friend was reading this and oh my god she said the realest thing ever xD. She said my story makes her feel gay and mind you she was straight as fuck._

_She's still stuck in chapter twelve because her wifi and my wifi suck as fuck. This is the reason why I hate my country omg. Shout out to you my friend you have a long way to go amigo. Good fucking luck LOL. So yeah im dedicating this chapter for her ex-oh-ex-oh. _

_If you guys don't mind leaving a review or something please do. Don't be a stranger .x_

_PS: I fixed this chapter just like you said im so so so sorry for the inconvenience _


	26. Winter Formal

**-VEGA**

It's been weeks and the date that jade told me in the music room is still not happening. Did she forget about it? Did she change her mind? I don't know why she hasn't asked me out yet. YES ok im pissed. Who wouldn't? I mean I was having a second thought that's true but I want her to ask me out of course.

I slammed my locker as hard as I possibly could which startled Andre. I didn't know that he was standing beside me. But I don't really care im not in the mood to be a little miss sunshine. I looked at him and arched him an eyebrow.

**Andre: Are you ok? I was asking you if you're going. **Ok I wasn't listening to him. I was driven in my own thoughts.

**Tori: What were you saying just now? **I asked. He sighed. I was about to say sorry but instead I sighed as well.

**Andre: Alright let me ask you first are you ok? You seemed a little bit-**

**Tori: Angry? No im not. **I cut him off.

**Andre: I was going to say sour but ok… So why are you angry?**

**Tori: I told you im not angry ok? Just tell me what you were saying im going to be late for my next class. **He gave me a _'really-now?' _look if that makes any sense.

**Andre: We have the same class which is Mrs. Lecoultre's class and we have like thirty more minutes. Seriously tell me what's bothering you.**

**Tori: I just had a bad morning because of Trina. **_'Lies tori, Lies'_

**Andre: What did she do this time? **Why is he so persistent?

**Tori: She finished the breakfast without waiting for me. **I calmly said I don't want him to get suspicious. I know him once he suspects something he wouldn't stop asking questions.

**Andre: Ok I was asking you if you're going to the winter formal because you might forget having a date again. **He laughed.

Oh yeah I remember that, I organized our 'prome' last year I was so busy planning it that I actually forgot to ask someone out. It's not really a big deal for me because I don't have someone in my mind.

**Tori: I might go since all of you guys are coming right? **He nodded. **And I don't actually need a date right? **He gave me a thumbs up. **Yeah I'll go.**

**Andre: Alright that's what im talking about, so I'll see you there. You're really not going to ask someone out in the dance? **I nodded. **Yeah ok, see you in music class.**

xXx

**Tori: Trina hurry up we're going to be late what are you doing there anyway? Are you doing YOGA again? Stop it right away! **I yelled at her while banging the door.

**Trina: Relax Tori omg, we don't need to go there early because you can't be late in a dance and no I am not doing yoga I am doing aerobics there's a huge difference. **She yelled back. **And please stop banging my door!**

**Tori: I don't care if you were doing Yoga or Aerobics I just want you to stop because I want to see my friends already! **I yelled again. **Can you at least open the door for me?**

**Trina: No way I know what you're up too you're just going to stop me from doing my aerobics. **I am so tired of yelling.

**Tori: EXACTLY! **I yelled again. **Can you just open your door so we can stop yelling at each other, it's tiring you know?**

**Trina: Just wait for me im almost done. **I growled. It's not like I can do something. I don't want to call Beck to fetch me here or Andre because I know that they're busy. Same with Cat and Robbie, I know that they're together.

I went downstairs and sat on the sofa, I opened the TV but I am not watching it. I just don't want to feel alone even though I am. My mind is elsewhere. I am still upset of course it's because of Jade who else could it be? Well except for Trina cause she knows too damn well how to piss me off.

**Trina: Alright let's go. **Dear lord thank you so much finally she's done.

**Tori: It's about time, let's go already.**

xXx

It's winter, I love the winter but I prefer the summer more. Because it's breezy and I feel so calm sitting in the beach near the ocean while staring at it peacefully. I kind of miss it now. But enough of that after a five minute drive to the school with Trina we finally arrived at Hollywood arts.

I didn't organize this event. The student council did. They said last year's prome was amazing so they want to have a winter formal and a spring fling as well. I told them I'd be very busy to organize the event again so they volunteered to do it. They did a great job. I can feel the winter spirit.

I told Trina that I'll just look for my friends but when I was about too she was already gone. She's so caring isn't she? Now here I am in the middle of the dance floor looking for Andre but I found Beck instead. He saw me and waved his hand. I went beside him.

**Tori: So why are you in here near the punch? **He smiled.

**Beck: It tastes so good do you want one? **I nodded. He grab one cup from the other side and pour it with punch from the punch bowl.

**Tori: Thanks **I said as he hands me the cup.

**Beck: No problem. So where's your date? **I laughed.

**Tori: Not you too? I don't have one. Well… Let's just say I don't need one. **I smiled and he smiled back. **So anyway where are the others? Where's Andre? And Robbie and Cat? **He was drinking his cup when I faced him.

**Beck: Andre's fetching his date and he texted me saying that he's on his way here, Robbie and Cat well maybe they'll be here soon. Are you not going to ask where Jade is? **I stopped drinking.

**Tori: Well where is she? **He started drinking his punch again.

**Beck: I don't know. I thought you knew. **I shook my head.

**Tori: I have no idea where she is. **I straightforwardly said.

**Beck: Wait I think that's her. **He pointed the entrance and damn he was so right.

I looked at her from top to toe. Her hair was wavier tonight and she has purple highlights. She had dark eyeliners which match her black dress. She's not wearing her eyebrow piercing. Her knee-length dress made her the center of attention, mind you she was wearing heals for the first time. She doesn't look elegant but not simple either. She just looked so perfect.

**-WEST**

I met her gaze. It was my plan, to make her drool. I dressed up for her because I know that she was coming tonight Andre told me that she's not going to bring any date. But I guess I was a little bit late because Beckett Oliver's slowly making his moves. His left arm was wrapped around Tori's shoulders. Of course I am furious why wouldn't I be? But you know what? I don't really mind as long as Vega's attention was mine. She was still looking at me, oh wait she wasn't just looking… She was admiring me.

I don't even think she notice that Beck's arm was around her. She was just looking straight into my eyes. I know she was surprised because I don't wear heels. I want to show her that I do and I can. For short I want to surprise her. And I guess I did.

She wasn't that bad either. Her hair was curlier it looked a little bit messy but in a sexy way. She had a light make up which gave her a brilliant glow. I saw her gulped and jesus christ it was so sexy. She was wearing a knee-length white dress, we were a perfect match. I didn't even know that she'll wear a white one but she did. And of course she was wearing criss-crossed heels.

I was about to approach her but Cat was already beside me. She wrapped her arms around mine. I need to thank her because she was the one who told me to wear heels. She also predicted that Tori will wear white. That's why I wore a black dress.

**Cat: Jade you look so pretty! You look like a Disney princess. **She giggled.

**Jade: Wow I don't want to be a Disney princess but thanks. **I smiled sarcastically.

**Cat: Now go look for your pair! **I know what she was talking about she started winking at me (remember when she was winking at Tori because she thought Beck and her were going on a date? Yup that kind of wink) It was weird.

**Jade: Yeah I found her and guess what? She's with Beck.**

**Cat: Oh I thought she was with Andre. WRONG PERSON! Ahahaha! **I looked at where Tori was standing but she was no longer there. I searched around and there she is. Cat was right she's now talking to Andre who appears to have another girl friend.

**Jade: Cat… That is Tori. Now let go of my arm so I can go to her.**

**-VEGA**

I saw Cat beside her and I just couldn't take the sight of them being together. So I removed Beck's arm around me and decided to find Andre. He could've been here now. I said goodbye to Beck first of course before I went looking for Andre. I wouldn't want to be rude to him.

He was with a new girl who I haven't met before. Well the girl is pretty I think this is Kiko, Andre's new girl friend. It's so hard to keep track of him sometimes because he had a lot of girl friends before and right now he has another one. I approached him anyway.

**Andre: Hi Tori nice to see you I thought you wouldn't come.**

**Tori: And why's that? **He shrugged.

**Andre: Nah, by the way this is Kiko. Kiko this is my best friend Tori. **She offered her hand and we shake hands. She looks so nice.

**Kiko: I'll just go get some punch. **She asked permission to Andre and he allowed her.

**Tori: She seems nice. I guess you have a nice girl friend today unlike ehem hope ehem. **He laughed.

**Andre: Yeah well I wouldn't want to date someone like Hope again that girl gave me a pain in the head. **I laughed at him. **Well let's start talking about you so how're you doing?**

**Tori: What do you mean? Im ok of course. **He smirked at me.

**Andre: Don't lie to me Tori I know you too well. Is it because of Jade? **I guess I won't be able to escape this one.

**Tori: Well one week ago when we were finished recording our song in the music room she asked me if we could date and I said I'll think about it but of course it means yes I don't know if she knows that it means yes but… She still hasn't asked me out I don't know what happened to her. Did she change her mind? I don't have a single clue. **I sighed. He was still looking at me perhaps I was talking a little bit too fast.

**Andre: No don't worry I got it. Although yeah you are speakin a lil'bit fast but yeah I got it. **He paused. **So you guys never talked again after that? **I nodded. **Have you asked her why she hasn't asked you out yet?**

**Tori: Well… I… Actually… **I sighed. **No. **I confessed.

**Andre: Don't you think you should? I mean it wouldn't hurt asking her right?**

**Tori: I… Well why should I? She wants to date me she should do it not me. **I defensively said.

**Andre: Really? Because the way I see it you wanted to date her as well. Don't even deny it I know you do. So why are you holding back? It's not like something bad is going to happen.**

**Tori: I don't want to show her that im still desperate ok? And we can both see that I still am. But it's complicated I want her to chase me. **He sighed.

**Andre: Look I don't know what you're getting at but I hope you ain't regretting anything that you're doing. **I smiled.

Kiko went back with their punch so I said goodbye to them and I'll see them around. Maybe I should have brought a date. That way I wouldn't feel alone. I looked for the others and surprisingly Cat appeared in front of me.

She was wearing a light pink knee-length gown that matches her straight red hair. She was wearing a pink cat ears head band as well. She looks so adorable like a little lost child having fun at the party.

**Cat: So are you looking for your prince charming? **She nudged me then afterwards she giggled.

**Tori: Prince charming? **She smiled at me.

**Cat: Oh that's right I was wrong, you were looking for a princess right? **She winked. It was so weird I just… **Well you better hurry up because the dance is starting soon. And she might dance with someone else. **She waved her hand at me before going to the punch area.

What does she mean that Jade might dance with someone else? She better not or… Or… I got nothing. But who can she actually dance with? Let's see, it couldn't be Andre because he has a date thank god. And it couldn't be Robbie because he's going to dance with Cat. It's impossible for her to dance with Beck. So who could it be?

**Robbie: Tori! Tori! I need to tell you something quick before- AAAHH! **Before he could continue whatever it is that he's going to say to me. Jade already got him and placed her hand on his mouth.

**Jade: What are you staring at Vega? **She asked.

**Tori: Can you please let go of him?**

**Jade: No why would I?**

**Tori: Because he was about to say something to me. **I replied to her.

**Jade: You don't need to hear it he's just going to tell you some kind of a terrible joke. RIGHT ROBBIE? **Robbie nodded his head contagiously. It's so obvious that he's only afraid of Jade.

**Tori: Just let him go I want to hear his joke. **She groaned.

**Jade: Fine go tell her a joke. NOW**

**Robbie: Never mind you ruined my vibe **he said to Jade, what is wrong with people? **Have you seen Cat Tori?**

**Tori: Yeah I just talked to her a few minutes ago. She went to the punch area right over there. **I pointed. He said thanks and went to that direction.

She was standing beside me now and neither of us are trying to start a conversation. I want to ask her why she hasn't asked me out in a date yet but… I just couldn't bring myself to do it. An instrumental song just started playing and everyone and their dates are starting to dance in the dance floor. I wonder if she'll ask me to dance with her. I sure hope she does.

I faced her and she was staring at the dance floor blankly. There she is again, I can't read her expressions. I was about to say something to her but Beck appeared in front of me. He smiled and he offered his hand.

**Beck: Tori do you want to dance with me? **He asked.

He asked me to dance with him. I saw Jade in my peripheral vision she doesn't seem to mind. It wouldn't hurt dancing with Beck I mean we both don't have a date and I don't think Jade's going to ask me to dance with her. Knowing her she would rather not be seen dancing with her frenemy.

**Tori: Ok. **I smiled at him and I took his hands.

**-WEST**

This is unbelievable. I can't believe she accepted Beck's offer. I was about to ask her to dance with me but this Canadian suddenly showed up and ruined everything. Oh no this is not yet over, I went to look for Andre and there he is. He was talking to this girl named kiko I don't know if that was right all I know is that she was Asian. I silently approached him and whispered him something.

**Jade: Hey dance with me for a while. **I said to him. He looked a little bit shock but he got over it.

**Andre: I can't im with kiko. **He replied. Dang it why does he have to bring a date?

**Jade: It won't take long I promise. **I yelled while whispering.

**Andre: Why don't you ask someone else? There are plenty of guys who would want to dance with you. **After that he went to his girl friend and they started making out. Ugh.

I wouldn't want to do this but I need to borrow Robbie's date which is Cat. I know that he was waiting for this to happen but I just can't let Tori dance with Beck this entire time. Oh hell no. I saw the perky little red head talking to Robbie. I took the chance to pull her and lead her to the dance floor with me.

**Cat: Jade what… Why did you pull me? Robbie's about to ask me to dance. **I saw her pout.

**Jade: Don't worry this wouldn't take long I promise.**

**Cat: When I told you to find your pair you do know that I was talking about Tori right? **I sighed.

**Jade: Yes I know that but apparently my supposed-to-be pair was stolen from me because she was dancing with a Canadian right now. **She looked around and saw that Beck and Tori are dancing from afar.

**Cat: Oh she found her prince ahahaha I told her to find his prince but I thought she wouldn't because she was looking for a princess like you. But she did.**

**Jade: You're not helping Cat. Now just let me get close to her and when it's time for all of us to turn make sure you get paired with Beck so that I can be paired with Tori ok? **She nodded. Why do I have the feeling that she didn't understand a word that I was saying?

Anyway, we got close to them but not that close because I wouldn't want to be noticed. I took the opportunity to look at her as close as I can. She was beyond perfection and I couldn't help but to get jealous because Beck was the one who was holding her and not me. That should be me. She should belong to me, this night was supposed to be ours and he's ruining it.

**Third Person's POV**

The Canadian knew that Jade would be furious. He asked the Latina to dance with him because he knew that Jade was having second thoughts. She was having second thoughts if she was going to ask the Latina to dance with her or not. He knows too damn well that Jade was jealous of him so he did what he knows what would trigger her. Jealousy.

It was his plan all along, he wants Jade to set aside all of the things that would stop her from getting the girl of her dreams. Hesitation, Pride, and of course her Attitude, he was doing her a huge favor but she doesn't even know it. No she hasn't noticed it yet.

From the glimpse of his eyes he saw that Jade was dancing with Cat. _'You know better than that' _he thought to himself. But he is wondering what could she be up too? Surely she wouldn't just let him dance with Tori. That would make her go insane.

He didn't mind her and focused his attention to the girl who he was dancing with. '_Maybe if they didn't have feelings for each other we would've been together_ _by now'_ he said to himself. He still has feelings for Tori but he knows his limits. Of course he was willing to set aside his own happiness for Jade. He's not even sure if he was doing this out of pity but thinking about Tori and Jade's happiness matters to him because they both hold a special place in his heart.

Just when he was about to spin Tori around Jade caught the Latina's hand and spun her away from him. He caught Trina's hand instead. Robbie was watching the scenario and saw that Cat was spinning all by herself so he went towards the perky little red head and he finally asked her to dance with him.

**-VEGA**

I just blinked and the next thing I knew, Jade was in front of me and we were slowly dancing. She was smirking at me but her eyes are focused on my lips. I slowly gulped and her reaction was priceless. She blushed when I noticed that she was staring at my lips. Oh my adorable Jade. I laughed. She may not be the sweetest girl that I've met but one thing's for sure I like her just the way she is.

**Jade: Why are you laughing VEGA?**

I was about to say something when I heard a very familiar song. It was a romanic one, a kind of music that would make you want to dance forever specially with the person that you mostly desire. The song was so passionate and rhythmic, It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside even though it is a cold winter night. This is a perfect song for slow dancing. I heard Jade humming the song.

**Tori: Jade can you sing this for me please? **she frowned.

**Jade: Why don't you sing it? **

**Tori: That's because I don't know the lyrics and im not that familiar to the song... please? **I pouted. She thought about it while looking straight at me.

**Jade: Fine but im only going to do it because I want too. **I let out a small laugh, I remembered when I used to tell her to do something that she doesn't want to but ends up doing it anyway she would always say that which irritates me like a whole lot. But now it made me feel so nostalgic.

(If you guys are wondering what the song was it's LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO by ellie goulding from the 50 shades of grey OST, play it if you have it in your playlist)

**Jade: **

**_You're the light, you're the night_**

**_You're the color of my blood_**

**_You're the cure, you're the pain_**

**_You're the only thing I wanna touch_**

She was looking straight into my eyes while uttering the lyrics vividly. It was so pure as if she was saying it to me directly but in a lyrical way. Just for a moment I want to pretend that we're okay, that this night is ours.

**_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much _**

I looked at her with the same intensity and the same passion that I feel when I look into her eyes. I am slowly being seduced by her blue-green eyes and raspy tender voice. I don't want this night to end. I want her to sing this song to me forever and I wouldn't even get tired of it. I'd choose her more than my cuddle-me-cathy doll, I'd choose her more than my special cheese, I'd choose her more than my ointment, I'd choose her more than a pear phone XT. I'd choose her more than anything. I'd choose her just so I can spend a lot more nights similar like this one...

**Tori:**

**_You're the fear, I don't care_**

**_Cause I've never been so high_**

**_Follow me to the dark_**

**_Let me take you past our satellites_**

She was stunned, I lied. I knew this song all along but I just couldn't figure out what the song was from the start. I made sure that I sang every piece of the verse, every lyric of the song, with all my heart and with all the desire of wanting her to stay with me. I looked at her straight into the eyes without breaking our gaze. Our foreheads touched, which only made our eyes an inch away from each other.

**_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_**

**Tori and Jade:**

**_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

We danced to the rhyme of the song. We danced like we owned the world. We danced till our heart meets its desires. This night is the beginning and the last.

-**WEST**

**Tori:**

**_Fading in, fading out_**

**_On the edge of paradise_**

**_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_**

**_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_**

If we're both in a romantic movie right now, I would do anything just to be able to pause this moment and rewind it again and again for as much as I want. I dont want to miss a single detail of her glamorous smile while singing the lyrics vigorously, she sang it perfectly no amount of words are needed to describe the scenario.

**Jade:**

**_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_**

**_Cause I'm not thinking straight_**

**_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

I sang the next verse. It feels like w'ere having a deep conversation about the feelings that we hid among ourselves. The emotions that we kept for so long and this is the perfect moment to let all of it out. We are having a rhythmic conversation towards each other.

**Tori and Jade:**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

I am having trouble containing myself. Whenever I see Vega and her wonderful smile, her charismatic aura, and her shiny bright eyes. I always got lost... It's hard to maintain my own sanity when im around her. I can't even tolerate myself when I see her talking to someone else specially Beck.

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

We stopped dancing and started to sway our hips to the rhythm of the song. I like this, I like the idea that im peaceful with the girl that I love. Calm and high at the same time and Vega is the only cause for all of this things. I want her to know that and I hope that I'll be able to tell her someday.

**Jade:**

**_I'll let you set the pace _**I closed my eyes, my hands are tightly gripped in Tori's waist.

**_Cause im not thinking straight_**

**_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more..._**

**_What are you waiting for? _**I opened my eyes and she pulled me again for another dance.

I held her close to me, as close as I can. She rest her head on my left shoulder as we dance in circular motion. We both closed our eyes and savored the moment. Her hands are on my neck clinging like she'll fall without me. She was burying her face on my neck and I did the same.

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

I feel fresh and calm because I've never felt this way before not even with Beck. I'd be lying if I say that I didn't loved him because I did but not as much as I love Tori now. The fear is ten times stronger than my love and possessiveness around Beck. I just I need her in my life now.

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

When the song ended, we stopped dancing. Our foreheads are still touching while both of our eyes are shut closed. We didn't bother to say anything. We were both speechless, savoring the moment that will come to an end soon. This gives me pains… I opened my eyes and I saw her smiling at me.

**Jade: Tori… I… **I couldn't find the words to say. **I love you…**

I kissed her softly, I don' want to completely shock her even though she already was. I am so sure of myself that I am in love with this Latina. She responded which made me smile. I deepened the kiss, I know she forgot that we're still in the middle of the dance floor and everyone else is watching us. I don't even give a single chizz anymore.

I pulled away from the kiss while grinning like a fool. She smiled at me and it was the brightest smile that I've ever seen, it was so attractive and genuine. She looked around her and she saw everyone whispering and giggling after our sweet passionate kiss. Her cheeks as burning red and she doesn't know what to do so I pulled her towards me and laughed at the situation.

**Tori: Why are you laughing? Look they're all staring at us. **I tried to stopped laughing.

**Jade: Hahaha! you should have seen how shocked you were. **She pulled away from the hug and slapped my left shoulder which made me flinch. **Damn Vega that hurts, so what if they saw us kissing? I love you so what's wrong with that?**

**Tori: You… **she was still blushing, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _'compose yourself Jade, you are being cheesy'_

_This chapter is five times longer than the other chapters that I posted. It's because I want to apologize for my last update, I know it was shitty as fuck but I fixed it now so if you have the time please re-read it, it's a good chapter I promise. _

_Anyways, please tell me if you prefer this kind of style in convo or you prefer the book style because some of you are saying that they don't like this format and they prefer the old one. This is a script style conversation and I chose this because it's easier for me to write this way. Don't worry I'll fix this whole story when im done with it. But seriously do you prefer the old one or this one? Tell me ASAP because im fine with both and im not the one who's reading this so your opinions are much more appreciated._

_Do I have to warn you that we have like five remaining chapters here as well? OPPPS slip the tongue. But im serious only five or six chapters to go and its epilogue for opposites attract. Im not going to thank you guys yet. Lettuce not be excited, fair warning for y'all because I don't want to be a shocker. _

_Um what else… I hope you liked this chapter because this is the sweetest part of the story. It may be a bit of a cliff hanger but no that's really the end of this chapter. Let's see what will happen next aye? See y'all in the next update. Don't be a stranger is2g I don't bite .x_


	27. The Plan

**-WEST**

I am so upset. I have every right to be upset right now, why? Let's just say that the girl who I danced with during the Winter Formal and the guy who always ruin my mood when he's around Tori went out together yesterday. Can you believe it? She went out with Beck again. And this time she even told Cat not to tell anyone specially me.

But that's not going to work because she can't trust Cat. Cat is my best friend ever since we got into Hollywood Arts together so that's the reason why I am so sure that she can't keep any secrets towards me. This is just another example of that "so-called" secret. Vega just made a huge mistake and im going to let her know about it.

I went inside the Hollywood Arts and looked around for Vega. I saw her near her "make it shine" locker (which I still think looks stupid and not that creative) while taking out her books for her first class which is acting I think? I dont know and I have no idea. I smirked when an idea came into my mind. Sinjin was going down the stairs while holding a megaphone.

**Jade: Hey **he was a bit shocked.

**Sinjin: Hi Jade! **he smiled at me and waved his hand.

**Jade: Can I borrow that megaphone for a while? **

I didn't wait for his permission cause I'll still be getting it with or without his approval. I stood in the center of the hall which captured a lot of attention including Robbie and Cat who're standing near my locker. I turned the megaphone on and cleared my throat, I looked at each and every one of them.

**Jade: ****_LISTEN! _**vega turned her head this way so I gave her a smirk. **_TORI VEGA IS MINE AND NONE OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TALK TO HER OR TOUCH A SINGLE STRAND OF HER HAIR. SHE IS MINE, IF I EVER SEE ONE OF YOU FLIRTING WITH HER OR LOOKING AT HER IN A DIFFERENT WAY THEN YOU SHOULD SAY HELLO TO MY SCISSORS! _**I heard a lot of "ooooh"s and "aaaaahhh"s and a lot of whispering but none of them really matters.

I returned the megaphone to Sinjin and he gave me a short smile before heading to the asphalt cafe. I shoot a glance at the Latina who is burning red with all the attention that everyone is giving her. She ran towards me and gave me a death glare, I just smirked.

**Tori: What the chizz Jade? **she was freaking out. **What was that all about? I thought you were cool with Beck hanging out with another girl because you guys are over.**

**Jade: Yeah im cool with it but im not cool with the both of you hanging out together. **I crossed my arms up to my chest.

**Tori: We weren't dating, we're just hanging out like friends. **she shot back.

**Jade: Friends or not I don't like seeing you guys together. **she arched an eyebrow. Then suddenly a smile formed on her lips.

**Tori: Someone's jealous… **she wiggled her eyebrows, ok it was cute but the fact that she told me that im jealous is obviously obvious. But there is no way im going to admit it in front of all these people.

**Jade: No im not jealous. I just think that you guys look stupid together and it makes me sick. **She laughed. Is my lie unbelievable?

I grabbed her wrist and took her with me to the Janitor's Closet. I pinned her into the wall and I looked straight into her eyes. Her chocolate eyes are so attractive I know that she has told me a lot of times that she thinks brown eyes are so basic and common to other people but I think that they're great.

**Tori: Jade… A-Are you je-jealous? **she was looking at my lips. No no no not now Vega not this time. Although I am tempted to kiss her after all we were only an inch apart from each other's lips. I let go of her arms and turned my back against her.

**Jade: Yeah im jealous so what? It's not like im letting you go near him when I admit that I am. **I still have my back on her while my arms are crossed up to my chest. I am blushing and I don't want her to see it.

**Tori: I never thought that you have this childish side of you. **She giggled, she gave me a back hug. It was warm and cozy she pulled me even closer so that she could be able to hug me tighter.

**Jade: I.. I am not being childish I am serious here. **I sound like im defending myself.

**Tori: You don't need to deny yourself West. **She kissed my left shoulder. **If you just told me that you were jealous when I am with Beck then I should have lessen my attention towards him. **I heard her laugh. **Oh Jade… You never fail to amuse me. **

**Jade: How am I supposed to tell you? I have no right to be jealous. **I turned around to face her and I was right she's grinning now. **I just think that you're still mad at me because of what happened. **

**Tori: Jade… I…**

I left the Janitor's closet and went to my locker. I am going to be late for my first class and besides… I don't want to hear what Vega is about to say, I felt so nervous and stupid because I brought that topic again. Yes I regretted it. I closed my locker and stared at it. Damn it Jade you're being a coward. That is so not you, this is not you at all.

I slammed my head on my locker and thought about my situation. We wouldn't be together if I keep doing this, we wouldn't clarify things if we don't talk to each other. I formed another idea. Im going to sing her a song, you know that song that I recorded and suddenly Vega barged in like she owns the four corners of the music room? Yeah I'll sing that for her. I know that I just told you that it was supposed to be for Beck but im not in love with him anymore… I never was… So this time, this song is for Tori.

**Cat: Jade Hii! Ahahahaha! So how're you and Tori? Still complicated? **she nudged me.

**Jade: Not now Cat it didn't went THAT well but I guess it was ok. **I faced her. **Do you know where I can sing a song in public? Right here in Hollywood Arts? **

**Cat: Yeah there's an activity in the asphalt cafe tomorrow so maybe you can sing your song there. Wait why do you need to sing your song in public? Can't you just sing it while you're taking a shower? **this girl I swear.

But she's right though, I heard that Mr. Gaskarth is having a singing activity for tomorrow night at the asphalt cafe which reminds me that im included in that particular activity so this is the perfect chance and I shouldn't mess it up. I need to prepare something for the both of us after our presentation.

**Jade: Cat, tomorrow night while everyone is preparing for Mr. Gaskarth's activity. Can you go to my house and decorate my garden with something romantic? A table for two and a box of pizza and spaghetti. I'll text you the details ok? **She scratched her head which means it's not a good sign because I don't think she understood my plan.

**Cat: Why? **why? why? why? she's asking me why? Isn't it obvious that it's for Tori?

**Jade: Just do it. Ugh take Robbie with you if you must. I need Andre's help on this one. **

**Cat: KK! **she giggled.

The bell rang which means it's time for me to attend my music class. We don't have Sikowitz today and until tomorrow. I know it sucks because he's my favorite teacher and it's one of the classes where Vega and I have the same schedule. Anyways, I headed towards the music room but there are a few people inside the class. What's going on?

**Beck: Whoa why so few people? **A canadian behind me asked. I sat in the back and he sat right in front of me. Oh lord.

**Nate: They decided to help Mr. Gaskarth with the activity tomorrow that's why we're left here. **he replied while texting someone on his phone.

If we're not going to do anything in this class then I might as well look for Andre, I have like one day or less than twenty-four hours to plan everything before I perform for tomorrow night's activity. I was about to go out of the classroom but Beck stopped me. He went in front of me and blocked my way.

**Jade: What do you want? **I asked.

**Beck: Where are you going? The class isn't over yet. **

**Jade: I don't want to be stuck here doing nothing, I have other things to do so move out of the way you're not helping. **I lazily replied. He didn't move an inch instead he crossed his arms up to his chest and he looks unsatisfied with my answer. The nerves.

**Beck: I want to help. **

**-VEGA**

Okay let me start my day by telling you all that everyone as in everyone is scared of me. They don't even want to look at me, every time I try to make an eye contact to other people they would avoid me at all cost. I also tried touching someone's hand but she flinched and told me not to talk to her because Jade might see us together. I even said hi to Sinjin once and he ran while peeing in his pants. I guess they took Jade's words seriously. I tried explaining to them that Jade was only kidding but it didn't help at all.

My next class is dancing exercises. It's not really that hard although it's not that easy as well. But the good thing here is that Andre and I have the same class. But when I got inside the classroom he wasn't there. Where is he? I can't seem to find Robbie and Cat… Even Beck. Seriously are they afraid of Jade as well? I need to talk to her later when it's lunch time.

I want to explain to her that Beck and I are friends, nothing more nothing less. I thought Beck explained to her everything but I guess he just left her clueless. No wonder she's mad. But actually when she told Beck that she doesn't care whether he dates other girls, I feel relieved. She can be vicious sometimes, and each and every one of us knows how vicious and scary she can be. When she told me that she was jealous about me and Beck I felt butterflies in my stomach. I can't even help myself to hug her and let her feel that it means so much to me.

I want us to try this out together, I want her to ask me out on a date but if she feels like im still mad at her for what she said to me a few weeks ago then let's just say that she's wrong. I can see that she's trying her best to prove to me that she really does like me, or maybe even more than that. I know that I am not just assuming things because she told me that she was jealous, and she wouldn't be jealous if I don't mean anything to her.

Not only that but she also announced in front of everyone in the school that I belong to her. Technically I don't like being owned but based on Jade's personality she is territorial. I guess for me it's ok as long as it's Jade who was claiming me as if she owns every part of me. It feels good that she treasures me.

I decided to text Andre and ask him where he is. He doesn't skip this class even though he's all about acting and singing. We always have fun teasing each other while performing various kinds of exercises.

**_To: AndreH_**

**_\- Andre where are you? Aren't you supposed to be in our next class? _**

It took him a while before he replied to my text message. Probably fifteen minutes. It was boring here without him. I am not familiar with the other students here and they won't even look at me because of Jade's threat.

**_Re: AndreH_**

**_\- Yeah I know but I have more important things to do so im skipping that class. See you in lunch?_**

I didn't replied to his message because started to tell us the next exercises. I wonder what Jade's doing right now. Next time I won't even agree when Beck asks me if we can have another opposite date. It was an opposite date actually Robbie, Andre, Beck and I are supposed to go to a bone museum but they all backed out when Andre's pear pad 2 was sling shot by little kids. So they choose the new pear pad 3 with a slightly better screen than having out with us in the bone museum.

After a couple of minutes at last it is finally over. I heard the bell rang and I immediately took my bag and headed towards the door. I can't wait to see Jade, the idea of seeing her eat a salad because she wants to keep her figure is pretty funny on my part. I didn't know that a girl like Jade has insecurities as well. Don't get me wrong of course each and every one of us has one but I can't really imagine her having one. Maybe because I got used to her not minding what the others think towards her. When I reached the asphalt cafe I only saw Andre on our table.

**Tori: Hey Andre! **I greeted.

**Andre: Hey Tori, you seemed happy. The last time I checked you told me that the dancing classes are boring without me. **He teased.

**Tori Nah maybe I was a bit hyped, anyways where are the others? Seriously are they afraid of Jade as well? **I asked. He was actually looking at his cellphone.

**Andre: Nah I don't think so. **He replied. **But I can't believe that Jade would actually do that in front of so many people, so what's the real score between you two? **He was smirking.

**Tori: Actually I don't really know that's why I was hoping if I could talk to her today but she's not here… Do you know where she is? **He shook his head as an answer.

Oh that girl has issues she left me hanging here, does she feel guilty? Or did she feel bad about it? Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up… All these thoughts in my head. The confusion and stuffs. It was all about her.

**Tori: Why are we the only ones in the table? Where's Cat and Robbie? Oh and Beck too.**

**Andre: I don't have any idea. Maybe they're busy or something. **He lazily replied.

**Tori: How can you be busy when it's lunch time? Everybody loves lunch… Seriously. **He shrugged.

School ended and there is still no sign of Jade. I can't focus on the lessons because I keep on thinking about her, where could she be? I can't text her because Cat said that she changed her phone number. Did she went home? Is she feeling ok? All these thoughts in my head. Jadelyn West where in the freaking chizz are you?

**-****WEST**

**Jade: Are you sure you're not planning something? You don't have any bad ideas of ruining this moment for me and Tori? **I have asked him this question for the ninety-ninth time.

**Beck: Seriously do I have to record myself saying "No I don't have any bad ideas or any intention of ruining this moment for you and Tori" **He yelled.

**Jade: I thought you like Tori? I knew it. You were only pretending to like her. **He suddenly stopped the car.

**Beck: Look, I don't know about you but I really really do like Tori. No offense but I probably even like her more than you do. But that's not important right now and that is not the case. **He paused. **You know what they say that when you truly do love someone you have to set them free and that's what I am doing right now. You guys have a very special place in my heart and I would do anything to make the both of you happy... Do you understand that?**

I hugged him as tight as I could and I know that my action surprised him. I feel so guilty and stupid for doubting him and saying all those things to him. I should have known that he wouldn't do that after all he was my best guy friend regardless that we dated each other. This is actually one of the reasons why I liked him in the first place. We stayed in that position for a couple of seconds before I pulled away from the hug.

**Jade: Ok so... Im sorry for saying those things to you and... I shouldn't have doubted you. Also I am so sorry for giving you that awkward hug. **He grinned. He's finally back.

**Beck: I know, after all you wouldn't be Jadelyn West if you weren't possessive. **I laughed.

**Jade: That could not be more true. **

_Hi im sorry it took me a while to update this chapter so anyways, thank you for the reviews that I've been getting... Actually this chapter is only a warm up for the next chapter. The next chapter is the episode in victorious which is Tori Fixes Beck and Jade but it's not about Beck and Jade but for Tori and Jade. Yeah LOL. But I think im renovating that entire episode except for Jade's song which is You Don't Know Me. God knows how much I love that song. _

_That's basically it I'll see you on the next update and don't be a stranger. When is the next update? OGK... Only God Knows LMAO I don't have the exact date but its probably SOON ;) _


	28. You Think You Know Me

**-WEST**

** "Jade! I got the-"**

** "WHAT?!" **I looked at the perky little redhead and she looked so pale. I must have scared her because of my sudden reaction, "**I was just going to say that I prepared everything in your garden… Geez… Why do you look so…"**

** "Stressed like im dying because I look like im nervous? NO I am not nervous!" **I cut her off, **"…. weird? I was about going to say weird but you cut me off again. What is wrong with you?" **she asked, **"****What is wrong with me? Cat I am going to sing her a song… What if she didn't like it?" **I protested. I walked around the room while trying to compose myself together, **"****Don't worry about your performance I can tell that she's going to love it!"** she squealed, and suddenly she felt her phone rang, **_"Yes hello?" _**she said. **_"Aww hazelnuts I'll be right there, and don't touch the stove!" _**she hang up.

** "What was that all about?"**

** "I told Robbie to cook the pasta but he accidentally drained it in the sink… Now we need to cook it all over again. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME IT WAS ROBBIE!" **she said defensively, **"****What do you expect? that guy can't even zip his own pants. Just hurry up and finish the preparation" **

** "Aye Aye Captain!" **she giggled and went outside the room.

I let out a deep sigh as I hear the door closed. Tonight is the night, Cat and Robbie are preparing the dinner at my garden, Andre helped me finish composing my song yesterday and Beck convinced Tori to stay in the asphalt cafe till seven o clock. I guess everything is set, all I need to do is to get out there and rock the the stage. I gathered all of my things and went outside the room. I need to get my confidence back, the old me is not afraid to sing in front of so many people, the old me doesn't care whether they like the song or not. The new me however, only have one ultimate goal for tonight. And that's Tori's reaction. I want her to love it, like is not enough. I don't care about my grade for this activity, all I ever wanted is for her to appreciate my song.

When I reached the asphalt cafe. It was crawling with so many people. Some of them came from the other school and some of them were alumnus. I guess that's a good thing, it's the perfect time to announce my feelings for Vega, don't you think?

Speaking of Vega, I saw her talking to Beck near the stage. Im going to admit that I still feel jealous when I see them together but not that much anymore. She looks so cute, her hair is wavier and she's wearing a grey jacket plus she's wearing sandals which is sort of weird because I got used to her wearing her brown boots. I want to approach her but I don't have any idea what to say to her. For some reason, Beck noticed me and Tori followed his gaze. I looked away immediately. I think I wouldn't be able to handle it if we have eye to eye contact. I'll freeze. I felt someone pat my left shoulder and when I turned around it was Beck.

** "Where's Tori? Why did you leave her?"**

** "Well nice to see you too" **he laughed, **"****So how's everything? Are you prepping up?"**

** "Yeah it was under control, so what did she say?" **I asked, **"****She was wondering why I told her to come to this place. It's hard to reason out to her because her curiosity is just too strong" **I laughed. That could not be more true. **"****Yeah well thank you anyway for bringing her here" **he gave me a thumbs up. I heard sinjin calling my name, which means the program is about to start. Andre's in his piano and so is the rest of his band. Everyone's in their seats including Vega. She was in the front row, I reserved it for her.

** "Relax, break a leg Jade" **he smiled. I smiled back at him. He went back to his seat next to Vega. I took a deep breath, "Bring back the old Jade" I said to myself. I was going to be the last one to perform. There are five people who's going to sing a song for tonight. I don't really know who they were I think they belong in the lower level. I texted Cat to see if everything is ok in the house. It didn't took her a while to reply to my text.

After a couple of minutes, It's my turn. I am actually sweating like a pig but it didn't bother me. Sinjin announced my name meaning It's my turn to sing, I can hear the crowd howling and clapping their hands continuously as I walk up to the stage. Tori was looking for me and it made me smile. I cleared my throat and I heard the band play the song.

**_ You think you know me_**

**_ But you don't know me_**

**_ You think you own me_**

**_ But you can't control me_**

I was only looking at her. I can hear the loud crowd cheering at me even Beck who was actually howling, but no… I only focused my attention to her. I want her to feel this song.

**_ You look at me_**

**_ And there's just one thing that you see_**

**_ So listen to me_**

**_ Listen to me _**

I screamed the last part which made the crowd insane, she was just staring at me. Her eyes were shining, she only have her eyes focused on me and not breaking our gaze. She wasn't cheering with the crowd or dancing in the song. She was just there, looking at me like we're the only ones existing in the world.

**_ You push me back_**

**_ I push you back_**

**_ Harder, harder_**

**_ You scream at me_**

**_ I scream at you_**

**_ Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_**

I remember everything about us while I was singing this song, she was tough but I've always showed her that I am tougher. She tried to befriend me but I pushed her harder, I did everything I could to keep her away from me but no. There is always something that is keeping us close to each other. We were like a magnet, we can not be separated.

**_ I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_**

**_ But you're not afraid of me_**

**_ And I can't convince you_**

**_ You don't know me_**

I showed her how mean I can be, that im vicious and I can not be tamed. Yet she stayed, she was there. She helped me even though I denied for a hundredth time that we weren't friends, she was there when I needed her and she didn't asked anything in return except for my friendship. But now, she got something more than just being friends. She took my heart and im not even aware of it.

**_ You think you got me_**

**_ But you don't get me_**

**_ You think you want me_**

**_ But you don't know what you're getting into_**

Now that I feel into her trap. I will make sure that she falls into my trap too. Once she falls for me she will never be able to get back up without my help. I will make her mine. I can't just let her go away.

**_ There's so much more to me_**

**_ then what you think you see_**

**_ So listen to me_**

**_ Just listen to me_**

We were looking at each other intently, we weren't minding the crowd or the noise that they're creating. We feel like we're the only ones in the area. Her chocolate brown eyes are trying to say something but I can't figure it out.

**_ You push me back_**

**_ I push you back_**

**_ Harder, harder_**

**_ You scream at me_**

**_ I scream at you_**

**_ Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_**

I have no idea how it all started, I just woke up one day thinking to myself "Oh my god, Im in love with tori vega. My frenemy, the girl who I hated but... It happened " I tried to stop myself, I pushed her even harder. Harder to the point that I hurt her so bad… And it broke me when I found out that I was the reason why it happened.

**_ I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_**

**_ But you're not afraid of me_**

**_ And I can't convince you_**

**_ You don't know me_**

Then I suddenly realized that I can't push her, I can't keep her away. Now I know why I can't avoid her… If she gave up on me I wouldn't fall for her like this. It was bitter sweet but liking Tori Vega or loving her wasn't that bad. It was magical and impossible in any angle… Yet it did happen.

**_ And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_**

**_ And the pain feels okay, it feels okay _**

I am holding back my tears. I want her, I want her beside me, I want to see her smiling and giggling, I want her to wiggle her eyebrows at me, I want to see her dorky side every single day, I want to see her blushing when I say something intimate to her. I would love to be the caused of all that. I want to be her everything.

**_ You push me back_**

**_ I push you back_**

**_ You scream at me_**

**_ I scream at you_**

**_ Louder_**

This time I broke my gaze, I looked at the crowd and they were all shouting and screaming my name. It felt good for a while. I smiled and sang even louder. I want to shake these tears before it completely fall out of my eyes.

**_ You push me back_**

**_ I push you back_**

**_ Harder, harder_**

**_ You scream at me_**

**_ I scream at you_**

**_ Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_**

I looked at her again, she's smiling now. I smiled as well. But it didn't last long. I closed my eyes as I sing the last verse.

**_ I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_**

**_ But you're not afraid of me_**

**_ And I can't convince you_**

**_ And I don't have to_**

I opened my eyes… And I can see her staring at me… Those chocolate eyes that would always get me.

**_ I think you know me…._**

**-VEGA**

** "That was fantastic!" **he said, I just gave him a slight nod to let him know that im listening to him. But even though my body is with him, my mind is elsewhere... It's with Jade, and about the song that she sang a while ago.

I have a feeling that it's for me, it's so bold... It's like she wants me to inhale all of the lyrics and all of the words that she sang in that song. It's like she wanted me to know that... That she loves me? I don't know im confused. I don't want her to hurt me all over again that's why im not assuming anything.

** "Tori? Are you still there?" **I snapped out of my thoughts only to find out that Beck was smiling in front of me while waving his hand in front of my face, **"****Yeah... Im just little tired that's all" **half of it was true, I feel worn out. He looks satisfied with my answer because he pulled me out of my seat and took me to the punch area. He asked me if I want one but I told him no. Im not in the mood to drink right now. I was looking for Jade. I was caught up in the moment that I didn't know where she went. The only thing I know is that she sang the last part with those beautiful eyes of hers that completely left me in haze.

Honestly, im a little upset because she hasn't asked me out yet. I mean she did a lot of things to prove to me that she likes me back but even though she did all of those stuff (specially the one when we're in the ferris wheel) Im still not convinced that our feelings are mutual. Im not saying that I wanted more or that I didn't like what she did to me earlier. God knows how happy I am when she told me that she'll chase me no matter where I go. But my point is... She said a lot of things to me but those are only words. All I ever wanted is for her to ask me out.

I am getting lost in my thoughts when I felt someone grab my arm and lead me somewhere out of the asphalt cafe. I feel attacked so I tried to let go of his grasp but he wouldn't let me, he's too strong, **"****Let me go!" **I cried but still no answer. I tried to break out of his grasp again but it's no use. when we we're out on the parking lot he finally faced me but he's wearing a mask.

** "Quit yelling! It's not like im going to rape you or something" **I recognize that voice. He finally took his mask of and I was right... It was Jade. I thought he was a he, **"****Why did you brought me here? What are you going to do?" **I was a little bit upset because she made me worry, I thought something bad is going to happen to me, **"****Relax we're just going somewhere" **she opened her car's door and motioned me to get in. That is so gentle of her. I looked at her and I saw her roll her eyes, **"****Get in Vega, I don't do this everyday" **so I got in, not knowing what's going to happen if I actually obey her. She went inside her car and put her seat belt on, **"****You haven't put your seat belts on yet? What is wrong with you?" **She groaned.

She leaned close to me so she can hooked my seat belt together, she's only a few inches away from me and I can smell her vanilla scent, the one that attracts me whenever she's close to me. What kind of heavenly punishment is this? When she finally managed to hook my seat belts together, she didn't went back to her seat immediately. Wanna know what she did? She looked at me in the eyes, we were looking at each other's eyes intently and once again I am lost, like a stray dog looking for his dog house. I'll never get tired of looking at her blue-green orbs. No matter how many times I get lost in it, it wouldn't matter.

She broke our gaze and let out a huge sigh. I did the same thing but I focused my attention on the road. She started the engine and went on our way. It was a quiet ride, probably one of the longest ride I've ever experienced except for of course, the fourty-five minute drive that I had with Trina. But during our ride I took the opportunity to steal some glances at her, she looks nervous but I shook it out of my head immediately. Why would she be nervous? It should be the other way around, because knowing Jade, she might pull a prank on me.

I noticed that we arrived at her house, what the freaking chizz are we going to do in her house? I raised my eyebrows as I watch her open the door of her car, why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden? She raised her eyebrows as well. I went out of the car and she lead me inside of her mansion. We are holding hands, she entwined her fingers with mine and I felt my cheeks flush. Whatever it is that's happening right now I don't want it to stop.

We went to her garden. But what I saw in there took me in surprise, **"Did you do all of this?" **I asked almost whispering the words that she might not be able to hear me, but I guess she did. **"No I didn't do all of it," **she paused **"Cat and Robbie helped me but the idea is mostly mine" **she explained. I heard her clear her throat as if she is longing to ask me something. **"Did you like it?" **she asked. I glance at her and her cheeks are bright red. I smirked, she looks so cute, ugh why is she doing this?

**"No..." **her reaction became dense, **"Crap" **she muttered **"Im going to skin that redhead alive" **I laughed at her reaction considering that she took some advice from Cat. **"I didn't like it, not at all" **I continued. For some reason, she look like she was torn apart and I have to admit that it's heart breaking. I move towards her, not breaking our gaze from each other, she looked away and I grinned. Who knew that I can affect her like this?

When Im only three steps away from her, I held her chin and made her look into my eyes again. She gulped, her reaction is so precious. I've never seen her act like this before, **"I didn't like it Jade..." **I paused, **"I love it" **


	29. Coming Out

**-VEGA**

I feel like im on cloud nine. I kept recalling the events that happened last night, thinking that maybe im still in a dream. It's surreal because I was at the peak of giving but she made an effort last night to make me stay. I wasn't talking about the dinner itself, I was talking about her feelings, the way she treated me like a princess, she was so gentle, caring, and so unjade like. She's still the Jade that I fell in love with, vicious, arrogant, dangerous, and breathtakingly beautiful. She's the girl that everyone fears. I am so lucky to have her, aren't I?

After our dinner she finally asked me out on a date, I know we still have a long way to go but I can tell that she's devoted to me. We have been chasing each other for the past few months and it's unhealthy for the two of us. I can't let her go, I wouldn't pass the chance.

The first thing that we both agreed to do (of course it involves a lot of arguing and plenty of kisses and cuddling) we decided to let everyone in Hollywood Arts know that we're dating, we're not a couple yet not that im complaining because we'll get there soon, one step at the time.

So here we are, hand in hand. I took a lungful of air as we stand side by side. A few minutes from now everyone will gasp and faint at the news that we're about to bring, when I asked Jade about this she was grinning like a five year old who received her favorite type of candy. If I am nervous and shaking as if my whole life depended on it, Jade found herself interested at the look of everyone's faces.

She even challenged me that half of the students that will hear us will probably faint right on the spot and she will gladly take a video while they're at it. Sometimes I question myself why im in love with her in the first place, maybe it's because she loves me unconditionally.

"**I'm telling you Vega, if half of them don't faint then I'll make sure they will" **she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest with a frown on her face. I took a deep breath. I can handle this I just have to be the mature one.

"**Baby…" **I cooed, she instantly blushed at my endearment. I can't get over the fact that I can make her flush with my words, **"We wouldn't want them to go to the clinic, don't we?" **I asked. She pondered about it for a while then shrugged as if we didn't spoke about it.

"**It's not really that bad. It's just it piss me off that there's a possibility that they might faint just because we're dating, is it really that hard to believe?" **

_It kind of is, _I thought to myself. But there's no way im telling her that. We may be an item now but Jade is still Jade and the next thing you know I might end up in the middle of the road if I confess that. I went for the safe route instead, **"We can't really blame them, I mean even our friends were surprised when they found out" **

It's like this is just another part of my dream that I haven't find myself waking up yet, as if we're not really together as a couple, and the thought of that leaves tiny pieces of scars in my heart that will never be healed. She means a lot to me now, more than I'll ever admit to anyone or even to myself.

She tilted her head to the side allowing me to take her face fully now that she wasn't staring straight ahead of us. I'll never get tired of her beauty. She's a masterpiece, the kind of art that doesn't even know that she's art.

"**I know and I don't really care what they think I just feel like they're exaggerating if they do faint" **she rolled her eyes, ah typical Jade.

"**Yeah I guess" **I replied staring straight ahead with my index finger tracing along my jaw line, **"But think of it this way, it's like telling them that Robbie and Beck are dating wouldn't it make you faint as well? Or cringe for a moment?" **I smirked. It was clear as a day that I am only joking, just to lighten up her mood for a little. We can't come out in front of everyone if I have a grumpy Jade beside me, right? Better safe than sorry.

"**Nah not really, I wouldn't mind Beck being gay at least I know he wouldn't take you out again. Plus he might even be able to persuade Robbie to get rid of that puppet of his. I can already picture Robbie as a normal teenage boy without an annoying toy dictating him in his life" **

I faked a gasp. She's full of surprises isn't she? If I don't love this girl to pieces I would have ran away and never talk to her again but right now, I find myself in a fit of laughter as she smirk proudly at her concept. I don't find her opinions mean and vile anymore, it's just a part of her that I've grown accustomed with.

"**Yeah but I don't think Cat would love that" **I replied.

Eyes.

All I see around me is eyes. Lots and lots of people with different eye colors are staring at the two of us with their mouth hang open and their jaw dropping at the sight.

Remember when I told you guys that we were going to announce that we're an item now? Well none of that happened. In fact, no talking was involved. Not with the way Jade is kissing me right now, biting my lower lip as she seeks entrance in my mouth. I gave her my permission and she gladly slid her tongue inside, I felt her smirk in the kiss. She began to explore my insides, fighting dominance with my tongue and she won when she sucked it causing me to moan in arousal.

I tangled my hands in her hair, tugging it lightly while the other one was wrapped around her waist. I was instantly rewarded with a soft moan coming from that talented mouth of hers. I closed my eyes tighter, feeling her hands glide up until it reaches my neck. She pulled my head closer to hers and God her smell is so addicting. I love her hair, the first time I found out that I was developing feelings for her. I've always wonder what it feels like to actually hold her hair. It even became my biggest dream to caress and fondle with it, now look what im doing.

"**Hello Jade, how was your—" **

I heard the perky little redhead squealed in excitement. I'm beginning to drown in our heated making out session. I can't even hear what Cat was saying, all I can think about is Jade's tongue doing crazy things inside my mouth that made my heart flutter and beat rapidly. My knees are becoming weak, she held me tightly in her arm while raising her middle finger at the puppet that made a snide remark about us getting things into action.

Jade began to pull away. She sucked my lower lip before releasing it with a popping sound that made me shiver in response. _Whoa…_ That's the only word I can say. I lazily opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to regain consciousness.

She faced our friends, Cat was giggling. Robbie was glaring at Rex, the puppet was wearing a neutral expression, Beck gave us a smile and Andre, he was wearing a smug look on his face. He winked at me and I already know what it meant, _you owe me a story girl, _which I do since I promised him.

"**Alright go back to your business nothing to see here, besides Tori who's still blushing like crazy from our mind blowing kiss. Now run along, go choke a cat or something" **Jade announced. I'm still in a daze so I don't really have the voice to protest, don't state the obvious.

"**Can we take a picture of you guys? Please?" **Cat pleaded, the little girl doesn't know what she's doing.

"**NO" **I grasped her arm, pulling her closer to my side as I offer the redhead an apologetic smile. **"I'm pretty sure Jade won't mind if we take one" **I gulped. Jade remained quiet so I took this as a good sign, I nod my head towards Cat and she pulled her pear phone out of her bag snapping a few photo of us.

"**Girl you're so whipped" **Andre and Beck exchanged laughs but it died down when Jade bumped their heads together. **"Say one more word and that stupid piano of yours will be gone for good" **she snarled.

"**Vega we should probably do this some-"**

"**Oh no Jade we won't back out, we're doing it now. Don't worry the faster we tell them the faster we'll get rid of our problems"**

"**Tell us what?"**

Jade jumped out of her seat standing abruptly in front of my dad. We were going to come out to them as well but Jade postponed it for a couple of days, she wants to postpone it today as well but I told her that we need to come out now. Sooner or later they will both find out about it from Trina and I don't want them to think that im keeping secrets from them.

"**Hello Daddy" **I stood up and kissed him on the cheek, he gave me a nod and smile at Jade. **"Mr. Vega" **she greeted, she formally took my father's hand and shook it lightly. My dad chuckled at the gesture.

"**So what are you ladies doing here this early? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out this Friday night?" **he asked, I shrugged at his question. **"Well we're going to tell you that…" **I glance at Jade, she wore a masked expression, the one where she tried to intimidate someone in front of her but I can see through it, she's nervous as hell.

"**Oh you guys aren't planning on moving together after school year aren't you?" **he sat down on the sofa, he looks curious but I think he's just mirroring my expression.

"**What?" **Jade spoke up. She was now standing beside me, **"Mr. Vega we were going to tell you that Tori and I are dating" **

"**Yeah… I know? Is that all?" **

I stared at him with wide eyes, **"What do you mean you know? Did Trina tell you anything about this?" **he shook his head then stood up in front of me and held my head in his hands.

"**Baby I already know the first time I saw you look at her like she's the most beautiful girl you've ever laid your eyes on. So I saw both of you sitting together intimately I already knew you got together" **he smiled, I tear up at his words hanging speechless at what he said so I hugged him as tight as I can while whispering thank you's and I love you's in his ears.

"**Does mom know?" **I pulled away and wiped my tears with my forearm, **"I may have said something, but it's better if both of you tell her, she's a bit busy with her friends lately but I'm pretty sure she'll love you no less than we loved you before"**

"**Thank you for uhm… Accepting us Mr. Vega" **Jade cleared her throat, she's adorable she doesn't want to admit that she's happy at my father's reaction, let me guess, she's going to tell me that she has a reputation to uphold. I'll ask her about it anyway.

"**You can just call me David. Oh and Jade, if you ever think of hurting my daughter. Let me remind you that I'm a cop" **

_I get it guys, you hate me, yes I understand that, and I didn't tell you that I've put this story on hold? So I'm sorry. Anyways, the next chapter of the story is the last one then epilogue. I love you guys so much and thank you for reading my story through thick and thin._

_I won't be posting the last chapter + epilogue until I've edited the past few chapters where I messed up their dialogues. I swear I feel like I was on drugs while I was writing those. _

_Also, This won't have a sequel but I was planning on making one although I don't have a plot yet, this is supposed to be a series tbh that's why it took them a long time to be together. I'll see what I can do in the future I hope you guys read it. That's it for now haha don't be a stranger. _

_PS: Can you guys give me some reviews? Tell me if you guys are still there? Thanks .x_


End file.
